Shipshape
by InuKag01234
Summary: 'Soon there will be a holiday planned with all of the top celebrities of Paris; a seven-day cruise. I myself will be there, as well as many others.' The mayor paused slightly, smiling at them. 'Might I implore you both to join us on this wonderful holiday'
1. Day 1: All Aboard!

**Haha yeah I know it's been a while, but I have never been able to get past Miraculous Ladybug...**

 **Anyway, enjoy! I'm still working on the last few chapters of this one but am suffering with a touch of writers block because I've written so much of this story already, so if you could leave a comment/review with nice words then that would be great?**

 **Also yes, this one kind of jumps straight into the plot but? Who doesn't want to see Ladybug and Chat Noir on a cruise ship spending nearly 100% of their time around each other?**

* * *

'Thank you so much for everything that you have done for us; Ladybug and Chat Noir,' the mayor said grandly, warmly shaking Chat's hand.

Ladybug looked sideways at him, before looking around at the unusually large group of people surrounding them under the beautiful shadow of Notre Dame. Tourists and locals alike were happily snapping photos, and that wasn't including the press that had assembled like lightning at the opportunity.

They had just captured a particularly nasty akuma; a protective mother who was upset that her daughter had tried to sneak out whilst being grounded. She had transformed into _La Maman_ , barring people into restaurants and cafes alike, else sticking their feet to the ground if they were outside. It had been a particularly, sticky fight, with the lucky charm pulling forth a more violent object than usual; a flare gun. However with this La Maman was blinded, easily surrounded and apprehended.

And now mother and daughter were reunited, and the Mayor himself who happened to be walking by the place of the final battle (although considering it had taken place in front of Notre Dame in the very heart of the city, the chances were higher than usual) was now congratulating them.

'In order to show you our gratitude, please allow me to do you this great honour.' The mayor said grandly, opening his arms wide as if to almost welcome them into an embrace.

Chat's ring beeped quietly, and he flinched slightly, looking anxious. 'Yes?' He questioned up at the tall man, rolling back to lean on one hip easily.

'Soon there will be a holiday planned with all of the top celebreties of Paris; an eight-day cruise. I myself will be there, as well as many others.' He paused slightly, smiling ath them. 'Might I implore you both to join us on this wonderful holiday?'

Ladybug herself flinched. 'But if we are away, who will protect the streets of Paris?'

Pens flew behind her so much that they were audible, and the Mayor smiled at her concern.

 _Beep beep_ went Chat's ring, and Chat laughed lightly, subtly shifting his hand behind his back. 'I think it's a great idea!' He looked at her, grinning. 'A cruise together with my Lady?'

'I'm sure that the police force can keep Paris safe for one week,' the mayor smiled again, unconcerned with the track record of this department when it came to Akumas.

Ladybug, who was highly aware of this record, chuckled nervously. 'While we do recognise your offer, we will have to conferr before we can give you a final decision.' She sent Chat Noir a long look. 'We will send word by this time tomorrow.' She said resolutely, crossing her arms.

'Very well. Until tomorrow then.' The Mayor shook Chat's hand once more before moving on, and Ladybug dragged the cat away from the press and up onto the rooftop of Notre Dame.

'What were you thinking? Accepting an offer like that?' She released him, then span to face him, slamming her hands onto her hips.

Chat shrugged, but realisation seemed to be dawning on him. 'Ye-ah,'

Ladybug shook her head, sighing, then gestured towards his ring. 'You'd better scat, cat. I'll see you tonight for patrol, we can _talk about this then_.' Her tone grew dangerous, and he visibly started sweating.

'Right.' He grinned nervously.

And chat was over the next row of houses and out of sight.

* * *

'There is no way this is a good idea.' Ladybug hissed under her breath while the photographers snapped.

'I told you, my money's that the Papillon will be here too. All he wants is our miraculouses, right?' Chat hissed back through a winning smile. 'Plus, there's no way I'm missing an opportunity to spend an entire week with my lady,'

Ladybug was surprised at how photogenic he was being with the media, how well he was handling them and looking like a million dollars the entire time. She herself was unsettled from the amount of coverage, and the idea that some of them would be on the boat as well set her teeth on edge.

Of course the ship had insisted that the press would not even be allowed on their floor. According to them, the two would need to swipe their room keys in the elevator to even push the floor number.

However that did not make Ladybug feel any better.

'Now, ladies and gentlemen, we need to board this lovely ship,' Chat eventually addressed the crowd, taking Ladybug by the wrist. 'And I get the feeling that some of you will need to too. Paris, try not to miss us too meowch.' He waved loosely, an easy grin on his face, before frogmarching Ladybug up the ramp after the mayor.

Ladybug let a slight sigh of relief loose as Chat relaxed next to her, pausing every so often to wave and blow kisses to the waving crowd behind them.

The ship was huge, and they were going to be a part of the elite of it. La Princesse de la Mer currently sat in the harbour of Boulogne-sur-Mer, some two hundred and sixty kilometres north of Paris.

A steward met them at the top of the ramp, his uniform fresh and pressed a crisp black and white.

He guided them with practised ease through the ship, along with the mayor, from the boarding platforms overlooking the central gallery of the ship.

It was huge, possiby fifteen stories deep along the primary area of the ship, with the heart of it filled with a scattering of pools. Lining the walls were firstly restaurants and other attractions, with huge arches that looked out over the ocean, then higher were the rooms, all of which looked back over the gallery.

They moved down a grand stairway onto the floor of the gallery, between the circular pools that looked as if they were bubbles blown over the deck, some interconnecting, and smaller ones (though still nearby) that were not. Overlooking the largest one, which was actually about four to five bubbles connected together, was a low diving board, amongst other attractions.

They moved between it all, and between the stunning restaurants and bars that led (occasionally near to the very lip of) the pools, where staff were still rushing around getting last-minute cleaning and finishing touches completed.

Finally they reached the far side of the gallery, towards the nose of the ship, where an ornate looking set of elevator doors rested between a set of pot plants and faux-marble pillars.

'This elevator will take you straight up to your floor, Sir and Mademoiselle.' The steward nodded up at the number between the doors; a shiny gold 2. He pushed the button, and the doors as if waiting for them slid open easily.

Once inside the two noticed the limited number of buttons available to them, despite the size of the ship. There was only five.

'As you can see,' the poker-faced steward said, allowing the doors to shut behind them but refraining from selecting a number. 'You may only access the other levels of our VIPs, and the main galley from this elevator.' He pulled a white key-card with gold embellishment on the corners from his breast pocket, and tapped it to a scanner above the buttons, before selecting the highest floor. 'You may notice me scanning what is to be your room key, Sir and Mademoiselle, before I push your floor button. Please note this is unnecessary if one is simply going to the grand gallery. Mayor Bougoire, would you like for me to scan yours as well?' He questioned politely as the elevator started to move.

'No, I'm quite alright, my good fellow. I'd like to see these two to their rooms. This way you don't have to say it all twice.' The mayor chuckled.

The steward nodded once, but did not make any acknowledgement towards the humour of the Mayor, instead setting his eyes on the sliding numbers as the elevator climbed.

Eventually, they reached the top floor with a traditional _ding!_ and the doors slid open onto a fresh corridor with white, marble edged walls and lush red carpet.

They stepped out easily into the corridor and followed the steward who headed immediately left.

They ambled easily down the passage until they arrived at an ornate looking front door, again white with gold furnishings that the steward unlocked by sliding the key into its allotted slot and twisting the handle.

With a flourish, the steward pushed open the door, revealing an extravagant looking sitting room, with two gold embossed couches sitting in the middle of the room with a coffee table betwixt, and lining the walls were shelves and shelves of books and exquisite looking trinkets. One wall was almost taken up by a wide-screen tv, and the far end of the room opened into a kitchenette with a four-person, expensive-looking dining table with two delicate looking chairs seated behind it. Beyond that was a series of doors, presumably where the bedrooms and bathroom were. To prove this idea, the door to the bathroom was ajar, and through it one could just see stark white tiles beyond.

To be honest, it was more than Ladybug had ever seen, and it was all for her. She felt like she was at Versailles, where nothing was to be touched, lest it would break.  
Chat however seemed completely at ease, flopping himself down on one of the couches, amongst the comfortable looking cushions. 'Everything seems to be in order,' he said, looking around with a seemingly practised eye. 'Do you have anything you want to add?'

The steward jumped slightly, before stepping forward. 'The controls for the heating and cooling are over here by the door,' he gestured, 'the ones for the television, blu-ray player, and gaming are there on the coffee table, and if you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask.'

Ladybug wandered over to the decedent-looking welcome basket that was on the table, and looked closely. Within, she could see biscuits, fruits, cheeses, as well as bath products and many other things of the like. 'Don't worry, we will. This is such a wonderful,' she was a little lost for words.

'Indeed, my lady is absolutely right.' Chat looked back at the mayor, who was still loitering in the doorway. 'Mayor Bougoir, I'm surprised your daughter isn't here with us. Doesn't she normally come on these sorts of adventures with you?'

'Thank you for your concern, I'm sure she would be delighted to know you have asked after her health. Yes she is here aboard the ship, but not presently, as you can see. She is currently assisting some of the luggage handlers with transporting her things aboard, she is so selfless like that.' He smiled proudly.

'Oh,' said Ladybug, 'I wouldn't want to put her to the trouble. I'm sure we shall run into her at some point or another.'

The mayor smiled again, then took one more survey of the room. 'Well, I'll leave you two to get settled in. Thank you again for deciding to join us on this trip.' He disappeared through the doorway, and the steward pulled the door shut behind them.

Ladybug stared at the doorway for a long moment, before looking over at Chat. 'You're awfully relaxed about all of this.'

He jumped slightly, before looking at her slightly nervously. 'It's a really nice room, isn't it?'

She glanced around again, before straightening. 'Yes, it is. She shook her head slightly, then looked down towards the other doors. 'I'm going to look around.'

'Go ahead.'

She walked over to the other doors, and peered through them one at a time. The first door was the bathroom with shining surfaces. It held a huge spa bath, a shower cubicle with wide glass panels, and a vanity that held another huge assortment of bath and shower products. The second was a wide bedroom, with two queen-sized beds, and a huge mirror covering a wardrobe along one side, and a balcony that opened out onto the ocean. The third was a supply closet.

She flushed angrily, before turning on her heel and storming back over to Chat.

'What's the matter?' He questioned, noticing her face as soon as she appeared around the corner.

'They've only given us one bedroom.' She snapped. 'I'm going to go and have a word with that steward.'

Chat sat up. 'Is that so?' His eyes flicked back to the now open doors in her wake. 'Ah well, it was fairly short notice.' He glanced back at her, grinning. 'How many beds?'

'Two.' She said emphatically.

His ears drooped. 'Well you're free to join me?'

She reached over and swatted him. 'Not on your life.'

He winked at her her, and she sat down next to him on the couch delicately. 'Alright, so I've been thinking about this.' She started.

'Oui, my lady?'

'Well, we're going to have to navigate this without finding out each other's identities. Although, not having our own bedrooms throws a spanner in the works…'

'I'm sure it will be fine. And hey, if we find out, would that be so bad?'

Ladybug shook her head. 'You know how I feel about that, _minou_. And anyway, we can't stay like this 100% of the time.' She stood, and slowly started pacing towards the other rooms.

He smiled back at her, a little more seriously this time. 'Well what would you like to do then?'

She stuck her head back into the bedroom, before looking out again.

She strode over to the kitchenette and stood in it for a long moment, before returning to look back in the bedroom again, this time disappearing into it.

Chat Noir hauled himself up and followed her out of curiosity. In the time it took for him to get to the door frame, she had approached the window and was looking at the curtains.

'What are you thinking, my lady?'

'Well, I'm certain that the bathroom would be a safe zone,' she nodded through the wall in its direction, 'particularly because even though there are windows they can be easily shut and they're mosaic. So as long as while one of us is in the bathroom those windows stay shut, then it should be fine.'

Chat Noir stepped past her, through the sliding door, and looked back at the aforementioned rectangular windows. They were not overly large, perhaps a metre by a metre and a bit high, but they overlooked the ocean straight from the lip of the tub. It would make for a beautiful view, but if he went out on the balcony while she was bathing, well, he'd be in for an even more beautiful view than that...

'...at do you think?'

He jumped. 'What?'

'Have you been listening to me?'

Images flooded his mind of a bathing Ladybug once again, with all of her cream coloured skin on display, and he shook his head to try to clear it. 'Uh, I,'

She rolled her eyes. 'I said, definitely no adventures sans suits onto the balcony.'

He nodded strongly. 'I agree.' He looked around at the three other balconies in easy viewing distance, then peered over the edge to the many below, where even now people were wandering.

'But we can't sleep like this as well. It'll be too draining for our kwamis.'

'As well as, the idea of sleeping in this thing,' Chat Noir looked down at himself, at his jacket and heavy-set boots. 'We'll have to figure something out,' he eyebrowed her, leaning against the sliding door frame.

'I was thinking that we keep this room dark. So that we don't accidently see each other while we're sleeping.'

'But, what about in the morning?'

'These are block-out curtains. They should be enough. Potentially, we could open them during the day, but certainly not at night or in the morning.'

He shrugged. 'If you want to be so careful.'

She shook her head. 'I know, it's probably over the top, considering it's not likely at all that we know each other in real life, but I want to be sure.'

Chat shook his head. 'I'm positive that I'd know if it was you in real life. My lady, you are too positively dazzling to only be so in this suit,'

Ladybug ignored him. 'Go away, Chat,' she said, moving over to one of the beds, but as he made to saunter back into the living room, she held up a hand to him. 'Wait,' she said, 'which bed do you want?'

'I don't have a preference,' he smiled at her, 'pick whichever one you want.' He left her to her decision and departed the room, pulling the door shut behind him.

Ladybug watched the door shut carefully, before flopping onto the bed closest to the window. She released her transformation, and dropped the large backpack she had been carrying over the side of the bed.

She sighed. 'That's better.' She rolled over, and buried her face into the soft covers. 'I hope that my parents believe that I'm here on this boat with Alya... It's so lucky that she's here as well, It's amazing that she got that sponsership to be here...'

She lay still for a long moment, before pulling out her phone.

 _8 New Messages_

'Oh help,'

Suddenly, it went off in her hand, and she hastened to receive the incoming call. 'Hello?'

 _'Mari! How are you? Don't answer, I have to tell you about my room! And the sponsorship!'_ Alya took a breath, before plowing forward. _'Did you see Ladybug and Chat Noir boarding the ship? Did you? I was there! Like, right there, filming! There was the mayor as well!'_

'Slow down, girl!'

 _'Never! My room is amazing! I get a queen, because, obviously, I am one, and all of my meals are already paid for! Well, actually, I have a limit as to how much I can spend on food and stuff so no super ritzy places for me, but still!'_ She could hear Alya bounching excitedly.

'Send me photos?' Marinette replied, hauling herself up to go and look out the window. 'I'm so jealous!' _Jealous of a semi-normal room!_

 _'Of course, girl! It's a shame you had to go away for the week, I could've brought you with me! I still haven't found out if Adriens here,'_

Marinette sighed slightly. 'Maybe, I mean his father's here?'

 _'It does sound like a great networking opportunity. But I saw Gabriel Agreste board the ship, and I didn't see the guy anywhere?'_ She paused. _'I'll keep my eyes peeled anyway. But, about this sponsership, let me tell you. Can you believe it's from Paris Daily? Paris Daily? And they said if I can get a good enough scoop, they'll intern me? Directly under their top reporters? With fieldwork? Sweet caramelised toffeed honeycomb can you believe it?'_

'Yes, it's amazing! Although, just as amazing as the last million times you've told me?' She teased.

 _'Ha ha, very funny,'_ Alya audibly rolled her eyes.

There was a knock at the door, and Marinette jumped, nearly dropping her phone. 'Just a second, there's someone at the door,' she muttered to Alya before looking at the aforementioned door. 'Yes?'

'Is everything alright, my lady?' Came through the door.

'I'm fine, I'm on the phone.' She replied, shrinking back against the glass.

'Ok, I'm going to look around the ship. Do you want to come with me?'

'Yes, I'm coming, just give me a minute,' she turned her attention back to her phone. 'Right, sorry, I have to go, I'm needed.'

 _'The fam? Don't worry, I'll talk to you laterrr... with updates!' *click*_

Tikki appeared from Marinette's backpack with crumbs on her face. 'Are we heading out again?'

'Sorry about this Tikki,'

'If you keep apologising, I'll start saying no.' Tikki put her foot down. 'It's a great opportunity to catch up with Plagg, the silly kitty.'

Marinette smiled. 'Spots on!'

* * *

The ship was huge.

There were three swimming pools, two gyms, nearly a hundred restaurants, two theatres, a bowling alley, a fully facilitated spa and a humongeous gallery down the centre of the ship where most of this was housed.

La Princesse de la Mer was truely a marvel, Marinette was disappointed that she'd only have a week to explore it all.

During their tour reporters followed them at every corner, particuarly down the main gallery, but Chat carefully guided their way through them with seemingly practised ease, and even a few had let their cameras hang loose around their necks for the exploration themselves.

As ladybug found out, there were quite a few that were not just here for them or the other celebreties, some were there to review the ship as well.

Questions were minimal, but one curious one was posed by a certain bespecticaled reporter; representative of the Ladyblog and currently Paris Daily.

'How many of these facilities are you going to be able to use?' Alya questioned as they overlooked the massive main pool and its diving board.

'We aren't sure, certainly the amazing restaurants though,' Ladybug laughed. 'We're so lucky to have been invited, this is such a beautiful place.'

Chat Noir nodded his agreement.

'We should be pushing off soon, are you going to go and watch?' Asked another reporter.

'That sounds like a great idea.' Chat looked at Ladybug. 'I'll bet if we get to the top of this ship we could see all the way back to Paris,' he suggested.

She plucked her yoyo off her waist and looked back knowingly.

And with that they were off, swinging through the gallery and away.

* * *

They had to sit carefully on the roof of the captain's deck, due to the antennas, but the view was indeed stunning.

The two could see down the coast, towards the beaches where gorgeous waves were washing up onto the sand, and back into the docks, where exquisite looking yachts, ships and boats alike were harboured in the marina.

Straight ahead they could see the town, and the rolling hills beyond.

France held so much history, and it could really be seen from here, with the town churches, and the historic buildings positively littering the town.

In the other direction the coast of Great Britain could be seen in the distance across the channel, green and lush.

Ladybug had her knees tucked under her, and was looking towards the coast pensively.

'Have you ever been before?' Chat asked from next to her, his feet hanging over the lip of the roof while he leaned on his hands.

Ladybug shot him a sideways glance, before looking back. 'No, never. It seems so close now, though.'

'I have, I've been a few times actually. With my-Mostly to London, I mean. Not this far south.' He corrected himself. 'Have you been to Spain before?'

'No, this will be my first time. I don't really travel much, I'm too busy these days anyway.'

'Spain's going to be lovely this time of year. I've been to Madrid, but not where we're going.'

'It sounds like you travel a lot.'

'Not so much these days, like you said, I've been too busy being the stupendous superhero of Paris amongst my everyday life to do much else.' Chat flexed at her.

Ladybug rolled her eyes.

The movement below them reached a peak, and with surprising smoothness, the ship started moving beneath them. Ladybug turned to peer over the edge to look at the spectators waving off relatives, coworkers, comrades.

'Do you really think Hawkmoth is here on the ship with us?' She questioned, watching the latching ropes fall away from the ship. 'It's an awfully big risk,'

'There was a pretty big spectacle when we accepted the offer, then when we actually got on the ship? Bedlam. It's like they doubted our honour or something. I don't doubt he's here, pining away for our miraculouses. Think of it this way, our response time to akumas will be much shorter now that we're sharing a room.'

'And now that those akuma are trapped on the boat with us? Do you remember that time with Nat-The Artist? He sunk the ship under you. What if that happens now?'

'Hopefully any akumas aren't that silly.' He caught her look. 'Well, hopefully we can catch them before they get that far. Anyway, it's eightdays. What could go wrong?'

Ladybug sighed but chose not to answer. 'So, eight days in each others company. It's a good thing we get along?'

'More than get along, my lady,' he eyebrowed.

She swatted him. 'It's a shame I can't sneak around in my civilian form, some of those activities looked really fun. I'd have loved to lounge by the pool, or the spa things.' She giggled. 'Is there a point to going to the gym?'

Chat laughed back. 'Only to show up everyone else. We could go bowling? Or the theatre?'

'Imagine the spectacle. Headlines tomorrow; Ladybug and Chat Noir bowl for a strike!' She paused. 'I'll bet the next akuma's going to be bowling based. I bet you.'

'How striking?' He grinned. 'Are you sure you want to bet?'

'Hmm, can I alter it slightly? I'll bet that if Hawkmoth really is here, it's going to be something to do with the activities. Like, a pool akuma, or a bowling akuma.'

Chat laughed. 'Nope, it's going to be either the waiting or cleaning staff. Chefs and cooking staff in general.' He offered a clawed fist. 'Bet?'

'You're on.' She grinned evilly, pounding his fist in the way they usually did. 'Bring it on, minou.'

He rubbed his chin pensively. 'What shall I claim as my prize?'

Ladybug shook her head as she peered over the lip of the roof, watching the ship moving slowly through the water and through the marina. She looked back towards the dock, where people were still waving.

She kind of felt a little homesick already, and wished her parents could have been there to wave her off.

Or taken the train with her, or something.

'How about a kiss?' Chat suggested from beside her.

She jumped slightly, before glaring at him. 'How about not?'

'My lady, that's the rules of a bet. Unless you think you're not a talented kisser? I'm sure we could practise before I claim my prize...'

'Don't make me push you off this roof, Chat.' Ladybug said darkly. 'Fine. If I win, you have to do something highly embarrassing in front of the press.'

'What, I thought you'd be lining up for a kiss as well?' He winked at her.

She swatted him, shaking her head. _Why couldn't I be on a cruise ship with Adrien? I haven't seen him at all yet... He would be so much better to go on a cruise with than this mangy cat..._

Chat rubbed his hands together gleefully.

And his ring flashed at him.

'Oh, just a bit longer,' he sighed, letting the wind further ruffle his hair.

'Come on kitty, we can always come back. It's not like anyone can stop us from being up here?'

'You make an excellent point, my lady.' He stood, brushing himself off. He turned slightly, only to jump back as he nearly walked through an antenna.

Ladybug giggled. 'Will you need me to get you anything for your kwami?'

'I should just be able to pilfer that welcome basket, but thank you for offering.' And he leapt from the rooftop towards the main gallery.

* * *

 **/EDIT**

 **Sorry guys, I'm just not happy with how this chapter is, so I'm going to be re-editing it. I've just done the first break if anyone wants to re-read, I think it's a lot smoother now. I'm probably going to do it in chunks, when I've finished I'll upload chapter 3 so you all know that I've finished and you can re-read it all in one chunk then. (To anyone who says this is me holding the chapter hostage I swear I'm not! It'll get done soon!)**


	2. Day 1: Battle to the Death

**ok guys sorry last edit I just think that that first chapter desperately needed to be broken up into two just because of the sheer amount of stuff going on. Anyway, let me know if you think this works better?**

* * *

'If you insist, my lady,' came through the door, 'close your eyes so that I may go through to the bathroom unsuited.'

'Fair enough. Are you going to be in there a while?' Ladybug closed her eyes, and she heard the door open.

'There is a bath-bomb in that basket with Chat Noir written all over it. Try not to miss me.'

'Alright. Knock when you come out again when you're finished, I might just relax out here.'

The bathroom door opened and shut again. Her money was on that he had smiled at her for a long moment beforehand.

She waited until the she heard the bath tap running until releasing her transformation.

Tikki landed on her lap gently, before disappearing into the opened welcome basket.

'Well, that turned out well,' came from within. 'It's going to be hard to manoeuvre not finding out each others identities with you two sharing a room.'

'You're right, Tikki. There's almost no privacy.' She paused. 'Now that I think about it; of course the organisers thought we knew each others secret identity, so of course they wouldn't have a problem giving us the same room.'

'Absolutely.' Carefully, she extracted a box of cookies. 'I mean, they're not going to be as good as the ones that you brought from home, but I'll have to make them stretch somehow!'

'Do you want me to open them for you?'

'Yes please!'

Just as Marinette had slid her fingers under the opening tabs of the box, there was movement through the door. 'Tikki?'

'Plagg?' Tikki looked up.

'Long time no see!' Plagg zoomed over. 'Is there any cheese in that basket?'

Tikki rolled her eyes. 'There's plenty. Even your stinky camembert.'

'So you're plagg? Chat Noir's kwami?'

'That's me!' Plagg said proudly, before disappearing into the basket. 'So you're this time's Ladybug?'

She laughed nervously. 'I suppose?'

He stuck his head out to look at her closely, before shrugging. 'I have no idea who you are. That fool's around so many people all the time I hardly pay attention anymore.'

She let out a sigh of relief, and Tikki looked between the two.

'Oh well. Cookies please, Ladybug?' Tikki gazed at Marinette imploringly.

Marinette laughed. 'Sure, Tikki.' She quickly had the box open, and Tikki dived inside.

Plagg accidentally knocked the basket over in order to get to the cheese packets, and eventually emerged, clearing a small wheel of camembert from the debris.

'There looks like a lot of stuff in there,' Marinette pulled some more things free, including more bath bombs and shower gels, as well as cured meats in the area of where the cheeses had once been. 'I think there's more things in here than my pantry at home! Or my bathroom cupboard, for that matter...' She picked up an apple and bit into it pensively.

'Didn't that butler say that there was a gaming suite here?' Tikki said questioningly, looking at the massive television. 'We could put something on or play something while we wait for Chat Noir?'

'That pretty-boy's not going to be out until dinner time.' Plagg rolled his eyes. 'Luckily it's not far away, he'll be hungry sooner.'

Marinette looked at her watch. 'What time would that be happening?'

'I don't know,' Plagg shook his head, 'and I don't care.' He took a massive bite of cheese. 'I'm happy here. I've been stuck playing superhero all day, and nothing exciting happened at all.'

'Oh stop being so dramatic Plagg,' Tikki said. 'It's not like it's hugely strenuous to maintain things if there's nothing going on.' She looked at Marinette. 'Like I said, we should be okay for a few hours, but you know how it goes with Lucky Charm and Cataclysm.'

'That's fine, I'm just grateful that you're doing as much as you are.' Marinette smiled, then stood to go and look at the consoles under the tv. 'Hey, they have _Mecha Strike IV_! Wait,' she snatched up the cover, 'and five? I didn't even know that had been released yet?'

Tikki piped up. 'Do you remember the Gamer, who fought us with that big robot at the stadium a while back?'

'I remember, my skills actually improved a lot from that.' Marinette laughed, running her finger along the other covers. 'I haven't seen some of these before, I wonder how much gaming I'll be able to fit in before we have to go?'

'Oh it was terrible,' Plagg complained, 'we got thrown around a lot during that battle, but who'd've thought all that gaming would've been helpful?'

'I agree,' Marinette said, pulling out more games and looking at them, before sighing. 'I'm compiling my Christmas wish-list as we speak...'

The phone rang suddenly, and she looked up to try to source it.

She put the games carefully onto the coffee table, before striding over to the phone in the kitchenette, mentally practising how to answer the phone in her head.

'Hellyes, this is Ladybug?'

She mentally slapped herself.

 _'Ah, Ladybug. Just the woman I was after.'_ Came a voice, and it took her a second to place it, before realising.

'What can I do for you, Mayor Bougoir?'

Plagg and Tikki looked up at her questioningly, but Plagg disappeared back into his cheese again.

 _'I was wondering if both Chat Noir and yourself would care to join us for dinner at the High Plaza tonight?'_

'That would be wonderful.' Marinette smiled, looking around at the kitchenette distractedly. 'What time would you like?'

 _'Is seven o'clock good for you?'_

'Seven is fine. We shall see you there.'

 _'Thank you, we will indeed see you there.'_

She hung up the phone delicately, before checking her watch, which read as half four.

Two and a half hours to kill, that was heaps of time for a movie. But she wanted Tikki and Plagg to rest enough as it was.

So she crossed the room to the bathroom, and tapped on the door.

'Yes?' Came from within.

'Chat, I'm just letting you know we've been invited to dine with the mayor and company at seven tonight.' She said.

'Alright. Do you mind if I stay in here a bit longer?'

'Take all the time that you want.' She turned to the bedroom, leaving the two kwami's to their pillaging.

Inside, she jumped slightly.

Chat had left a huge backpack next to his bed, more akin to a hiking bag than a backpack itself.

She was almost tempted to go through it, not for personal reasons but just to see what on earth he could have packed to take up so much space, especially considering that he was really only going to be seen in one outfit anyway.

Plagg appeared on her shoulder, bringing with her a chunk of ripe cheese. 'I told him not to bring so much, but this is quite small in comparison to usual.'

Subtly, Marinette tried to wave the smell away. 'To each their own I guess,' Tikki appeared on her other shoulder, a cookie in hand.

'Ooh, I'm glad we got the one next to the window, it will be nice to see all the light spilling in in the morning.' The little kwami said, and Marinette patted her.

Marinette moved over to her own luggage and pulled out her new sketchbook, before moving over to the sliding door and pulling it open.

She sat right on the door frame in the sunlight and crossed her legs, unfolding the sketchbook to a fresh page.

The smell of the ocean and the floral lavender scents from the window behind her mixed delicately, whilst the kwamis moved a little further onto the balcony, overlooking the ocean.

Next to her, Adrien Agreste was staring.

As soon as he had checked the coast was clear he had opened the window, and now was staring at the back of Ladybug's head.

He could see the two kwami, Plagg and Ladybug's own Kwami, so he knew that she was not in her suit, but he had already noticed that by way of being able to see her bare hands and her shoulder being clothed in an elbow-length navy shirt instead of red with black spots.

Presently, she was sketching the two kwamis deftly, but with obvious great ease.

She had great talent, that much was clear to see.

And she was close enough that if he stretched a bit, he could ruffle her hair.

He looked at the curve of her neck, her shoulder, the edge of her back.

The way she effortlessly held a pen, the cutest smile she drew Plagg wearing.

The little flyaway strands at the nape of her neck.

He wanted to absorb all of it, down to the tiniest details, down to the shell of her ear, the set of her shoulder.

She was so,

 _Breathtaking..._

Straightening slightly, she lifted the page that she had filled with the two kwami.

Then she tore the page out, crushed it into a ball, and tossed it over her shoulder, over Adrien's head, and down, down, into the ocean without a second thought.

And she started again, this time working on ideas for Ladybug and Chat Noir's outfits, and amazing, comic-book style scenes.

With practised ease, Chat Noir appeared on the page going high, and Ladybug going low, with a scene of the Eiffel Tower in the background.

Adrien could have watched her for hours, until he did.

* * *

Ladybug saw who was sitting at the table, and adjusted herself accordingly.

The mayor was seated with two other delegates, and his daughter, who fluttered her fingers and eyelashes at the two of them.

There were two seats available, and Ladybug chose the one farthest from Chloé.

'How wonderful of you to join us!' The mayor said, half standing as if unsure. 'We've only just sat down ourselves.'

Ladybug smiled warmly, seating herself. 'It was very kind of you to invite us.'

Chat sat on the chair next to Chloé, and she immediately almost flung herself on him. 'I can't believe you two agreed to join us on Daddy's little trip!' She giggled. 'I mean, this is nothing compared to what he normally does for our Christmas adventures, and then there's my birthday, but never mind! I'll be glad to get out of Paris for a while, it gets to be so dreary sometimes...'

Chat carefully extracted himself. 'Oh?' He feigned innocence. 'But isn't Paris your home? The city of lights,' he glanced sideways, 'the city of love?'

'I agree entirely,' the mayor nodded, as did the delegates. 'Which I'm glad that we have the two of you wonders protecting us, as well as increasing our publicity and tourism.

Did you know we have tours now to some of your more amazing sights, and have the hopes of spotting you?'

Ladybug flushed slightly. 'I'm flattered, but isn't that a little excessive? We're just trying to do our job; protecting the citizens of Paris and beyond...'

'Yes, yes,' Chloé said, 'but why not have a little publicity while doing it?' She raised her phone questioningly.

Ladybug hid behind the menu to get away from her.

'What are you going to order, Chloé? Mayor Bougoir?' Chat questioned.

'The salmon, of course. Nothing but the best.' Chloé butted in first. 'And of course, I have to watch my figure for my fans.'

'I myself was thinking of the fruits de la mer platter, I'm told it's heavenly.' The mayor smiled, and his delegates nodded enthusiastically.

Chat scanned the menu quickly, while a waiter appeared.

'Excuse me, can I get anyone anything to drink?' He questioned.

'Your finest savignon blanc, _s'il vous plait,_ ' the mayor ordered. 'And for you, my princess?' He looked at Chloé.

'Iced tea, and be quick about it.'

Chat ordered, and then ordered for Ladybug.

'Thank you very much. I shall return shortly.'

'What did you order for me?' Ladybug hissed at Chat.

'It's a surprise,' he tapped his nose.

It wasn't long before the waiter returned, first with the wine and the glasses, then a tray full of interesting looking drinks.

He set an iced tea down in front of Chloé, a bright honey-orange drink in front of Chat and a deep red drink in front of Ladybug.

'I heard there was a mixologist on board here, and I wanted to test his skills.' Chat said as way of explanation. He picked up the umbrella from his drink and took the cherry off of it with his teeth. 'A Summer Twang is what you see before you, apple vinegar and rockmelon. And here we have a hibiscus, orange and vanilla Agua Fresca.'  
Ladybug took a sip from hers, and discovered it to be delicious. She also chuckled inwardly as the realisation crossed Chloé's face; they had fancier drinks than she did.

It was like this the dinner progressed, she talked with the mayor about akumas and protection. She talked with the delegates about policies amongst young people, as much as she could. And she talked with Chloé about whatever Chloé wanted to talk about.

Ladybug ended up ordering a _coque au vin_ , and Chat Noir a delectable-looking fish bake, both of which were delicious.

And Ladybug was struck, once again, by how much she felt out of place amongst these elite, but also how much Chat Noir seemed to fit in, despite his cavalier and casual attitude.

When Chloé started preaching, he was calming her down, and he could talk in the flowery manner that usually accompanied high-politeness levels whilst not saying much at all.

But she also noticed; he was ever so slightly stilted, like he knew what he was doing but was not entirely content. Like a reluctant learner becoming an unwilling expert.

It piqued her curiosity, but she found herself hiding from it.

What sort of hypocrisy would entail asking him about this? The travelling thing was bad enough. She now knew he was well travelled, despite the size of his luggage.

She paused. Had he been lying about that? Someone who brings such unnecessary amounts of luggage whilst throwing unfazed comments about travel into the wind?

A sneaking doubt crept its way into the back of her mind.

This sort of dichotomy unsettled her, particularly about something so small. She couldn't take any sort of knowledge from it about his identity, but it still irked her.

Then a thought came to her. What if he just wasn't used to travelling by himself? What if he usually went with his friends, his family? Then luggage can be spread around, and the responsibility of organisation is also spread.

But here he was, at complete ease being alone besides herself, someone that he's never travelled with before. He was handling himself well, in fact even better than she was.

Of course, she'd never really met the mayor of Paris before becoming Ladybug, nor had she ever been on such a luxurious trip before, with such high-class company no less!

Why had she agreed on coming on this trip?

Undoubtedly, she would trip and fall in front of the press, she would slip with her yo-yo and fall into the ocean, she would somehow be left behind at one of the stops... She shook her head.

It was settled.

After this meal, she was going to go back to the room, lock herself in, and not come out until the end of the cruise.

She would convince Chat Noir to occasionally provide her with sustenance, and then he could swan his way through the society with the ease that he has unhindered.

And from what Chloé had said, Adrien wasn't even on this trip!

According to her, he was staying at home in Paris, due to his classes and some other shoots that he had to do.

Shoot!

That was going to be the highlight of the trip; being able to see Adrien every day for a week!

And he wasn't even here...

Chat Noir chose that moment to look over at her questioningly, and she smiled, shaking her head.

She dove back into her chocolate parfait, but certainly not to hide, she was sure.

And then everyone was standing and shaking hands.

Ladybug had hers warmly clasped by three people, and Chloé gave her a huge hug, then tried to take a selfie with her, to which Ladybug managed to twist out of the way just in time.

Pleasantries were given, and Chat Noir lead her away from Chloé, who was trying to find somewhere that wasn't Ladybug's face nor her suit to write down her number.

He waved his goodbye, and she did hers, before disappearing into the elevator.

'Hey,' he said, as soon as the doors closed, 'are you alright?'

She jumped slightly, looking at him. 'What do you mean?'

'You were kind of quiet during dinner. Is something the matter?' He was looking at her intently, but only the reflection of her in the golden doors.

'No, I'm fine.' She waved him off, but he persevered staring until she relented. 'I think it's going to be a long week, is all.'

He chuckled slightly. 'Hopefully a fun week, though.'

She found herself staring back at him until the doors opened again two floors down, where a severe-looking figure joined them.

 _Gabriel Agreste,_ Ladybug thought. She couldn't help herself; she found herself glancing around in search of his son, but only to find Chat Noir once again.

'Good evening,' he greeted them amicably, and Chat pulled an ever-so-slight face.

'Good evening,' Ladybug smiled at him. 'It's been a while, Monsieur Agreste.'

'It certainly has.' He agreed, noting the movement of Chat, who had sidled over to slouch against the wall next to Ladybug. 'I'm surprised you agreed to come on this trip. It would almost seem to be a little, irresponsible?'

'Well, yes, but I can assure you, everything is under control.' She said firmly.

'I'm surprised myself,' said Chat with a nonchalant air, leaning against the railing casually, 'could the fashion industry of Paris survive without you? I seem to recall reading somewhere that you have a major show coming up? Wouldn't you call that irresponsible?'

'I will still be conducting meetings in Paris,' Agreste said coldly, 'but it is hardly irresponsible. But I don't need to explain myself to you.' His eyes swept over Chat's outfit swiftly, but with disdain.

The elevator dinged, and Ladybug dragged Chat Noir from it. 'This is our floor. It's lovely to see you again, Monsieur Agreste. _A bien tot!_ ' She waved as the doors slide shut behind them.

'What was that all about?' She shot at him, striding through the gallery.

'What do you mean?' Chat hurried to catch up to her.

'Do you not like Gabriel Agreste very much or something?'

His eyes narrowed. 'He slighted you.'

She shook her head. 'I can look after myself, Chat.'

'But, what was I supposed to do? Stand there and watch him hurl insults at you?'

'Minou,' she sighed slightly, stopping in front of a secondary set of elevators and pushing the up button.

He shook his head resolutely, as the doors opened for them.

Later, up in their room, Ladybug threw herself onto her bed.

'Tired, my lady?' Chat said, leaning against the door frame.

'A little,' she admitted. 'I might go and have a shower in a minute.'

He shrugged slightly, and moved over to his bag.

She looked at him curiously. 'Why did you bring such a big bag?' She questioned.

He glanced back at her, before glancing down at her own much smaller backpack. 'Why did you bring so little?' He countered.

'Because I won't need very much, we're going to be wearing our suits whenever we are, well, anywhere for the next week so it's not like I hugely needed to pack clothes? After that, the bag's pretty small?'

He shook his head slightly, chuckling.

'Are you laughing at me?' She shot.

'No, no, my lady,' he paused, flapping his hand at her, 'your practicality just stuns me, is all. Pay no mind.' He extracted a tupperware container from his bag, and pulled from it a piece of cheese.

'Plagg sure eats a lot,' Ladybug commented, and Chat rolled his eyes.

'If I even mention the word "diet" he threatens to fake his death and run away.'

Ladybug giggled. 'What a drama queen, I can see where you get it from.'

Chat nodded, before pausing. 'Hey!'

She stuck her tongue out at him.

He stuck his tongue right out back at her, before moving back over to the living room.

Marinette released her transformation long enough to grab her phone from her pocket, then turned back into Ladybug.

Of course, her inbox was filled with photos of herself and Chat Noir, as well as selfies of Alya around her room and the restaurant where she had eaten.

' _Mecha Strike V?_ ' She heard from the other room.

She sat up. 'I know, right?' She called back.

He burst back into the room, clutching at the game box. 'Do you want to play!?'

She was on her feet in an instant. 'You think you're worthy enough to challenge me?' She struck a pose.

He struck another, pointing dramatically. 'It's on, my lady. This will be a battle to the death!'

She followed him out to the living room, but when he fell upon the game console, she paused, looking around.

'Try not to be swept off your feet by my _ameowzing_ skills,' Chat grinned.

He offered her a wireless controller. 'Here.'

She took it, then sat on the soft carpet on the left-hand-side of the couch. 'Thanks.'

'I'm letting you take the couch.'She shrugged as he looked at her questioningly, whilst crossing the room.

He sat himself on the couch, and peered around the edge at her. 'There's plenty of room up here, my lady?'

She shook her head, and he gave her a weird look, but he shrugged and sprawled away.

There was a slight flash red and Ladybug's kwami appeared above where she had been sitting, before it disappeared back down.

'Ah, I get it.' Chat said. 'You don't think you even need Ladybug's abilities to beat me? Pah.' He laughed. 'Then I'd hardly need my own to defeat you,'

'Considering your track record of sparring with me, Chat, I think you'd need all the help you can get.'

Adrien released his transformation, and picked up his controller once again. 'You're on.'

And...

She kicked his ass.

There was no other way to say it.

She handed his ass to him on a silver platter, before beating it again just to spite him.

Ladybug stretched triumphantly, and he saw her bare hands and forearms appear over the edge of the couch. He had the sudden urge to compliment her appearance in elbow-length shirts, but refrained.

However the nerd-fest was unending, they gushed over the newer graphics, the better robots, the newer upgrades.

Ladybug vowed to get a copy of this game no matter what it took, and Chat reminded her that theft was a crime.

Plagg complained about there being a lack of cheese, and spent most of his time sitting on the edge of the couch to talk to the girl.

'I see you two seem to be aquainted,' Adrien glared at Plagg, who stuck his tongue out at him.

'Yes, he can be quite pleasant when you get to know him.' Ladybug replied.

'Exactly!' Plagg agreed.

Her kwami flew up to playfully shove him off the edge, and he toppled onto Ladybug.

Adrien moved slightly closer, to look at the ladybug Kwami, who was herself looking over the edge at Ladybug.

'Tikki,' Ladybug cautioned, before stretching again, and gathering Tikki in her hand this time.

A moment later Ladybug stood, suit and all, and carefully strode over to the bathroom.

She paused however to grab some of the bath products from the coffee table, and was not above showing off slightly by using her yoyo to snag one that was right at Adrien's feet, before moving back over to the bathroom.

She stopped at the door, and chuckled evilly. The image was actually quite sinister, considering her entire face was fixated at the opening of the door. 'If you dare to think that you could ever defeat me in a battle, feel free to challenge me at any time.'

Adrien threw a fist against his chest in challenge. 'Anytime, my lady. You shall be defeated!'

He didn't have to see her face to know that she was grinning, and she disappeared into the bathroom.

Plagg zoomed over to him. 'You know, she's pretty much trounced you every time you've come up against her,' he reminded him, but Adrien had slouched back against the cushions dreamily.

'She was sitting right there,' he murmured.

The sounds of the shower started up, and he could hear her muffled voice and the voice of her kwami.

'She seems nice too,' Plagg said. 'She helped me get into the cheese in the welcome basket.'

'The one that's currently decimated across the living room, Plagg?' Adrien eyebrowed him.

'That's the one!' Plagg said cheerfully. 'Tikki and I found a lot of stuff in there.'

Adrien leaned forward and plucked an apple from the mess. 'So you've seen her? Is she pretty? Well, of course she's pretty, but? Well?'

Plagg shrugged. 'She's human? Beyond that I don't care. She's not cheese.'

He paused, before plowing ahead. 'Do you recognise her?'

'Nope,' Plagg said heartlessly, and Adrien could not help but feel disappointed. 'No clue.'

Adrien shook his head. 'You're so...'

'Amazing? Stunning? Stupendous?' Plagg suggested, 'Miraculous?'

'Miraculous is what this is,' he gestured towards his ring, 'so you only get that one on a technicality.'

Plagg stuck his tongue out at him. 'Without me you're only human,' he pointed out playfully.

'Model?' Adrien suggested, 'rich? Popular?'

'And you hate every minute of it.'

'Touché.'

* * *

 **I mean, I'm really not one of those writers who can stretch moments out into paragraphs (much as I wish that I could sometimes), so I'll usually just fill out my chapters with things that are happening instead. And as you may have noticed, dear reader, that there's a lot of stuff happening each day just as cruises intend. But I really do admire those sorts of authors sometimes.**

 **I'm proud to point out that some of you readers who have been with me for a while might have noticed me improving in this area (in the beginning my stories were far too fast paced and as coloured in as if I were a toddler with crayons), so I'm grateful to all of you for sticking with me throughout all of this.**

 **And even to my new readers, I'm grateful for you reading this, to see the fruits of my labours.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think!**


	3. Day 2: Alya The Bro

The curtains were thrown open, spilling gorgeous sunlight into the room.

Marinette flinched at the invading light, then buried herself farther into her blankets. 'Go away Maman, it's too early,' she muttered, attempting to find enough darkness through her blankets to sleep.

'Bonjour, my lady!'

It was a familiar masculine voice that greeted her that morning, and Marinette stuck a hand out to wave whoever it was off. 'Go away-y-y Ad-d-r-ien,' she yawned unintelligibly, 'you have fencing class.' Grumbling, she tucked the covers around and under her.

'There's no time to stay in bed, it's too gorgeous a day to stay inside!' The voice unhearingly insisted, and she peered through her blankets to glare at Adr-nope, that was Chat.

Not Adrien, whom she definitely hadn't been dreaming about at all, no sir.

Chat crossed the room back over to his own bed, where a tray of delectable delights awaited.

Marinette, still half-asleep, transformed herself, before sitting up. Her hair was still in tangles around her, but at least the suit made it look neater. She rubbed her eyes carefully. 'What time is it?'

Chat opened his mouth to speak, saw her, froze for a long moment, before seeming to find some semblance of control over his jaw again.

'Half nine, ma belle,'

She stretched, pushing some loose strands out of her face. 'I didn't mean to sleep in,' she admitted.

Chat still hadn't moved, and hadn't taken his eyes off of her. 'Uh, I brought, breakfast?' He offered, stunned. 'I, uh, was thinking of sitting on the balcony?'

She nodded sleepily, standing and moving over to the sliding door.

Shaking himself, he grabbed the tray and followed her out to the balcony, where he sat and threaded his feet through the bars of the railing, before grabbing a croissant.

'Beautiful morning, isn't it?' He started up.

'Mmph, it is. How long have you been awake?' She draped herself through the railing as well, slouching against it.

'Not long,' he evaded, but he caught her look. 'I got up around seven. I'm not really used to sleeping in. But I had another look around the ship, and swiped this from the kitchens,' he offered her a pan au chocolat.

'Sorry,' she admitted, taking it. 'I'd hoped to get up a bit earlier.'

'Not really a morning person, eh my lady?' Chat laughed.

She shook her head. 'Sometimes, sometimes not. When you get behind on sleep it piles up, and there isn't a lot of time to catch up.'

He nodded, looking out to sea. 'That's fair.'

They sat in silence for a long moment, chewing thoughtfully.

Chat found himself staring again, but this time out of the corner of his eye.

Curiosity was just bursting out of him, he was desperate to know a little more about her. And here was the perfect opportunity!

They have so much alone time together on this trip, and he was eager to know anything she was willing to say.

'You look nice with your hair down,' he started, then mentally facepalmed. What a great starter.

'Really?' She fiddled with a lock a little self-consciously. 'I don't know,'

'Do you always go for the pigtails?' He questioned.

She paused, before 'usually, it keeps it out of my face.' She looked sideways at him.

'I see,' he paused thoughtfully again. 'I've never met a girl who's so into Mecha-Strike.'

'I feel like you're gathering information on me.' Ladybug said suspiciously.

Chat shook his head. 'That's not it, I just want to know a little more about you.'

'Is that so?' Her eyes narrowed. 'Plagg says you don't know me.'

'Well that may be so, but I want to know about your interests, and things like that. I don't want you to tell me who you are if you don't want to.'

'Alright,' she paused. 'Yes, I almost always wear pigtails. But as you might have noticed, I don't sleep in them.'

He laughed slightly. 'I can't imagine that would be particularly comfortable. What's your favourite colour?'

'Pink,' she said without hesitation. 'But I also like yellow, and green.'

'Very floral colours,' he approved. 'Hmm, I think mine's green, or possibly white.'

She paused, taking a breath. 'Why do you travel so much?'

He shook a finger at her, smiling. 'I can't tell you, my lady.'

'Alright,' she complied, 'do you travel alone or in large groups or?'

'Larger groups, almost always. Why do you ask?'

'I-I'm curious, is all.' She shuffled uncomfortably. She struggled for a long moment, to find another question. This was a rare opportunity, after all. 'Okay, do you know anyone on this ship? For example, if you get stuck somewhere and have to de-transform, how quickly am I going to have to track you down with cheese?'

He paused to consider, but then fought to conceal a shudder. 'Immediately, if you don't mind. Persons on this ship will know me, and if I'm recognised I'm in for a world of hurt.'

Ladybug herself shuddered. 'I know the feeling. If my, people, back home find out I'm here, my life will be officially over. I will be grounded, until I die.'

They both were silent for a moment, considering their individual consequences, until-

'Luckily I'm usually in the habit of keeping cheese on my person, but assistance would be appreciated.' He smiled at her.

She nodded in understanding, then lay back against the metal balcony floor. 'Same here.'

He joined her, twisting to lie on his side and look at her. 'Have you ever had any major mishaps with your miraculous?'

She flushed slightly. 'Well, I've not had issues with my miraculous, but one time I lost Tikki.' It was so refreshing to be open with Chat, even about the inane, or embarrassing things. 'I once tripped and accidentally dropped her, and a friend thought she was a cute little plush toy. It took me almost a day to get her back!' She laughed nervously. 'What about you?'

He laughed easily, before reaching one hand dramatically towards the sky. 'Oh, I have a great kwami story for you, my lady. See, Plagg mistook something of a friend of mine's for food,' he gesticulated, 'and got his head stuck in the thing! Of course, at the time it was pretty serious, but in retrospect it was hilarious,' he chuckled.

She giggled. 'What ended up happening to the thing?'

'I managed to sneak it back to my friend without them noticing, but I could've seriously squashed Plagg for that. So many diet threats were made that day, I have to tell you. I wanted to take a photo of him with his head stuck in it for blackmail, but I'll bet you can guess why that wouldn't work out,'

She was outright laughing at this point, and it made him want to, well, kiss her, mostly.

'What do you think of me?' He blurted, and then flushed.

Of course he'd ruined the moment, she had been laughing at something that he'd said, and now he threw her under the bus.

He wanted to slap himself.

'What do you mean?' She questioned, tilting her head to one side. 'You're my partner. I trust you. But you make pawsitively woeful puns. Why?'

He lifted his chin proudly. 'My puns are purrfect. And, no reason, I'm just curious.' He moved to change the subject as quickly as he could. 'I heard we're stopping in at Brittany this afternoon.'

She nodded, slightly slower than usual. 'I'll be honest, I haven't really had time to look at the specifics on the program of this trip.'

'Oh? Alright, first is Brittany,' he checked them off his fingers, 'then Bordeaux, then Bilbao in Spain, then Porto, Lisbon in Portugal, then we finish in Barcelona, with the ball on the last night on the ship. Then comes the Eurostar back.'

'You know the itinerary really well?' She commented, then froze, sitting up. 'Ball?'

'Oui, a masquerade ball. Seems appropriate, no? They're throwing it in our honour.'

'I, um,' she laughed nervously. 'Sure? I really should've checked that itinerary before we left, I can't believe I didn't see that,' she kicked herself.

'It'll be fine, we're stopping in at lots of places on the way.' Chat soothed her. 'If you're not happy to wear your suit, which you look chatteringly radiant in anyway, we could definitely find something?' He sat up and peered out over the ocean, but most of that view was blocked by land now. 'We seem to be getting close to Brest.'

'Right,' she settled slightly. 'Okay.'

He stood, patting her on the shoulder, before grabbing the now empty tray and disappearing back into the room.

Ladybug looked down at her hands. 'Tikki, I wish I could talk to you,'

* * *

The press was unbearable.

They could hardly move for having microphones in their faces, questions thrown at them, or being blinded by flashes of light.

It seemed like every journalist on the ship, then every journalist from Paris had come to meet them, along with the other celebrities.

Even after the initial landing, it was terrible.

Every time they wanted to look at something, they were swarmed. Then the owner would immediately just try to give it to them.

It was, unbearable.

Ladybug and Chat Noir ended up hiding atop the roof of a library to get away from them, but they could still hear the bustle in the search for them below.

'They're not going away,' Ladybug noted, and Chat shook his head.

'Do you want to go back to the ship?' He questioned.

'Maybe,' she said slowly, 'but I don't want to be stuck in there the whole time. We shouldn't be prisoners in this.' She peered over the edge, past the arms of the giant clock face and down to the crowds below.

'The Library was a good idea,' Chat commented, 'I can hear them saying to check church roofs, because that's where we're normally seen.'

She nodded, retracting her face. 'Even from what I can see here, it's a nice town,'

'The marketplace is particularly pleasant, I hear.' Chat said. 'There's a whole lot of cobbled streets through the very centre of town, and the markets are every day.'

'AHA!' Came a voice from behind them. 'I finally found you!'

The two nearly leapt out of their skins, and fell into defensive positions as a figure clambered over the edge of the roof behind them, to where an obvious fire escape hung over the edge.

It was Alya.

'How did you know we were here?' Chat exclaimed.

Alya set down the duffle bag she had with her, and shrugged. 'It wasn't so hard,' she said, 'the idiots down there seem to think that you'd hide on rooftops that are so slanted you can see them easily from street level.'

Ladybug and Chat Noir exchanged a look as the girl unzipped it and started to rifle through it.

'Now, I know you guys want to look around and explore as much as I do, so I was thinking,' Alya continued her rummaging, 'How about a deal?'

'What do you want?' Ladybug immediately questioned, while Alya extracted something long and flowy from the bag.

'If I give you guys disguises,' she revealed the white fabric to be a maxi dress with long, Grecian-styled sleeves, 'and a camera, could you take selfies for me at the places you visit? You'd be doing me a massive favour...' Alya looked proudly at them.

'What sort of camera?' Chat questioned curiously.

This she pulled from her pocket; an average red rectangular-shaped camera with a retractable lens, very normal for a pair of tourists. 'You can even keep the camera, as long as I get a copy of the photos. I love sponsorships,' she added to herself.

Ladybug had a sudden urge to kiss her best friend, but refrained. 'That's reasonable.' She said instead.

Chat was eyeing the dress. 'So what's Ladybug wearing?' He joked.

'Ha ha,' Ladybug shot at him, crossing over and taking the dress from Alya. 'It's a lovely design,' she commented.

Alya laughed nervously. 'I don't have as much style as my friend Marinette, but I thought that this would do,' she continued to extract articles of clothing, including a long sleeved, button up blue and white Hawaiian shirt covered in and a large, floppy hat.

Ladybug was halfway through pulling the dress over her head when the hat was planted atop it, and she was forced to shake it off so that she could pull her head through.

'Chat,' she said warningly, glaring at him whilst straightening the dress.

'It wasn't me,' he said innocently, buttoning up the hawaiian shirt. 'It was her.'

Alya giggled. 'If you hurry, there's enough time to go to Océanopolis for a while as well,' she handed a straw trilby to Chat, who pushed it firmly over his ears.

Ladybug picked up her own hat, and looked at Alya. 'Do you have any preferences for photo places?'

'Anywhere.' Alya said firmly. 'Everywhere.' She bent and plucked from the bag two sets of large sunglasses, and offered them in one hand, and the camera with the other. 'You kids have fun, you two deserve a fun trip as well.'

'Thanks, Alya.' Ladybug said, taking the camera and one set of sunglasses, before sneaking back over to the quieter edge that Alya had come up.

'Ciao!' Chat said, grabbing the other set and disappearing over after her.

When Chat landed, Ladybug snapped a picture of him.

He pulled a face at her, and she smiled. 'Come on, let's look around.'

He unfolded the silver rimmed, maverick-looking glasses and stuck them on his face. Then, he peered over the top of them and eyebrowed Ladybug.

She shook her head, before putting her own on her face, these were brown tinted and roughly square-shaped. 'Are you coming?' She said, stepping forward into the light of the day.

'Of course, my lady.' He said, following her.

They ambled easily down the street, and commenced their actual exploration of the city.

And it was a great time, Ladybug looked at huge amounts of fabric, Chat bought a huge wheel of cheese and a satchel to hold it in, and they managed to avoid the press the entire time.

Ladybug eventually found a fabric store selling exactly what she was looking for, and bought nearly a whole ream of red and black fabric.

'It's my most popular sell!' The vendor was saying. 'Everyone wants to look like Ladybug these days. We haven't even seen her in these parts before today, and yet!'

'She's quite popular, isn't she?' Chat leaned on the counter while the vendor was measuring a length of fabric. 'What do you think of her?'

'I'm just glad that those monsters or whatever don't come out as far as here.' He shrugged. 'Beyond that, I'm sure she's lovely. I'm more of a Chat Noir person myself, cats keep the mice out of my shop. It's the wife who's a Ladybug fan.'

Suddenly Chat felt a nudge at his feet, and he looked down.

A beautiful black and white cat was rubbing its face against his calf, and Chat grinned. 'It's not often I meet another Chat person,' he reached down and petted it.

It meowed up at him, and he couldn't help it. He picked up the cat, and looked over at Ladybug. 'He likes me,' he grinned, using a finger to make the cat wave a paw at her.

Ladybug mercilessly snapped a photo.

The vendor finished his cutting, and shrugged. 'Here you are, enjoy.'

'Thank you so much!' Ladybug smiled at him. 'You're a real life-saver.'

They wandered on, and Chat soon stopped to get them crepes. 'Shall we go down to the Océanopolis now?'

'Sounds good,' She held up her bags. 'I think I'm all shopped out for the first stop.'

Chat pulled the map out of his satchel and opened it. 'I think we have to go this way.' He directed.

They started off down the street.

'I can't believe how well these disguises are working,' Ladybug said, eyeing a passing reporter. 'That girl Alya is really clever.'

'She runs the Ladyblog, doesn't she?' Chat said. 'We seem to see her at most of our fights.'

'That's the one. I've done an interview for her before.' Ladybug said. 'She's a nice girl.'

Chatting amicably, they wandered down the road, back onto the main one, and started down the main street.

* * *

'I can't believe you ended up taking more photos than me.' Ladybug said, throwing herself back down onto her bed. She pulled up the camera again and kept flicking through it.

'That was so funny when that giant turtle scared you.' She offered up the picture for him to see, and he rolled his eyes.

'I wasn't scared.' He denied. 'It snuck up on me.'

'I've never seen so many kinds of fish before,' she continued. 'It was amazing. I had no idea that was there either?'

'Nor I, it wasn't on the itinerary. I'll bet it was in the pamphlets though,' he shrugged. 'We're lucky we made it back onto the ship on time.'

She laughed. 'It looked like they were just about to leave without us.' She paused, looking at him. 'Does that mean that the dress that Alya gave me now stinks of cheese?'

He pulled the dress out of his satchel apologetically. 'I hope not.' He moved over to the wardrobe to hang it up. 'I brought a tablet, do you want to look at that on a bigger screen?'

'That would be great.' She agreed, offering the camera to him.

'I wasn't really sure what to expect with the Océanopolis, sometimes those aquariums can be a bit, well,' he let the sentence trail off, taking the camera. 'I'm glad that one turned out so nice. I'm glad we could just walk around without getting noticed, going there with the press would've been awful.' He wandered over to his bag to retrieve the tablet.

'That girl at the ticket desk noticed us though?' Ladybug corrected. 'We took a selfie with her, in exchange for her keeping quiet until the boat leaves tonight.'

'That's right,' he remembered, 'I'm impressed she noticed us. Although, I can understand the policy of not wearing sunglasses and hats inside, it does tend to make people look suspicious.'

'You did indeed,' Ladybug teased, and he stuck his tongue out at her. 'You're lucky she made an exception for us. It must've been your hilarious looking shirt, nobody could look dangerous in that thing.'

'You're just jealous,' he said, pulling the memory card from the camera and inserting it into his tablet. 'If you have a USB I can put a copy on there as well?'

'That would be great.' She smiled.

'Do you want to have a look through while this is loading?' He questioned, and she nodded.

He moved over to sit next to her on her bed, and she shuffled up to give him a bit of room. 'Yep, there's the alleyway,' she swiped through the photos on his lap. 'There's the crêpes that we had, and the selfie with the store in the background. I like that one,' she smiled. 'Markets, markets, markets, jeez, how many am I in?' She looked at him, and he looked away guiltily.

'I was holding the camera for most of when we were in the markets, you know,' he shifted slightly. 'It's not my fault,'

'Never mind. I do like these selfies, that was a great idea to make sure that your shirt and my dress aren't in it so that we can use them later.'

'You're lucky the sleeves roll up really easily on that dress.' He agreed. 'What are you going to do with all that fabric?' He questioned, swiping past the photos with the fabric vendor, and the one that Ladybug had taken of Chat and the vendor's cat.

'I'm going to make a dress out of it. For the ball.' She said resolutely.

'You can do that?'

She shuffled uncomfortably. 'I'm not half bad at it. It'll be harder without a sewing machine, but luckily that's not a massive drama outside of how time consuming it'll be.'

He stared at her in wonder. 'Do you know what it'll look like yet?'

'No, but I bought enough fabric for most things so I should be fine.' She reached over to continue swiping through the photos. 'Oh look, there's the main street. That book seller was nice as well.'

'My, I mean, I know people who can sew like that, but it's an amazing talent.' He said.

She flushed slightly. 'Oh, I'm probably not as good as them.' She said. 'It's just a hobby of mine.'

'I'll be the judge of that, my lady,' he grinned.

She shook her head. 'Here we are, there's the selfie with the ticket girl.' She looked a little closer. 'What was her name again? Caity? Kelly?'

'I think it was Kasey.' Chat said, and he zoomed in on her name tag. 'Oui, Kasey.' He zoomed out again. 'I love how you can see the aquarium in the background, you really can't mistake where we are.'

Ladybug nodded, then rolled onto her back to look up at the ceiling.

'Do you think Papillion's really here?' She questioned.

He paused in his photo browsing to look at her. 'Sure I do. I also think he's going to be biding his time, to sense us into a false sense of security, else make it so that we're so nervous we go home early, my lady.' He offered the screen to her. 'Come and look at this adorable selfie you took with that manta ray who was smiling at you.'

'But, what if he's not?' She worried.

'Then we would have most certainly heard about it from Paris the nanosecond that it happened. It's alright, my lady,' he soothed.

'I want to go and do a check around the ship.' She pulled herself to her feet. 'Just to be sure.'

'If you so feel the need,' Chat said, but just as she turned to leave the room, her earrings bleeped at her.

She sagged against his bed in defeat. 'Well, I guess I'm staying here then.'

He put the tablet down and stood, moving to stand in front of her. 'If it makes you feel better, I'll go and have a look around.' He rested a hand atop her head, and smiled at her. 'Just to be on the safe side.'

She smiled up at him. 'Thank you.'

His hand shifted slightly, to tuck a loose strand behind her ear, before he withdrew it, grinned and left the room.

She got up and flopped on her own bed, picking up the tablet to flick through a few more photos disinterestedly, before putting it down and releasing her transformation.

Tikki appeared, and she landed right on Marinette's chest.

'Are you alright, Tikki?' Marinette asked. 'That was a long day.'

'It was a little,' Tikki admitted. 'What was that, six hours? Seven?'

'We transformed at about nine thirty, Chat said, so,' she returned the tablet to its desktop to look at the time. 'six and a half. Of course the background of his tablet is cats.'

She looked at the picture a little more closely, and it was a gorgeous litte tabby kitten sitting on a grassy area, reaching up to bat at a passing ladybug. 'What a nerd.'

'I think it's kind of cute,' Tikki said, lying on her back and looking up at the tablet.

Marinette pulled up the photos again. 'Alya's going to be so pleased with some of these,' she gushed.

Seeing that the copy had finished, she pulled out her USB and plugged it into the side of the tablet to start the copying that way.

Then she safely ejected the memory card, and put it safely back into the camera.

Finally, she sent a copy of the photo of Chat with the cat to her phone through a cord that she had packed.

'If Chat saw that he'll be so happy,' Tikki said, looking at her phone. 'What would Alya say if you had those photos before she did?'

'Marinette,' she put on Alya's voice, 'you'd have to be Ladybug herself to get these photos before I did!'

Tikki laughed. 'She would indeed.'

'It's so exciting that she's here on the ship with us, but, it would be easier to not be recognised if she wasn't,' Marinette admitted.

'You still wouldn't be able to do some of the other activities like swimming and the like without her here,' Tikki reminded her.

'True, but it would be so much fun to be on a trip like this with her!' She grinned. 'Imagine if we brought the whole class along!' She hesitated. 'But maybe not Chloé. We could be lounging by the pool, working on my tan, swimming, or else going to the movie theatre,' Marinette put down the tablet, sighing a little. 'And it's strange spending so much time with Chat Noir. We don't usually just "hang out", unless it's an akuma or patrol. It's making me more curious to know what he's like.' She looked over at the discarded satchel next to the door. 'Does that make me a bad person?'

Tikki just looked at her. 'What makes you say that?'

'Well, because, I can't tell him who I am. At all. Marinette cannot live up to the expectations that Ladybug sets. Ladybug is cool, calm, and collected. She flies through the skies with the help of her trusty yoyo, and stops akumas on a daily basis. Marinette?' She sighed. 'Cannot.'

'That's ridiculous.' Tikki scolded. 'Even as Marinette, you've saved Chat twice now. You're the class president, and you do so much other cool things as yourself! And you're forgetting, Ladybug is a part of you! Her strength, her courage, is yours as well!'

Marinette crossed her arms. 'I don't think so, Tikki. I can't even talk to Adrien properly.'

'You seemed to have a lovely date with Chat today though?' Tikki questioned.

'What?' Marinette yelped. 'It wasn't a date!' She glared down at her kwami. 'It's two friends, hanging out! He's my partner, and finally but most importantly he's not Adrien Agreste! I won't date anyone but him!'

Tikki sighed. 'But you know that Chat likes you,'

'Well, sure, anyone with eyes can see that, but it's not that serious?' Marinette deflected. 'As soon as he finds out who I am he's going to run for the hills.'

Tikki shook her head. 'Pass me a cookie, I'm going to drown my frustration in chocolate and pastry.'

Marinette obliged, and got out her sketchbook for herself. 'He looks at me the way he does, but he'll be so disappointed I'm telling you.'

'You're wrong, Marinette.' Tikki disagreed through a mouthful of biscuit. 'I will bet you anything at all.'

Marinette shook her head, and dove into her sketchbook with a vigor. 'I need to think of a design for my dress.'

Tikki decided to take her biscuit elsewhere, and slipped through the crack under the door to go and pilfer the refreshed welcome basket.

* * *

'Honey, I'm home,' Chat called as he let himself in the door.

'Hello!' Tikki replied from the coffee table. 'How did you go?'

Where's Ladybug?' Chat questioned immediately.

'She's in the bedroom, my money's that she's listening to music.'

'Alright,' he moved over to the couch to seat himself in front of the kwami. 'I don't think we've been formally introduced.' He offered a hand to her, but then realised his error of size. 'Ah, well, I'm Chat Noir.'

'Tikki,' the little kwami said, landing on the palm of his hand, cookie in tow. 'It's a pleasure.'

'My guess is that if Ladybug gets stuck somewhere on the ship, bring cookies?' He smiled at her.

'Or any pastry really, but M-Ladybug does spoil me.' Tikki giggled.

Chat's ring beeped, and he looked at it, to see it was on its last warnings.

He laughed a little. 'I may have pushed Plagg a little further than he wanted to, I just wanted to make sure everyone was safe.'

'And are they?' Tikki questioned.

'As far as I can tell, yes.' Chat nodded. 'I scoured the ship pretty thoroughly.' He looked at his ring, and looked at the little kwami. 'I know that Ladybug's very against knowing who I am, and I don't blame her really. But, do you mind? Plagg's going to kill me. Don't tell him about the massive wheel of camembert I bought, I want to keep it a secret as long as I can.'

Tikki shrugged. 'I don't mind. And if Plagg says you don't know Ladybug, then?' She paused. 'What do you mean, you don't blame her?'

Chat released his transformation, and Plagg landed heavily on the boy's head.

'Eight hours.' Plagg grumbled. 'I swear that's a new record. Also, I know about the cheese.'

The blonde rolled his eyes. 'Of course you do. I should have guessed.' He looked at Tikki, who was staring at him in blank shock.

'Adrien!?'

Adrien rubbed his neck nervously. 'You know who I am, then. I suppose that's to be expected, I am sort of famous.'

Tikki dropped her cookie, and rubbed her eyes. 'Is that really you?'

'Yes, that's me. I'll bet you've seen my posters around.' He said shyly.

She shook her head. 'That's not it at all! I-, She-, Ladybug-,' she span to look at the closed door, and looked back up at Adrien as all the pieces fell together.

The first thing that Tikki did was smack herself in the forehead.

The second thing was much the same as the first, only harder, and this time running her little hand down her face pressed hard.

The third thing she did was to tell Plagg he was the biggest idiot this side of the moon.

Then she up and disappeared out into the bedroom, leaving the half-eaten cookie in Adrien's open hand.

Adrien stared at it for a long moment, before looking up as Tikki appeared through the door again.

'Also, no. She would not blame you at all.' The little kwami said shortly. 'You two are wonderful for each other and I don't think you could've been chosen any better.'

And she disappeared back through the door.

Adrien looked at Plagg. 'What on earth was that all about?'

'I was going to ask you the same thing,' Plagg admitted. 'Now about that cheese?'

'Plagg, this is serious.'

'So is cheese.' Plagg said. 'Did you notice how she only called you Adrien, and not your full name like your fans usually do?'

'I did, actually. It was refreshing.' Adrien said.

'Maybe Ladybug knows you but you don't know her?' Plagg suggested.

'That's entirely likely, I work with a lot of different people. It would explain the fashion thing, maybe she's one of the models I work with sometimes?' He paused. 'I mean she's gorgeous enough to be,'

Plagg made a disgusted noise, sticking his tongue out. 'I think you're biased. Where'd you hide that cheese?'

'You're obsessed, Plagg.'

'As are you, Adrien.'

Adrien sat back in the chair and sighed. 'Shut up.'

'Well I'll just go and look for it, then.' Plagg up and crossed the room, and Adrien stormed after him.

'Hold on a second!' Adrien tried to make a grab for him but he had disappeared through the door.

Adrien leant against it, pressing his forehead on the cool wood.

Which then attacked right back as someone knocked hard on it.

'What did you say to Tikki?' Came the accusatory voice of one miraculous Ladybug.

Adrien jumped back slightly, rubbing his sore forehead. 'I didn't, why? Has she said anything?'

'She said she's not speaking to me, or you for that matter.'

Adrien had the distinct feeling that had there not been the issues of identity, she would have ploughed through the door and be holding him up by his shirtfront. 'Nothing in particular, I mean,' he said uncertainly. 'I don't know?'

'Well?'

'I'm not honestly sure. I didn't find anything on the ship by the way, no sneaky akumas we didn't know about, and no signs of Papillon. Everyone's safe.'

There was the distinct rustling of Ladybug leaning against the door, and sliding down it so that she was seated against it. 'I don't like this, Chat Noir.'

Adrien seated himself in much the same manner. 'I know.' He rested the back of his head against the door in a comforting sort of manner. 'But think of it this way; Papillon can't walk around in his suit for much the same reasons we can't go civillian around here.'

There was a pause, before, 'I'm sure you're right.' She shifted slightly. 'I'm still worried though.'

He nodded. 'Is there anything I can do to help you take your mind off it? Mecha Strike maybe?'

'No, but thank you. I think I'll keep working on dress designs.'

He smiled. 'Any ideas?'

'A couple, I am going to have to do so much sewing between now and then,'

'If I could help in any way,' he suggested.

'Thanks. I'll, let you know.' She paused. 'I think the only saving grace for that cheese wheel is the fact it's been sealed in wax,' she noted with a giggle. 'Plagg can't move it at all beyond knock it over, which he's done already.'

Tiny, indignant swearing eminated from the other room.

'I can't phase into it and just start eating, there's no room for me!' Plagg was complaining. 'But it's so. Much. Cheese!'

'Can't you get through the wax?' Ladybug laughed.

'This must have been made by a candlestickmaker, the wax is that thick!'

Adrien could almost imagine his wild scrabbling against the smooth, red wax.

'Tikki? Come and help me out!' Plagg called, but whatever Tikki's response was, it wasn't what Plagg wanted to hear. 'Traitor,' he accused her.

Plagg appeared over Adrien's head through the door, and disappeared into the kitchenette.

'What are you looking for?' Adrien questioned.

'Something, anything!' Plagg said in desperation.

'It's not like it's going to go off, you know,' Adrien laughed at him.

'Can't you see the pure torture you're putting me through!?' Plagg shouted at him desperately.

'But I have more in my bag.' Adrien pointed out.

'I ate that already.' Plagg shot back.

'You say that as if that's my fault.'

Ladybug was laughing through the door, and he was grinning himself.

'I think I'll leave it sealed,' Adrien suggested.

'How could you!?' Plagg gave up on his search, and disappeared back into the bedroom. 'You like me,' he addressed Ladybug, 'you said I was nice, how about helping a kwami out?'

Ladybug however was still trying to keep her sides together. 'Haha, nope, that would be a betrayal of trust of my minou.'

'Exactly.' Adrien said through the door. 'You're on your own on that one, no trying to appeal to Ladybug.' He paused. 'I wonder how long camembert will keep if it stays sealed?'

Plagg appeared almost like lightning in front of him. 'Don't you dare.'

'Certainly a lot faster than if it was unsealed,' came through the door.

'I think you're right on that one, my lady,' Adrien grinned wickedly. 'At the very least, I'll have to leave it until the end of the trip, otherwise it might spoil.'

Plagg looked like he was about to cry. 'I'll get you for this, Ag-asshole.'

'Now that is no kind of language to use in front of a lady.' Adrien reproached.

'If you don't let me, then you won't be able to go and eat dinner as Chat Noir,' Plagg threatened.

'Ladybug and I can get room service and play Mecha Strike.' Adrien shrugged.

'But who will answer the door!?'

'I've got you covered, kitty cat.' Ladybug said.

Adrien laughed evilly at the little kwami, who blew him a raspberry and disappeared back into the bedroom.

'For the record he's gone straight to the cheese.' Ladybug updated.

'Good.'

* * *

Dinner was fairly subdued, with pizza being ordered during copious amounts of Mecha Strike.

And then afterwards, just as Marinette was about to go to sleep, Chat spoke up.

'Ladybug,' he questioned.

'Yes, Chat?' She rubbed at an eye, and she could feel Tikki's eyes on her.

'Everything's going to turn out,' he said, 'you know that, right?'

She chuckled. 'I know.' She rolled over to look in his direction. 'You and I? We're Ladybug and Chat Noir. We can overcome anything together.'

He smiled ruefully. 'I think Tikki hates me now though.'

'She'll come around. I'm sure you're not that bad. It's not like you're a wildly famous supervillain.' She paused. 'You aren't a supervillain, are you?'

He laughed. 'No, I'm not.'

'That's exactly what a supervillain would say.'

'Goodnight, Ladybug.'

'Goodnight, catwoman.'

'Catwoman?' He was mildly offended.

She shrugged. 'It's the only person I could think of that was a cat-themed villain.'

'What about Black Panther?'

'Black Panther isn't a supervillain. And I'm pretty sure you aren't Wakandan.'

'You don't know that. And he spends most of the movie trying to kill the main characters.'

'Anti-hero. At best.'

'I will accept that as long as you never refer to me as Catwoman.'

'Fair enough.'

There was a long pause of quiet silence.

'Goodnight, Ladybug.'

'Goodnight...Catwoman.'

'DAMN IT LADYBUG'


	4. Day 3: Spoiled Rotten

**WARNING; Ok everyone I'm just warning you now. The beginning of this chapter has an Akuma, and she's not a pretty sight. No spoilers, but if you can't handle rancidity and appauling hygiene with food products (like descriptions of mould and rancid food), my recommendation is to read until the dynamic duo get to the second elevator, then pick back up when you see Maria. Do a search of the page to get you to the right spot.**

* * *

 _Ring ring!_

Adrien Agreste winched an eye open, glaring at whatever it was that dared to impede upon is beauty sleep.

 _Ring ring!_

He heard no movement from Ladybug, it was like she was used to sleeping through obnoxious noises like phones and alarms in the morning or something.

 _Ring ring!_

It took him a moment to remember how to use the muscles in his arm, and then another to get them to function correctly.

 _Ring ring!_

'Alright, alright,' he sat up halfheartedly, his voice cracking from sleep. He fumbled in the darkness for the phone that was on the bedside table between the two beds.

'Hello?'

 _'Yes? Hello? Is this Chat Noir?'_ The voice was urgent and hurried.

He rubbed at his face groggily. 'That's me. What's going on?'

 _'It's Maria, she'd slept through her alarm and didn't get the batter prepped and Chef Simon threw a fit and- and-'_ the voice blathered. _'Now she's calling herself Madam Moisissure and is spoiling all the ingredients in the ship's storage rooms,'_

'Calm down.' Adrien sat up straighter. 'We'll be right down. Tell me where you are.' He seized his pillow and threw it at Ladybug, who shifted, muttering something.

 _'Room Service's main kitchens. I heard you have permission to go anywhere in the ship, go to Elevators 4 and hit the lowest level! Get here quickly, please!'_ She hung up, and Adrien could hear maniacal laughter in the background.

Elevators 4 went through the second block of guests quarters, and they'd need to go through the main gallery for that.

Adrien threw aside his blankets and hauled himself up in the pitch blackness of pre-dawn.

'Ladybug!' He felt over her bed until he found her figure, and shook her. 'It's an akuma, time to move!'

'Hng?' Ladybug rolled over. 'Whaz going on?'

'Plagg?' He hunted around for him, running his fingers through his sheets. 'Plagg where are you?'

Ladybug yawned loudly, stretching, before slowly sitting up. 'Try the cheese.'

Adrien stormed over to where he thought the cheese was, and nearly fell over said cheese in the process. He picked it up and shook it violently, and a little kwami fell out.

'What in the hell do you want?' Plagg grumbled. 'Do you know what time it is?'

'Not a clue. Plagg, _transforme-moi!_ '

'Tikki! _Transforme-moi!_ '

As soon as he was done he raced over to the doorway and threw the lights on.

Ladybug was still sitting in bed, and blinked sleepily up at him. 'Oooh this better be good.'

'We're needed down in the kitchens.' He rubbed at his face again to try and clear some of the sleep. 'What _time_ is it?'

She picked up her phone from the bedside table. 'Just after four in the morning.' Reluctantly, she pulled herself out of bed, and followed him out the door.

'You were right about him being here,' she added as she snatched up their passes from the dining table.

'Right now, let's just deal with this.' His head felt like it was stuffed with cotton wool, and he could tell she felt much the same. 'That's a conversation for the morning.'

'It is the morning.'

'Don't remind me.'

She shook her head, patting her face. 'This shouldn't count as morning though.' He opened the door to allow her to pass through first, and she hurried through it. 'This is still goddamn nighttime.'

They raced down the corridor, and mashed the button on the lift. 'What have you heard?' She paused. 'How did you hear it?'

'You didn't hear the phone ringing?'

She looked a little sheepish. 'Sorry.' She apologised.

He waved a dismissive hand at her. 'Don't worry about it. There's a girl named Maria in the Room Service kitchens who's morning has been spoiled, so she's doing the same all the food in the ship's store rooms.'

'Of course.' Ladybug stared at the display showing the elevator floor number climb. 'Do we know if she's dangerous to humans?'

'The girl on the phone didn't really want to find out.'

The doors slid open and they raced inside, Chat hammering on the button for the main gallery.

'I hope you know how to get there,' she rubbed her eyes with the palm of both hands vigorously.

'Let me be your humble, yet dashingly handsome guide.' He smiled at her.

She stared at the reflection of the elevator doors for a long moment while the lift descended a few floors.

'If this is just in a series of storage rooms, or, cooler rooms or what have you, do you think the other chefs didn't think of shutting the door behind her and sealing her in while we get there?' She wondered aloud.

'It seems like a pretty good plan of action,' Chat commented. 'It'd be a good starting point for this.' He paused. 'I wonder how exactly she's spoiling the food as well? I'm picturing something like Reflectika, or Pixelator, or something. Just point and zap.'

'We'll just have to be ready for anything.'

The doors opened, and they hurried across the gallery, Chat leading the way to a less ornate set of lifts. 'It's this one,' he confirmed, noting the number between the two elevators.

He pushed the button, and was mildly surprised to have the lift doors open immediately.

They raced through, and he swiped their pass and pressed the lowest on the "staff only" section.

It felt like an eternity for them to get down to the kitchens, which easily felt way below sea level.

Chat made a joke about opening a window just before the doors opened, resulting in a swat from Ladybug.

They burst onto the scene, onto what was once an industrialised kitchen. But everywhere there was food, rancid and mouldy. The walls were covered, and the smell was overpowering.

Cowering in the opposing corner was a kitchen hand, who looked like she was surrounded by her own sick.

They raced over to her, holding their noses as politely as they could. 'What happened!?' Ladybug demanded.

'It's Madame Moisissure,' she whimpered, clutching her stomach. 'The food,' she coughed violently for a long moment, 'she'll give you the worst food poisoning, even if you haven't eaten anything since your evening meal.'

Chat looked around at the wide open cooking area, and at the three adjacent doors. 'Which way did she go?'

The girl pointed with a shaky finger.

Ladybug located the doorway, then looked back at the girl. 'I'm so sorry this happened to you.' She said solemnly, patting the girl's head. 'If you can, go back to your room and lie down near your bathroom.'

The girl nodded, and looked a little calmer for Ladybug's words.

'Come on,' Ladybug said to Chat and straightened. 'Time to go to work.'

'Right.' Chat tread as carefully as he could towards the door. Even the counter tops weren't safe, as masses of ruined food lay in destruction. 'Pardon me for saying this, but I don't think I'll be ordering in for the rest of the trip.'

Ladybug turned a delicate shade of green, but shook her head, her hand on the door handle. 'Everything will be as spic and span as it was before Madame Moisissure showed up for her shift.' She sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than Chat Noir. 'Get ready,'

She slammed the door open, to see a sight she wish she couldn't.

The walls, even the ceiling of the passageway was positively covered in mould. The doors that lined it had different colours of mould climbing up the frames and doors themselves, and were mixing in between.

The further they went in, the worse it got, until suddenly-

'There you are!' Madame Moisissure appeared through a door, and the smell was positively appalling. 'I've been waiting for you, Ladybug and Chat Noir! I nearly missed you two!'

Ladybug found herself nearly gagging, and Chat threw both hands over his nose and mouth in horror. She was a multitude of colours, of blue, and green, and white, with her hair turned long runny bright orange tendrils of goop and her skin fuzzy and greeny-blue like spoiled fruit. She wore a light, floaty-white dress that looked almost lighter than air, or more like the white mould that grows on improperly-kept spreads or most other improperly-kept foods, and smelled worse than anything the two had ever encountered. Combined. In her left hand she held a washcloth, and her nails glittered purple.

'Give me Princess Fragrance any day!' Chat looked sideways at Ladybug. 'This is just clawful!'

'You two will hand over your miraculouses nicely, or else!' Madam Moisissure demanded, raising a hand menacingly towards them, and they instinctively ducked.

'No way!' Ladybug shot back, but immediately started coughing.

Madame Moisissure advanced, and Ladybug shoved Chat through a white-blue-grey-encrusted doorway.

'What are you doing!?' Chat said, landing heavily against a shelving unit in the tiny storage room as Ladybug pulled the door shut behind them. 'I thought we were supposed to get away from the mould?'

'This is bread mould. Pastry mould. It's harmless.' She looked around at the sealed jars of now-nastiness. 'It looks like they were storing sourdough here.'

'It looks like you know a lot about pastries.' Chat took a breath as Ladybug flinched. 'At least it smells a bit better in here.'

'It doesn't, normally.' Ladybug tried to say as casually as she could. 'It's creepy how it's climbing the walls,'

Chat noticed the slow creep up the door, and raised a hand carefully, ready to set up his cataclysm if needed. 'How are we supposed to stop someone we can't get near?'

'If she escapes into the rest of the ship, she'll do some serious damage.' Ladybug nodded. 'But you're right, she's,' she made a disgusted noise. 'The poor girl.'

'I'll bet her Akuma's in her washcloth.' Chat pointed out.

Ladybug paused to think about it. 'I think you're right.'

There was a polite knocking on the door, and the two superheroes flinched.

'I'm ready to fight you whenever you are,' came the voice through the door, and the mould on it grew faster and faster. 'If you don't hurry up,' Madame Moisissure was using a sing-song tone. 'I'll have to come and get you,'

Ladybug passed a bright pink sourdough jar to Chat, before grabbing an armload herself. 'You get the door, I'll start throwing.'

Chat nodded, and readied the door.

Then, all of a sudden, he whipped it open, and by the time Madame Moisissure had realised it she was getting pelted with varying coloured jars, which exploded open on impact with surprising force.

Chat leapt back and grabbed an armload in order to help with the assault, and Moisissure retreated, back down the hallway from whence she came.

It seemed like they had the advantage, until-

'Enough!' Madame Moisissure screeched, and waved her washcloth in their direction.

Without warning, the remaining jars in their hands exploded violently, showering them in shattered glass and poisonous sourdough.

Ladybug could feel she was bleeding on a few places on her face, but she was grateful that her suit had taken the worst of the damage. She glanced sideways at Chat Noir, who was looking much the same. He made to rub at a cut on his temple, but she seized his hand before he could.

'Leave it!'

'What? Why? You said bread mould was fine?'

'Typical bread mould is!' She gestured down at the (bright pink) back of his hand. 'That isn't! You don't want any sort of mould in your bloodstream!'

Moisissure rushed them again, and Ladybug performed a spectacular feat of gymnastics to avoid it. As Madame Moisissure passed, Ladybug released her yoyo against the left wrist of the akuma, drawing it back to her, and seized the edge of the washcloth with her other hand.

She attempted to wrench the akumatised washcloth free, but deep black mould sprang up from it and aggressively swept its way up her arm to her elbow before her fingers broke free.

'What do you think you're doing?' Madame Moisissure accused her with a pointing finger.

Chat appeared behind her suddenly, his left hand glowing with black orbs, and made to seize the cloth from her outstretched hand, but Moisissure twisted slightly, and suddenly the pinkness on his suit seized him and slammed him down onto the ground, pinning his hand under him.

Ladybug moved again, seemingly uncaring about her blacked limb, stepping straight over him and landing a perfect punch straight into Moisissure's gut, sending her flying backwards through the end of the passageway and into the open kitchen area.

Madame Moisissure caught herself before she landed, but was immediately caught up in Ladybug's yoyo.

'Chat! Get the cloth!' Ladybug secured the string, watching the black mould creep up it towards her.

Chat sprang forward, the control over him gone, and reached for the cloth-

Moisissure leapt sideways at the last minute, leaving Chat to accidentally disintegrate a workbench.

Chat swore under his breath, but kept moving towards the akuma.

Moisissure leapt backwards and rolled, yanking Ladybug along with her, and forcing her to retract her yoyo to catch herself before she flew into the industrial, thankfully off ovens.

'She's not playing fair, this one,' Chat called, racing towards Ladybug to check on her.

Ladybug went to rub her head, then froze and glared accusingly at her hand. Then she activated her Lucky Charm.

Chat stepped up to plate and swung his baton to the ready to buy time. 'Don't bite off more than you can chew,' he advised Madame Moisissure. 'Your eyes might be bigger than your stomach.'

'Oh shut up, mangy cat.' Madame Moisissure shot, stalking around the tables towards them. 'You're really spoiling my morning, you know that?'

'Tsk tsk tsk,' Chat waved a finger at her, 'I already used that one. Keep up.' His ring bleeped at him, and Ladybug appeared next to him with a set of noise-cancelling headset in hand.

Chat looked at her. 'I have no id-ear.'

'I have no idea either.' She admitted, before frowning at him.

He shrugged. 'What can I say, I'm punny?'

She rolled her eyes, before glaring at Madame Moisissure. She tested the clasping strength of the headset absentmindedly, ignoring the black mould that crept up the top of her arm, and also seemed to sniff inquisitorialy at the headset.

Madame Moisissure laughed, guesturing suddenly, and the black mould nearly yanked her arm out of its socket in its attempt to throw her sideways into Chat.

Chat dived out of the way, and rushed Moisissure, attacking with his staff. Moisissure ducked and weaved between the tables to avoid him, still laughing.

Ladybug had landed painfully against a stack of drawers, and now painfully stood up. But an idea had come to her.

She leapt up onto the tables in order to make a more direct route towards the duelling two, and danced her way over in between the piles of mould.

At this point though, she was beyond caring.

However she cared enough to know that if that mould on her shoulder touched her bare skin, she was doomed.

'Duck, Chat Noir!' Ladybug shouted, and in his moment of distraction, Moisissure hit him straight in the face with spores from her cloth, and he turned violently green, his knees buckling.

That was enough of an opportunity for Ladybug, and she slammed the headphones tightly over Moisissure's head.

Without thinking, Madame Moisissure dropped her cloth in favour of attempting to remove the headset's clamping grip. Chat seized it and threw it towards Ladybug in the next row of benches, who caught it and tore it neatly in half.

A purple butterfly appeared, and with a deft swing of a yoyo it was caught. 'You've done enough harm, petite akuma. I'll free you from evil!'

Chat hauled himself into sight over the work station, looking ashen. He gave Ladybug a thumbs up. 'Great job!'

Ladybug smiled at him, before seizing the headphones back and lightly tossing them into the air just before Moisissure made for her. 'Miraculous Ladybug!'

Ladybug's earrings bleeped at her loudly as the miraculous effect swept around the room, restoring it to its prestine state.

They gathered around Chat for a moment, before moving onto Ladybug herself, freeing them of mould.

Eventually, the room stopped shifting, and Ladybug moved over to Chat Noir. 'Are you alright?'

'I think so,' he stood up gingerly, checking the three pads left on the paw on his ring.

Madame Moisissure returned back to her normal state; a red-haired young woman in chef whites, who fell to her knees.

'What happened?' She questioned immediately, before consulting the time on her watch. 'Oh my god, Chef Simon's going to hamstring me,' she nearly whispered.

'Calm down,' Ladybug said. 'Everything's going to be alright.'

'But it's nearly five thirty and I haven't even started,' she nearly sobbed. 'What am I going to do?'

Both Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculouses bleeped their second to last bleep, and Ladybug made a snap descision. 'I can help you. Chat Noir will have a word with this Chef Simon. You'll be alright.'

'But, but,'

'But, my lady,' Chat looked at her in wonder, 'your earrings,-'

'Give us five minutes with your stock, I want to have a look at what you have.' Ladybug spoke over him. 'Maria, wasn't it? Can you put together a list of everything that needs to be done, in order of priority?'

'Of, of course,' Maria looked star struck for a moment, before looking about her for a paper and pen.

Ladybug seized Chat's wrist and started dragging him towards the storage rooms they had been in before.

'Also,' Chat added as he stumbled along, 'seriously wash your hands before handling anything. Anything.'

Maria nodded.

Ladybug pulled them through the doorway, and pulled the door shut behind them.

'My lady, I don't think-'

Ladybug slammed a hand over Chat's eyes, and within two seconds he could feel the magic remove the suit from the skin of her palm.

His own miraculous bleeped its last and he was detransformed; Adrien Agreste standing there in his pajamas in mute shock with a girls hand over his eyes.

'L-Ladybug?' He questioned after a moment.

'Shut up,' Ladybug replied. 'I have my eyes closed too. Don't worry.' He felt a kwami land atop his head as she continued. 'We just need to find food for Tikki and Plagg, and then we can go and help that girl.'

'Right. Okay.' The strangeness of it all hit him, and he couldn't help but grin. He pulled his head back out from her grip, his eyes remaining shut tight. 'How'm'I supposed to find anything like this?' He laughed.

There was a pause, before, '...I'm not really sure?' She giggled back. 'Hold on, I'll turn around and have a look. Keep your eyes shut,'

'Of course,' he waited for what seemed like an eternity. Plagg atop his head was unusually quiet, he must have gone back to sleep. 'By the way,' he said, grinning. 'I won the bet,'

'Which bet was that?' She said distractedly, and sounding like she was farther away.

'I bet that the first akuma would be to do with waiting, cleaning or cooking staff. Yours was one of the guests bowling, or doing one of the activities.'

He heard her audibly misstep. 'I-I don't remember anything like that,' she avoided. 'I'm going to go into this room here, they have packet biscuits stored here.' Her voice got a little more echo-y as she did so. 'You can open your eyes, but don't look in here.'

'Dough not worry about it, my lady,' he said, and opened them, immediately striding further down the hall.

A cookie flung its way through a doorway, but bounced needlessly against the opposing wall.

After further exploration, Adrien eventually found the cooler rooms, and in them the produce, and then the dairy.

The variety wasn't large, but he found a wedge of a passable camembert and offered it up to the kwami atop his head.

And Tikki peered at him over his hairline. 'Nice pajamas, Adrien, cute cat.' She nodded down at the embroided feline on his shirt.

'Tikki?' He questioned, lowering the cheese. 'What are you doing?'

'Oh nothing,' she said innocently, 'I think M-Ladybug grabbed the wrong kwami by mistake?'

'Have you been sitting there this whole time?' He pointed out.

'Yep,' she nodded. 'You'll just have to go and find her to get Plagg back,' she smiled at him.

'Are you up to something?' He questioned suspiciously.

'No?' The little kwami shrugged. 'Not at all?'

He gave her an unconvinced look, before stepping back out of the little store-room. 'Ladybug?' He called. 'Plagg?'

'Chat?' She called back. 'Tikki?'

'I'm here, Ladybug!' Tikki returned.

'Did you find any cheese?' Plagg's little voice shouted.

Adrien sighed. 'Yes,' he approached her doorway, and she stepped out unthinkingly.

His eyes dropped straight at his feet, and simultaneously, she slammed her hands over her face.

'Morning Plagg,' Tikki greeted overhead cheerfully.

'Morning Tikki,' Plagg returned, floating over to take the cheese out of Adrien's hand.

But Adrien could not help but memorise the details he could see.

Her pyjama pants were pink with tiny black spots, and her delicate pale feet were bare.

He had seen her without her mask.

But curse it all, he hadn't been paying attention enough to get a good look before he looked away.

Yet he shouldn't think that, they were dangerous thoughts.

But he knew she was lovely beyond compare.

'I'm going to,' her toes stood uncertainly for a moment, before she shuffled sideways back through the door.

He turned to sit on the cold floor, looking still the other way.

He could hear her hissing worriedly at her kwami, who seemed a little nonchalant about the whole ordeal.

Plagg sat in his open hands, chowing down on cheese without concern.

'So,' Plagg said, swallowing a huge mouthful, 'what did you see?'

Ladybug went quiet, waiting for his answer.

'Nothing.' He said, and it was only a half-lie.

Nothing important, after all.

Plagg shrugged, but he could almost feel the relief from the next room.

'But, Ladybug,' he looked up at the ceiling. 'You should know that I truly don't mind who you are under the mask,'

Ladybug laughed nervously. 'You say that,'

'But? But what?' Adrien shrugged. 'You're not a supervillan. Whoever you are, it's okay,'

Ladybug stepped out of the doorway, fully transformed and determinedly not looking in his direction. 'I will think about this when it isn't a quarter to six in the morning. We need to get back to Maria.'

Adrien put a comforting hand on her shoulder. 'There's no pressure, whatsoever.'

She looked at the bare hand, and the white ring, then watched as Plagg was sucked into it.

Ten seconds later Chat Noir was standing behind her, and he smiled at her. 'How do you solve a problem like Maria?' He questioned her in a sing-sing tone.

'How do you catch a cloud and pin it down?' Ladybug returned, smiling back.

He started back towards the main doorway back to the kitchens. 'How do you find a word that means Maria?'

She followed him. 'A flibberty-gibbert? A will-o-the-wisp?'

'A clown.'

Ladybug looked around at the now sparkling corridor, 'Many a thing you know you'd like to tell her,' then glanced back into the room that held the sourdough jars, 'many a thing she ought to understand?'

'But how do you make her stay, and listen to all you say,'

'How do you keep a wave upon the sand?'

'Oh how do you solve a problem like Mariaaa?' He went for the high notes, and her eyebrows raised as he nailed them. 'Howww do you hoold a mooonbeammm, innnn yourr haaaaand?' He winked, and opened the remaining door for her with a flourish like a bow.

She grinned at him, tousling his hair, before stepping through. 'Right, Maria,' she said towards the girl who was hunched anxiously over a cooking station. 'What needs doing?'

'I've written that list,' Maria started, proffing the piece of paper.

'I'll go find a phone.' Chat said, and ducked across the kitchen to the doorway where Maria was pointing. 'Thank you,' he nodded towards her, then headed through it, into what looked like an office.

He decided to avoid the papers on the desk, and instead looked at the large organisational whiteboard on one wall.

In big letters, he saw the words "IF EMERGENCY, DIAL:" followed by a number. Beneath it was "IF NOT EMERGENCY; RECONSIDER."

He shook his head slightly, before moving over to the phone.

It took a long minute before the line connected, and Chat realised how tired he was.

 _'Hello?'_ Came a groggy tone.

'Hi there, this is Chat Noir.' He said, swinging his tail loosely in his hand. 'To whom am I speaking?'

 _'Simon. Chef Simon Green.'_

'Fantastic.' Chat nodded. 'Simon, we've had a bit of a mishap down in the Room Service kitchens, but everything's all tidied up now. Unfortunately, we're a teensy bit behind schedule, but Ladybug and I are helping out to pick up the pace.' He paused. 'Also, what are the names of the two girls who were working the breads this morning?'

There was a pause, before, _'Maria, and Alice. What happened?'_ He said dangerously.

'We will explain everything when we are caught up. But trust me when I say this,' Chat took a dramatic pause, 'you do not want the news of what happened with this akuma getting out.'

 _'Are you threatening me?'_

Chat shook his head. 'No, no, it's the honest truth. But I need to get back to helping out. Also, because of this akuma, Alice has decided to take the morning off. She may return, we will see. I need to go, but if I hear you're mistreating your workers, we will have words.'

Chat hung up without waiting to hear what Simon's response would be, turned on his heel and left the office.

To see Ladybug, covered in flour.

She was up to her elbows kneading dough, and was wearing an apron.

Chat had to take a second to recover from the sight.

Over next to Chat Maria was prepping ovens, but Chat found himself unnoticing. He shook his head to clear it. 'How can I help?'

Maria offered him a white apron exactly like Ladybugs.

'You can come and take over this.' She said. 'How clean are your paws, Kitty?'

He looked down at his claws. 'I'm, not sure?' He looked at Maria, who was returning to professionalism. 'I'll wash them anyway, just to be safe.'

He threw on the apron as he crossed the floor to the sink. 'What happened to you?'

Maria tried to look innocent. 'Nothing?'

He looked up from washing his hands, and shot her an unconvinced look.

And suddenly, he himself was covered in flour.

He span, and retaliated with the warm droplets from his hands straight into Ladybug's face, who yelped in laughter.

'Hey!' She dropped the now-empty flour packet.

'You went for me first!' He retaliated, grinning. 'Is this a challenge, my lady?'

Maria was laughing herself, and crossed the room back over to where the two were.

Shyly, she threw a handful of flour at Chat, who took the opportunity to show the most dramatic death scene he'd ever put on.

It was so good, he was rather proud.

Ladybug did not seem to share his enthusiasm, even when he tried to stagger into her waiting arms to take his final breath.

'Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on, the basking rocks thy seasick-weary bark!' Chat threw himself over her instead, forcing her to catch him princess style lest he knock them both over. 'Here's to my love! Oh true apothecary,' he shot an accusing look back at Maria, who was laughing, 'thy drugs are quick. Here's to my love!' He made half an attempt to reach towards her face, before slumping completely, the back of his wrist to his forehead dramatically.

Ladybug dropped him to the floor heartlessly.

Maria snorted in a highly unladylike manner, and Ladybug laughed along as well.

* * *

Ladybug and Chat Noir crawled back into their respective beds some hours later, and slept until noon.

* * *

Adrien awoke, refreshed and starving.

He sat up, stretched, and looked around sleepily.

The door had been left ajar, and sunlight streamed in through the open sliding door, a wonderful sea breeze chasing after it.

Beyond it, Ladybug was leaning against the balcony, looking at the marina around them.

The scene was so picturesque, he couldn't help reaching for his phone to snap a silent photo.

'Good morning,' he called to her, hiding his phone and getting out of bed.

She jumped slightly and made to turn, before- 'Hold on a second, I need to find Plagg.'

'Alright.' She nodded. 'Good morning to you. Even though it's afternoon, presently.'

Adrien shook Plagg out of the sealed cheese, and transformed. 'Oh? What time is it?'

'Twelve forty-five.' She indicated in a direction beyond his sight, and he joined her out on the balcony. Following her line of sight, he saw a huge clock-tower overlooked the marina, the black hands of it faded slightly from the salt.

'I see we've landed in Bordeaux,' he looked around a little further. 'Do you want to look around this afternoon?'

She nodded, and took another sip from the mug she held.

'What are you drinking?'

'Coffee. I had it ordered up.' She looked a little abashed. 'I wasn't sure how much longer you were going to sleep for.' She paused. 'Do you want some?'

He took the mug from her, taking some himself. 'Not bad.' He leant against the barrier next to her. 'So by the way, I won the bet,' he eyebrowed her.

'Which bet was that?' She ignored the eyebrowing, and continued gazing out over the marina towards the ocean.

'The one about how I would get a kiss if the first Akuma on the ship was one of the cooking staff.'

Ladybug froze. 'I, can't say I remember that one?'

'Are you sure?' Chat looked at her slyly. 'We were sitting on the captain's roof, and I bet that the first akuma would be one of the waiting, cooking or cleaning staff. You thought it was going to be a guest invovled in one of the activities.'

'Isn't there something else that needs talking about? Like how it means that Papillon is definitely here on the ship or not?'

'It makes sense that he's here considering how far away we are from Paris, and how akuma's seem to only happen there. Thus Papillon is here.' He did not look away. 'But you're avoiding the point.'

'Papillon is here, that is the point.' Ladybug said firmly.

'You owe me a kiss,' Chat pointed out.

'I do not,' she said stubbornly.

He nodded persistently.

She seized the now-empty mug of coffee back, and pretended to take a sip. 'There. An indirect kiss.'

He shook his head. 'That doesn't count,'

She sighed, hanging her head.

Inexplicably, her mind raced back to that morning, when she had inadvertently albeit momentarily seen him without his mask.

From the brief glimpse that she had seen, the face beneath the mask seemed strangely familiar. It was almost like he had a strange, yet striking resemblance to one Adrien Agreste.

Of course, there was no way it could be the same person.

Well, first of all, their personalities were completely different.

There was no way.

Was there?

'My lady,' he peered under her hanging head to look up at her. 'You can't run, you did bet,' he smiled. 'Or are you backing out?' He grinned.

Nope, there was no way that was Adrien Agreste who was asking Ladybug for a kiss.

With that sorted, Ladybug straightened. 'Never.'

He tilted his head questioningly. 'Shall I close my eyes for you?'

She gave him a withering look, but he shut them casually. Subtly, he leant forward, like he was going to receive a heartfelt kiss and more from Ladybug.

Ladybug thought she was going to die.

Her mind couldn't get past the idea of Adrien doing the exact same thing, and her brain was short-circuiting.

He peeked an eye open. 'Ready when you are, my lady,'

She had half a mind to push him over the edge of the balcony and into the water below.

With that minor irritation fixed carefully in her mind to ward off any Adrien-related emotions, she seized him by the bell and yanked him down to her level.

In his surprise his eyes flew open, and got a front seat view of Ladybug pressing her lips to his, briefly but sweetly.

In an instant it was over, but Chat Noir's knees liquefied.

'Geez,' Ladybug said, leaning against the balcony edge again, her chin in her hand. 'My first two kisses to Chat Noir. What would my parents say.'

Chat tried and failed to pull himself together. 'I'm sure they'd be highly flattered, having Ladybug as a daughter,' he grinned, before pausing. 'Wait, two?'

Ladybug looked sideways at him. 'If you don't remember then I shan't tell you.'

'I, you,' he stared at her, 'what? That's not fair!'

'So, Papillon is here.' She started. 'But we can't really search the whole ship for him considering that, like you said, he's not going to be wandering around the ship, for pretty obvious reasons.' The more she found herself denying the idea of Chat's identity, the more her brain tried to agree.

'We've kissed before?' Chat demanded, and was ignored.

There was the whole thing of Tikki's highly negative reaction.

But Tikki liked Adrien, so why would she react so strongly?

'Please tell me,' Chat landed a hand on her shoulder, and looked at her imploringly.

Damn it, when he looked like that it was hard to disagree. And it was harder now, now that Ladybug had noticed the resemblance.

'Fine. Do you remember when Heartbreaker was getting Paris to hate each other last valentine's day?' She looked at him. 'You went under his spell. You were going to use your cataclysm on me. I kissed you to free you from the spell. I threw you at Heartbreaker to get his broach. End of story.'

'But, why don't I remember that?' He sagged against the balcony in defeat.

'Because you were under his power.' She shrugged. 'It's more common than you think.'

'What, me being under your power or receiving kisses from you?' He winked at her. 'Both are true.'

She gave him such a dry look that he was concerned for the marina around them. 'I'm going to shower, and then do you want to find breakfast, or brunch, in Bordeaux?'

He nodded. 'Shall I get the disguises?'

'Let's make an official appearance, but if you bring them that would be best I'd say.'

'Fair enough.' He followed her retreat back into the bedroom.

She disappeared through the opposing door, dropped the coffee mug off on the coffee table in the living room, then disappeared into the bathroom.

Chat slumped onto his bed, then waited to hear the lock on the bathroom door click before releasing his transformation.

'Did you know?' Adrien questioned aloud, as Plagg landed on the pillow next to him.

'Know what? And when are you going to open that cheese?'

'I think I need a minute,' Adrien admitted, pressing his hands against his face, taking deep breaths.

In the next room, Marinette was doing much the same.

Tikki was looking at her inquisitorialy from the vanity, while Marinette was staring at shower products blankly.

'What am I going to do, Tikki?' She questioned.

'About what?'

'I saw Chat Noir without his mask. He looks just like Adrien Agreste. I didn't see all the details, but,' she shook her head. 'how can two so completely different people look so similar?'

'Why don't you ask him about it?' Tikki questioned.

'Who?'

'Adrien. or Chat. It doesn't matter.' Tikki smiled knowingly.

'But,' Marinette flinched. 'I can't just talk to Adrien.'

'Weren't you planning on talking to him a lot on this holiday?'

'Th-that's different.'

Tikki raised an eyebrow at her.

'Tikki, I can't just,-, I don't know how to handle this,' she admitted. 'Now when I look at Chat I see Adrien, and my brain falls out the back of my head.'

'I was saying that Chat's pretty crazy about you too, you know,'

'But they're completely different, personality-wise!'

'How so?'

'Chat's loud, and self-important, and a massive flirt! Adrien is a quiet, calm gentleman!'

Tikki paused, considering her next words. 'Maybe it's a Bruce Wayne and Batman situation?'

'What, so Chat is everything Adrien wants to be? Adrien's got a wild personality underneath?' She turned the shower on, and got under the water. 'It just doesn't make sense.'

Tikki shrugged.

'I mean, what on earth would I say to them? "By the way, are you of any relation to Adrien Agreste? A cousin, maybe?"' Marinette shook her head.

There was no way they couldn't be related though, those eyes were so similar. 'I had no idea he actually had green eyes.' She admitted.

'What makes you say that?' Tikki questioned. 'You see Chat Noir all the time.'

'But Chat has those weird lenses that mean he can see in the dark. He might've been blue-eyed under them, or something.'

Tikki paused, then shrugged again.

'I still doubt they're the same person.' Marinette said, more to herself than Tikki. 'But if they're related, then it would make sense why Chat's used to being around high-class company, even if he doesn't like it.'

Marinette pondered the other things that she had noticed on the trip quietly, chewing on her thumbnail.

'So you're not going to think about how you just kissed a member of Adrien Agreste's family then?' Tikki pointed out.

Marinette nearly fell over. 'It's just Chat. It doesn't mean anything.'

Tikki sighed, rolling her eyes heavenward.

* * *

 **Hi guys, I'm going to start splitting days down the middle as needed because these chapters are just too damn long. It's a weird change of pace for me to have such long chapters? You all know me, I used to be much more for the ~thousand word bites, but writing this I actually had a lot more fun writing this with mega-long days. I'm just a bit worried there's too much information? Let me know what you think?**

 **Also, I'm sorry about the updates for chapter one, but I think I've worked it into something that I can live with, so go ahead and re-read if you've been with this story since the last few chapters? Hopefully you all like that chapter much better as well? Again, let me know what you think?**

 **Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it!**


	5. Day 3: Look-A-Like

Bordeaux was lovely.

The weather was stunning, as was the official afternoon tea they had with the Mayor of Paris at La Cite Du Vin, a famous building dedicated to the art and culture of wine.

When they first descended the ship the two superheroes gatecrashed a passing press conference for Gabrielle Agreste.

They answered a few questions, took a joking selfie with M Agreste glaring uncomfortably between them, then a selfie with all present journalists in the background.

Finally, they up and disappeared over to the bridge they were next to, watching with glee as reporters ran after them, and more than a few dithered uncertainly, on whether to follow as well or continue interviewing M Agreste.

The superheroes performed a quick circuit around the town, before landing neatly on the balcony for the party with the Mayor.

'Ah, Ladybug and Chat Noir. How wonderful it is to see you.' The Mayor said. 'I was concerned that you were going to be late?'

'We're terribly sorry,' even though they weren't sorry, 'you might've heard that there was some issues that arose this morning aboard the ship.'

'Yes, I did hear about that, what exactly happened?' Someone asked them.

The two looked sidways at each other. 'Sorry, for the benefit of those involved, we aren't at liberty to discuss it.' Chat said easily. 'Guess you had to be there to see it.' He shrugged.

Several people looked disappointed, but the two knew they were better off not knowing.

The two waved off a large variety of different kinds of wine, and after an hour or two they snuck off again, back over the balcony, and went to explore the town disgused.

They visited La Place de la Bourse, and the water mirror pond out the front, both of which were stunning. They spent a long time wandering around the Grand Theatre, first with a tour group, then individually, taking stunning photos of the multi-leveled structure from all different angles.

They wandered the streets for hours, until the sun was just about to set over the river, then swung their way back in typical Ladybug and Chat Noir style, landing back in the main gallery of the ship.

The fellow at the base of the ship's boarding ramp noted them down as aboard with a sniff.

'Well,' Chat said, stretching a little. 'That was fun.'

Ladybug nodded, already moving towards their elevators.

'What's your rush?' He took a couple of quick steps to catch up with her.

'I need to-,' she looked about herself. 'There's some work that needs doing. I-'

'Oh wow,' came a voice from behind them, and Ladybug flinched slightly. 'Look who it is! What a coincidence running into you two!'

Chat Noir chuckled nervously. 'It's a small ship. Chloé Bougoir, right?'

'That's me, of course you remember me.' Chloé laughed.

Ladybug crossed her arms.

'Why don't you two come and relax by the pool with me?' Chloé smiled. 'I've had my own towels imported especially. And of course, the mixologist here isn't nearly good enough for my tastes, so I had my own private one brought on board.'

So she noticed, did she? Ladybug wondered if Chloé even knew how to order.

'Sure?' Chat said, less than sure. 'Why not?'

'Now now, kitty,' Chloé waved at him, 'no need to sound so excited.' She turned on her heel, leaving them to dog along after her. 'Don't you know I already have someone crazy about me who is actually worth my time?'

'Oh?' Ladybug tried to make that sound less sarcastic than what it was.

'Of course!' Chloé giggled. 'He was actually supposed to be here on this little trip with me, but apparently some mega-famous English movie director wanted him to audition in London at the last minute.' She giggled again through the back of her fingers. 'I don't blame them though, honestly. He's gorgeous, my Adri-chou, I'm just disappointed he couldn't be here for even part of the trip.'

Ladybug stared fixedly at anything but Chat Noir.

Chat Noir stared fixedly at anything but Chloé.

'That's unfortunate,' Chat managed. 'A-Are you two together?'

'I've got him on tenderhooks.' Chloé said, seating herself on a pool deckchair and stealing a magazine off of the cluttered deckchair next to her. 'You know how it is,'

'What about school?' Ladybug questioned, not particularly interested in sitting down. 'This is a school week, isn't it?'

Chloé peered over the rim of her sunglasses at her for a long moment, then burst out laughing. 'And here I wasn't sure about your sense of humour, Ladybug!'

Ladybug continued to look unimpressed.

Chloé flagged a passing waitress and gave her her order, before looking at the two superheroes expectantly.

They stood awkwardly for a moment, before Chloé's eyes lit up. 'No, wait,' she paused, 'they'll have two flutes of your finest champagne.'

The waitress nodded and hurried off before Ladybug could stop them.

'Well? Sit down, you look like a pair of pillars.' Chloé narrowed her eyes, and the pair almost reluctantly sat on the -thankfully free- deckchairs next to the girl. Chloé started talking about the party that afternoon, and the people she had mingled with, damning most of them with faint praise else handing out slights left, right and centre.

Ladybug felt a migraine coming on just being around the girl, especially since she knew what the girl was like.

So she sat back on the deck chair and tried to tune out as much of Chloé's prattling as she could. She wasn't sure why Chat was giving her the time of day, considering how fake she obviously was being.

Ladybug folded her hands behind her head and looked up at the clear sky, and let her mind wander.

Of course, Chat couldn't actually be _Adrien_ , Adrien was away in London at the moment doing those auditions. She'd hadn't known about that.

And just like that, she felt a weight off her chest.

She'd have to call Alya and tell her.

No, wait, she couldn't, the only person who seems to have known about this was Chloé, and there's no way Chloé would talk about this to Marinette. Chloé's on a cruise ship right now.

According to her friends, she's visiting family abroad at the moment.

According to her family, she's on this boat supporting Alya.

Alya is also in on this, because Alya thinks that the family abroad don't get on with Marinette's parents at all. But Alya wants Marinette to spread her wings a bit.

It was all so complicated.

All so Ladybug could "spread her wings" on a cruise ship with Chat Noir.

She wished she could talk to someone about all of this.

Tikki was great, but she was being very quiet on the topic of Chat these days.

'Ladybug? What do you think?' Chloé suddenly asked, slicing through her thoughts like a hot knife.

Ladybug jumped. 'What?-I mean, of course! You're right about that!'

Chloé laughed. 'Of course I am! Anyway,' she continued, and Chat looked sideways at her.

'Everything alright, my lady?' He questioned quietly.

She nodded, trying to look as carefree as she could.

Maybe she would call Alya that night.

Unfortunately, it looked like they were stuck there until Chloé called herself away to "put on something glamorous" for her evening meal.

Ladybug spent most of that time away with the fairies, and Chat continued to look politely interested, while they were greeted by other such celebrities on the ship. Chloé started to look irritated that more said hello to them than her, and the vow to outshine them that evening was clear.

They eventually managed to pull themselves away, and it was only then Ladybug could let loose a sigh in relief.

They headed towards the elevators again, and only when they were inside did Chat look a little uncomfortable.

'I didn't realize just how self-centred she was.' He admitted, before fumbling slightly. 'That time we met her with the Antibug bit, and with those other akumas, she didn't seem so bad,'

Ladybug resisted the urge to roll her eyes. 'No, she's not the greatest. I mean, look at all the akuma's she's caused?'

'True, but people have been akumatised for so little sometimes,' he shifted uncomfortably. 'I didn't know.'

'There's no need to tear yourself up about it.' She shrugged. 'Some people are just like that, to more or lesser extents.'

'That's true.' Chat still didn't look entirely comfortable.

They stood in a natural silence until the elevator arrived at their floor, and they moved over to their door. Chat unlocked it with smoothness, of course he had the key pass considering his suit actually had pockets.

'Hey Chat,' Ladybug said as he pulled the door shut behind them.

'Yes, my lady?'

She hesitated, and he turned to look at her curiously. 'Does your family know you're here?'

He paused, before moving to join her on the couch. 'What makes you say that?'

'I was just thinking about it this afternoon.' She shrugged. 'Well?'

He looked a little uncomfortable, nervous even. 'No.' He looked at her. 'I don't like them not knowing, to be honest.' He admitted. 'But there's nothing that can be done.'

She nodded, looking up at the ceiling.

'What about you?'

'They have no clue.' Ladybug said. 'I agree, I don't like them not knowing.'

She had no idea it was for so differing reasons, hers because she and hers were so close, his because he was so used to being micromanaged every second that it was strange to be so cut off from them.

'What's your cover story?' She questioned eventually.

He waved a finger at her, regaining some of his bravado. 'I can't tell you,'

'Oh?' She looked up curiously.

'They think I went away. Which I did. And that's as much as I can tell you without revealing personal information, my lady.' He smiled. 'What's yours then, if you're so excited to share?'

She was a little disappointed. 'Much the same. There are people who think I'm visiting my family abroad. There are people who think I'm staying with a friend. It's messy.'

He nodded in agreement. 'I nearly just up and left and told them I'd run away to join the circus.'

'And then come back in a week?' Ladybug looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

'I'd get sent back of course, they didn't want me to steal the show.' He grinned.

'Your amazing Catwoman act, eh? Lion tamer?'

'Trapeze, of course. But I'm a cat of all trades.' He smiled, ignoring the jibe.

'I'm sure,' she ribbed him. 'Would you go for the ringleader's job then?'

'Not in my first week,' he looked at her slyly. 'But I'd always be scanning the audience for my biggest fan,'

She shoved him that time, laughing. 'Not on your life. How would I even know you were gone?'

'I could send you a VIP pass?'

'To where? From where? I don't think you've thought this plan through.' Ladybug chortled.

'I'd think of something!' He defended himself, attempting to keep a straight face. 'And then I'd wow you with all of my amazing talents at the circus!'

'I'm sure,'

'I'd invite you up on the stage, and then we could be a double act!'

'At the circus.' She pulled on the most deadpan face she could.

'Exactly!'

'For a week.'

'Right!?'

'And then we'd turn around and come home.'

'That's the plan! Do you want to try it when we get back?'

She couldn't hold it in any more, and burst out laughing, clutching at her sides.

He lost it as well, losing the wide-eyed look of innocence for one rib-aching laughter.

They laughed hard, and they laughed well, the absurdity of the idea still hanging around them like a cloud of idiocy.

Of course, it was exacerbated by comments like 'I'd look great in a top hat,' and 'you'd make a great clown,' which kept them going for a long time.

After a while, their miraculouses flashed at them, and Ladybug stood. 'I'm going to work with fabric for a bit.'

He nodded. 'Might take a shower.' He said as casually as he could. 'I still feel gross from this morning.'

'Go ahead,' she smiled at him. 'Try not to join a circus on the way.'

She headed into the bedroom, shut the door behind them, and detransformed.

Tikki left to go and hunt for cookies in the living room.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket, and dialed Alya's number.

 _'Hey girl, how are you? How's China?'_

'China is great!' Marinette shifted a little, before settling on her bed. 'It's humid here though. What about you? How's the cruise of your life?'

 _'Amazing. Just, amazing. And do you want to hear some juicy, juicy goss that I managed to overhear today?'_

'What's that?'

 _'Adrien's in London right now. Can you believe it?'_

'How did you hear that?'

 _'I was chilling by the pool, minding my own business, when who do I see but Ladybug and Chat Noir with Chloé!' Marinette could almost hear Alya rolling her eyes. 'So I thought I'd listen in, because who wouldn't want to hear some goss straight from the horse's mouth as it were, and there it was! Adrien's in London right now, having auditions for a movie! in English! With an English director and everything!' Alya paused for dramatic effect. 'Of course I asked Nino about it, and Nino said he was supposed to keep it on the down low, but it was true! Nino said it it was very last minute, apparently this place isn't even sure there's going to be a movie, but it's all very hush-hush in case there is! Can you believe that Adrien Agreste might be in a movie?'_

'No, it's amazing!' Marinette nearly squealed. 'To think we know a real moviestar!'

 _'He's not a movie star yet, Mari, breathe_ ,' she reminded her, and Marinette took a breath.

'I wonder what kind of movie it is?' Marinette shook her head. 'Of course, he'd be great in any role,'

 _'Even Nino doesn't know that one. Apparently Adrien doesn't either. Who knows, girl?'_

'I'll bet Chloé's bitterly disappointed,'

 _'I couldn't tell.'_ Alya admitted. _'What I could though was that she was trying to show off "Adri-chou" to Ladybug and Chat Noir.'_

Marinette let her irritation show through that this time. 'What a cow.'

 _'so when you two get together, will you call him "Adri-chou"?'_

'Oh my god,' Marinette snorted.

There was a noise from the other room, and Marinette looked up.

 _'What about trying to pamper him by way of insulting everyone else in the room?'_ Alya laughed, and Marinette got up at the noise continued.

'Then I'd dye my hair blonde and find the hugest set of sunglasses I could find.'

 _'Don't forget the "most designer brands that Daddy bought me!"'_

'Of course of course, how could I forget?' She got up and pressed an ear to the wall.

Chat Noir was laughing about something.

Like, side-splitting, nearly-peeing-ones-pants laughing.

She was glad he was in the shower about that.

 _'And you need to immediately ditch me, your red-haired friend at the drop of a hat.'_ Alya continued, oblivious.

'You're not as submissive as Sabrina is,' Marinette reminded her. Her curiosity was piqued, she'd ask him about it later.

 _'Damn straight. If you ditch me for Adrien I'll come after you with a vengance.'_

'I don't doubt that.' Marinette went back over to her bed and sat down. 'I'll admit I'm disappointed that Adrien's not there with you, but maybe he could bring back some audition tapes or something? That would be cool,'

 _'It would, wouldn't it? Oh, but he might have to keep it all under wraps if it's all supposed to be "hush hush".'_

'What should I do, Alya?' Marinette sprawled on her bed in defeat.

 _'You could join in on a group skype call or something? Otherwise you're pretty much just going to have to wait until you slash he gets back.'_

'I didn't bring my computer,' Marinette said. 'I figured because I was going for such a short period of time, and I wanted to pack light.'

 _'Right, the humidity and all. Plus you said you'd have to carry a lot if you took it all.'_

'Exactly.' Marinette heaved a sigh, before focusing her attention on the ceiling. 'So tell me about your trip? How's Ladybug stalking going?'

 _'Great! I just realized I haven't told you yet,_ ' Alya paused, _'So, brace yourself,'_

'I'm bracing myself,' Marinette found herself nervous.

 _'Ladybug and Chat Noir are doing me a_ favour _!'_

'What favour's that?' Marinette looked uncertainly at her phone.

 _'Let me tell you, because I am literally the greatest person alive. Honestly, they should erect statues in my honour.'_

'Tell me, Alya,'

 _'Ok but you can't tell anyone yet. Got it? Not even Adri-chou?'_

'How am I supposed to tell him?' She shook her head. 'Never mind, tell me.'

 _'Right, so, after we got into Brest, I realized that if LadyB and Chat Noir want to have any sort of actual fun on this trip without being dogged by reporters every step of the way, they're going to have to not be Ladybug and Chat Noir.'_

'Right,' Marinette knew the plan already, but wasn't sure how she was going to lead this into it.

 _'But they can't just not be Ladybug and Chat Noir, right? So, I gave them disguises. I mean, disguises for their disguises. Crazy, right?'_

'Okay, but then you can't report on them though?'

 _'So I did a deal with them. I tracked them down when they were hiding in Brest, when they were trying to get away from the press. I made a deal with them; disguises so they can move about freely, as long as they take photos themselves!'_

'What did they say?'

 _'They agreed! They were so thankful! Oh my god, Mari! They owe me a favour! Ladybug and Chat Noir! Owing a favour!'_

Damn it all, the girl was right. Marinette did owe her a favour.

'So how are you going to get the photos? And when?'

 _'I! Uh, I hadn't thought that far yet.'_

'Can you just call them? Connect the guest rooms, right?'

 _'Apparently you need a special code if you want to call that room. We're not even allowed on their floor.'_ Alya said grouchily. _'It's like they don't trust us or something.'_

'How strange, not allowing the press onto their floor. Well, you probably need to figure something out?'

 _'Sure, but I'm not majorly stressing about it, considering I've seen them around the place in Brittany and Bordeaux, I might've even taken a couple of photos of them myself when they weren't looking, but I've seen them take selfies and stuff. I really think they're just having fun being tourist-y. I'll get the photos back before the end of the trip, I'm not planning on putting them up until after so that their disguises aren't ruined.'_

'Thats, really nice of you, Alya. You've really thought this through.' Marinette smiled. She got up, and pulled out her sketchbook, adding a few more details to her favourite design. She started sketching out fabric patterns she'd need for it absentmindedly.

 _'Of course, I am amazing.'_

There was a tap on the door, and Marinette looked up.

 _'I'm expecting these statues to be solid gold.'_

'Yes?' Marinette questioned.

'Do yourself a favour,' Chat's voice came through the door. 'And look in a mirror.'

'What?'

'No no, just do it.'

Marinette turned her attention to her phone. 'Hey, do you mind hanging on a sec?'

 _'Sure girl, what's up?'_

'I just need to check something. One moment.'

She put her phone down, and had a quick check through her backpack to see if she'd packed a compact, or something.

She hadn't.

'I don't have one?' She called back through the door. 'And I'm kind of on the phone?'

'Bragging about me, I assume?'

'Oh, shut up.'

'Well, hurry up and get off. It won't take long.'

Marinette picked up her phone. 'Can I call you back in a second? I'm needed.'

 _'Sure girl, I've got stuff I need to get on with. Ladyblog to update, etc, etc. Bye, love you!'_

'Bye!' She hung up, and stood up, leaving her sketchbook on her bed. 'Now what are you mewling about?'

'Go and look in the mirror in the bathroom.'

Tikki zoomed into the room curiously, before hiding a grin behind her little hands. 'Come on.'

'What's going on?'

'Don't worry, my lady, I'm covering my eyes,' Chat sounded a little further away.

'Uh, okay?'

Marinette went to transform, but Tikki shook her head, still grinning.

'No peeking, alright?'

'Chat's honour.'

Marinette opened the door slowly, to see Chat standing a little ways back, his hands over his eyes.

She slipped through the door, and snuck almost quietly into the bathroom.

Inside a bath was freshly prepared, bubbles going everywhere, but Marinette only noticed the wide vanity mirror.

She stepped up to it, and looked in it, before letting out a wail of despair.

'Are you kidding me!?'

'Do you see it?' Chat questioned laughingly.

'Yes I see it, how could this happen?' She demanded, staring at her own face in horror.

She had tan lines.

Proper, definite tan lines.

Around where her Ladybug mask should have gone.

A paler patch of skin stretched higher than her eyebrows, almost to her temples and tracing her cheekbones over her nose, and the rest of her face had tanned.

'Through being in the sun all of yesterday and this afternoon, most likely,' Chat answered.

'What am I going to do?' Marinette buried her face in her hands.

'Keep wearing the mask, I'd imagine,' Chat didn't miss a beat.

'Well that's a given,' she snapped. 'This is going to be the biggest giveaway when I get home! People will look and go; "Oh! Look at you! Those are funny tan lines. You must be some sort of freak! Or Ladybug!"'

Looking a little closer she had similar tan lines on her neck where the costume started, but these would be a little easier to pass off.

But tan lines? On her face?

In the definite shape of a mask?

'This is terrible!'

Chat started laughing again, she head movement against the door as he leant against it.

'This isn't funny, you know?'

'Isn't it ridiculous though?' Chat answers in between chortles.

He had a point, there wasn't much else to do but laugh.

She stared at the lines despairingly, knowing full well that she wasn't going to be able to do anything about it.

She couldn't go out into the sun without her suit, that meant she would be going outside.

Where people would recognise her.

People like Alya.

People like Adrien.

She hid out of sight of the mirror, as if that would help the situation.

'You've gone quiet in there,' Chat's voice came through the door. 'Is everything alright, my lady?'

Tikki appeared through it, looking worried.

'Look at me, Tikki, I look awful.' Marinette said, sitting on the cold tiles.

'It's, not that bad?' Tikki comforted. 'No, it's really not so bad, you can only tell if you're looking for it,'

'You're just saying that to make me feel better.'

'You don't need to worry about it for a while yet, anyway,' Chat said.

'"A while yet" is four days, Chat. And what am I going to do, relax by the pool as a civilian and tan to even it up?'

'Well, I,' he paused, 'if it makes you feel any better, I have one too?'

She couldn't help it, her mind jumped to Adrien Agreste with a mask tan.

It was probably the funniest thing she hadn't even seen in her life.

'You're laughing at me, aren't you,' Chat sulked.

'Me?' Marinette laughed.

Especially with Adrien's pale skin? It would be more subtle to wave a flashing neon sign shouting "I'M CHAT NOIR".

She thought she was going to pass out from lack of oxygen.

'This is some kind of cruelty, I swear,' Chat continued to sulk against the door.

'No! No,' Marinette struggled to get her thoughts in order. 'I just,' she took deep breaths. 'I just know someone who looks a bit like you, even though I know you're completely different, and I was picturing them waving a Chat Noir sign,' she dissolved into giggles again.

There was a long pause through the door, before; 'Oh? Who's that?'

'Don't worry, just a friend of mine, certainly not someone who leaps around Paris in a cat suit,' Her humour was faltering.

'R-really?'

Marinette laughed nervously. Why did she even bring this up? Now he was going to think that she knew who he was, even though he wasn't, and, 'Don't worry about it. It was just a random thought. I can't really think of you without your mask so the tan line thing is a bit weird for me to picture. My dumb brain just decided to try to fill in the blanks with a completely different person.'

'If you're sure then,' he did not sound so sure though.

Tikki looked at her curiously, well, even more curiously, and hovered forward slightly.

Marinette nodded, and transformed quietly, before opening the door.

Chat Noir fell backwards half onto the tiles at her feet, and he grinned uncertainly, looking up at her.

She stepped around him lightly, then crouched in front of him so that she was facing him.

He hauled himself into a sitting position, an elderly joke about to fall from his lips, when she threw her arms around him, drawing him into a tight hug.

She was quiet for a long moment, while he adjusted to the new development. Awkwardly, he gripped her shoulders, before sliding into a proper embrace.

'I'm sorry, ok?' She said quietly.

'What for, my lady?' He questioned lightly, lighter than he felt.

'When we were fighting Madame Moisisure, and we caught a glimpse of each other without our masks, I suddenly noticed that similarity. So my brain went, what if?' She sighed slightly, looking at his golden hair. 'But you two are so different. And I know where my friend is right now. And he's not on a cruise ship with Ladybug.' Her gaze wandered down his shoulder, and she wondered a little what it would be like to be held by Adrien like this. 'But it threw me off my step. I didn't mean for it to get to me. But now my heads full of questions, yet I almost don't want them answered.' She shook her head. 'They shouldn't be answered. Not if I want to keep you safe. Keep us safe.' She buried her face in his shoulder and huffed frustratedly.

Chat Noir held her for a longer time, gripping the slight frame in his arms a little tighter. He buried his face in her hair, relishing in the smell of her shampoo, and how she trusted him enough to have her miraculous so close.

'Well,' he started, 'would you like to answer some of them, anyway?' He chuckled. 'I could ask a few myself, if you want.'

'I,' Ladybug was faltering, her collected, take-charge persona shaking as timid Marinette peered through. 'I don't know,'

'Can you tell me anything about my look-a-like?' He started.

'I, don't think so.' Ladybug took a slow breath. 'He's quite, well, you might've heard of him.' She looked at his collarbones up close. 'Can you tell me anything about what you told your family so that you could come here?'

He too, faltered. 'Not, really,' he took a moment to mentally rifle through his story. 'I said, I was, going abroad? To, no, um, I said, okay, it's like this; I said that there was an opportunity for me, to do something, good, I mean, I gave them more details than that, but I can't really give them to you? I'm sorry,'

She was silent, until, 'well, you like mecha strike, have you tried being competitive?' She drew back slightly, a small smile on her face. 'You're not terrible, for a cat,'

'Are you kidding? I'm one of the best around!' Chat took the moment of space to pose. 'I nearly went into an awesome tournament a while back!'

'What happened?' Ladybug questioned, sitting back on her knees.

'I was going to play, but my friend beat me.' Chat grew his own small smile, leaning back on his hands. 'She's crazy good though, she could probably beat even you.'

Ladybug laughed. 'Hah, I doubt it,'

'No for sure, she cleaned up at that competition.' Chat grinned. 'What about you, have you ever gone to a tournament?'

'I have, actually! And your friend can fight me. I actually didn't know about the tournament until the last minute, but I got to play doubles with a friend in the end! Stole first prize and everything.'

'Was this friend my look-a-like friend?' Chat smiled slyly.

'No, but I nearly competed along with him. But, I realized some stuff, and I was going to give it up, but look-a-like dropped out for a different friend who was desperate to compete.' Ladybug smiled.

Chat blinked, but covered his hesitation. 'Are you sure you can't tell me anything about him? Are you two together? Of course, he can't be nearly as handsome as me,'

'No! We're not dating. Just friends. and he's far less a mangy cat than you are.'

Chat shrugged. 'I don't disagree with the cat part, there's only one Chat Noir in all of Paris. You didn't disagree with the handsome bit though.'

Ladybug flinched. 'W-well, never mind. He's far more gentlemanly than you. Anyway, wasn't the kitty about to have a bath?'

'Do you have any other questions?' Chat asked. 'Besides the obvious? But even then, you know what I think about that one.'

'You'd trust me with it. I know.'

Chat nodded. 'But I'd rather not detransform right now.'

'Oh?' Ladybug questioned, half curious.

Chat rubbed his neck. 'You may have noticed a pile of clothes in the bathroom when you were in there. I'd just thrown on the suit to tell you about the tan thing and...'

'Ah. Right.' Ladybug did not blush. Ladybugs don't even have the _capability_ to blush. Thus, she wasn't blushing. _Obviously_.

'So? Any other questions?'

'Um,' Ladybug sat back a bit further. 'Ok, do you come from a wealthy background?'

'What makes you say that?' Chat blinked.

'Well, you're really at home with this sort of luxury of the cruise. You even took the whole cruise thing in your stride. And you can deal with and mingle with the celebrities and people on the ship perfectly. And the party this afternoon, as well.'

Chat looked more and more unsettled. 'Does it make you uncomfortable?'

'No, it's just, I wouldn't expect that from someone who was poor, or even middle-class.'

'Well, I guess you could say that.' Chat still looked remorseful, like she'd discovered a dirty secret. 'It's something along those lines. I mean, I'm not super-mega-ultra-rich, but I guess I'm better off than most? I can't get into the details of it too much, you understand.'

Ladybug nodded. 'What about your travelling all around the place in larger groups?'

'Yikes, that's a tough one.' Chat smiled ruefully. 'Alright, so, I study, but I also work. And sometimes that work takes me to different places. But not so much these days, because I wanted to put more towards my studies. And then I became Chat Noir, and I haven't really travelled since.' He looked at her. 'My turn. So. Fashion, eh? Do you want to make a career out of it?'

He hadn't really given her time to react to his answer, so she was forced to file it away to process later. 'Well, I'd like to, actually. But it's a hard industry to get noticed.'

'That's true,' Chat pensively stroked an invisible goatee. 'Do you have any ideas? Do you know anyone in the industry?'

'Well, I've worked with a few different people, actually.' Ladybug shuffled around to sit next to him, and lean against the door frame. 'I've won a competition or two, and I have a friend who's actually pretty in in the industry. But I don't want to bother him, he always seems like he's got too much on his plate.'

'Are you two good friends? I'm sure he wouldn't mind mentioning him to a few friends. Also, if you're planning on making your own dress for the ball at the end of the cruise, you're sure to turn some heads then,'

'That's true,' Ladybug pondered, but then shook her head. 'But I don't want to ride on Ladybug's fame. I want to stand on my own.'

'Why don't you say that you yourself made it?' Chat pointed out.

'Because then you'll know, and it's not like I have business cards or anything,'

'Just, think about it.' Chat said. 'You know I won't tell anyone. I'll even forget you're making it. I'll see you on the night and say "where did you buy that thing?" and you'll go "oh my friend made it for me. Here's her website."'

She smiled at him. 'That means a lot.' She got up. 'Speaking of, I really need to get some work done on it. Shall we go out for dinner in an hour?'

'That sounds great.' Chat smiled back.

* * *

Adrien lay in bed, staring at the ceiling.

Next to the window, he could hear Ladybug's even breathing.

He knew how she felt, now.

When you notice something, it takes a lot to dismiss it sometimes.

His "look-a-like"?

A mecha-strike competition?

She'd won it, hands down. But beforehand, she nearly competed with his look-a-like, but tried to bow out, but his look-a-like had bowed out instead.

For someone who was desperate to compete.

Adrien himself remembered a competition like that, where something similar had happened.

He and Max were going to go for the championship.

He'd beaten Max's high score, but then someone else had beaten Max right out of the doubles.

Max was devastated, and became The Gamer akuma that he and Ladybug had had to take down.

But then that person realised how much Max had wanted it, and tried to give it up.

Ladybug slept soundly as Adrien processed everything, step by step.

And then he himself had bowed out instead.

Max was delighted, and the championship was won, by a long shot.

'Marinette?'

* * *

 **Mwahahaha, enjoy!**

 **Also; I've finished editing that first chapter so sorry about that. Once again, enjoy!**


	6. Day 4: Questions

**Haha I really wanted to have this story finished by the time I uploaded this chapter but I realised how much more I need to write and how long it had been since I last updated (on a cliff hanger, no less!) so here you are! Hopefully I should be finished by Christmas though. But I'm scrambling trying to get this done and my ML Secret Santa done for my person in addition to this, so see how we go!**

* * *

It was just before dawn, and Adrien found Plagg once again in the cheese wheel.

Silently, though he was certain that he could have been playing the bagpipes while doing so, he transformed, and snuck out onto the balcony, where he clambered up the side of the ship.

Past the lip of the upper decks, where the ship started to flatten off.

Past the highest floors, with the greatest views of the ocean.

Up onto the captains deck, where everything still seemed to be calm.

He could see that the ship was turning.

Such a great thing, in all of its vastness, was carefully turning inland into the mouth of the river of what would be the Ria de Bilbao.

To his right he could see the long finger of causeway that was the major shipping port area of Punta Lucero, sticking out into the ocean like a hungry knife.

As the ship slowly turned, its faraway nose pointed out more of the port, with high silos and shipping yards protected by the knife.

To his left he had a perfect view of the beautiful beaches of Santa Maria de Guecho, and the grassy greens and the jetty of the point Faro de Punta Galea.

In the morning light there was a level of uncertainty, a space between times of sureness, as there was stillness on both fronts.

On his right, there should have been a flurry of activity, bringing in fresh cargo and sending the finest shipments out to sea.

On his left should have been movement of play and relaxation, but in neither direction showed any sign of life.

It did not settle his emotions.

Even from beneath his feet was an air of tenseness, if he listened closely he could hear plans of hooking up to a tug boat to pull them up the river closer to the towns.

But the captain had concerns, and was adhering to the procedures to the letter even moreso because of it.

Chat sat with his back against the antenna modules, resting his wrist against a proffed knee thoughtfully.

It was just too much of a coincidence, wasn't it?

Pure coincidence.

First of all, there was the issue with his "look-a-like".

Adrien Agreste did not have uncommon features, but his combination of them he found to be fairly rare.

 _"He's quite, well, you might've heard of him."_

Yes, Adrien Agreste was quite famous, not to toot his own horn.

And then there was the whole thing of the Mecha Strike competition.

Adrien hadn't thought much of handing off his role to Marinette, for the Tournament of course.

Max had lost his role, and despite being the (significantly) better player, Marinette had felt for him and gave it back to him.

But Adrien had given it to her, she deserved it more than he did.

That sort of a situation was unlikely to be reproduced coincidentally.

It was possible, he supposed, but not likely.

And if you threw a "Chat-Noir-look-a-like" into the mix, well, things start to get interesting.

He figured he couldn't cast aspersions, yet.

Not without proof, anyway.

But Ladybug designing her own dress?

And making it too?

What had she said? She'd wanted to get into fashion?

She'd worked with some people in the past.

She'd won some competitions.

Adrien remembered an awful photo shoot where they had to get all the photos done within about fifteen minutes before Adrien's eyes started running, and he was sneezing too hard.

All because of a feathered bowler hat created by one Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Adrien remembered a set of Eiffel Tower glasses Marinette had bragged about to her friend Alya in class.

Chat remembered how much she had been staring at the cocktail dresses worn to the party the previous day.

Not with a sense of longing, like most girls would have worn, but with a sense of, Adrien found it difficult to describe.

Not quite like a fashion expert at one of his modelling shows.

Not quite like a doctor examining a diagnosis report.

More like a chef, staring at a meal, looking with expertise in the way it was constructed, in the way it was presented.

Like an expert engineer, staring at new architecture.

Not with a sense of critique or distain, more like the harrowed intensity of someone furiously taking mental notes of both presentation and formation.

It was a strange, new look to see on Ladybug's face.

She'd even been more interested in the dresses than the conversation, of which notable amounts of her conversation had been regarding this topic.

Not excessive, but notable.

One that he had seen on Marinette's face as well.

Hence the reason why he was able to read it so clearly.

The best that he could do would be to keep his ear to the ground, but with this potential discovery, he found himself in an awkward position.

She had always been so protective of her identity.

What was he supposed to do if he figured it out, without her knowledge?

Slowly, the ship was accepted by the river mouth, using the wide expanse of the port to make the left turn on the ship's slow, broad turn.

Would he confront her?

Perhaps reveal himself?

He wanted to release Plagg, to talk to him about it, but he didn't think it would be a good idea for Adrien Agreste to be found on the roof of a ship.

And also, the suit of Chat Noir was a heck of a lot warmer than his pyjamas.

Chat sighed.

The sun had well cleared the ocean by now, and it looked like it was going to be a bright, cloudless day.

He made a mental note to pick up sunscreen in Bilbao.

* * *

Chat landed lightly on the balcony, and slid the door open quietly.

Ladybug seemed to be still asleep, a mess of dark hair spread over the pillow.

He was half tempted to peek.

'Is everything alright?' She said, and he started terribly.

'Yes, I just, couldn't sleep.' Chat scratched at his neck awkwardly.

On second glance she had curled herself up in her blankets, and was doing something or another on her phone. He could see the white device peeking through the covers, clasped by her two bare hands.

'Have you eaten yet?'

'No,' he admitted. 'Shall I order something, my lady?'

She audibly yawned, and it was adorable. Not that he was biased. 'It's fine. We're nearly in Bilbao now, do you want to get crepes or something in town?'

He sat down on his bed, looking at the mess of hair facing him. 'That sounds wonderful.'

They sat in comfortable silence for a long moment.

'...what are you looking at?' Ladybug questioned, without moving.

'Nothing.' Chat grinned. 'I didn't know you got bedhead, my lady,'

'Shut up, Chat Noir.'

'It's radiant on you, of course.'

'Shut _up_ , Chat Noir.' Her phone, currently obscuring her face, gave an invoultary twitch as if she made to glare at him, but it was enough.

Now that he knew what he was looking for, the curve of her face, the edge of her jaw, the corner of her eye, was so, _Marinette_.

He wondered why Plagg didn't recognise her, to be honest.

But Plagg didn't really look at anyone that wasn't cheese.

He wasn't surprised that Tikki wasn't speaking to him, if that was the case.

He also wasn't sure how to process all of this.

So he got up, and wandered out into the sitting room, shutting the door behind him.

He slumped down onto the couch, and detransformed.

He seized Plagg before he could vanish off into the cheese again.

'Did you know?' He questioned.

'Know what?' Plagg returned.

'Who Ladybug is. Her identity.'

Plagg shrugged. 'You interact with so many people. It's confusing. And I don't care.'

'But Plagg, this is important.' Adrien snapped.

' _And I don't care.'_ Plagg retorted. 'Ladybugs and Chat Noirs find out the others identites sooner or later. Sooner, usually. It's less nauseating.'

Tikki appeared through the closed door, and Adrien tried to look innocent.

'Is everything alright out here?'

'Yes, everything's fine, why?' Adrien tried to look as casual as possible, with Plagg still in his closed fist.

'Usual teenage drama.' Plagg complained.

Tikki looked between the two of them, then flew over and landed to sit next to Plagg on Adrien's closed hand. 'Oh?'

'It's nothing!' Adrien dodged.

Plagg facepalmed. 'Apparently, I'm a terrible kwami for not remembering every single human's face on the planet.'

'Shut up, Plagg!'

'How so?' Tikki looked perplexed.

'I have no idea, if I'm being honest.' Plagg shrugged. 'Something about Ladybug? Her identity?'

Tikki froze and stared at Adrien. 'What?'

'I, I don't,' he flailed at her with his free hand. 'I mean, I don't,'

'By the sounds of it, he's finally figured out who Ladybug is.' Plagg unhelpfully said.

'Oh, well, finally.' Tikki nodded, smiling. 'Are you sure, Adrien?'

'I, think so?' He shook his head. 'I think the only way to know one hundred per cent is if I actually properly see her detransformed, though.'

'Well? Who do you think it is?' Tikki questioned curiously.

'Yeah, you've only got a one in seven billion chance.' Plagg grinned.

'I'm, not sure, but, maybe,' he dropped his voice, 'my friend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng?'

Tikki looked at him silently for a long moment. 'Of course, I cannot confirm or deny that. Ladybug wants to remain a secret as long as she can, you understand.'

He, frustratingly, did not get any kind of reaction out of that.

However the two kwamis did exchange a look, and Tikki seated herself neatly.

'Well, what are you going to do with this information?' Tikki questioned.

'I, don't know.' He paused, considering. 'I'd want to confirm, but like you said. It's all on Ladybug's terms.'

She nodded wisely, a gesture with serious consideration that belied her size and stature.

'What do you think I should do?' He questioned.

'I think you should go with whatever you think is best.' Tikki said, before smiling knowingly. 'I think that whatever you do, you'll be fine. But don't worry about it too much.'

'Who's Marinette?' Plagg questioned.

'You idiot,' Adrien shot, 'it's that girl who sits behind me in class.'

Tikki however had risen up, and headed back through the bedroom door, leaving the two to their frustrated conversation.

She made to head over to Marinette's bed, where she had last seen the girl, but discovered she was not there.

Finished designs of fabric patterns littered her bed, but Ladybug was nowhere to be found.

'Tikki!' Came a hiss from back near the door.

Tikki flitted over, hovering in front of Marinette's face.

Marinette, who had her ear pressed against the door with a ferverence of the last time the girl had seen Adrien and Chloé alone in a room together.

'Tikki...' Marinette trailed off.

'Yes, Marinette?' Tikki blinked innocently.

'Chat knows who I am.' Marinette stated.

'You were listening, I see?' Tikki replied.

'I, well,' Marinette dodged. 'I wanted to know what was going on with Chat. He almost seemed a bit upset.'

'It's not a hundred per cent, you know.' Tikki reminded.

'But still,' Marinette shuddered.

'Is it so bad?' Tikki questioned, tilting her head slightly.

'I, well,'

'Do you know who Chat is?'

'I don't want to open _that_ can of worms again.'

'I think someone said his name during that conversation,' Tikki said thoughtfully.

'...I couldn't hear every word, but I caught the gist.' Marinette said. 'But he said my _name_ ,'

'Calm down, Marinette.' Tikki soothed.

'Oh, so it is Marinette?' Came a voice from overhead, and the two looked up.

Plagg landed neatly on Ladybug's head, looking bored.

'I still can't believe you didn't recognise her.' Tikki accused. 'Didn't you sit in front of her for, what, a year now? With nothing to do?'

Plagg shrugged, not answering the question.

'You know,' Marinette said, 'I'm right here?'

'Yes?' Both kwamis said, looking at her.

She suddenly had a brief glimpse into their lives, the endless cycle of Ladybug and Chat Noir, finding each other, and the process of discovery, over and over again.

'I have half a mind to go back to bed.' She admitted.

The door knocked, and all three jumped.

'My lady, shall we get ready to go to Bilbao?'

* * *

The ship could not dock in the actual town of Bilbao, and was thus docked further down river in a town called Barakaldo.

The intent was visitors from the ship could either look around the smaller suburn of Barakaldo, where the exhibition centre was, or to take either a bus or a taxi into Bilbao itself.

But, that just wasn't in the fashion of France's favourite superheros.

With a simple flick of a wrist they were off, heading straight for the town, via the river and the bridge in between.

It was a massive leap from the nose of the ship to the bridge, but worth it all the while, as the press snapped appreciatively almost their entire journey into town.

As soon as they landed in central Bilbao, Chat immediately wandered up to the nearest bakery.

'Un paquete de churros, per favour.' He said, leaning against the counter casually.

The Spanish woman gave him one long look, before starting into some seriously unimpressed-sounding Spanish, whilst retrieving a (still steaming) packet of Churros.

'Qué tipo de salsa de chocolate es lo que quieres?' She said, slowly and carefully.

Chat Noir blanched, but tried to cover it, making a solid attempt at his usual bravado. 'Uh, si, chocolate. Gracias.'

Her look turned even more incredulous, before handing them over. She rattled something off, something that sounded like a price.

Chat pulled out a note timidly, and she snatched it up, tucking it away and dropped change into his open hands.

'Smooth,' Ladybug commented. She plucked a churro from the container the woman left on the counter.

He grinned woefully, stuffing the change back into his satchel and snatching up the container. 'As silk, my lady.'

'So you speak Spanish, do you?' She gave him an appraising eye as they headed out the door.

'Of, course!' He bragged, before taking two churros and stuffing them into his mouth.

She grinned slyly, and took another churro, this time dipping it into the chocolate sauce the woman had provided.

He grinned around his full mouth, then hid behind a pamphlet of the city.

'What do you want to start with?' Ladybug snapped a picture of Chat chewing, juggling the container of churros in one hand and the map of the city in the ither.

He swallowed enormously. 'Well, there's markets in this town, just like Brittany? There's a few fine arts museums, or the Plaza Nueva?'

'Everywhere.' Ladybug smiled.

He grinned back.

Under the protection of Chat Noir, who was throwing on his Hawaiian shirt in the most flamboyant manner possible, Ladybug found a quiet spot to turn into Marinette, in order to get her phone out.

She passed the phone to Chat Noir, before retransforming, and throwing her disguise on.

Chat was casually looking inconspicuous while all of this was going on, turning the phone over curiously in his hands.

He lit the screen up to check the time on it, and there it was. A lockscreen photo, a selfie of Alya and Marinette. He fought to remain neutral as he looked at the clock, reading slightly after ten in the morning.

'There you are,' Ladybug said, taking the phone back, none the wiser. 'If I download a translating app, then we should be able to get around much easier.'

Chat gave her a thumbs-up, struggling to act natural.

Oh, he was bluescreening on the inside, but he was something of an actor after all.

She held the phone up slightly higher, as if it would help the downloading speed.

'Hopefully this helps.' She smiled ruefully. 'You know, I once tried learning Chinese. I'm frankly surprised the entire population of China didn't unanimously tell me to shut up, I was that bad.'

'Oh?' Chat twitched. He remembered that, when her uncle came to visit. 'I'm sure you weren't that bad, my lady. Chinese is a difficult language.'

'Do you know it?' Ladybug questioned curiously.

Chat laughed nervously. 'Only a word or two. Probably less than Spanish.'

She giggled. 'So not at all, then?'

He stuck his tongue out at her.

How did he not notice this before?

How had he not _seen_?

Even here, on this ship, hanging out with her and watching her be herself, how could he have missed this personality?

He wanted to face palm.

How could he have not noticed the girl behind him in class? The quiet, yet confident Marinette?

They were wandering down what seemed like the main street of the town, and Ladybug had a moment of fun trying to read it out on the map. 'On Diego, Lopez, Haroko Kale Naguisa?'

Chat grinned. 'It's Nagusia, not Naguisa.'

'Well if you're so clever, you say it.' Ladybug grinned back.

'On Diego Lopez Haroko Kale Nagusia, hermosa chica.' He winked.

'Smart alec.' Ladybug rolled her eyes. 'What was that last bit?'

'Nobody calls On Diego Lopez Haroko Kale Nagusia a smart alec!' Chat jokingly challenged, pointing at her with a fresh churro.

'Nobody's got the time.' Ladybug laughed.

And yet, was this really so bad?

Ladybug or Marinette, Chat Noir or Adrien, does it really matter?

Chat found himself just wanting to enjoy this moment, and laugh right along with the most beautiful girl in the world.

They wandered their way down the main street, towards the major Plaza, and laughed about the length of that name as well.

They explored the shopping area there as well, and Ladybug even found Chat Noir a truly hideous orange, green and blue hawaiian shirt, of which photos were quickly taken.

The two took the metro line from there down to the eastern part of town across the river, desperately trying not to laugh as they wedged themselves into a cramped carriage. Ladybug's hat took up way more space than it should, and they looked exactly like famous people trying not to get recognised.

The thrill of it was exciting, and it was almost a shame to have to get off in only three short stops.

They meandered around the Plaza Nueva, and the Arkeologi Museoa, and using the translating app found themselves a Basquen Smorgasbord Buffet for a late lunch.

This included a _huge_ seafood range from the bay of Biscay, the huge bay that stretched along the entire northern coast of Spain and the western coast of France, as well as rich meats, cheeses and other produce from the rich valleys that surrounded the region.

'We're really _Basquen_ in it,' Chat grinned, towards the end of their meal, stretching his hands behind his head.

Ladybug flicked a bit of fish at him, and with _chat_ like reflexes he caught it with his teeth.

He winked at her.

She sat back in her chair, nursing a full stomach. 'I don't think I'm going to be able to move, after this,' she admitted.

Though Chat felt much the same, he rose to the opportunity. 'If you need me to carry you, my lady, you need only but ask,'

'Don't make me throw more food at you.'

'I will accept that responsibility.' He said solomnly, resting his chin on his laced fingers.

Ladybug checked the time on her phone. As soon as she'd realised it, she'd changed her phone lock screen to something a little less damning; the same photo as her home screen, the photo of Chat Noir and the cat. 'Didn't the ship say we needed to be back there around three?'

Chat nodded. 'What time is it now?'

'Two. There's still enough time to go to the markets, as long as we hurry.'

Chat smiled slyly. 'You and I could probably catch up to the ship, if they try to leave without us.'

She raised an eyebrow at him. 'I don't think we should let things get that drastic. Imagine what the press would say.'

Chat threw a dramatic hand, as if printing where the bolded text would go. ' _French superheros make dramatic exit of Bilbao!_ '

'More like, _French superheros make hasty exit as ship leaves without them_ ,' Ladybug corrected. 'Remember the churro lady? We aren't as popular here as we are in Paris.'

Chat shrugged. 'They just don't know what they're missing out on.'

From there, they headed down to the markets, where there seemed to be some sort of spectacle going on.

It seemed like there was a tour of some of the French celebrities going through the market place, so it was difficult to move around.

However with the commotion that was going on, no one noticed two more tourists wandering through.

(Ladybug and Chat Noir managed to get fantastic selfies with people like Jagged Stone in the background, and it was awesome.)

Unable to look at much more food they spent their time wandering through the clothing and bric-a-brack stalls.

Until they came across a fabric stall, where Gabriel Agreste had just left.

The owner was looking too star-struck to notice much else, so Ladybug was accidentally ignored for much of her visit.

However as she sifted through the fabrics, one caught her eye.

With stars in her own eyes she held it up to Chat, who looked over it appreciatively.

'Do you see this one?'

'Yes, I see it, it's lovely.' Chat smiled, putting his gloved hands into his pockets.

The fabric was a slightly sheer, yet deep Russian violet, a pure almost blackness that was expertly dyed. That colour itself was stunning, but the truly amazing part was the silver that was woven through it, fine and delicate that only truly shone with the light on it, causing it to glitter like stars. And _la piece de la resistance_ was definitely how as Ladybug moved and ran her fingers through the silky fabric, longer lines of silver lit up like shooting stars moving across the night sky.

It was truly breathtaking.

As was Ladybug, who was softly crooning over it. 'I have no idea what on earth I would make with it, but _oh my god_ ,'

The fabric seller noticed her at this point. 'I see you've found one of my prize designs,' he smiled.

Ladybug stared at him. 'How much?'

'Ah, because of the dye, and the time it took to weave it, she is a little expensive,'

'I don't care.' She said resolutely.

He told her the price, and she nearly fainted.

Sadly, yet with reverence, she lowered the fabric back to the table.

Chat shrugged, grinning. 'We'll take the whole ream.'

Ladybug stared at him. 'What!?'

The seller also stared at him, saying something in Spanish that sounded inappropriate.

'Sure. How about a discount, since it's the whole lot?' Chat waggled his eyebrows at the fellow.

'No, no, you don't have to do that,' Ladybug flapped at him.

'I'm sure we could figure something out,' the seller smiled at him.

'Ch-you, no, don't,' Ladybug complained.

Chat bartered, and the seller bartered, and Ladybug flapped between them, until she gave up and ran her hands over the smooth fabric.

And then, a deal was set, for a (still) extortionate amount, and Ladybug walked away with the entire ream, carefully stored away rolled up.

'I can't believe you,' she looked at Chat as they walked away.

'I am unbelievable, aren't I?' He grinned smugly.

'How did you even pay for that?' She shot.

'In cash, as you saw.'

'Chaaaat,'

He shrugged coyly. 'It's no problem. Anything for mi señora,' he smiled. 'What do you think you'll make with it?'

She looked down at the roll in her arms. 'I honestly have no idea. But,' she turned it slightly, so that a long thread gleamed up at her. 'This kind of fabric demands something amazing.'

'I can't believe that M Agreste didn't snatch it up, to be honest.' Chat casually put his hands behind his head.

She considered that. 'Maybe he didn't see it?'

'Did you see the state of the table? It looked like he had a solid look-through.'

'But he still didn't get it? I wonder why?' Ladybug was perplexed.

'Maybe you're right, maybe he didn't see it?' He shrugged. 'Whatever it was, it meant that you ended up with some amazing fabric.'

Carefully, she ran her fingers over it.

'I'm thinking a dress.' She announced. 'Something drapy. This kind of fabric _deserves_ to be the focus point of the entire dress.'

'Not even the wearer?' Chat chuckled.

She shrugged. 'The dress would be the focus point.'

'Of course, of course.'

Suddenly, a voice called out to them.

They turned and looked, to see a man approaching them. He immediately presented a bracelet to Chat Noir, and started talking to him in Spanish.

'Uh, man, I don't need,' Chat awkwardly started trying to pull away, but the man stepped closer, draping a bracelet over Chat's wrist. 'Hey, Lady-Marinet-ah, help me out?'

Ladybug looked between the two of them, both of whom looking like they've made a serious mistake.

She let loose the bottled irritation at Chat into a single look at this guy, who flinched.

'Move along, Señor.' She gave with her best _Ladybug-is-annoyed_ expression, and he scurried off, taking his merchandise with him.

Chat watched him go for a moment before turning to Ladybug. He chuckled nervously. 'My hero.'

Her face changed when she looked at him, an emotion he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Not caring who was looking, she pulled off her dress, and wrapped the fabric as well as the rest of the things she was carrying carefully within.

She stuffed her hat under the same arm as her load, grabbed her yoyo and disappeared in a cloud of dust over the next row of buildings.

Without a second thought he was after her, snatching up his staff and following in hot pursuit.

He didn't even look at the people underneath them, pointing and taking pictures of the two superheroes as they nearly flew over the Spanish town, back towards the ship it seemed.

Back over the river, back up through the main part of the city, back along the main street.

Several times he lost sight of her, but after a while he figured out where she was going, and thus it wasn't hard to follow.

But even though he raced as fast as he could he still could not catch up to his Ladybug, and eventually he lost sight of her altogether.

Yet it wasn't long before the bridge, the Puente de Róntegui, and then the ship loomed into sight.

He landed at the boarding dock so fast he skidded to a stop.

The ticket clerk looked up at him from his clipboard with a bored expression. 'Lovely to see you've made it back in time before our departure, M Noir.' He said.

'Pleasure's all mine.' Chat said, straightening. 'Have you seen Ladybug board yet?'

'Thankfully, the Madamoiselle Ladybug and yourself stand out, even moreso than our usual guests.' He ran a finger down his clipboard disdainfully. 'She flew on board not a few minutes ago.'

'Thankssomuchbye!' Chat disappeared past him, and ran up the gangway towards the ship.

* * *

 **Mwahahahaha, you're welcome!**


	7. Day 4: Connect The Spots

**First of all it's super hard to upload chapters to two different websites, even when the editing's exactly the same. A plague on both their houses. Seriously.**

 **Anyway, hope you all had a great Christmas, let me know what you think of this story! I've now finished writing this story (barring some editing) so it's good to get this puppy off my chest but I already miss writing it .**

* * *

First, he pulled out his staff, and checked the tracker he had on her.

Of course, according to it, she was on the bow of the ship. Somewhere.

Even if he zoomed in he couldn't see her properly, as it couldn't tell at all what level she was on.

He stowed it carefully, and booked it through the entrance halls into the main gallery.

'Oh, Chat Noir?' Came a voice and he flinched.

'Yes, Ms Bougoir?' He said, hastily pulling himself together.

'I simply must have you join me for dinner this evening, along with Ladybug, of course. It would look fantastic for my-I mean, I'd be delighted.' Chloé smiled, seizing him by the arm.

Frankly, the thought of more food after his and Ladybug's massive lunch made him queasy. Even now, it felt like he was hauling around a bowling ball in his stomach.

'I really don't think-'

'I mean of course you will. I've hardly been able to speak to you for this entire trip, and we are indeed all such bestest friends after all,' Chloé persisted.

'That's too kind of you, but-'

'I know, isn't it? I really am such a stunning person. I'm wonderful, and caring, and you should've seen how much I tried to get Sabrina onto the ship with me, you know, that red-haired four-eyes that hangs around with me, but the ship was full!' Chloé waved a flippant hand. 'Ah well, it means I'll get to have more time with the pair of you!' She laughed.

'Ms Bougoir, I-'

'Where is Ladybug, by the way? Isn't she normally around you?' She did not however give him the opportunity to answer. 'I know for an absolute fact that she's going to adore the platter that I've ordered for tonight. I had Daddy bring in a Spanish chef especially. Of course. Nothing but the best. It's going to have six different kinds of shellfish. Six. And that's not even getting started on the actual fish.'

'That sounds amazing but-'

'I know, right? Simply amazing, I-'

'I'M TERRIBLY SORRY, MS BOUGOIR, BUT I NEED TO GO AND FIND LADYBUG.' He nearly shouted, in the firmest tone he could muster, verbally trampling anything that she tried to cut him off with.

'Oh, well,' Chloé was taken aback. She released him. 'If you say so,'

He took a step back, then continued his hurried stride through the gallery.

'You be sure to let me know about tonight!' Chloé shouted after him, waving. After a minute, she found herself blushing.

Chat however raced up to the elevator, and hammered on the button.

Luckily, he didn't have to wait long for the elevator, and the lift up to his floor had to be one of the most anxious waits of his life.

What was he going to say?

What was _she_ going to say?

Some small part of him was still in denial.

But everything lined up.

And she wouldn't have had such a strong reaction, if it wasn't her.

He found himself pacing in the confined space.

She had always been so secretive about her identity.

Why?

Outside of the obvious reasons, he meant.

Marinette was a prime example of someone who should be Ladybug.

His mind flicked back to when his fencing teacher had become akumatised, and gone after the mayor and their classmates. When Marinette had clearly saved them, even before donning the suit.

But, she seemed to dislike Adrien?

He wasn't sure what was going on there at all.

She almost never spoke to him, and seemed to try to pointedly ignore him whenever Alya and Nino were talking.

And whenever his back was turned, she seemed to be staring at him.

It was all very confusing.

But, amongst everyone else, she was cool, calm, collected. A prime representative of Ladybug herself.

And no matter what clothes she was wearing, she always wore black studded earrings.

He was such an idiot.

The fact that he'd even noticed that, being a model and being around clothes all the time and all, and didn't connect the dots.

Or even thought to ask.

The lift doors opened, and he rushed out, heading down the corridor to their room.

He knocked on their door, before swiping his card.

Carefully, so as not to startle anyone or anything within, he slid the door open, and slipped inside.

The room was pristine.

The basket had been renewed, and all of the games they had left strewn from the previous day had been tidied away.

He crossed the room to the bedroom, which was empty.

He checked the balcony, which was as picturesque as usual.

Then, he stepped back out, and knocked on the bathroom door.

'Go _away_ , Chat Noir.'

The voice startled him slightly, but he took a deep breath. 'I don't think I will, my lady.'

There was silence through the door.

He sat down against it, ignoring his ring bleeping at him.

They sat in silence for what felt like an eternity, and Chat stared at the opposing wall.

'...We don't have to do this, you know,' he said eventually.

'Do what.' She shot.

'We don't have to have this conversation.'

There was a time, before, 'oh?' She said in a small voice.

'If you want, I can just forget. Everything. And we go back to the way things were.'

'That's not possible.' She returned, with a smaller voice. 'You know. You can't, un-know something.'

'I don't even know, entirely.' Not a complete truth, but he figured it was what she wanted to hear.

'Well, what do you know?' It was nearly a whisper, and it was only his super-hearing that helped him pick it up.

He looked up at the ceiling. 'I know that there's a girl I know who sounds just like you.'

There was a shifting sound like she'd twitched.

'Can I tell you about her?'

There was quiet for a long time, almost to the point that Chat started to fumble for something else to say, but she made an assenting noise.

'Well, she's got dark hair and blue eyes, and she likes wearing her hair in pigtails too.' Chat chuckled. 'I don't actually think I've seen her without them.'

She was silent, and he took that as an okay to continue.

'She's a bit clumsy, I'll admit, but she's confident, and talented, and really well liked by pretty much everyone she knows.' He smiled. 'She's capable, and caring, and always willing to help in a pinch.'

'That doesn't sound like me at all.' Came the quiet voice. 'You must have the wrong girl.'

'That can't be true,' Chat protested.

'No?' Ladybug questioned harshly. 'Without my suit, without Ladybug, I'm nothing. I'm slow, irritating, compulsive, clumsier than a toddler... I don't know what on earth I did to somehow accidentally receive Tikki but Ladybug's the only thing I actually have together in my life.'

On the other side of the door, Marinette was shaking.

She raggedly ran her fingers through her hair, huge and heavy tears in her eyes, which just broke their banks.

She hadn't even bothered detransforming.

Chat shifted, and she flinched. 'You and I?' He started. 'We're a team. A balance. A single, cohesive unit. Nothing you do, no matter who you are, is going to tear what we have apart. It's alright, my lady.'

Ladybug chuckled darkly. 'You wouldn't call me that if you knew me.'

'We have tentatively established that neither of us are secretly supervillains. Beyond that, I reiterate. It's alright.'

'IT'S NOT ALRIGHT!' She shouted, twisting to face the door. 'IT'S NOT, I'M TELLING YOU.'

'Then tell me, Ladybug.' Chat returned calmly.

'What's to say!?' She pounded her fists against the door. 'I'm not, I can't, do this,' her voice shrunk until she nearly whispered the last two words, her hands flattening and sliding slightly.

'And that's fine.' He smiled. 'Anything for you.'

'How can you be so calm about all of this?' She squeezed her eyes shut, hot tears spilling forth.

He hesitated, and in that pause he examined the ceiling even further. 'I'm not calm.' He said eventually. 'I'm floundering. Like I usually am around you. But floundering is not what you need right now.'

She'd curled herself into a ball. 'I, I just,'

There was quiet for a longer moment, and Chat shifted. 'Would it be alright if I came in?'

'Why?' She shot at him.

He did flounder at that one. 'Because, I think you need me.'

She hesitated, before reaching up to flick the lock. Then carefully, she shifted away from the door, like it would spring open at any minute.

Slowly, and without any sudden movements, the door was opened and Chat Noir slid into the room.

His face was tortured as his eyes fell upon the crumpled ball that was his lady, and he crouched before her.

Just as carefully, he picked up the whole ball of Ladybug and deposited himself beneath it, easily settling the girl into his lap.

And it was like the floodbanks were released.

Ladybug sobbed into her knees, like a lost child just trying to find her way into the world.

* * *

It was a time before she could collect herself, with Chat rubbing soothing circles onto her back with a gloved hand.

It was a longer time before Ladybug looked up at him, with swollen eyes and tiny hiccoughs, and he smiled at her.

'It's the first time I've seen you cry, my lady,' he grinned nervously.

'It's a day for a lot of firsts,' she admitted, rubbing a fist against one eye.

'So what would you like to do?' He questioned hesitantly.

'Well,' she was still a little shaky. 'I heard your conversation with the kwamis this morning.'

'Oh?' He suddenly felt guilty.

'You sound like you know who I am. And when we were talking to that hawker, you said my name.' She was reluctant to admit it.

She felt like as soon as she confirmed it, something would be lost.

Something would be shattered.

Something they'd never be able to get back.

'You heard that, did you?' He shifted uncomfortably.

She took a long, slow, deep breath.

And she let it out, just as slowly.

And she released her transformation.

Tikki landed on her head, letting out a relieved sigh.

'Hello Chat Noir, my name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng.' Marinette offered her hand to him awkwardly. 'I think we've met before.'

Chat Noir stared at her.

And stared at her.

She herself shifted uncomfortably, retracting her hand. 'What are you looking at?'

'I just,' he shook his head. 'I'm just, surprised, is all. It's nothing.' He smiled. 'I see what that secret mission was with the Artist.'

She chuckled. 'I'm surprised you remembered that.'

'Also, for the record,' he said and her breathing stopped, 'my mask tan is so much worse than yours. I win on that front.' He grinned at her, and she sighed, flicking his nose.

'Well I am wearing a huge hat everywhere. Yours is a lot less covering.'

'You're just jealous of my mask tan.' He grinned.

She shook her head. 'I can't believe you're just, accepting this.'

'Oh?' His head tilted slightly questioningly, his hair falling in front of his eyes slightly. Marinette found the look endearing, and was thus distracted a moment.

She shook her head slightly to clear it. 'I mean, you're still here. You don't seem to be shocked. At all.'

He curled around her a little more, and lightly kissed her temple. 'I told you. No matter who you are, it doesn't matter to me.' He grinned at the pinkness spreading across her cheeks. 'Even if you're a princess,' he shrugged. 'I may have also spent the morning doing my fair share of freaking out. It's better to know then to be on tenterhooks.'

As if on cue, his ring flashed, a little more urgantly this time.

He sighed. 'I should probably let the cat out.' He looked sideways at her. 'Unless...?'

'No,' she agreed, shaking her head. 'You should go.'

Suddenly, she remembered that she was curled in Chat Noir's lap, and made a solid yet awkward attempt to clambour out. 'Ah, I'm, sorry,'

He grinned, before clear picking her up, and depositing her next to him. 'Allow me, my lady,'

She spluttered for a moment, flushing a darker shade, as he stepped lithly out the door.

Marinette looked up at Tikki, who smiled tiredly back down at her.

'Did you know about this?' Marinette paused. 'Of course you knew about this. But,' the girl found herself at a loss for words.

'I knew. And I told you so.'

'You told me so?'

'I told you Chat wouldn't reject Marinette.' Tikki grinned, then grinned some more. 'And it seems Marinette hasn't rejected Chat either.'

'What do you mean?'

'You were acting like it was Adrien and not Chat that was holding you,' Tikki teased.

Marinette frowned back. 'Tikki, you know very well what would have happened if Adrien was holding me like that.' She said clinically. 'I would have had a heart attack and died.'

Tikki paused, considering it, before, 'true, but you were blushing when Chat kissed you,'

Marinette's fingers flew to the offending temple, and she flushed redder again. 'I don't know what you're talking about. Adrien is the boy for me. Not Chat.'

'You're blushing again.' Tikki noted teasingly.

'I am not.' Marinette hid her face in her hands.

Outside the room, Adrien himself was sprawled over his bed, with Plagg sitting next to him.

'How could I have been so stupid?' Adrien questioned, staring at the ceiling.

'My theory is that you have a talent for it.' Plagg responded, chewing. He was surrounded by a healthy sized-wheel of camambert, of which he had eaten through the centre already and was now taking chunks from the walls like his own edible couch.

'Gee, thanks.' Adrien sent the kwami a look. 'But, Ladybug is Marinette? What am I going to do?'

Beyond shrugging, Plagg mostly ignored him. 'Do you realize I have been transformed for nearly twelve hours now? I've not had to stretch my limits like this for a long time.' Plagg looked up and glared at him. 'I'm serious about flashing at you. Don't ask me to push it any further, or I'll be forced to detransform you right in front of your girlfriend. Or worse.'

'She's not my girlfriend,' Adrien said, albeit sadly. 'Do you think I went a bit far, kissing her like that?'

'Did she like it though?' Plagg tried to avoid getting into the romantic stuff, but failed.

'I, think so?' Adrien questioned. 'She was blushing, but it could have been about something else, like getting found out.' He rolled over and buried his face in his pillow. 'I didn't mean to force her like that,'

'Well I think it's about time.' Plagg threw a large piece of cheese into the air and caught it in his mouth. 'When are you going for dinner?'

Adrien rolled his eyes, peering around the corner of his pillow with one eye. 'It's all about food for you, isn't it.'

'Of course.' Plagg grinned. 'Food is the meaning of life. Especially for one as long as mine. But, I'm torn right now.'

'Oh?'

'Unless it's an emergancy, I'm not going to be able to hold Chat Noir for very long. Cataclysm is out of the question. But, food,' he shook his head. 'Humans require feeding, and you can't go out without Chat.'

'I don't think Marinette and I are going for dinner. That lunch was huge. If we get hungry we can pilfer that welcome basket.' Adrien shrugged tiredly. 'There's more cheese there if you feel like a snack. They seem to have noticed you liking it, and stocked even more.'

'As they rightly should.' Plagg nodded sagely. 'But how can you turn up the possibility of more food? Let me tell you, I've gone through some times that would make your hair curl. And no matter what the dispute, the trouble, food is always the answer. Even if indirectly.' He tossed another hunk of cheese up and caught it in his mouth.

Plagg continued in his ramblings for a while, noting that Adrien was suddenly such an avid listener.

Until there was a tap at the door.

Adrien did not move.

Plagg sat up and looked at the boy, to see he was fast asleep.

Sighing, Plagg grabbed another piece of cheese and went over to the door. 'Yes?'

It was Marinette, and Tikki flew through the door above Plagg.

'The kid's asleep.' Plagg rolled his eyes. 'You can come in, but with your own interests in mind you may not want to look.'

'Ok, thank you,' Marinette responded, and quietly opened the door.

Tikki found Plagg, and seized the kwami into a tight embrace. 'Here we go again,' Tikki murmured.

'Yep,' Plagg said, 'once again. I'm going back to my cheese.'

Marinette crossed the room carefully, before seating herself on the other side of her bed and taking out the ream of red fabric and her scissors. She pulled out her sketchbook, and examined it closely.

Tikki joined Plagg in front of Adrien, and Tikki looked up at Adrien's sleeping face.

'He's so cute like that,' Tikki cooed. 'It's a shame Marinette won't look.'

Plagg once again shrugged. 'Good cheese though.'

'You're obsessed.' Tikki looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

'You say that like it's a bad thing.'

Tikki perched on the edge of the cheese, looking down at Plagg. 'So what were you two doing up so early this morning?' She glanced at Adrien's peaceful face. 'The poor thing's completely wiped out.'

'I don't know.' Plagg shrugged. 'Angsty teenager stuff. We went and sat on top of the boat for ages. He didn't sleep well either, I'd say.'

Tikki nodded. 'That would be his moment of upset, I'd say.' She glanced over at Marinette, who had plugged in some headphones and was meticulously yet expertly tracing out long patterns onto the unfolded red fabric. The light from the window fell brightly onto the fabric, turning the reflective light from the room slightly pink.

'So what's Marinette like?' Plagg questioned, half-interestedly.

Tikki shook her head. 'No matter what she says, she's a great selection for Ladybug. One of the better Ladybugs, for sure.'

Plagg was quiet a moment, as if expecting Tikki to raise a question. When she didn't, he was confused. 'Don't you want to know what Adrien's like?'

Tikki laughed. 'Oh, I know what Adrien's like. Believe me, I do. But what can you tell me?'

'He's absolutely crazy about Ladybug. Crazy. There's posters, wallpapers, figurines. The whole kit and caboodle. It's nauseating.' Plagg stuffed his mouth with cheese.

Tikki shot a quick look in Marinette's direction. 'I know the feeling.' She laughed. 'What a situation we're in.'

'Oh?'

'Let me guess.' Tikki shook her head, still chuckling. 'Adrien secretly worries that he's not good enough for Ladybug. That she'll run away if she knows it's him.'

Plagg was doing a lot of shrugging today. 'Pretty much, yeah. But not as bad as Ladybug herself it seems.'

'Well that's a relief.' She smiled.

Adrien rolled onto his side then, nearly disrupting the cheese and the two kwamis, so Tikki up and flew over to Marinette.

'I can't talk, Tikki,' Marinette said over her music, 'I have to have sewn this dress in three days.'

Tikki nodded. 'Well is there anything I can do?'

* * *

 _Volpina was high above them, laughing maniacally as she hung from the Eiffel Tower._

 _The rain battered them all against the tower, and Chat Noir had to constantly flick water out of his hair and eyes. The stormclouds only worsened, and he knew in his bones that unless they moved, they were going to get struck by lightning._

 _'Volpina!' Ladybug shouted up to her with a snarl. 'Let her go!'_

 _'Never!' Volpina cackled. 'She humiliated me!' The fox akuma waved the girl down at them, and Chat had to squint through the rain to peer up at the two._

 _'Help!' The victim called down to them. 'Please!'_

 _Whoever it was, they had to rescue her._

 _Not even Ladybug and Chat Noir knew what would happen if somebody died._

 _Ladybug started to climb the tower towards the dangling two, but Volpina swung the girl dangerously into the high winds, before catching her again. 'You'd better hurry and give me your miraculouses, else I might get tired,' she dragged out the last words in a singsong tone._

 _'No!' Screeched Ladybug, staring up at them. 'Leave her alone!'_

 _Chat shaded his face from the rain, to recognise the hostage._

 _It was Marinette._

 _For a heart-stopping moment he panicked._

 _In that instant, the world fell away in his eyes, and all he could see was Marinette's terrified expression._

 _'Marinette!' He shouted up to her._

 _'Chat!' She called back. 'Help!'_

 _He nearly reached for the ring on his hand._

 _But just as his shaking fingers curled around the glowing pawprint, he remembered._

 _'You're an illusion! There's no way you can be real!' He hollered above the wind, not quite relief pulsing through his chest._

 _Volpina laughed once again. 'Oh? What makes you so sure?'_

 _'Because!' He nearly spat at her, his rage at being manipulated was almost suffocating. 'My lady is right-'_

 _He'd moved to lay his hand on Ladybug's back._

 _But for a split second, she stared back at him with a terrified look._

 _Then vanished into a puff of red smoke._

 _He stared at the empty space, before shifting his gaze back up higher onto the tower._

 _And he realized who the real girl was._

 _'MARINETTE!' His voice was nearly lost to the wind, but despite the seemingly massive distance she reached downwards towards him._

 _'Chat Noir!' She returned. 'Help me!'_

 _'Help me! Save me!' Volpina taunted. 'I need my hero, Chat Noir!' Her voice turned scathingly icy when she said his name, and he rushed forward up the tower._

 _'Uh uh,' Volpina lifted a finger off of Marinette's wrist to wave it at him. 'What makes you think I'm going to do let you come any closer?'_

 _He took a deep breath._

 _'Then, how are you going to get your hands on my miraculous?'_

 _She paused, considering, before-_

 _'Very well!' Volpina swung both herself and Marinette over the lip of the tower, and Chat chased after them._

 _'Get back here!' He shouted, hauling himself over the edge._

 _To find himself surrounded by Marinettes._

 _'Oh Chat Noir,' they were cooing in various forms, 'my hero,' 'what took you so long?'_

 _'Get back!' He shouted, poofing each of them with a touch._

 _'What, you don't want us?' The Marinettes looked at him with shock and dismay. 'Then,'_

 _They edged back, and he breathed a sigh of relief._

 _But then they kept edging, until they were almost literally spilling over the sides of the tower._

 _And then they started falling._

 _'Goodbye then,' one said as she took the last step that would not connect._

 _'I guess you don't need me,' another wept as she tipped over the edge._

 _'Adrien, how could you?' A third jumped._

 _He mashed his hands over his ears, unable to contain himself._

 _Then he glared straight up, where his senses told him to look._

 _Volpina stood over him, grinning wickedly._

 _She was alone._

 _Which meant-_

 _Chat span around, staring with new eyes at the crowd of Marinettes, who were falling backwards to their deaths._

 _'Marinette!' He shouted. 'Ladybug!'_

 _'What, can't you tell?' Volpina laughed. 'Which one, which one?'_

 _He snarled up at her. 'If you kill her, you'll never find Ladybug's miraculous!'_

 _'Let me guess, she's the only person who knows where Ladybug is?' Volpina offered a hand down to him, where two black, studded earrings sat innocently. 'I think you're a bit late for that!'_

 _'You-!' He leapt for her, hoping and praying that Marinette was still alive._

 _'Of course, now that I have her miraculous, I have no use for her now,' Volpina grinned. 'It wasn't hard to convince her that I was going to fling that Adrien boy off the tower, and she handed it over quite easily.' She dodged as Chat brought his staff down upon her. 'And now she thinks that boy is dead, so I think she'd go over quite easily, wouldn't you?' Volpina glanced at the dwindling crowd of Marinettes._

 _He was so helpless._

 _He had to get the miraculous back._

 _But he had to save Marinette._

 _And he had to not get killed in the process._

 _And the longer he took, the more of a chance that Marinette would die._

 _He was scrambling, and his movements became slower, like he was moving through thick water._

 _He couldn't hear, he couldn't speak,_

 _And Marinette,_

 _He just couldn't save her._

* * *

Adrien woke with a start, sitting bolt upright, Volpina's taunting laugh still ringing in his ears.

'Marinette?' Was the first word out of his mouth, his eyes already searching for her.

He got up and checked the empty bed next to his, and stuck his face out onto the dark balcony.

He rubbed sleep from his eyes, trying to shake off the memories of his dream.

He had no idea what time it was, but he didn't care.

He burst out into the main room, and had to wait a few second for his brain to awaken enough to absorb it.

There was a flashing GAME OVER screen on the widescreen, and there was candy once again strewn all over the coffee table amongst games.

The two kwamis were there, fast asleep around the warmth of an unused controller.

But most importantly, Marinette was there, sitting on the couch, fast asleep.

She was loosely draped over the arm of the couch, her legs stretched out along the length of the cushions, a controller hanging loosely from one hand.

He hardly even thought about it.

He stepped lightly over, and curled up next to her on the couch.

After a moment, he wrapped his arms around her midriff, and took long, slow breaths of her calming scent.

Everything was alright.

He had to remind himself that it was only a dream, but he discovered his fingers were still shaking.

He could still hear Volpina taunting him, as Marinette,

Adrien tried to clear his mind.

It seemingly took a long time before he could settle himself, but before he knew it, he was asleep.


	8. Day 5: Teasing And Teased

When Marinette awoke the next morning, she noticed the fingers of one hand was tangled in hair.

Which was not her own.

The hair of course, she recognised her own fingers.

She opened her eyes to examine this predicament, to realize the predicament was far worse than what she had previously thought.

First of all, it looked like she'd fallen asleep at her controller.

Taking a break from dress-making couldn't have been better with more Mecha Strike, she'd cleaned up the CPU with relative ease.

She'd had a good time, helping herself to the welcome basket, whilst fighting her way through the levels.

The two kwamis had tried working together to try to use a controller, but struggled to listen to each other. They had given up anyway, being too tired to do much else.

It had been a long, hard day for them. Plagg especially, by the sound of it.

It seemed like Marinette had fallen asleep at her controllers, which did not surprise her.

She had been emotionally exhausted, after such an afternoon of revelations.

Even now she still felt wrung out, as her eyes swept the room.

She could see the morning light spilling into the bedroom throughe open doorway, and guessed it to be later in the morning than she'd like.

But then her eyes fell downwards once again.

Chat Noir was fast asleep on her lap, his arms circling her middle, and his face buried into the corner of one arm and her stomach.

The rest of him was stretched out over her legs, like some cat who was pointedly ignoring the fact they were too big to be a lap cat.

She didn't even have the heart to move.

To be honest, she hardly had the heart to look up, as her neck had developed a painful crick in the night.

She could hardly believe what had happened yesterday afternoon.

Who'd have thought that she'd be revealing herself to Chat Noir?

She'd been an idiot, sure, and she was kicking herself for it.

Somehow, he'd figured out who she was.

She made a mental note to ask him when he awoken, but for now, she was content to just, relax.

Put her feet up, as it were.

Even though presently she realized she could feel precisely neither of them due to Chat's weight.

Absentmindedly, she started running her fingers through the boy's hair, detangling the mess of knots.

Her mind played back to more of yesterday, when he'd been holding her whilst they were talking.

She couldn't believe she'd ended up blushing. Over Chat Noir.

Chat Noir. The incorrigable flirt. The one who'd been chasing Ladybug since the beginning.

The way he'd looked at her, had reshown his striking resemblance towards Adrien Agreste.

The way he'd kissed her temple.

 _Oh, help,_ she thought down to the boy in her lap, _Why couldn't you just be Adrien? That would make everything so much easier._

Another cursory glance and she chuckled slightly, noticing something else.

He was still wearing the same clothes as the previous night. He'd not even taken his shoes off.

He shifted slightly, and she halted her hand hesitantly.

But, no, Chat Noir was simply resettling himself, so that he was more along the length of her legs, pressing the side of his face against her stomach now in the other direction.

After a long pause, she resumed running her fingers through his hair.

The boy really did look just like him.

Marinette sighed.

 _I wonder if he gets that a lot? Walking into coffee shops and what have you, and people rushing up to get his autograph?_

It was probably lucky he did his hair differently to Adrien, it might help with that sort of issue.

Yet when he was out of costume like this, it did seem to fall quite naturally back into Adrien's sort of hairstyle.

In fact, Marinette could bet that he could do quite a lot of hairstyles.

He could pull it all back, or have it hanging loose in front of his face, so many options.

And he could pull off all of them.

Well, most, she didn't suppose he'd look good with it grown long.

Or a buzz cut, for that matter.

But that would just be a crime against nature, against the gorgeous blond hair he possessed.

No matter which way she changed his part, the only way it looked ridiculous was when it was parted almost down to his ear.

But even then, there was a certain charm about it.

How's a girl supposed to compete with that?

She settled it all back to Adrien's hairstyle. The best, in her totally non-biased opinion.

Maybe she'd recommend the look to him later.

She set the last few strands back into place, and admired her handiwork.

She still could not get over the likeness, and that hairstyle didn't help matters.

But the idea of having Adrien curled up in the way that Chat was sent her blushing to the roots of her hair.

She'd never been that close to Adrien before, and she had to fan herself momentarily.

Chat certainly did seem to be stealing her firsts away.

First kiss, and second for that matter, first time to be sitting like this, first time sleeping this close to a boy she was interested in _-no_ , she wasn't interested in Chat. It was Adrien she was interested in.

 _Adrien._

Not Chat.

The mesmerising, charming, courteous young man in her class.

The one who was currently in London.

Not this copychat who had kissed her three times now, who was cheesy and over the top and a flirt.

Not the boy who had sacrificed himself so many times now.

Not the one who had been smitten with her all along.

Marinette let her head tilt back until she was resting her neck against the arm of the couch again, trying to ingore her conflicting emotions.

 _What would Adrien even say if he found out I was Ladybug?_

'Well there's no need to stop on my account,' came a voice, and Marinette nearly leapt out of her skin.

'I-I-I'm so sorry!' She stammered, flushing beet red. He moved to peer up at her, and she slammed her hands against her face.

Adr- _Chat Noir_ grinned at her. 'The pleasure's all mine.' He glanced over at the mess on the coffee table. 'I did try to move you to put my lady to bed,' his smile grew wider, 'But you just looked so peaceful, I didn't have the heart.'

'How long have you been awake for?' She questioned in a small tone.

'Long enough.' He shifted upwards, and she felt a brief peck on her forehead between her fingers, and his own fingers traced down the back of one of her hands. 'Cats do enjoy getting petted by their Ladybugs.'

She wanted to peek.

God, it was so tempting.

But then he had moved on into standing, and she heard the distinct whining noise of someone stretching like their life depended on it.

Bloodflow suddenly burst through her feet, bringing angry pins and needles with it.

She herself made a relieved, yet pained noise as the irritating sensation swept through her toes while she tried to stretch them.

'Well then what made you decide to join me?' She questioned, keeping her eyes closed so that she could rub painfully at her feet. 'It can't have been comfortable,'

'No feather bed could ever even compete with you, Princess.' She could tell he was grinning, but then his voice faltered slightly. 'I just, didn't sleep well.' But he covered for it. 'I couldn't stand to be so far apart from you.'

She seized one of the pillows next to her and flung it in his general direction.

There was a noise like a flumph and the sound of Chat gasping slightly.

She mentally high-fived herself, until the pillow ricocheted off of the boy and onto the coffee table.

Where two disturbed kwamis flew up, complaining.

'Well we don't get into Porto until around four this afternoon, what would you like to do?' Chat questioned.

'Do you know what time it is now?' Marinette stretched her hands above her head, before attempting to shift her legs.

There was a shuffling noise, before; '9:32.' He informed her.

'Well I don't know about you,' Marinette admitted, 'but I could use a day off. From _La Cirque de la Ladybug_. And I also desperately need to work on my dress. I haven't even started sewing, my god,'

'That sounds fine,' he had turned to look at her, little did she know. 'It'd be good to have a day to kick back. Shall I go and hunt down breakfast?'

She smiled in his general direction. 'That sounds wonderful. Thank you.'

'Come on then Plagg,' Chat said jovially, before,

There was pause, then a sound like a twist, and an almighty crash rang around the room.

Chat swore as things settled around him.

Marinette sat up. 'Are you alright?' She questioned imploringly.

'It's alright,' Chat said, almost sulkily, 'you can look,'

Marinette peered one eye open, then the other, to see Chat Noir had broken the coffee table.

More accurately, he was presently sitting in the coffee table, with one of the legs spread in a perpendicular angle to what it should.

Most of the welcome basket had fallen into his lap, as well as the two controllers, and Marinette burst out laughing. 'Are you okay there?'

'I'm alright,' he attempted to extract himself and failed.

'What happened?' Marinette chuckled, standing to offer him a hand.

'...I don't want to talk about it.' Chat muttered, taking her proffed hand.

Together they hauled him upright, and he dusted himself off. 'Alright, shall I go and get breakfast?'

'If you please. No room service though.' She smiled.

'Nothing but the best for the princess, of course,' he bowed, grinning.

* * *

The day was far more quiet than the rest of their trip, but was equally as fun-filled.

Marinette did so much sewing that she would end the day red-eyed and almost crosseyed as well.

Being careful to not give away too much of where she was, she sent photos of the violet fabric to Alya, then called her to gush about it.

Yet even while she was talking, she held her phone against her shoulder so that she could continue sewing.

Chat, in Marinette's opinion, was mostly underfoot during the cutting and pinning processes, so he was quickly shooed out of the bedroom for the rest of the morning.

Besides, Plagg had seemed to be more worn out than usual, and could only hold Chat's transformation for around two hours, so Chat went to make use of the stunning spa bath again.

 _'So tell me about what's going on with you?'_ Alya said after a time, while Marinette was opening the sliding door to pick up some of the fresh sea breeze.

'Well,' Marinette mentally pulled forth the plan of what she was telling the girl.

Marinette was, according to Alya, visiting family in China. A family of second cousins, in fact. Her mothers cousins.

She could not tell her family because they do not get along.

Thus, Alya is helping to cover for her to her parents as well as her schoolmates by pretending that Marinette was with her on the ship as an assistant.

Right.

'We went to the local markets yesterday, that's where I got that fabric from.' She eyed up the ream that was currently leaning against the wall, glittering brightly in the sunlight. 'I went with-my cousin. We had a really good time, actually.' She smiled. 'I got to eat a whole lot of local delicasies. I could hardly move for ages.'

 _'Really? What's he like? I remember you were really nervous about it.'_

'Well,' Marinette paused. 'He's a lot nicer than I thought he'd be. I wasn't really sure what to expect though.' She admitted.

 _'That's great!'_ Alya said, and Marinette could hear the grin. _'Can you take a selfie with him? I want to know what he looks like.'_

Marinette froze. There was no way she could, and she knew it. 'Well, I can't make any promises, I mean you remember how I said his parents was super strict about technology and phones and stuff?'

Alya sighed. _'Yeah, I know,'_ she brightened. _'Can't you just take one on the sly?'_

Marinette shook her head, but then remembered that Alya couldn't see that. 'I don't think so. I'll try, but,'

 _'I got it, don't worry about it.'_ Alya dismissed, before hesitating. _'How are you holding up, being all by yourself?'_

Marinette sighed. 'I miss my family. I miss you.' She again shook her head, this time trying to clear it. 'I don't like being away from Paris for this long.' _And I don't like lying to you about all of this._

 _'Don't worry yourself girl, I miss you too. And I know that your parents are missing you like crazy. Just be grateful that we took all those selfies that afternoon before we left so that they can get "updates". You owe me so big for this.'_

'Uh huh. It's a massive favour.' Marinette grinned ruefully.

She looked down at her work, of the fabric piled up in front of her.

And a smile spread across her face.

'But I have a surprise to make it up to you,'

 _'Oh? What's that?'_ Alya asked curiously.

'Now that would be telling, wouldn't it?' Marinette's smile turned wicked.

 _'Aww, fine. I guess I'll see it when we get back?'_ Alya said hopefully.

Marinette shrugged. 'You might see it a bit sooner than that, hopefully?'

 _'Ohhh, now I'm really curious.'_

'Rightly so.' Marinette nodded. 'So, tell me about your trip? Have you got me a souvenir yet?'

 _'I'll never tell,'_ Alya teased. _'I've picked up a few things actually, are you sure you don't want me to bring back a gorgeous tanned Spanish guy from Barcelona?'_

Marinette rolled her eyes, imagining what Chat would do to the poor guy. 'How will you fit him into your luggage?'

 _'...let's just say that there'll have to be some contortionism involved.'_ Alya said a little dangerously.

'Please don't break anyone in Barcelona.' Marinette giggled. 'They might not let you back.'

 _'You know, when you become a super-ritzy fashion designer and I'm a world-renouned reporter and we're both super-mega rich we need to take this cruise ourselves.'_ Alya sighed. _'Top floor. Master suites. The whole shebang.'_

Marinette looked about herself. 'That would be lovely.' She remembered her mask tan suddenly. 'We could lounge on a beach, or beside a pool, and get gorgeous and sun tanned.'

 _'Exactly, girl. Maybe we could bring the boys and you could wear a bikini in front of Adri-chou?'_

Marinette flushed beetroot. 'Or, I could not?' Her mind flashed back to the pink and girly one-piece suit at home. 'I couldn't possibly wear a bikini, especially not in front of Adrien.' She shuddered. 'He'd flee for the hills.'

 _'Don't be so dramatic, Mari.'_ Alya paused as an idea sprang to mind. _'Summer's still on so why don't we, when we get back respectively I mean, go shopping?'_

Marinette flushed red. 'But Alya, there isn't even a beach in Paris!'

 _'Don't worry about that. We could take a weekend trip to the south? Marseilles? Nice? What do you think?'_

'Who, just you and me?' Marinette questioned innocently.

 _'You, me, Adrien, Nino,'_ Alya could be heard to be grinning.

'Actually,' Marinette hesitated, 'it could be fun to have something of a class trip? Like a camp or something? That would be fun,'

 _'And then you can flaunt your bikini-clad stuff in front of Adri-chou!'_ Alya confirmed slyly. _'Sounds like a plan to me!'_

' _Alyaaa_ ,' Marinette shook her head exasperatedly. 'I cannot, and thus will not wear a bikini.'

 _'Pish posh. We just need to find you the right one. Now, what colours would you prefer?'_

'Alya-'

 _'How about red? Or white? Or black? Oooh,'_ she cooed, _'I have a great idea. What about if you made a Ladybug bikini?'_

 _Then Chat Noir would have a heart attack and_ die _._ 'I don't think that's a good idea, Alya. You know me,' she scrambled for an excuse, 'I don't really like wearing red. Like, the kind of red you're thinking of. I'm really more of a pink girl.' She paused. 'Also; I am not wearing a bikini!'

 _'Not presently you're not,'_ Alya paused, _'I hope,'_ she teased.

'No. I. Am. Not!' Marinette exclaimed.

 _'Ok, what colour would you think suited you best? I mean it shouldn't be just anything,'_

Marinette's eyes wandered back over to the Russian violet fabric in the corner. 'If I had to pick one? I'm not sure,' she trailed, before remembering. 'No bikinis though!'

 _'Yes Mari, I heard you the first time,'_ Alya giggled. _'What about black?'_

'Hmm, I don't know,' Marinette started piling up the red fabric cuttings and sweeping away the cutoffs. 'Black's a bit,' she trailed off uncertainly.

 _'I think black would look great, actually,'_ Alya stated. _'Unless you can come up with something better?'_

'If you force me into a black bikini Alya I cannot guarentee your safety.' Marinette said firmly.

Meanwhile, Adrien from the bathroom window was nearly having a heart attack.

Ladybug?

In a Ladybug bikini?

Dear God.

Dear God _Almighty_.

Adrien had a moment wondering whether there would be a chapel or something on board the ship, because he needed to take his ass to _church_.

And _pray_.

Because even any kind of red and black spotted bikini that was jumping to his mind was _not_ what models and good boys should be thinking about.

Models and good boys probably shouldn't be eavesdropping from the bathroom window whilst in the bath either, but still.

Plagg was once again rolling his eyes.

'No, don't make me pick a different colour for it, no bikinis Alya!' Came Marinette's voice. 'It doesn't matter if you wear one too!'

Adrien made a mental note to let Nino know.

'Alyyaaaaa,'

What colours would indeed be the best for his lady?

Of course, the red and black spots would be stunning.

Black would be stunning as well though.

Pink would be cute and girly, he wasn't sure.

Green?

No, green wasn't really her colour.

Well, most were, but green wasn't quite her.

'Thank you.' Marinette said. 'Speaking of holiday snaps,' she said with a dangerous tone, before lightening. 'Have you come up with a plan to get a copy of the photos off of Ladybug and Chat Noir?' She questioned casually.

Adrien raised his eyebrows.

He'd almost forgotten Alya was one of the avid journalists staying on their very ship.

What a tangled web Ladybug was weaving.

Ladybug was best friends with the Ladyblog runner herself.

Frankly, he was amazed that she'd gotten away with it so far.

Obviously, Alya had no idea that Ladybug was so close.

'Well sure, but how are you going to manage that?' She questioned.

He had enough of a job trying to keep Nino and his Father out of it, let alone a literal borderline journalist with a crazy obession of uncovering Ladybug's identity.

'Alya, I don't think breaking into their room is a good idea,-'

Adrien flinched.

'-you'd be breaking the law. Plus, I'm fairly certain that the staff wouldn't let you. Weren't you saying that the press weren't allowed on their floor?'

And he breathed a sigh of relief.

Of course Ladybug's got their backs.

Marinette sighed. 'No, Alya, if you do a Romeo thing and climb up onto their balcony I'm fairly certain you'd die before you even got there.'

Adrien peered over the lip of the sill and nodded in agreement at the sheer drop.

'And what would you do if you managed to get in there? Be all; "hey don't worry I'm totally not here to steal your identities I just want a copy of those photos"?-Wait, of course you'd try and figure it out at the same time.' She sighed.

Adrien shrugged. He hadn't even brought his real phone with him, and had instead brought a "London phone" with further roaming, and decked it out to be a Chat Noir phone.

Presently, 0 contacts.

He knew all the important numbers off by heart anyway.

The only way Alya would figure out who he was by sifting through all of his stuff was if by chance Adrien himself walked in on her doing it.

He was quite proud of that one.

'No Alya, dusting for fingerprints is a bad idea.'

He hadn't thought of that.

But since when would Alya have a copy of Adrien Agreste's fingerprints?

...Actually, he didn't want an answer to that one.

'Alya, I'm getting off the phone now, before you somehow incriminate me too.'

Adrien nodded. That was probably a good idea.

The idea of Alya shomehow breaking into the room still gave him the shivers.

'Alya, _bad_. No. _Goodbye_.'

He breathed a sigh of relief, but it was a disheartened one.

 _Note to self; somehow organise a meeting with Alya that does not involve her breaking and entering._

Somehow he knew that Marinette was thinking the same thing.

* * *

The room phone rang, and both Marinette and Chat Noir looked up.

Marinette looked down at the work between the two of them again, and sighed.

'No, don't worry,' Chat smiled. 'I'll get it,' he stood, carefully releasing the tension he had been holding on their pinning project.

He loped easily over to the other side of the room, and through the door to the other room.

Marinette took the minute to gather her thoughts.

She was out of sorts, how easy it was to talk to Chat, especially since she could talk as Marinette as well as Ladybug.

What was going on with her?

'Yes,' Chat reappeared back into the room, leaning against the doorframe. 'Yes that would be fine. I'm sure we could work something out.' His wandering eyes found Marinette again, and he winked at her. ' _Purr_ fect. We'll see you then. Thanks again.'

Marinette fought the blush attempting to appear, and then froze, questioning why it should appear.

'Alright, see you then. Goodbye.' Chat smiled, before ending the call.

'Who was that?' Tikki questioned, as Marinette stood uncertainly.

Chat took a minute to take a few calming breaths, before moving over towards Marinette.

'What are you doin-?'

Chat landed his hands on her waist and scooped her up, swinging her around, whilst letting out a delighted noise.

'Chat!' Marinette exclaimed. 'Chat Noir?'

After a few turns, he settled her, a smile possibly wider than the ship itself on his face.

'What was that all about?' Marinette demanded.

Chat fought the smile, and shifted his hands from her hips to her shoulders.

'Well,'

'Yes? Chat Noir?'

'So I just received a phone call,'

Marinette wanted to facepalm. 'I did notice that, if I'm being honest,'

'Asking if Ladybug and Chat Noir would attend a dinner with them.'

'Right. What time?'

'Seven thirty. Can you guess who the invite was from?'

Marinette rolled her eyes. 'Chloé?'

Chat shook her slightly. ' _Jagged Stone_.'

Marinette's face went slack. 'Are you _serious!?_ '

'Yes!' He grinned, releasing her to prance excitedly around the room. 'Jagged Stone called _me_ , and I _talked_ to him on the _phone_!' He span back to face her. 'And invited us to _dinner_!'

Marinette flapped her hands excitedly. 'Oh my god,' she hesitated. 'But we're going to have to look all professional, and all "haha yes I meet rockstars all the time", I mean,'

Chat's attention snapped to his backpack next to his bed suddenly. 'I could get that CD signed that you-' He cut himself off, slamming his hands over his mouth, before pausing. 'Wait, I don't have that here.' He muttered, his ears drooping.

'That I-?' Marinette questioned, looking at him. 'I what?'

'Nothing, nothing,' Chat flailed at her, before laughing nervously. 'I-I mean the one you designed, right? That was you, wasn't it?' He quickly changed the subject. 'So how about going into Porto this afternoon until then?'

She gave him a suspicious look, before accepting the change of conversation. 'That works, how is Plagg feeling?'

Chat shrugged, sitting on his bed. 'Annoyed, but what's new? He's on Tikki's side, it seems. Sees all of this,' he gestured at himself vaguely, 'as ridicuous. But he's holding up well stamina-wise.'

'Great, well, keep me in the loop.' Marinette said. 'Was there anything that you especially wanted to look at in Porto?'

'That bridge looked amazing. What was it, the Ponte de Luis?'

Marinette crossed the room to where she had left the welcome book, which was currently crammed full of pamphlets.

She picked them up and carried them over to where Chat was sitting before dumping the whole pile onto his bed. 'Where do you want to start?'

* * *

Ever a pair for the dramatics, as the ship passed under the Ponte de D. Luis, the main bridge of the city, Ladybug and Chat Noir watched as it slowly cruised underneath from the bridge.

The upper decks were so close that they could see the spectators, and as they were noticed they could see them waving and taking photos.

It was as if the two superheros were welcoming them into their home town of Porto, rather than them being the guests themselves.

It also wasn't long before they were noticed by pedestrians on the bridge, and they were quickly surrounded by fans requesting autographs.

Chat grinned at all of this, and when the group of people were at their peak he turned and seized Ladybug by the waist, turned, and took a selfie from their own camera with the crowd in the background.

'Salut, Portugal!' He grinned, snapping the photo.

'Chat,' Ladybug complained, lowering her automatic peace sign in shame.

Chat shrugged jovially, and turned back to sign a few more things.

Somone tapped him on the shoulder and he turned, to see a very tourist-y looking fellow looking at him expectantly.

'Hi there,' Chat grinned. 'Need me to sign something?'

There was a noise from behind him, and a little girl peered around the mans legs. She said something up to Chat, and Ladybug watched out of the corner of her eye with interest.

Chat paused, then crouched down to the little girls level and replied cheerfully in what was clearly Cantonese.

If the girl was star-struck before, then she nearly fainted then.

The man spoke, with a clear intention of taking a photo of them together, and Chat looked back up at Ladybug. 'She wants you in on this too,' Chat smiled. 'Care to join, my lady?'

'Of course.' Ladybug turned and crouched to be on her level.

Unexpectedly, the girl threw her arms around Ladybug's neck in a huge hug, and Ladybug smothered her slight flinch as little hands ruffled the hair around her ears. 'Are you ready?' She questioned.

Chat pulled a pose around the two girls and grinned while the girl resettled herself into Ladybug's lap.

Who must have been her father snapped the photo, and grinned back.

The little girl looked up at Ladybug adoringly, and said something that inflected like a question.

Ladybug stared at her blankly, until Chat leaned around her shoulder. 'She's asking if you'll be her bestest friend.'

'Oh, sure!' Ladybug nodded, smiling.

The little girl beamed at her, before disappearing back over to her father.

Ladybug waved as the two proudly wandered off, and was pulled back into the crowd of fans.

'We really should keep moving,' Ladybug said sideways to Chat Noir as a pushy woman bustled to the forefront of the crowd in front of the superheroes.

'I think you're right, my lady,' Chat said with a slight grimance.

So with a final few minutes for photos, they disappeared over the edge of the bridge, and swung back onto the stern of the ship with an easy leap.

* * *

Porto was stunning, with its beautiful monuments and breath-taking views.

Unfortunately they didn't have a lot of time, as the ship only docked, albeit slightly early at a half-three in the afternoon, and they had to be back on the ship by seven-thirty.

So Ladybug and Chat Noir, in full costumed glory swung through the city taking a scenic route along the coast, then down along the river, snapping photos as they went.

The two took a magnificent guided tour of several buildings, including Porto Cathedral that dated back to the twelth century and was to Porto as Notre Dame was to Paris.

They swung between the monuments, and eventually wound up atop the Torre dos Clérigos bell tower, dominating the cityscape at seventy-six metres that dated back to some three hundred years previous.

According to the tour guide that they listened in on on the way past.

It was truely breathtaking, and it was also from here they watched the late-afternoon sun sink lazily towards the ocean.

It was a nice change of pace, walking around as properly Ladybug and Chat Noir, as opposed to the disguises Alya had leant them.

The steep roof of the bell tower made for a properly panoramic view of the city, the river, and the ocean to the far west of them.

From there they could almost pick out the route they had taken to get there, like a map.

They saw Ribeira Square, that they had done a press conference at earlier, with some of the other celebreties. It was a true spectacle, but they had also gotten a chance to check out the restaurant that Jagged Stone had invited them to overlooking the river.

But their time was eaten up quickly, and after a wider circuit of the city, as well as explorations to the city of Gaia on the other side of the river, it was soon time for the two superheros to head back to the restaurant.

Yet as soon as they landed, they were once again surrounded.

Stone's security almost had to elbow their way through in order for Stone to get through himself, who threw his hands wide open upon seeing them.

'Ladybug! Cat Noir! It's great to see you!' Jagged stone grinned.

The pair smiled back.

'Yeah! Long time no see!' Chat responded, offering a hand to the star.

Stone shook it vigourously. 'You know, I really love your look. I've been thinking about writing a song about you.' He struck a dramatic pose. 'Cat Noir; the devil in disguise,' he winked, then paused. 'Actually, someone write that down!'

Chat grinned retracting his hand with ideas of never washing it again, while Stone's security produced a pen and paper.

'He's not that demonic, you know,' Ladybug waved, and Stone's attention snapped to her.

'No, no, I mean he's a cool cat, but knows how to rock.' Stone grinned. 'Did you like the song I wrote about you?' He bent and kissed her hand, and she flushed red unbidden.

'I loved it, thank you so much.' She smiled.

'So let's take this party inside!' Stone lead her by the shoulders into the open front of the restaurant. 'Table for three, please!'

Chat noticed a security member sidle up to a waitress, and quietly mention something about a booking.

The waitress nodded, and gestured for them to follow.

'Man, I love going places. There's always tables free.' Stone grinned at the two of them.

Chat grinned. 'So you were talking about writing a song about me?'

'Yeah, yeah,' Stone smiled as they headed up the stairs onto the balcony. 'What do you think? What's your angle?'

'My angle?' Chat faltered slightly, before straightening. ' _Purr_ fection, I'd say. _Claw_ esome.' He glanced down at his nails. 'The second best superhero that Paris has ever seen.'

'Oh? Who's the best, in your opinion?' Stone questioned.

'Why, Ladybug of course.' Chat gestured sideways to his partner, who smiled a little shyly.

'You're exaggerating, Chat.' Ladybug waved at him.

Of course, throughout the entirety of the dinner, Ladybug was struggling to keep it cool.

Well, how often did she get to go to dinner with her favourite musician?

Artist, even?

Luckily she could see that Chat Noir was in the same boat.

Frantically trying to keep up the façade of level-headed superheros, whilst fangirling to the extreme on the inside.

Chat in particular, it seemed.

The idea of getting a song written about him was, as he put it, "off the charts! Way cool!"

Jagged Stone indeed kept the pocket notebook and pen next to him throughout the dinner as inspiration for lines appeared.

They talked about the different places that they had visited so far, but Stone was particularly looking forward to Barcelona after hearing so much about it.

He even showed off his Eiffel Tower sunglasses that "that girl Marinette had made for him". According to Stone, she had a major career in designing ahead of her.

To this, Ladybug could absolutely not stop grinning.

* * *

'I can't believe we got to have dinner!' Ladybug exclaimed. 'With Jagged Stone!'

'I know!' Chat returned, checking his door-locking abilities and turning to face her. 'And he's writing a song about me!' He straightened. 'Do you think it's possible to be your own biggest fan?'

Ladybug flopped down onto the couch, and released her transformation.

Tikki landed in Marinette's waiting hands appreciatively. 'I'm not sure, try asking Plagg.' Tikki smiled tiredly. 'He seems to be an expert on the subject.'

'Of course he is,' Chat rolled his eyes, and leant against the couch. 'I didn't know you made those glasses for him? He loves those things it seems.'

'Yeah, actually. Long story, but I actually designed and made them for him! It was possibly the greatest day of my life, right next to when Jagged Stone accepted my proposed album cover,' Marinette sighed.

'Wow, Ladybug,' Chat grinned at her, resting his elbows against the edge of the couch over her. 'Do you have a crush on Jagged Stone?'

Marinette burst out laughing. 'No, but I'm a huge fan of his. You should see the massive poster I have in my room at home.'

'Oh, really? I never saw you as the poster-toting type?' Chat tilted his head at her. 'I see you more with your walls papered with designs and fashion and such.' He paused. 'What about model crushes? Any favourites?'

Marinette flushed a deep, deep red.

'I, nope! I have a pin-up board for my d-designs, but they're mostly i-in my sketchbooks.'

Chat wiggled his eyebrows at her. 'That doesn't look like the face of someone who doesn't have a celebrity crush,' Chat grinned. 'Isn't it supposed to be that girls never shut up about their crushes like that?'

Marinette was not avoiding eye contact with Chat. Not at all. 'Ok, so I maybe have one or two posters of someone I like.' She shifted suddenly. 'I mean, not _like_ like, like, just like. Maybe.'

'That's a lot of likes, my lady.' Chat half smiled at her. 'Do I need to fight them in a duel to win your affections?'

Marinette shot him such a look that he backed down. 'I never said "affections", you said that. Don't put words in my mouth. You wouldn't know him anyway.'

'Wouldn't I?'

Marinette flushed again. 'God, I hope not.' There was enough confusion going on in her life that they looked almost the same, let alone the two knowing each other.

'Why do you say that?'

'I didn't know you spoke Cantonese?' Marinette suddenly changed the subject. 'I mean, you said you only spoke a few words?'

Chat Noir looked startled at the sudden change. 'I've been learning for a while. It's sort of like a hobby. It's a really challenging language though. I'm terrible at writing it.'

'Is that so?' Marinette sighed.

'Does it bother you?'

'No,' she said, albeit slightly reluctantly. 'Never mind.'

Chat saw her dismiss the entire conversation and straightened, making a mental note to pursue parts of it later. 'I wonder what my song's going to be about?'


	9. Day 6: Rollercoaster Days

**Alrighty then kids, get ready for a wild ride ;)**

* * *

It had been an early start for the duo, enjoying fruity smoothies for breakfast on Lisbon's Tajo river, then starting what seemed to be their usual loop around the new city, admiring and taking photos of stunning, occasionally neolithic monuments and structures on the way past.

The sheer amount of history to the city was truly stunning, dating back to ancient celtic settlements then changing hands near constantly during the crusades.

Nowadays it was cultural hub for food, music and culture for Portugal, as well as its capital.

Lisbon was also just as welcoming for the superheros as Porto had been, and the two were eventually forced to retreat to the ship for their disguises before they could move about freely.

Chat, when they were free, almost immediately dragged Ladybug to the Oceánario de Lisbon, and within they had a great time wandering around and examining the fish and other aquatic creatures there.

They compared the Oceanário to the Oceanapolis from Brest some four days beforehand, deciding both to be amazing and colourful.

Chloé had captured the two for a bit, and she flaunted their fame for a good portion of the morning, dragging them through the shopping districts of the city and shoving Ladybug into a few dressing rooms before giving up.

'You just can't wear _anything_ while you're in the suit!' Chloé exclaimed, throwing her hands up in frustration, as Chat snapped a surreptitious photo, grinning.

Ladybug stood there in a strapless dress in varying shades of green, looking thoroughly unimpressed.

But then Chloé fluttered her eyelashes. 'Couldn't you take it off?'

Ladybug started, shooting a look at her partner. 'Take what off?'

'The suit, of course.' She smiled benignly. 'I won't tell anyone, I swear,'

'I don't think that's such a good idea,' Ladybug raised her hands defensively as Chloé approached her.

Chat Noir raised a hand as if to stop the blonde, until a voice spoke up behind him.

'It doesn't work at all, _actually_.' Came the tall, sneer voice of one Gabriel Agreste.

Chat leapt back, then stepped out of the way to stand next to his lady.

'What do you mean?' Cloé snapped, glaring up at him.

Agreste looked down his nose at the girl for a long moment, before looking at Ladybug. 'What could have possessed you to put that monstrosity on?'

'Well, if you must know, green goes with red in nearly every instance,' Chloé examined her fingernails critically.

'Are your eyes empty holes?' Agreste countered, before landing his piercing gaze upon Ladybug. 'No. Go and take that off. That terrible scrap of so-called green fabric.' He amended when she looked like she was going to turn her protective glare towards him, and Chat had opened his mouth to speak.

Ladybug watched him for a long moment, before disappearing back being the curtain of the change room.

Chat shifted so that he was standing protectively in front of the curtain, and crossed his arms.

'Well then what would you recommend? This shop is boring beyond all standards anyway.' Chloé demanded, not to be outdone.

'Hm,' Agreste touched his chin pensively, turning slightly to scan the rest of the store.

After a moment he strode off, and Chloé watched him go with a sniff.

'Pfft. I'll bet he can't do anything. A fashion designer can only go so far with terrible materials.' She sneered into the back of her hand. 'He's not that great anyway.'

Chat stood a little straighter, frowning. 'Don't you think that's a little harsh?' It came out a little harsher than he meant.

Chloé side-eyed him. 'So what? He's a stuffy old man, and everyone knows it. _Devil Wears Prada_ indeed.'

Ladybug appeared, and looked like she was steaming.

'Ah, there you are,' Chloé smiled, cutting off Chat Noir's angered reply. 'Are you sure you can't let me in on your little secret?' She smiled.

' _Chloé Bougeois_ ,' Chat started coolly. 'I think that Ladybug and I should _move on_ to our next booking.'

'Oh, I'm sure it can wait.' Chloé grinned. 'I'm having too much fun hanging out with my best friends!'

Ladybug stifled the urge to roll her eyes.

'Anyway, I want to know more about Chat Noir here.' She moved a little closer to the superhero, who surruptitiously tried to sidle away.

'Why would you want to know something like that?' Ladybug gave her a long look.

'Oh, but there's this sort of fire about you that I hadn't noticed before.' Chloé inched a little closer.

Chat inched a little further away.

'What do you mean, fire?' Ladybug questioned, eyeing the two.

'I don't know,' Chloé admitted, but perked. 'But I want to _find out_.'

'Well why don't you, so that I can take on this challenge in peace?' Said Gabriel Agreste from behind them again, and all three jumped.

Chat, with a moment of clarity, shoveled the satchel at his feet using his heel into the dressing room behind them.

Agreste had a few cream coloured things in his possession, and the bodyguard behind him had other things draped over both arms. The overriding colours were black and red.

'Sounds fair. See you soon, Ladybug! I hope you don't mind me taking your _beau_ away for a bit!' Chloé fluttered her fingers at the group in general, and dragged Chat Noir off and out of the shop.

Ladybug could only helplessly watch him go, and see the equally helpless looks he was shooting her back.

* * *

When Ladybug threw open the door for their room, the bedroom door banged shut.

Plagg rose up to greet her from a newly-strewn platter of cheeses, but before he had gotten a word out Ladybug snatched him up and stuffed him into one of the bags that she was laboured with with a muttered oath.

Only then did she clear the way for Gabriel Agreste's two bodyguards, who were also laden with bags to the point of struggling to fit through the door.

'Where do you want us to put these, miss?' The one that Ladybug had heard Adrien refer to affectionately as the Gorilla questioned.

'Anywhere's fine. Right there by the door, maybe. Thank you, boys.' She dumped her own stuff onto the couch, pointedly ignoring a sqeak of complaint.

Obediantly they did as she requested, and not-Gorilla approached her. 'I know this might be a bit forward, but,' he produced a paper and pen. 'Could I get your autograph? My daughter is a massive fan,'

Ladybug smiled, and took the proffered objects. 'Of course. Who shall I make it out to?'

He grinned appreciatively. 'Claire. Thank you so much.'

She obligingly scribbled out a few words, and finished with Ladybug's dotted signature. 'You're welcome.'

With a brief nod they disappeared out of the door again, pulling it shut behind them.

It wasn't until the door was shut did Ladybug relax, sagging slightly.

Plagg reappeared again. 'What's with all the bags?'

Ladybug clumped the ones on the couch a little tidier, then sat down heavily onto the cushions, resting her feet on the coffee table.

She released Tikki, who landed easily on her open palm.

'Well, _that_ was interesting.'

'Tell me about it, my lady.' Came through the bedroom door. 'Plagg?' He questioned lightly, and the kwami rolled his eyes.

'Fine.' Plagg agreed, before getting sucked through the door, to the tune of _'Transforme-moi!'_.

'Gabriel Agreste dragged me through most of Lisbon's high-end shops. He said I was an "interesting challenge".' Marinette sighed. 'It was like a dream, but I wish I could've been me and not Ladybug for it.' She let her head tip back against the cushions.

'Being Ladybug and unable to take of the suit was probably the challenge though.' Tikki commented. 'Did you learn anything?'

'That I've never seen Gabriel Agreste so interested in something before?'

Tikki nodded. 'You're not wrong.'

'He seemed to be having a great time of it though?' Chat said, opening the door and lightly stepping through it.

'Did he? I wasn't sure.' Marinette admitted.

'Well, I didn't see him that much, but-' _it was like the old days._ Chat wanted to say. _Like when Père would stay up all night sewing. When he still had the passion in his eyes._

Marinette watched him through the moment of quiet carefully. 'But what?' She said eventually.

'But,' Chat hesitated, before shrugging, 'he seemed pretty into the idea of dressing up Ladybug? I mean, I doubt he'd've taken you through so many stores if he wasn't interested.'

'That's true,' Marinette said uncertainly, before glancing up at Chat Noir. 'So how was your date? When did you get to be so friendly with Chloé?'

Chat visibly flinched. 'I have no idea. She tried to drag me on a romantic cruise until I put my foot down. We ended up going to a restaurant overlooking the city instead. She seemed to like that.' He shuddered.

Marinette raised her eyebrows. 'What, the restaurant? I'm surprised she was happy to switch, considering it wasn't what she wanted.'

'No, I think maybe she liked me putting my foot down. It's hard to tell, with that girl.'

'What?' Marinette stared at him.

'She kept trying to goad me into losing my temper, I think. I had no idea she could be so unpleasant?'

'That's so, unexpected?' She shifted some of the bags on the couch onto the floor, before patting the now-free cushion next to her. 'I wonder why that is?'

'She said that it was "refreshing" that she couldn't figure out what my weaknesses were. Outside of one.' He clenched his hands into fists.

'What's that?' Marinette questioned quietly.

'My Lady.' He answered, smiling at her, but it was slightly pained, his pointed ears flat. 'And now a Princess, not that Chloé Bougeois has any idea.'

'Oh,' she smiled shyly back, patting his shoulder. 'Well I'm flattered.' But then she connected the dots. 'What did that girl say about Ladybug?' She said dangerously.

He shook his head. 'She asked if we were together.'

'Well, that's alright,' Marinette started.

'Then she asked, other personal things about you. And me. I didn't like it, especially the way she asks things so flippantly and almost without care, even though you know she's really listening. She wouldn't shut up about-, other things.' He ran his fingers through his hair but paused frustratedly when his thumb caught. The gesture obviously more familiar to him when he didn't have pointed black ears.

She stroked his arm soothingly. 'It's alright. You don't have to talk to her again, if you don't want to.'

He shook his head but said nothing.

'I can't believe I'm saying this, but I don't think she realizes just how hurtful and spiteful she can be.' She deposited Tikki on her opposing shoulder. 'I'm guessing you've eaten then?'

'Yes.' He said slightly shortly, but then looked up at her apologetically.

'Good, because I have as well. Why don't you come and talk to me while I get some sewing done?'

He smiled. 'That sounds wonderful.'

* * *

It had been another long day of predominately sewing after their return to the ship, with Chat wandering in and out of the room like the cat that he was.

Marinette had stitched once again until she was cross-eyed, and then continued stitching even further.

However, the front designs on the front and back of the dress had been completed, and now Marinette was concentrating on pulling the whole thing together.

When it was finished, it was going to look stunning.

It was going to be strapless, and in a mermaid-style cut, with a short train behind her. Overall it was going to be a vibrant red, reflecting on her superhero persona, with -instead of spots- narrow, well shaped black stripes down her chest and back that ended at the smallest point of the dress below her waist, about halfway down her thighs.

From there it was going to flare out, purest red and flowing outwards, and all she could do was hope that she wouldn't have to fight in it.

Anyway, she had decided not to wear the suit underneath, instead was also in the process of creating an exact replica mask of her Ladybug mask that, failing any other ideas, she was going to have to somehow superglue to her face.

'Ladybug, you need to take a break.' Chat reappeared back in the doorway, looking at a watch that wasn't there.

'But, I've nearly finished this-'

'Do you need me to bring up room service?' He threatened half-jokingly, and she whitened slightly.

'Alright, alright,' she stood stiffly, only struggling slightly. 'I'm coming.'

Tikki rose up to meet her, and they transformed easily. 'Ah, that feels better.' She smiled.

'I hope you're not straining yourself,' Chat said as she passed him.

'Well, this is no mean feat right here. I'm literally hand-sewing a dress in four days.' She shrugged. 'I mean, I've done it in faster, but this is an intricate dress, that's going to be under a lot of scrutiny.'

Chat locked the front door behind them carefully, and stuffed the key back into his suit. 'What sort of food would you like?'

'Hmm,' she touched her face pensively as they strolled along the corridor towards the elevator. 'I'm not sure.'

Chat shrugged. 'Well, it's not like you have to make a decision,' he pushed the lift button and eyed the screen showing what floor the elevator was currently on.

'You know, I think it's a little unfair that we don't use the room service anymore,' Ladybug commented.

'Well like I said, you're free to use it if you want?'

She shook her head. 'I just can't get those images out of my head. Do you remember the benches?'

He shuddered slightly. 'I try not to, my lady.'

'Do you think that's a bit biased?'

'No,' he shook his head, 'I think it's a case of "what has been seen cannot be unseen". And it's no disrespect meant, either. We haven't told even anyone outside of who was already present.'

'That's true,' she nodded.

The elevator doors slid open and they stepped lightly inside.

* * *

Thomas was having a horrible, _horrible_ day.

He was supposed to be having _fun_ , this was supposed to be a _wonderful_ time away from home.

A clean break, as it were.

But he wasn't.

And it wasn't.

He was miserable.

And he knew for a fact that it wasn't going to get any better.

He had accepted that.

But what he could not accept was how goddamn _happy_ everyone else was.

They were all, _"here, have another mojito!"_ and _"We're going to lounge by the pool!"_ and _"We don't have a care in the world!"_

The _idiots_.

They should all take a dose of what _he_ was suffering.

Sally had left him less than a week ago, his wife of four years.

They were supposed to have taken that trip together.

But no, she up and left out of the blue with stupid _Tony_ with his stupid _face_ and his stupid _accent_ like it was _nothing_.

She hadn't even left a note.

Thomas slouched with his feet in the water of the main pool, astutely ignoring the joyful splashing and playfulness around him.

 _No,_ he thought, _they should suffer worse, for being so damn happy._

 _'And I'm happy to oblige that.'_

* * *

As soon as the elevator doors opened, they immediately noticed the problem.

It was completely pitch black, like thick clouds of darkness clung to the main gallery.

Even the setting sun had been winked out, shoving everyone into a suffocating darkness.

'Chat?' Ladybug questioned as soon as she had lost her sight.

A hand seized hers, and pulled her forwards out of the lifts. 'I'm right here, my lady.'

His voice sounded much further away than what it was, and it unsettled her. 'This must be an akuma.'

'It certainly seems so.' He agreed, pulling her back in a slightly different direction.

'We should contact the captain; get everyone to evacuate the main galley.' She pulled out her yoyo, and flipped it open.

For a split second, it shifted, like a tiny, tiny glitch in a system where it shouldn't be.

But then it was fine, and everything was as normal.

She watched it for a long moment, before using her nose to pull up the captain's deck atop the ship.

She relayed to them a few lines of instruction, and as soon as she had finished, Chat released her hand.

'Chat!?' she exclaimed into the blackness, attempting to use the light from the screen of her yoyo as a torch into the blackness.

'I'm not going far, my lady,' even though it sounded as if he did, 'I'm helping some passengers evacuate back into the lifts.'

'Don't wander off.' She instructed, fumbling through the blackness, hyperaware of any sounds around her.

'Don't worry, Ladybug. I can still see. I'll find you in a second.' It was barely a whisper, and it did not comfort her.

Ladybug carefully continued her path forward, testing each step before she put her foot down, and testing the air in front of her for obstacles.

This was a different kind of Invisible One, one that forced blindness on all that was around them.

She knew for a fact that she was at a complete disadvantage.

And there wasn't anything she could do.

The air was heavy and dense, it felt like a fight to simply breathe.

She couldn't even see her hand in front of her own face.

It was like a nightmare.

A hand traced up her shoulder, and she kneed the attacker straight into the side.

A gasp, and the person crumpled.

'Bugaboo, it's me,' Chat wheezed, 'Chat Noir.'

'Chat? I'm so sorry,' Ladybug crouched beside him. 'I can't see a thing!'

'It's alright, just give me a second.' Indeed, a moment later, he hauled himself to his feet.

'How well can you see?' She questioned curiously.

'Not as great as usual,' he admitted, 'but significantly better than nothing. This just screams akuma.'

For a long moment they stood, and Ladybug peered into the blackness as best she could.

An uneasy feeling had settled over her, like someone was watching them.

'Stay close to m-'

Suddenly Chat had tackled her, pressing her head against his chest and wrapping a bracing arm around her.

They fell to the ground in a tangle, but she had noticed it; a disappointed hiss above them.

'What was that?' She questioned quietly, muffled into Chat's chest.

'Someone making a direct attack on your miraculous,' he muttered back. 'Stay on your toes.'

She expected him to release her, but he did not, instead still scoping the area.

'I can't stay on my toes if you're on top of me, Chat Noir.' She said, pushing at him a little.

'Right,' he realised, sitting up carefully.

All of a sudden his body tensed, crouching over her protectively.

'What's the matter?' She questioned up at him, surprised when she bumped her head against his chin.

'Shhh!'

Obligingly, she remained quiet, listening as carefully as she could for any kind of sound.

Yet she could hear nothing but the sound of his slightly ragged breath above her, and her own heartbeat in her ears.

Ladybug struggled to calm herself, to concentrate on the task at hand, but her lack of sight was seriously scaring her.

'I'll be right back.' Chat said above her, and without another word he was gone.

'Wait!' Ladybug said to the darkness, and she carefully pulled herself into a crouching position. 'Chat Noir?'

But there was only muffled silence around her.

She started to pick up sounds that weren't there, and after a moment of uncertainty, she clapped her hands over her ears as well.

Even though this akuma would be able to sneak up on her, he wasn't going to take her miraculous that easily.

She blundered along, desperate for a sound, a sight, anything.

She even struggled to remember what light even looked like, or had she imagined it all?

'Chat Noir?' She called out, not expecting an answer.

And yet nothing still replied, endless and suffocating.

She felt like her nerves were stretching like violin strings.

Beneath her protective fingers she noticed it, her miraculous were shaking.

'Tikki?' Ladybug questioned quietly, listening to the silence absorb her voice. 'It's going to be ok.' She said with more confidence than she felt.

They steadied slightly, but did not stop.

 _'But is it though?'_ A voice filtered through the darkness like a nightmare.

Ladybug leapt back instinctively, but then realized she couldn't pinpoint where the sound was coming from.

'Who's there!?'

An endless moment of silence, until,

 _'Only your Nightmares. Everyone deserves to suffer.'_ The voice was less than a breath, like it was half-imagined.

Far, far off, there was a sound like a yell.

Ladybug straightened. 'Chat!?' She span, peering through the blackness. 'Chat, answer me!'

 _'You'll never find him,'_ the voice smiled, and it seemed to be fading. _'And it's only a matter of time...'_

Ladybug swore.

She pressed forward, checking each step.

If only she'd examined the main gallery layout better, she'd have more of an idea where she was.

She just felt so useless, and she knew Chat was in danger.

Suddenly there was a light touch on her shoulder, and Ladybug leapt away from it.

'Hey, kid, it's me,' came a little voice, and Ladybug straightened.

'Plagg?' She questioned, before the implications washed over her. 'Where's Chat?'

'This way.' He landed on her head this way, and lead her along by a few strands of hair.

'Do you know where you're going?' She questioned uncertainly, but following his direction nonetheless.

'I can see just as well as Chat Noir could.' Plagg hurrumphed. 'Mind your feet, there's a step there.'

Ladybug adjusted accordingly. 'Is Chat alright?'

'Should be. He's tougher than he looks, thank god.'

They seemed to be skirting around something, and at Ladybug's hazard guess it was one of the pools.

'What happened? Why did he detransform?' Ladybug moved as fast as she dared whilst adjusting to this strange mode of movement.

'That creepy Nightmare dude has Chat's miraculous.'

Ladybug felt the floor of her stomach drop out.

 _'What!?'_

She picked up her pace.

'Yeah he got the jump on him.' Plagg shook his head, before pulling Ladybug up short. 'Now he should be,'

As Plagg peered around into the blackness, Ladybug felt her hair stand on end.

This was a truly dangerous akuma.

'HEY KID!' Plagg shouted.

'Chat Noir!' Ladybug joined in, and the two listened carefully.

There was a noise next to them, and Plagg screeched at her to duck.

Ladybug obeyed, clapping her hands over her ears.

'Ok, kick straight ahead!'

She did so, and was met with resistance, and a pained groan.

'Great! Now shove him, hard as you can!'

Ladybug found the hunched frame and pushed with all her might, and was rewarded with staggered steps backwards until a faraway splash.

'Nice work, girlie.' Plagg approved, and Ladybug grinned. 'Now, head left.'

'Right.' She followed his direction. 'I think Tikki is shaking,' she eventually admitted.

'She's never been one for the dark.' Plagg nodded. 'And this kind of dark? I don't blame her.'

Ladybug nodded slightly, then followed Plagg's instructions to avoid a bench of some description.

'Is that you, Plagg?' Came a familiar voice, and Ladybug span on her heel.

'Kid? What're you doing over here?'

'Getting out of the way.' Chat admitted. It seemed like he had been taking cover behind the bench.

Ladybug crouched. 'Chat Noir?'

'Are you alright, my lady?' Was his immediate question. 'I'm so sorry for leaving you,'

'It's alright, Chat.' She reached out until she felt fabric; a shoulder, or knee, and patted it lightly. 'Are you alright?'

'I'm fine.' But it sounded like he was putting on a brave face.

'Kid, don't lie.' Plagg zoomed over to him.

'Fine. But it's so lame.' Chat sighed. 'I tried fighting him to get my miraculous back. I tripped over something, and twisted my ankle. You can laugh now.'

Ladybug wasn't laughing.

Instead she pulled him into a tight hug, and surprised herself by pressing a kiss to his forehead. 'Everything's going to be alright. You leave this to me.'

'R-right.'

'Will you be ok if I take Plagg with me?' She questioned hesitantly.

'I'll be fine. Go, Ladybug.' And the way that he had so softly said those words sent tingles up her spine.

'O-ok. Stay here, and stay safe.' She stood, and felt Plagg land once again atop her head.

For a while they moved on, until Plagg reported that they had reached the edge of the pool again.

 _'Lucky Charm!'_ She exclaimed, releasing the spell, and after a moment something long and cylindrical fell into her hands.

'What on earth is this?' She questioned aloud, running her hands along it.

Tikki was twitching again, and Ladybug was hyper-aware of how exposed her miraculous were.

It felt taller than she was, and slightly thicker than her thumb.

One end was slightly weighted, and her first thought was; 'A broom, maybe?'

She felt her way down to the heavier end, to discover not bristles, but instead a large hoop, with a large amount of mesh attached. 'No, a butterfly net?'

'Well that's an obvious one,' Plagg noted. 'Sometimes that charm is mega random.'

' _Tell_ me about it.' Ladybug agreed wholeheartedly.

She straightened, looking about herself. 'Nightmare!' She called. 'If you want my miraculous, you're going to have to come and get it!'

A pause, before, 'No, yep, he heard that. Mind your right, he's trying to slug you.'

Ladybug leapt back, whipping the butt of the net to where she guessed he was, and was met with another hiss.

'Nice one.' Plagg grinned evilly. 'Straight ahead now, get ready for a melee.'

She slipped into a defensive stance, readying her net like an oak staff.

And he rushed her, easily landing blows that she knew was going to at least bruise.

Nightmare not only had the advantage of sight, but his strength was accentuated as well, and now Ladybug found that all she could do was defend, and hope for the best.

And then, the worst happened.

A hand struck out before she could stop it, and clasped tightly around her throat.

Immediately she could feel the blood pressure in her head start to rise, and she snarled at her attacker, the net clattering to her feet.

'Hand over your miraculous,' the hand tightened slightly, lifting her so that her toes were only just scraping the ground, 'or else.'

'Ladybug!' Plagg exclaimed.

Ladybug fought for breath, scrabbling against the back of that hand uselessly. 'Why don't you hand over Chat's ring, and your cursed item, or else.'

Nightmare laughed, before squeezing a little tighter. 'Do you really think you're in a position to make demands?'

Ladybug let out a tiny sigh, as much as she was able. 'You hurt Chat Noir. You could have done serious damage to this ship.' She managed half a breath, the blood pounding angrily in her ears while her head felt like it was going to explode. 'Whoever you are underneath, I apologise in advance.'

And without any further warning, she grabbed the wrist of the hand about her throat with a vice-like grip, and swung her legs up with a perfect knee to the side of his elbow. With a sickening crunch the limb snapped in a direction perpendicular to the way that it should, and Nightmare let out a horrified screech, dropping Ladybug to the ground.

She landed awkwardly on the butterfly net, which she hastened to throw over the man.

All of a sudden the darkness snuffed out, and lights flickered back on around the ship.

Ladybug stared down at a man in a long trench coat, black as night over every inch of him. Even his skin was the colour of boot varnish.

She stared down over him as the man sobbed, clutching his broken elbow. 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry,'

Not even the insignia over his face could convince him to get up and continue fighting.

'No, I'm sorry.' Ladybug tried to comfort him. 'Just, where is the akuma butterfly?'

He reached into an inner pocket of the coat and handed her a photo, which she peered at for a minute.

It was of a bride and groom, both cheerily grinning at the camera.

She tore it in half. 'You've caused enough trouble, _me petit akuma.'_ She said, preparing her yoyo as the purple butterfly broke free. 'I'm freeing you from evil.' With an easy catch she purified the butterfly, then untangled Nightmare from the net carefully and hurled it into the sky.

 _'Miraculous Ladybug!'_

Nightmare detransformed back into a bespectacled man in a Hawaiian shirt, still clutching his (now thankfully straightened) elbow.

'Can we get a doctor over here!?' Ladybug called to the empty galley.

She opened her yoyo and dialled the emergency number, but security was already moving onto the scene.

'Everything's alright now,' she reported to them as they approached. 'But he has a broken arm. We should move quickly.'

Glancing down she realised that Chat's ring, now white, was in front of the man.

She snatched it up, as Plagg reappeared over her shoulder. 'He should be over at that bench over there,' the little kwami indicated.

'We should get this back to him before anyone notices.' Ladybug confirmed, already moving.

She covered the area in a few long strides, and luckily no security followed her.

Even more luckily, no security was in that area yet.

She hopped easily over the bench, and landed lightly, whereupon she froze.

Adrien Agreste was sitting there, looking up at her sheepishly. 'Hey there, Ladybug.'

'But,' Ladybug pointed dumbly. 'You're supposed to be in London?'

He shrugged. 'Well,'

'No, wait,' she laughed, shaking her head. 'You just look like him. I nearly forgot.'

He tilted his head in confusion. 'What?'

'It's nothing. Like I said, you just look like someone I know.' She continued to laugh, crouching down in front of him. 'You don't look half like him though,'

Adrien frowned. 'Marinette, I really am-'

There was a noise nearby, and he stared at her intently. 'We can talk about this later. Give me my ring.'

Still chuckling, she obliged him, and he quickly transformed.

They passed by Nightmare, who was giving security his details. Apparently his name was Thomas, and his elbow had been fixed by the Miraculous, but he was still pale and shaking.

They headed straight for the elevator, and what felt like no time at all they were back in their room.

As soon as he had securely shut the door behind them, Chat spoke up.

'Ladybug, what do you want me to say?'

'Nothing. It's fine.' Ladybug crossed the room, without even looking back at him. 'I'm going to keep sewing-' her miraculous flashed at her angrily.

'MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG.' Chat said, loudly and firmly, releasing his transformation and halfway crossing the room to her.

She paused, and looked back at him blankly. 'Yes, Chat?'

'You can stand there believing whatever you've convinced yourself, but that does not change the fact of who I am.' He stood strong, stronger than Adrien Agreste had ever stood.

He shook his head to clear it. 'I've decided I don't care if you hate me. But, just, _open your eyes_ my lady.'

She blinked at him. 'But-'

'No buts!' He planted his hands on his hips. 'My name is Adrien Agreste. Son of Gabriel Agreste. My best friend's name is Nino Lahiffe. I'm also friends with Alya Césaire. I sit directly in front of you in class nearly every day. I don't know how I never saw that it was you, Marinette.'

Ladybug's legs let out from under her and she landed heavily on her butt. 'London?' She questioned weakly.

In that moment Tikki forced her detransformation, and Marinette was sitting on the floor.

'I made it up.' He dismissed. 'I had to get Père off my back about coming here as Adrien so that I could come as Chat. There is no movie. My English is terrible anyway.'

She buried her face in her hands. 'Is this some kind of joke?' She could feel herself start to hyperventilate.

'It's really not, Princess.' He crouched before her, and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. 'It's really not.'

She shook her head. 'But I spent all that time convincing myself it wasn't you,'

'But it is me.' He smiled at her, that quiet Adrien smile that could be no one but him.

She once again hid behind her fingers. 'I'm so sorry,' she nearly whispered.

'And frankly,' Plagg said from atop Adrien's head. 'The sooner you figure that out the better. It's exhausting being Chat Noir all day.' He zoomed into the other room, where he knew that cheese would be waiting.

'Hello, Adrien,' Tikki said tiredly from Marinette's shoulder.

'Can I get you anything?' He questioned the little kwami.

'Cookies, please.'

Adrien stood and went to grab the box from the coffee table.

Yes, he was hurt that she had convinced herself so thoroughly, but there was no way he could be mad at her when she looked so pitiful.

'But, you've always,' Marinette had curled herself into a ball, shaking slightly. 'And I've always,'

'Always what?' He questioned, returning.

She burst out at him. 'But you've always been in love with Ladybug, and I've always been in love with Adrien,' she trailed off, flushing a furious red and hiding back in her hands.

'Y-you, what?' Adrien himself blushed red, any thoughts of anything else scrambling for the emergency exit.

'I-I-I- can't believe I just said that,' she mumbled.

'Do you mean it?' He nearly demanded excitedly.

'Oh, just kiss already.' Plagg reappeared again, and rolled his eyes.

Adrien swatted him away, blushing deeper.

Marinette simply up and fled into the bedroom.

Adrien made to go after her, but Tikki hovered in front of him. 'Why don't you let her take a breather.'

He hestitated, then nodded, realizing the wisdom of her words.

Instead he got up, and sprawled over the couch.

Tikki watched all of this, then disappeared into the room after Marinette.

'Well, that was exaggerated.' Plagg hurrumphed, reappearing again and sitting on the coffee table. 'Nice one with that Akuma though,' he chided, 'way to let them just steal your miraculous like that.'

'Did you hear that?' He stared up at the ceiling. 'She loves me.'

* * *

Funnily enough, neither superhero slept a wink that night.

Marinette had feigned sleep when he had checked on her uncertainly.

He had hesitated by the door for a long moment, looking between the room and the living room, but only when he had deemed she was asleep did he encroach the room.

She could now hear Adrien tossing and turning restlessly, and resolved to remain as still as humanly possible.

But she was hyperaware of _Adrien Agreste_ who was _right next to her_ while she _slept_.

Aforementioned Adrien Agreste on the other hand could not calm himself to sleep.

 _Ladybug is in love with me._

* * *

 **let's all ignore how when a holder removes their miraculous the kwami disappears sssshhhhhhhh (I'd forgotten about that fact when writing but let's face it most authors do on this site and now I can't take it out bc Lb couldn't take Nm down without Plagg)**

 **Also HOW THE HECK IS THIS SO SHORT i re-read it for editing for uploading and I remembered Day 6 being about 3x longer than this wtf me me so I might edit it later will keep you all in the loop though**


	10. Day 7: Tears

**Aaaaaahhhhh how has it been nearly two weeks since I last uploaded I swear it was like two days ago time is going so quickly**

 **also sorry this is a little on the shorter side but quality not quantity? Hahahaha I'll show myself out...**

 **also also thanks for the input haha I'd forgotten about the whole Lady Wifi thing wih Adrien and his ring. SO IT WORKS IN THE END HAHA**

 **anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Adrien Agreste awoke with his stomach growling.

 _Of course_ , he thought absently, _I never got around to eating last night._

Memories of the previous day flashed through his mind, from the adventuring to the dressmaking to the akuma and after.

Nightmare had seriously scared him, not that he was ever going to admit it.

An akuma had finally pried his miraculous from his fingers, literally.

Absently, he pressed his hands together protectively over the white ring.

Plagg from next to him let out a small snore.

Adrien smiled; of course cats such as he could sleep like the devil himself.

 _Even Plagg had been more helpful to her than he._

He shook his head slightly to clear it, to shove away the vicious thought. He wrenched his mind back to the clear morning, with the easier prospects ahead.

The ball was that night!

And even though he was having the time of his life watching Marinette construct a beautiful dress from scratch, he was doubly excited to see the finished product.

He may even have competition as her number one fan by his father!

 _Pere's going to love it!_ He paused. _Well, he better, or I'll, I'll, do my next interview in a leopard-print sweatshirt out of pure spite._

He sat up silently, looking over at Marinette's sleeping face with a small smile.

 _So she had managed to convince herself that "Chat Noir" and I just looked_ exactly _the same?_ He rubbed some of the sleep from his eyes. _I admit, t_ _here's some dedication involved in that. She'd even worked herself up to the point that she was able to look at me without seeing who I was._

Sure, he was a little hurt, but it was nothing compared to the sheer relief that she hadn't outright rejected him.

Well, she kind of had, but after a fashion she had accepted it.

But he wasn't going to let it get him down, no way! Not when there was so many other things to look forward to!

He wasn't going to listen to the quiet thought of just how vehemently she had rejected the very notion of him _possibly_ being Chat Noir. He was going to crush all over that down to his feet and ignore it until it goes away!

A perfect plan!

Still the forced cheerfulness could not stop him slipping back into a melancholy, yet peaceful state.

He further scanned the room, realising that they had forgotten to shut the curtains the previous night as well.

 _Well, it's not like there's a point now._

As quietly as he could he arose from his bed, and snuck out the door and into the main room.

 _I can't believe how much things have changed since we boarded this ship._ He looked around at Marinette's various parcels. He'd have to ask her to show him what the clothes look like, if they had time.

 _When I was me and Marinette and Ladybug were Marinette and Ladybug._

He flopped down onto the couch for a moment, before leaning forward to rifle through the goodies basket for something to eat. A moment's decision found him some chocolate covered almonds, and he carefully unwrapped the little box from its plastic packaging.

'Can you get me a cookie?' Came a voice and he jumped.

Tikki floated over, rubbing at one eye, before smiling at him. 'I think you've had a rough couple of days.'

'I think we all have.' He agreed.

Adrien's personality was easier to summon than Chat's right now.

'I'm surprised you're handling it so well, all things considered. You two fought off knowing your identities for a long time.' Tikki landed on the coffee table, and took Adrien's offered cookie.

Adrien eyed her, not for the first time of that trip.

Tikki was an interesting individual, it wasn't surprising that she was the flip side to Plagg.

Where Plagg was greedy, and slightly self-absorbed, Tikki was giving and empathetic.

However he had clearly seen that both kwamis equally held affinity for their holders, even if Plagg's was a little harder to immediately perceive.

Tikki eyed her cookie for a moment, before biting into it. 'They're still not as good as Marinette's.' She shrugged through a mouthful.

'That's fair.' Adrien nodded. He was well familiar with the talents of the Dupain-Cheng's bakery, and honestly if he didn't have his father and career to think about, he had seriously considered in the past turning Chat Noir towards the forces of evil and looting the place.

'So what are you going to do now?' She questioned after a long, quiet moment.

'I'm, not sure.' Adrien shook his head, clearing it of pastry-related petty theft. 'It's all so, weird.'

'"Weird" definitely would be a word for it.' Tikki agreed evenly. 'Well what do you think, now that you know Ladybug is Marinette? And that everything's in the clear?'

It took him a moment to try to come up with an answer, and nothing arose.

'I don't know.' Adrien said honestly. 'I mean, sure, I'm still in love with Ladybug, but now that Ladybug's a real person? Who's within my reach?' He shrugged, setting aside his snack on the table next to her. 'But let's face it, she's still totally out of my league.'

Tikki shook her head. 'I don't want this argument all over again.'

'"Again?" What do you mean "again"?' Adrien pressed. He hadn't spoken about this to the kwami before?

Tikki just let out a huge sigh, but did not elaborate. 'I notice that you've been much more familiar with Marinette of late though. Is this the whole "within my reach" business?' She changed the subject, eyeing him knowingly.

'You noticed?' He flushed, then raising his hands to hide it.

'Boy, _Plagg_ noticed. And that's saying something.'

He hung his head. 'She probably hates me. It's too forward of me. I wasn't thinking properly. I should apologise to her.'

She sent a glare his way so sharp that he flinched, despite it coming from a creature smaller than his palm.

'What was that for?'

'She does not _hate_ you. She doesn't even dislike you.' She sighed, rolling her eyes. 'What is it with teenagers?' She hung her head in her little hands.

'What's wrong with teenagers?' He questioned, frustrated on her lack of explanation.

She looked at him a long moment. 'I'll tell you when you're older.'

'But what does _that_ mean?' Adrien groused, before catching her look. 'Right, right, never mind.' He took up the container of almonds again, then sat back against the couch, slightly more sourly than what he had intended.

However, his mind continued to wander.

'Does anyone else know who she is?' He asked, after a time. 'Like, her parents?' He paused. 'I don't think Alya knows, otherwise,' he shuddered slightly at the implications.

'No.' She said simply. 'What about you, does Nino know?'

He shook his head, before looking at her. 'Why Nino?'

'Because he seems to be the person you're closest to.' She shook her head, taking another bite of her cookie like a world-weary manager on their fourth cup of coffee. 'It's just my observations though. I didn't think you'd have said anything to your father, but Nino was my most likely option, if you would've told anyone.'

He nodded. 'I understand.' After a time he chuckled slightly. 'I used to think she hated me, before yesterday.'

'What do you mean?' She looked at him incredulously.

'Well, if you had someone who obviously disliked you to begin with, then proceeded to hardly speak two words strung together to me, and never even looked at me, can you blame me?' He tried to wave away.

'She's never hated you, Adrien.' Tikki sighed.

'Well, maybe hate's a strong word.' He admitted. 'And I got the impression that if she seriously hated me she'd've said something, but still,' he shook his head. 'How was I supposed to know that it was actually that she _liked_ me? All the other girls who've ever liked me always told me, you should see the mailbox on Valentines Day,' he chuckled, but there was a dark undertone. 'It's getting them to stop and actually _see_ me is the hard part.' He looked up at her. 'So how was I supposed to know?' He reiterated.

'By using your eyes, I'd say.' Plagg appeared through the door lazily, Adrien knew that if he had pockets he'd have his hands shoved in them, like a slightly grouchy teenager.

'Don't you think that's a bit harsh?' Tikki questioned, looking about to face him.

'No, because I'm not pussyfooting around.' Plagg shrugged, landing precisely halfway between Tikki and the welcome basket, where food awaited.

'I used my eyes!' Adrien complained, straightening indignantly.

'Don't lie, kid. I'll bet that's why Nino grinns at you whenever you'd mention Marinette.' Plagg grinned slyly.

'What, _that's_ why?' He paused. 'Did Nino know about this?' He frowned at the feline kwami. 'How do you know about whether or not Nino knows about this?' He looked at Tikki, who was attending to crumbs on her hands absently, as if waiting for it all to blow over with practised patience. 'Did you know that he knew that Nino knows about this?'

'Buddy, I've been alive thousands of years and let me tell you; some looks never change.' Plagg rolled his eyes.

'What looks?' His mind was racing, what things had he missed?

Tikki picked up another cookie and took another meaningful bite out of it. 'I'll explain it to you when you're older.' She said patiently.

'Why not now?' He very nearly demanded.

'What's all the noise out here?' Came a sleepy voice from the doorway and Adrien jumped like he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't have.

Marinette was hovering uncertainly in the doorway, she had pulled on a long, comfortable sweater she had worn the previous day over her pyjamas. Her cheeks were flushed, and her hair was down and messy, like they had awoken her from a restless sleep.

'Just teenage angst.' Plagg grumbled, disappearing into the welcome basket. 'Just put me out of my misery.'

'We're just explaining a few things to Adrien here.' Tikki zoomed over to where Marinette was. 'More of the same.' She winked cheekily at Adrien.

Adrien stuck his tongue out at the little kwami. 'You're doing very little of actual _explaining_ , you realise that don't you?'

Tikki stuck her tongue straight back at him, blowing a raspberry.

'Aren't you supposed to be thousands of years old?' Adrien shot.

'Aren't you supposed to be well groomed and mature?' Tikki returned playfully.

'Come on Marinette, you're on my side aren't you?' Adrien looked at the girl, who had approached a step or two closer towards her kwami, her hands bunched nervously into her long sleeves.

She flushed a deep red, biting her lip.

'Nope,' Tikki smiled, directing his attention away from the girl. 'Ladybugs and their kwamis have to stick together.'

'Well _I_ say that she's on my side.' Plagg pointed out reappearing from the basket looking dejected.

'What's _your_ side say?' Adrien questioned, rounding on him.

'I'm on the side of _breakfast_.' Plagg said resolutely. 'I've already eaten all the cheese from in there.' He nodded back into the basket.

Tikki smiled. 'You're always on the side of food.'

Plagg shrugged. 'Less politics that way.'

'Of course you are.' Adrien leant forward and seized him.

'Hey!' Plagg complained, slightly sharper than usual.

'I thought you were on the side of food?' Adrien grinned evilly at him. 'Come on then,' he pulled himself to his feet, feline Kwami in hand. He paused and looked uncertainly at Marinette. 'Any preferences, my lady?'

She shook her head, retreating a little in the direction of the bedroom.

He smiled gently, before transforming, not taking his eyes off of her the entire time.

'I'll be right back then.'

Tikki looked between the two gazing at each other for a long moment, then watched as Chat Noir disappeared out through the front door with a sad smile.

Marinette stared at the closed door for a time, wrapping her arms around herself, before she retreated once again.

The kwami followed Marinette back into the bedroom, then watched as she shut the door carefully behind them, and gave a glance around as if looking for something to bar the door with.

'Are you okay?' Tikki questioned.

Marinette moved over to shut the curtains, throwing them both into darkness.

Tikki zoomed back over to the light switch and flicked it, bringing light back into the room.

'Hey, Marinette,' Tikki started, turning to look, but Marinette had sat down heavily onto the edge of her bed, and now curled up into a tight ball.

She didn't even look at her kwami.

'Marinette?'

A tiny voice replied, but it was too muffled and indistinct to hear.

Tikki zoomed over to her holder, and perched on the girl's elbow. 'What did you say?'

'...I can't do this.' Came the tiny voice.

'Do what?' Tikki questioned, moving up to the girls shoulder.

'Now both Adrien and Chat are gone. I'll never get them back.'

'He just went out for some breakfast?' Tikki nodded towards the door.

'...that's not what I mean.' She turned her head away from the kwami.

Tikki moved some of Marinette's bangs out of the way in order to lay a comforting touch against the girl's forehead.

'Then what _do_ you mean?'

'That person that was on the couch.' Marinette shook her head. 'That wasn't Adrien Agreste. And it wasn't Chat Noir.'

Tikki paused to consider this. 'What makes you say that?'

'Did you see how joking and open and playful he was? How he looked at me? That's not Adrien.' Marinette took a short breath. 'And did you see how reserved and careful he still was? That's not Chat Noir. I don't know who that person is.' She reiterated. ' _And they're gone._ '

'Adrien Agreste and Chat Noir are not _gone_ , Marinette. You talk like someone died-'

'But things will never be the same!' Marinette snapped, clenching her hands into fists. 'Adrien has vanished in a puff of smoke! Chat Noir has disappeared without a trace!' She curled tighter into her ball. 'I don't know what to do!'

'Well, why don't you try getting to know the new person?' Tikki suggested agedly, but Marinette frantically shook her head.

'It's not the same! My partner and, well, _Adrien_ , are supposed to be the same person!? Don't lie to me!'

'Marinette, it's really not as bad as you're making it out to be, you're getting carried-'

'Yes it is! Don't patronise me!' Marinette shot back, hunching her shoulders. 'And nothing you say is going to change this!'

'No,' Tikki agreed, 'it's not.'

And the kwami waited in silence as her holder cried.

* * *

'I'm back!' Chat called through the key card, pushing the door shut behind him with his foot.

Carefully, he locked the door behind him with the card held in his teeth, before moving to drop it onto the table. 'Ladybug?'

In his arms he held a humongous platter of pastries; croissants, danishes, tartes, everything. This he put carefully onto the coffee table, looking around in the quiet room.

'Anyone home?'

He released his transformation just as Tikki zoomed through the door to the bedroom, looking anxious.

'Is everything ok?' He questioned immediately, catching Plagg in an absentminded open hand.

'Well,' Tikki looked uncomfortable, 'not ok as it could be? Marinette just needs to work through a few things, then she'll be fine. Just give her some time.'

'Oh,' Adrien visibly wilted. 'Ok.' He seated himself on the couch, with Plagg trailing after him. He perked up slightly after a spell, and looked at her intently. 'Is there anything I can do?'

'Unless you can pull out something spectacular,' Plagg said, landing on the boy's knee, 'not particularly. These kinds of moments are delicate, and sometimes the holders just need to work through this by themselves.'

Adrien nodded, running his fingers through his hair uncertainly.

His mind was racing. Something spectacular? What would that entail? Flowers? A sincere note? Aphids?

No, no, something bigger than that.

His slightly hysterical mind handed up the image of an aphid the size of the ship, but he waved it away.

'Is this my fault?' He questioned, looking up at the ceiling.

'Well, yes.' Plagg told him heartlessly, cutting off whatever it was Tikki was going to say.

It was such an unexpected answer that Tikki was gobsmacked into silence, her mouth hanging open. But before she could jump to Adrien's defence, he spoke up.

'I figured as much.' Adrien pressed the base of his palms against his eyes, breathing deeply. 'It makes sense. It should be my fault.' All of those emotions that he had been bundling up suddenly rushed to the surface, expanding to fill his mind like the dark cloud of Nightmare from the previous night.

'That's not true!' Tikki argued indignantly, looking between the two of them. She zoomed up to land on his shoulder, before turning to scold Plagg.

'You don't have to soften it for me, Tikki, I'm used to it.' He let his hands fall away, and Tikki clammed up. 'I should've figured that coming on this trip was a bad idea.' He shook his head, seeming to deflate further. 'This way everything could have stayed the same.'

'Don't say that!' Tikki pressed earnestly. 'Coming on this trip let you have some freedom! And look at all the things you've learned, things you've seen!'

He shook his head. 'I learned that my father is heartless. I learned that Chloé is careless. I've seen that Ladybug should have never gotten so close to me. And now look what happened; I've hurt her with my own carelessness.'

Tikki facepalmed angrily, before she rounded on Plagg. 'And what have you got to say for yourself? Saying such hurtful things?'

Plagg shrugged unsparingly. 'I knew this was going to happen eventually. So did you,' he addressed Tikki, 'even if you didn't know about this. I know that you well know by now that the longer miraculous holders hold out on their identities the more it can affect them. Kid, you made this for yourself.'

'I know,' Adrien stared at the back of his hands, which were shaking slightly. 'Everyone leaves in the end. I forgot that.'

'How can you say such horrible things!' Tikki accused Plagg. 'You're blowing things way out of proportion! You're hurting your holder!' She accused.

'Because it's the truth.' Plagg gazed back evenly, with heat. 'You went too far. You put too much of yourself out there. Chat Noir was far too much of an escape, so much that he ran away from you. He's too different, and now you're forcing someone to try and stitch you two back together when you know that you struggle to do that yourself. Yes, Marinette's acting self-righteous and delusional but you're also to blame here. So you're right, in the end it _is_ your fault.'

Adrien felt like he was sinking down, down, into a sort of world where everything was slightly darker. Everything was slightly blurred.

And everything was his fault.

Of course.

Thus,

Everything was as it should be.

It was a familiar sort of world.

It was alright now, now that he remembered his position in the world.

Plagg was right, he had indeed let things get away from him.

His heart was a vacuum in his chest, cold and empty.

Ready to accept his mistakes.

Of course, Ladybug would never speak to him again.

Now that she knew his deception, his lies.

He accepted that.

Marinette would likely never speak to him again.

He accepted that too.

For who could ever love such a person as he?

As soon as this was over, this so-called adventure, he would hang up his cloak, as it were, and return to the nothingness that was the life with his father.

Back to the emptiness that he knew his life would be.

He accepted that as well.

It was all that he was.

All that he could ever amount to be.

He could never trap Ladybug in that.

Because that was what he was doing, wasn't it?

Ensnaring her like some sort of spider, wrapping her up in his webs in order to bleed her dry.

He couldn't have that, not to her.

Never to her.

Plagg was right.

Speaking of, it seemed the kwamis were fighting.

Most likely, he was to blame for that as well.

That was fine.

He watched as the usually cheerful Tikki slapped Plagg hard.

Plagg flew from the force over the edge, of Adrien's knee, but appeared again quickly, jumping back into the fray.

This was ok.

Adrien had no energy to move.

His mind felt like it was being wrapped carefully in cotton wool, as he sunk further into his world of utter nothingness.

* * *

Marinette was ignoring the voices outside, but she looked up at the tiny shouts and cries of pain.

It took her a moment to find the will to move, but when she heard Tikki call out, she was on her feet.

Whatever was going on in her mind, she had to be there for Tikki.

She crossed the room, rubbing at her face, before pulling the door open slightly to peer through.

Adrien was sprawled on the couch, his eyes staring unseeingly at the ceiling, looking ashen.

And in his lap the kwamis were fighting, tooth and nail.

She stood for a moment, unsure, but when Plagg pulled on Tikki's antenna hard enough to make her cry out, Marinette burst through the door.

'What's going on!?' She crossed the room in quick strides, and slammed a hand between the two kwami, then closing her fingers around Tikki and pulling her away.

'It's not to do with you!' Plagg snapped at her, breathing heavily.

Adrien moved then, rolling his head slightly to look at her through glassy eyes.

'It's everything to do with her!' Tikki phased through Marinette's hand, and seizing Plagg once again. 'Why don't you have any sort of delicacy _at all_!?'

'Who has time for your _delicacy_?' Plagg shot back, grappling with her. 'I say the truth. Nothing less!' He rounded on Marinette. 'And speaking of, this is your idiocy too!'

'Don't you start on her!' Tikki exclaimed, pouncing upon him. 'I forbid you to say another word!'

'What, so that you can baby her too!? What's so wrong about this? Face facts!' Plagg snarled, and hissed at her, his hackles raising.

Tikki pulled back, surprised and hurt.

'Her narcissistic denial and delusional ineptitude are at fault too here! Just as much if not moreso!'

Tears of frustration pooled in Tikki's eyes as she stepped up to plate. 'You go too far!'

'What are you two talking about?' Marinette tried to force them apart again, but they just phased through her fingers. She looked at Adrien. 'Can't you help me?'

'No,' he said, and his voice sounded very far away. 'It's my fault anyway.'

 _Damn it, where was Alya when you needed her!?_ Marinette took a deep breath, unsure as to what to do.

What she needed was something to pull them apart.

'Tikki!' Marinette pulled herself together slightly. ' _Transformes-Moi!'_

Tikki, still grasping Plagg with a snarl until the last possible second, was sucked into Marinette's miraculous earrings, and Marinette transformed determinedly.

Ladybug seated herself next to the boy on the couch.

Even though her emotions were in turmoil, she knew she still cared deeply about this boy. Whoever he was, whoever he might be.

'Adrien?' She questioned, touching his shoulder.

Plagg flew up to say something, but Ladybug threw him such a glare that he quailed.

Adrien blinked slowly. His face was ashen, and he barely registered her presence.

Ladybug cupped a hand to his cheek. 'Please, Adrien, what's the matter?'

'It's my fault.' He repeated. 'And that's fine.'

'What is?' She looked at him in earnest.

'Everything.'

She wanted to facepalm. 'What do you mean, everything?'

He was quiet for a long moment, and she cupped his other cheek to make him look at her.

'Adrien, I don't understand,' Ladybug started again. 'Please, just let me in.'

Adrien, Chat Noir, whoever this was, he was her friend.

And she was supposed to be a superhero, damn it!

'It's my fault you're upset. I shouldn't have pressured you. I shouldn't have imposed myself on you. I shouldn't have caused you to struggle like this. It's my fault.'

'You're not pressuring!' She exclaimed. 'You're not imposing either! What on Earth makes you think that?' She shook her head violently. 'This is all my doing! I'm the one who should be guilty!'

He smiled slightly, tracing his fingers at the edge of her mask, around her puffy eyes.

'Because it always turns out this way. You can't stand the idea of Adrien Agreste being Chat Noir.'

She gripped his face tightly.

'That's not what I'm saying at all!' She shook her head. 'That's not what's going on at all! I'm just struggling with the idea of you two being the same person! And that's all me!'

'That's what I'm saying!' Plagg complained. 'He's made it too Bruce Wayne and Batman!'

Ladybug glared at him again, and he raised his hands in apology.

'You shut up! You've made everything worse!' She rounded on the kwami.

'Have I though?' He snapped irritably, before taking a few calming breaths. 'Everything's exactly the same. Only you're actually admitting to your emotions. I've said it before and I'll say it again; I have no time for angst.'

'You're too harsh with your words!' She barked. 'You left Adrien practically catatonic, look at him!'

'It's better than him pretending nothing's wrong and letting it fester away at him from the inside.' He countered. 'And the same goes for you! What if he held it against you? You and your _"There's no way he could be Adrien! Because I know him one hundred persent!".'_

She waved Plagg away, dismissing him with a hard glare, and tried to ignore the cracks that he had cut into her resolution.

'But things are different now,' Adrien said sadly.

'Yes they are!' Ladybug shot back. 'And I hate it! I hate being so unsure of myself! I hate seeing you like this! I hate doing this to you, putting you through all of the rubbish that's going through my head when it's all on me!'

'But it's my fault,' he persisted. 'You shouldn't blame yourself,'

'Well what are you going to do about it!?' She nearly shouted at him. 'What am _I_ going to do about my own issues right now? How on earth am I going to make this up to you? How am I going to even _start?_ '

Something snapped, and she made up her mind. 'What are _we_ going to do about this? Together!' She said so suddenly, causing him to startle slightly. He looked at her with large eyes. 'Damn it Chat Noir, we're supposed to be two halves of the same whole. A team. So we can work through this, as long as we're together.'

There was wetness on his cheeks, and he pulled her forward into a tight hug.

Ladybug let herself be pulled, and wrapped her arms around the boy's shaking frame.

It was only a few moments before the two of them were howling, each and every sob forcing out the anguish that they had put upon themselves, and each other.

It was certainly turning out to be a tearful morning.

* * *

 **Let me know if this chapter works? I had to do some serious re-writing to get it all to come together, and I think this works? Plagg's doing the devils advocate but then goes too far in his anger to get them to understand, but getting them all to understand their positions in the reveals to the level that I need has been extremely difficult.**

 **Again, let me know!**


	11. Day 7: Challenge Of War

There was a knock at the door, and Ladybug awoke from her dead sleep.

It took her a moment to orientate herself, in which contained another impatient double-tap on the door.

Hastily she extracted herself from the pile of Ladybug and still-sleeping Adrien that had accumulated on the couch, and Plagg zoomed up to look at the peephole.

She straightened and stretched, patting her face to attempt to awaken herself faster, as well as to check if her eyes were puffy.

Yes, they felt puffy like there was no tomorrow, but a quick glance into her reflection on the kettle told her that the mask hid it well.

'Ooh, you're not gonna like this,' Plagg grinned, peering harder and laughing slightly. 'Don't let her inside.'

Ladybug rubbed at her eyes groggily, as the knock once again repeated itself. She suddenly noticed the beginnings of a slight headache brewing around her temples.

'Is anyone home?' Came a female voice inquisitively, and Ladybug flinched.

She'd know that voice anywhere, even in her nightmares.

Ladybug, grabbing the key on the way past, headed to the door and opened it a fraction, trying not to look disappointed that this wasn't indeed one of her nightmares.

'Hello, Ms Bougeois,' Ladybug said carefully, slipping through the doorway and out into the hall.

Chloé very obviously tried to peer around the girl into the room, to the point of standing on her toes, as Ladybug pulled it shut carefully behind her.

'Hi there, bestie!' Chloé grinned, dropping back to her feet and fluttering her fingers. 'I thought I'd drop past and, see how you were going?' She said unconvincingly.

Once again the girl peered past the superhero, as if expecting the door to open once more.

'I'm sure,' Ladybug said sceptically, 'We are well?' She shifted her stance slightly, crossing her arms.

'Great, whatever. What's Chat Noir doing?' Chloé dismissed disinterestedly, still waiting for the door to reopen.

'He's not available right now,' Ladybug said coolly, pressing one hand protectively against the cool wood, the movement not lost on the blonde. But Ladybug would be damned if she let Chloé get her hands on Chat, especially at that moment.

'Oh? What a pity. I was going to give him a preview as to what I was going to wear tonight. Over a spot of lunch, don't you think?' She winked at her, putting on her best charming air that had zero effect.

Ladybug raised her eyebrows. 'You seem to be awfully fond of Chat these days,' she paused, eyeing the girl, 'didn't you say you had a boy on, what was it, tenterhooks?'

'Well, yes,' Chloé defended, 'but it's nothing serious.' She crossed her arms defensively, drumming her fingers against her elbow.

Ladybug took a deep breath. 'Why don't we go and get ourselves that spot of lunch?' She smiled, relaxing her stance. 'I'm sure we have so much to catch up on.'

Chloé nodded in earnest, also relaxing and taking the lead to wander back down the corridor, flipping her hair over her shoulder to preen it carefully. 'Now there's a great idea. I want to know all about you!' She grinned, taking the bait.

'I want to know all about you too!' Ladybug said earnestly, stifling an eyeroll. 'So tell me about this boy?' She started up, hoping to get Chloé talking while they moved away from Chat.

'Well, Adrichou is a kind, caring boy, let me tell you.' Chloé grinned, hardly looking up from her preening. 'He's a bit of a pushover, and a bit too kind hearted to really make it as well as he could, but he's just so handsome! We're practically dating, if only I could convince him to slow down a little. He's crazy about me!'

Ladybug pushed the elevator button, slightly harder than what she had intended. 'He sounds like a great person.' She said slightly defensively. 'Perfect even.' She paused, pretending to think for a second. 'This is that Adrien Agreste, right? Isn't he a famous model? You must be lucky to be able to be so close to him.' She side-eyed her. 'Then why the sudden interest in Chat Noir?'

'Well,' Chloé faltered. 'He's so,' she flipped her hair uncertainly, shifting her weight onto her other hip. 'There's just something so, I don't know,' she admitted. 'But I wan't to know more? He's got such a fiesty side, and it's, refreshing.'

'You seem to be a little uncertain?' Ladybug frowned. 'What makes you so certain?'

'Well, I've never had a chance like this to get to know him.' Chloé pointed out.

'I think you're trying to paint Chat in a different light than what he is.' Ladybug replied firmly.

'What makes you say that?' Chloé questioned. 'I'm just judging on what I've seen so far on this trip.'

'Are you seriously comparing how well you know him against _me_?' Ladybug forced a giggle.

Chloé backpedalled slightly. 'I'm just telling you what I've seen. And I'm appreciating it.'

The lift doors opened, and the two girls ambled inside absently.

Ladybug huffed, unable to directly respond. 'Have you asked him about this?'

'Of course! We went for a gorgeous date yesterday, remember?' Chloé giggled. 'It was so romantic, and Chat Noir was such a gentleman. It was overlooking the city, and the river, whatever it's called. Are you jealous? Getting stuck with M Streep couldn't have been fun.' She teased lightly.

'It was quite fun, actually.' Ladybug said defensively. 'We were lucky to run into M Agreste.'

Chloé sighed. 'It was a shame that his son couldn't be around.'

'Why? I thought you were on a romantic date with someone else? Wouldn't he be jealous?'

'A healthy dose of jealously might be good for the boy.'

Ladybug raised her eyebrows. 'What if he did that to you?'

Chloé shot her an uncomprehending look.

'What if he turns up with someone else on his arm?' Ladybug clarified.

Chloé shook her head. 'That won't happen. Like I said, he's positively smitten with me.'

'You are weaving yourself a very tangled web, you know.' Ladybug pointed out, her temper raising. 'Leading along one boy while chasing another? It doesn't seem very, ladylike.'

Chloé looked at her sideways. 'Speaking of, are you two together? You and Chat Noir? Honestly, I wouldn't blame you, he is sort of handsome,' she trailed off for a moment, her gaze drifting into the middle distance, but then she straightened. 'Because if you are, I might just have to steal him away, you know?' She said, with an edge in her voice.

Ladybug grinned half-jokingly. 'Well I can't have that, Ms Bougeois.' But she knew there was a glint in her eye. 'I probably should have said this earlier, but Chat Noir is mine, and I'm not sharing. And I don't think that Chat would have a differing opinion to me.'

Chloé grinned back, catching on. 'Wait until I tell the press about this? They'll have a field day. Finally, proof that Ladybug and Chat Noir are an item?'

'But if you do, won't you be saying to this "Adrichou" that you're not interested?' Ladybug did not break her gaze from the girl. 'He might be dislusioned.' She paused. 'And what would you tell them? "I found out because I'm thirsting after Chat Noir and Ladybug turned me down on his behalf"? "I found out because I cornered Ladybug in an elevator and interrogated her"?'

Chloé flinched. 'I'm sure he won't. Adrien's going to be mine, I won't have anyone steal him away.' She pressed her hands to her hips. 'And that's a horrible thing to say. I'm not _thirsting._ Who even _says_ thirsting anymore?'

'How flattering. Then you won't have a problem leaving Chat Noir alone.' She said in a careful tone, suddenly noticing how her stance reflected how much she wanted to fight this girl and relaxed it.

'Are you threatening me?' Chloé crossed her arms, as the elevator doors opened. 'Because that's not very _superhero_ -esque of you. Oh, the press are going to have a field day.'

Ladybug looked back at her in wide-eyed innocence, opening her hands invitingly. 'Are you accusing me of villany?' She said simply.

Chloé tossed her ponytail to her other shoulder angrily and stormed out of the elevator. 'You watch. I'll have Chat chasing after me just like the rest of them.'

Ladybug did not follow her, instead she simply watched her distainfully until the doors closed, and the elevator started moving once again.

'I'd like to see her try.' Ladybug muttered into the empty elevator, glancing at herself in the reflection.

 _Well, at least there's a better chance of her not fangirling so much around me._ She thought, but considered her actions. _I'm going to have to be careful with what I say to her in public now._ She sighed. _But horrible Chloé is better than fangirl Chlo_ é.

She drummed her fingers restlessly all the way back up the elevator shaft, and back to their front door.

'So what did you say to her?' Plagg immediately questioned as soon as Ladybug had shut the door behind her as quietly as she could manage, aware of the unmoving blonde on the couch.

'Ssh!' She shot at the kwami, but he shrugged.

'Kid sleeps like the devil. Or like me, actually.' Plagg added pensively, with almost a proud tone in his voice. 'You could cause a marching band pileup and he wouldn't even stir.'

Ladybug released her transformation, and stared over in Adrien's direction. 'Chloé seems to have developed this obsession with Chat.' She shook her head. 'Also apparently Adrien is drooling after her.'

'Pfft, I could've told you that.' Plagg pointed out, and Tikki nodded. 'That Chloé girl seems to think they're going to get married, and scarily soon too. Have you _seen_ the way she acts around him at school?'

Marinette shook her head, then went and seized a few of the pastries from the tray in front of the sleeping boy and disappeared back into the bedroom with the two kwamis trailing after her.

She did not shut the door, but she did open the curtains to let the fresh sunshine in with a flourish. 'Honestly, she irritates me so much. Who does she think she is? Trying to lead two boys on at the same time. Terrible, is what it is. Even though they're technically the same person, but it doesn't make it any less bad.'

Plagg nodded. 'That's fair. She is pretty annoying. I've been saying that for _ages._ '

Tikki sighed. She landed on Marinette's shoulder and looked up at Plagg. 'Sorry about this morning, Plagg. I didn't mean to for it to go that far.'

He shrugged. 'It's fine. We've been through worse. I'm sorry for being too harsh. I really lost my temper, and I got carried away. I'm really sorry.'

She shook her head. 'It needed to be said.' She agreed. 'But you were far too harsh about it.'

'He needed harsh. Fancy words weren't going to cut it.' Plagg shook his head. 'It wasn't the right time to consider his feelings, he had a lot of things that needed digging out. You don't know him like I do, he'll leave little corners of crap all hidden under the rugs, behind the bookshelves, everywhere. Unless you get it all in one fell swoop then it'll just come right back.'

'Let me remind you; you left him catatonic on a couch.' Tikki reminded him carefully.

'He needs to learn to buck up.' Plagg dismissed. 'Chat Noir got away from him. It's the truth. I meant what I said. Well, most of it.' He amended.

'Alright, alright, you two,' Marinette broke in between them. 'I don't want to see you two fighting again.'

'And you.' Plagg rounded his attention on Marinette. 'Why are you taking this so harshly?'

Tikki visibly glared at him. 'Like you said, you let Adrien let Chat Noir get away from him. Haven't you taught that boy anything?'

'He never listens to me.' Plagg defended. 'Anyway, you're acting like a spoilt child.' He rounded on Marinette with a slightly disdainful look. 'Boo hoo, the boy I have a crush on seems to have a different side to his personality than what I've seen. Boo hoo, I'm in love with my best friend and partner.'

'You're oversimplifying things.' Marinette defended.

'No, I'm really not.' Plagg countered. 'And how well did you _really_ know Adrien before? You hardly ever spoke to him.'

'That's not true!' Marinette shot. 'We were, well,' she faltered, 'I wouldn't say one hundred percent friends, let alone close, but I knew a lot about him!'

Plagg raised a skeptical eyebrow, but Tikki was the one who spoke up.

'Yes, you knew his schedules, his rosters, his shoots, but did you actually know _him_ very well?'

Plagg raised both eyebrows at his fellow kwami, surprised. 'What happened to being nice and delicate?' He questioned while Marinette visibly floundered.

'Do you see this, Plagg? I'm _compromising._ delicate, but frank. Try it sometime.' She winked at him teasingly.

'I, guess you're right.' Marinette said, hanging her head. 'I hadn't thought of that.' She pressed her hands to her face. 'God, I wasn't much better than the rest of those fangirls, was I?'

'Too frank, too frank,' Plagg muttered, as Tikki moved to sit on the girl's shoulder again.

Tikki sighed. 'You were at least _trying_ to get to know him properly. Which is better than I can say for the rest of them.'

'Yeah,' Plagg agreed, 'At least you didn't have a tonne of posters of him with hearts and stuff and kissed the photos, because that's pretty sad.' He shook his head, but then saw her crestfallen look. 'Wait, you _didn't,_ did you? I've seen your room!'

' _Delicate,_ Plagg!' Tikki scolded. 'And that was because we cleaned it up when you and Adrien ever came over, which was pretty rare, to be honest.'

'Hey! You can't pin that one on me!' Plagg defended. 'That one was an accident!'

Tikki shook her head exasperatedly.

'But now all you have to is just fill in the blanks! And so he's a bit different to what you first thought, so what? There's no need to hole yourself up and cry about it. So quit being a baby.'

'You go too far, Plagg.' Tikki said dangerously.

Marinette shook her head. 'No, he's right. He's completely right. I did let things get way too out of hand, to the point it was seriously hurting Adrien, and our friendship. There's no one to blame but myself. As Ladybug I take full responsibility of this situation.' Her fingers were shaking slightly, but she took a deep breath to steady herself. 'I'm alright.' She said, mostly to herself. Tikki zoomed closer to her in concern, but her holder waved her away.

Plagg swelled proudly. 'Exactly. Frank.' He nodded decisively. 'You won't believe all the different Ladybug/Chat Noir scenarios like these we've seen in the past. I know what's going on.'

'You're still younger than me, Plagg dear.' Tikki reminded him carefully. 'And Marinette, don't be so hard on yourself!' She added, a little helplessly.

'Yeah, well, you've always been one for waiting for things to play out.' Plagg rolled his eyes. 'That's boring. Cut to the chase!' He paused. 'Cut to the cheese?'

Even Marinette rolled her eyes at that one, but she let out a contented sigh, as the last of the built-up tension floated away. 'You're as bad as Chat. Adrien. Urg, that guy.' She flopped herself backwards onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

After a long moment with an unreadable expression, a smile played around her lips. 'Anyway,' she sat up, snatching up and taking a mouthful of pastry before eyeing off the fabric in the corner of the room, 'I really need to get to work on that dress. Plus, I need to figure out how I'm going to get the fake mask I made to stay on me without any chance of falling off.'

'What were you thinking?' Came a tired voice from the door.

Marinette jumped and peeked around her shoulder, to see Adrien with dark rings under his eyes, propping himself up against the door frame with a proffed forearm.

'You were listening?' She questioned sheepishly. 'How long were you there for?'

'Something about keeping on a fake mask?' He questioned, stifling a yawn behind a hand. 'Why? Was there something I wasn't supposed to hear?'

'No!' She said, slightly too quickly, but it went over the head of the sleepyhead. 'I just don't want to actually go to the ball tonight as Ladybug, because as my adventures with M Ag-your father discovered; we discovered that Ladybug can't just throw things over her costume and pretend they look good, unless it's Alya's disguise dress it seems.' She flushed slightly, wringing her hands together. A different kind of anxiousness had come over her. 'We tried so many different kinds of dresses, and general outfits, that it was decided. Don't get me wrong, your father certainly did try!' She flapped at him, but he shrugged it off. 'But nothing worked unless it covered it completely, but that wasn't really in the style of _Ladybug_.' She shook her head. 'Ladybug's more confident than that, most of the ones that we found made her, me, sort of prudish. So I'm going to wear a fake mask, and hope for the best.' She pressed her hands into her lap shyly. 'I'm quite proud of it, actually. I picked up some extra materials for it in Lisbon.'

'I remember.' He nodded, recalling the frustration of the girl and the seller, due to the language barrier and the specific nature that Ladybug had been looking for until a kind stranger rescued them. 'Can I see it?' Adrien questioned curiously.

She nodded shyly, her eyes turned downwards. 'Sure, hold on.' She clambered over her bed to the bedside table closest to the window, before opening the drawer carefully. 'Here,' she said, pulling forth the delicate looking mask. 'Be careful though.'

Adrien took the mask from her with precise fingers. He was a model, after all, and well used to delicate accessories.

This, however, was a work of art.

At it's most basic level, it was undeniably the Ladybug mask. He had to peer closely to see the tiny stitches that Marinette had put into the spots to hold them on, and from his admiration of Ladybug he knew that this mask was a perfect rendition.

But then came the embellishments.

The edges had delicate lace trimmings held up by wire and mesh that would extend over the cheeks and temples of Ladybug's face, in a darkest red that faded to black at its very tips in swirls. It turned her confident mask into something infinitely more refined and graceful, much more like that of a woman who would take one down with words and wit with a smile like ice than a fist.

'I love it.' Adrien said breathlessly, staring at it wide-eyed as he turned it over in his hands. 'It's amazing. Spectacular.'

The reaction was so Chat, and so Adrien, that Marinette smiled at the mirroring images she had. When she blinked, she half expected Adrien to turn into Chat, and the idea helped her mind to settle slightly.

'What are you doing for yours?' She questioned curiously, looking up at him.

He shrugged. 'I'm not honestly sure? I mean, if nothing else I'll just go as Chat.' He went over to the cupboards lining one wall of the bedroom and produced a suit bag. 'But Chat Noir would look a little strange with his suit-boots-things and a regular suit.' He paused. 'I mean, I spent some time walking around Paris trying to find something that would work, but between shoots and school,' he looked a little guilty as he handed her mask back.

'Well, I have a bit of extra time,' Marinette started, 'I can whip something up? But that still doesn't solve the problem of keeping the masks on.' She shook her head slightly, turning over her mask in her hands. 'We can't just use normal elastic bands, I mean talk about unprofessional.'

'"Unprofessional"?' He grinned. 'Buginette, I think superheroes can do whatever they want to.'

Marinette laughed. 'Yes, but what would you say to people asking; "what's with the bands?"?'

He paused to consider, rubbing his chin and pulling such a Chat Noir stance that her smile widened. 'You make an excellent point.'

She hung her head slightly to hide it. 'I was trying to come up with a solution since I thought of it in Bordeaux, but I honestly have no idea. I'd need some sort of tape, or glue, or something. Just it absolutely cannot fall off.' She shrugged a little. 'I know superglue is a drastic measure, but?'

He raised defensive hands. 'Well, why don't you try eyelash glue?'

'What?'

'Here,' he started, moving over to his bag. 'I think I have some.' He caught her questioning look and chuckled nervously. 'Some of the make up girls from the shoots heard I was supposedly filming a movie and packed a makeup bag for me. Something about how terrible English brands were?' He shrugged, before producing a container the size of a large lunchbox. 'There you are.'

'But why would you need stuff like eyelash glue? You're plenty-' she slammed her mouth shut, biting her lip, flushing.

'Honestly? I have no idea.' Adrien shrugged, his eyes on the task of opening the box, which turned out to be much more intricate then first expected, drawers exposed, sides unfolded like flowing water. 'They were talking about potential close-ups. Something about Les Mis?' He shrugged, rifling through the box. 'No clue.'

She put the mask down carefully on her bedside table and picked up some extra stitching work, crossing her legs on her bed. 'S-So how did you get the whole movie thing to fly? I thought that'd be a hard thing to do?'

'Well, I pretended I'd just gotten a phone call from this director that I looked up. I said that they were being really secretive about it, but that they wanted my presense. When Père called up to confirm, they had no idea about anything, of course. But Père wasn't "part of the circle", as it were.' A guilty look passed his face, and he paused pulling out a miniature drawer. 'It all got so complicated. I feel bad about it. I wish I could come clean.'

Marinette smiled, shaking her head. 'Well you've come clean to me.'

'I guess you're the most important one, in the end.' He smiled gently, and she flushed to the roots of her hair.

'T-that's not true at all!' She flailed at him.

'But it is, my lady!' He objected, looking up at her, a tiny tube in hand. He stood. 'Ladybug, no, you are the most important person in the world!' He offered the tube to her, but she was too busy flushing so hard she was worried she was going to burst a blood vessel.

'I-I, no, that's not right,' she shook her head, panicking like there was no tomorrow.

Here was Adrien Agreste, proclaiming his opinion of her to the highest order!

She thought she was going to have a heart attack.

And he had differentiated, between Ladybug and Marinette.

He said that Marinette was the most important person to him!

She covered her face with her hands.

But, wasn't this Chat as well?

The one whom she had brushed off when he had made the very same types of remarks?

This was all just so complicated.

She had been in love with Adrien, who was Chat, who was in turn in love with her, and, and, it was like someone had shoved them all in a mixing bowl and hit puree and that was some analogy that was close enough to Marinette's feelings.

'Are you alright, Marinette?' Came a concerned voice, and she looked up.

She laughed nervously. 'Fine! Just fine! I just probably need more coffee or something. Ha ha ha ha,'

He deposited the eyelash glue beside her. 'I can get some more pastries? I'm famished, to be honest.'

'Sounds great.' She smiled, and as soon as he turned around she was fanning her cheeks.

She and Tikki only had enough time to exchange a look before Adrien wandered back into the room, bearing the whole tray of pastries, with a croissant held delicately between his teeth.

Tikki flew over and immediately stole one, and took it to the window before devouring it.

Adrien offered it to Marinette, who took one gratiously, before he settled it on the edge of his bed, within arms reach.

He took an enormous bite of the croissant, and waited until he was finished with it before he spoke again. 'So that glue's going to be like superglue.' He warned, nodding down to it next to her. 'It'll take your skin off, if you're not careful.' He saw her concerned look, before; 'don't worry, it'll be fine. If we just put a couple of spots around the edges where the masks'll sit then it'll be fine.' He reiterated.

'Right.' She pulled out her sketchbook and started work on designs on his mask. 'I'll bear that in mind.'

He leaned over to watch her sketch, and she thought her face was going to catch fire.

'Sorry, I should ask: do you mind if I watch?' He questioned over the lip of her sketchbook.

'No, no, it's fine,' she shook her head, flushing terribly. 'Make yourself comfortable.'

He shifted so that instead of sitting on the ground between the beds facing her, he was lounging with his head leaning against her hip, peering under her elbow to watch.

It may have been the reminder that it was Chat as well who was doing this that was stopping Marinette from having a heart attack.

Her mind wandered over the previous few days once again, remembering the little things that she had noticed about Chat and how they had matched up.

He travelled a lot.

Yes, Adrien Agreste was probably the most well-travelled person that Marinette knew, outside of maybe Chloé.

But he travelled in big groups.

Well, that was what happened when you had an international modelling career.

But he was used to handling himself and not having anyone watch him.

He would have had to, with the elite that he mingled with with his father.

He had no idea how to pack.

Models wouldn't have had to worry about things like packing, considering how he was organised for him.

His behaviour around Chloé.

They were childhood friends. It was only this trip that his eyes were opened about her behaviour to the rest of the world.

Of course, the Mecha Strike competitions.

That one explained itself, to be honest.

But, there was Chat's behaviour around Gabriel Agreste?

She shot a downways look at the mess of golden hair, and the fingers that had rested themselves over her knee to watch the page of ideas flowing from her hand almost absentmindedly.

Chat was indeed anxious around the man.

But he was always coming to Ladybug's defense over his fathers.

She shook her head slightly, erasing a line.

She would have to ask him about it.

Which was when something else sprang into her mind, and she paused.

She was quiet for a long moment, and Adrien looked up at her.

'Is everything ok?' He peered, resting his chin on her thigh.

She blushed a little at the contact, but perservered.

'I have a question,' she started, and he looked back up at her curiously. 'How did you know it was me? Being Ladybug, I mean.' She replied to his inquisitive face.

He looked away, and retracted his hand, almost like he was bashful, or worried. 'Well, I,' he hesitated, 'there were lots of little clues, I suppose, but then again there were always little clues.' He took a breath. 'But I didn't even suspect.' He assured, glancing up at her, before looking away again. 'I guess the turning point was when we were talking about how you had decided that Adrien and Chat were seperate people in the bathroom.'

She frowned, lowering her pen to look at him.

'We were talking about the idea that once something gets stuck in your head, it's hard to displace it. And then we talked about Mecha Strike.' He smiled ruefully, resting his hand back onto her thigh and shifting slightly. 'You said how you went to a competition. You talked about how you had beaten your friend, but then you were going to back out for Max, but then how I had backed out instead.' He shook his head. 'If I hadn't have made that comment about if my "look-a-like" was involved, then I probably never would have guessed.'

Marinette had paled. She laughed nervously. 'Well, I'm glad something like that is unlikely to come up again.'

'I didn't mean to upset you, my lady.' He said, peering up at her with enormous green eyes. 'Honestly, I didn't. And especially this morning. I'm so sorry.'

She shook her head. 'I think, things are starting to come together now. I'll be fine. Now,' she raised her sketchbook again. 'These are best options that I'm going to be able to throw together at the last minute. I'll be able to alter pretty much anything, if you have any preferences.' She snatched up her phone to look at the time, and yelped. 'Within reason. So?'

He looked at her questioningly.

'Pick one.'


	12. Day 7: Masquerade

**a/n, chat's mask can be found here as designed by re-unknown on tumblr:**

 **polkadotsdesign . tumblr post / 153114132864 / re-unknown-feliz-d%C3%ADa-i-had-to-draw-so-fast**

 **and Alya's dress can be found here as designed by edendaphne:**

 **jenni-arts . tumblr post / 153114010771 / edendaphne-lol-this-sketch-kind-of-ran-away**

* * *

'Alright, hold still. We've only got one shot at this.'

Chat Noir could not have been moved with a sack of bricks.

He wore a perfect tuxedo, with a replica of his tail hung through his jacket between his coattails. His bell currently hung in place of a bowtie, and Marinette was presently affixing his new mask.

'Try not to look like too much of a lummox with non-superhero gloves on.' She pointed out.

'Yes, my lady. Although might I implore you to speak for yourself.'

Marinette was fighting ready, her pigtails affixed in exactly Ladybug's style, with the help of hairspray and extra ribbons. Her dress was perfect, clinging to her bodice in such a perfect Ladybug fashion, reminding all of the suit it represented, black stripes framing and accentuating everything exactly that ran from the top of the strapless wonder almost to her knees, widening and narrowing to emphasise her budding curves. She wore her mask, a black choker with a red jewel hanging from it, and was going to wear long black gloves up to the tops of her arms that apparently his father had found for her that fit her, well, like a glove.

Yes, he'd already made that pun.

'Alright, you're finished. Don't touch it while the glue dries.' She touched his nose easily, eyeing off her handiwork.

But she might have been staring a little too long.

He winked at her.

She may have blushed, but it was hard to tell under the lace around her own mask.

So he turned and disappeared through the door and into the bathroom, to examine her creation.

It was a jet-black mask, exactly like Chat Noirs, but the embellishments gave it something just that bit extra. It had colourful flowery patterns around his eyes and matching lily-shaped designs around the bottom edge of the mask. Around the edges was white, scalloped lace, and overall he had the effect of a Chat Noir straight from a Dia De Meurtos festival.

Fake ears had been pinned to his hair, but these had matching Day of the Dead designs, with yellow flowers sewn onto them with great ease, and white lines sewn gracefully that curled away from the centre of the flowers.

Marinette appeared anxiously in the doorway, her skirt gathered in one hand. 'What do you think?'

He rushed over to her, cupping her face with both hands.

'I love it.' He pressed his lips to her forehead around her mask for a moment, then grinned at her. 'It's stunning. Better than I could've ever imagined.'

She flailed at him, but seemed lost for words.

'Now, you need lipstick worthy of my lady.' He grinned, seizing her by the hand and towing her back into the bedroom.

* * *

Alya looked around the room anxiously, running her free fingers through her hair.

She looked stunning, and the selfie that she had sent to Nino earlier had proven that.

She wore a full length, cobalt blue dress that was off the shoulder with gorgeous scalloped edges stretching around her shoulders. It was long sleeved, with the sleeves stretching over the backs of her hands, with scalloped edges again. The whole dress was incredibly figure hugging, and consisted of a metallic brocade fabric with swirling, sparkling designs over the entirety of the dress.

Her hair was pulled back into a perfect quiff, poofing well enough to match Beyoncé herself, clipped back to the back of her head with the rest of her hair spilling over her shoulders loosely.

She was wearing contacts for the evening, in favour of wearing a peacock-styled mask, with the feathers starting from her nose and spreading outwards over her face in a careful, well balanced design that stretched over her eyebrows and up to her temples.

She was presently rifling through her periwinkle blue clutch, and pulled out her phone in order to take down notes.

It vibrated in her hand, and she pulled up the message.

' _Hey, how's things?_ ' Marinette questioned. ' _Isn't that ball on tonight?_ '

' _YES AND I'M SUPER EXCITED_ ' Alya replied, careful not to grin too maniacally. ' _But CN+LB aren't here yet..._ '

' _That's depressing. Do you think they'll be doing interviews?_ '

' _They damn well better all things considered. Also, I doubt they'd be able to escape the press tbh._ ' Alya found herself a chair and sat down in it carefully. ' _You're gonna love the dress that I picked up in Lisbon, Mari_ '

Alya sent through the selfie that she had sent to Nino earlier, and had to wait a few minutes for a response.

' _OH MY GOD ALYA YOU LOOK AMAZINGGGG_ ' Marinette replied. ' _What sort of fabric is that?_ '

' _Metallic Brocher_ ' Alya smiled. ' _Do you think I'll be up to par? ;)_ '

' _YES'_ Alya could almost hear Marinette pounding at her screen with her thumbs. ' _You might even outshine Ladybug and Chat Noir!_ '

Alya made to respond, but Marinette sent through another text.

' _Hey, do you remember me talking about that surprise when I last spoke to you?_ '

' _Yeah, what's up with that?_ ' Alya rested her chin against her hand, propping it against the table.

It wasn't her official seat, but nobody seemed to be really caring about assigned seating just yet. The namecard that faced her was unrecognisable to her, and she shrugged.

' _Well, see if you can spot it around the place tonight._ ' Marinette sent cryptically. ' _Have fun!_ '

' _What's that supposed to mean?_ ' Alya questioned aloud, eyeing her surroundings.

' _What do you mean?_ '

But she never got a response.

Alya stood and brushed herself off, as if she needed to. She meandered her way through the crowd, looking disinterestedly through the masses.

 _How am I supposed to figure out what a "surprise" could be?_ Alya pondered. _Also, how on earth did she even get it here? She shook her head._

There was also the other pressing matter at hand that had her on her toes.

This was a busy show, the biggest event of the whole cruise.

If there was going to be a major akuma on this trip, then tonight was going to be the night.

She could feel it in her bones.

The staff were looking anxious as well, they must have been thinking the same thing.

Tensions seemed to be running high as people bustled around the main ballroom of the ship.

The room itself was huge, with a large stage at the front of the room and billowing red curtains draping from either side. The room was large enough to account for a second floor from which to view the stage, and a handful of boxes scattered around the walls, with intricate gold furnishings decorating the parapets of all of the viewing areas.

However presently the chairs for the primary viewing area had been removed in favour of an open standing area in the centre of the room, with round tables scattered around the edges, long white tablecloths draping from all of them.

Towards the rear of the room was the main entrance, all of which was presently lit up for the guests to arrive through.

Alya was presently loitering towards the rear of the room, near the pathway through the tables between the main entrance and the open floor that the staff had created, making for a natural process of socialisation.

It was all very well organised, in Alya's opinion.

But all of this did not stop her craning her neck in order to try and see the precise moment when Ladybug and Chat Noir made their entrance.

But there were a lot of question marks that she had in regards to the presentation of these two superheroes for the evening.

Would they go for a spectacular entrance, from the front of the room?

Perhaps swinging in from the second floor onto the stage?

Or into one of the boxes?

And what would they wear?

Would they come in regular costume?

It did fit in with the theme, after all?

Or would they dress up?

And how would they dress up?

Both of their costumes were rather covering, it would be difficult to try to conceal them beneath another outfit?

Or would they not come in costume, so that they could come in costume?

Just, so many questions.

And none of them would get answers until the superhero duo got off their lazy butts and got here on time!

Well, on time was actually twenty minutes ago, but still!

And what were they going to do if an akuma showed up right now?

Get there in time to see the panic?

Alya sighed.

What will be will be, she supposed.

But she didn't have to wait long.

Not a few minutes later Ladybug and Chat Noir appeared, surprisingly through the main entrance just like everyone else.

Alya all but sprinted over there in order to get photos.

The crowd was going ballistic over them, and their gorgeous outfits.

Chat wore a perfect tuxedo, with a Day of the Dead themed mask, his ears matching with swirling yellow flowers, and Ladybug wore an exquisite red and black themed ladybug dress in a mermaid style so reminicent of her suit that she was unmistakable.

More than that, Ladybug had her arm looped through Chat's casually, but was holding her head up high as she looked around the room curiously.

And upon entering the room, Chat with a grin had hurled a fistful of glitter in the air right above Ladybug's head, giving her entrance a sort of enthreal feel to the superhero.

She tried to wave away some of it, but the dramatic entrance had been achieved, and it now clung to her hair and shoulders in a sparkling addition to her whole ensemble.

They moved through the crowd with a certain deftness, skimming through until the mayor approached them, who gestured to one of the boxes raised above the communal area.

But only when Alya managed to get close enough to speak she was roughly shoved out of the way, nearly sending her sprawling.

She caught herself, and turned to glare and possibly throw obsenities at the rudness, before recognising the shade of eye-watering yellow and the blonde hair that had thrown her arms around Ladybug.

'Chloé,' Alya seethed.

Despite Ladybug's obvious discomfort, Chloé had pulled her in for a tight hug, then turned and taken a fast selfie with the superhero.

Chloé wore a floor-length, bright yellow ballgown with floaty puff sleeves and a tiara reminiscent of a yellow Cinderella. Her mask was yellow with tints of tasteful green, like a budding flower, but it was wasted on the personality beneath.

'You look lovely,' Chloé was saying to Ladybug, gazing down at the girl's dress, before snatching her gaze over to Chat Noir, who hung back uncertainly next to the mayor. 'And you too, Chat, don't you look positively dashing?' She fluttered her eyelashes at him, and Alya made a careful note at the way Ladybug's eyes flashed.

'Well, thank you, Ms Bougeois,' Chat replied, with a hint of shyness. 'You look beautiful yourself.'

'Of course I do, it's the best that money could buy.' Chloé rolled her eyes, but completing the action into a short twirl. 'I deserve nothing less.' She latched onto Chat's arm, not noticing of the way that Chat was leaving sparkles on her dress untidily. 'You should come and visit Daddy and I in our box, the view is going to be spectacular over all of these, people.' Alya heard the hesitation, and from the look on his face Chat did as well.

So many interesting notes to make.

'Well, thank you for your kind offer,' Chat said, subtly tugging at his arm, but he was trapped.

'Indeed,' Ladybug followed, resting a hand on the superhero's shoulder with dangerous calm. 'Thank you for your kind offer, but there are other people that require our attention.'

'But there's no problem,' Chloé said, almost a little pointedly, 'I have much the same people to talk to.'

Alya made another note of this, it was like there was some animosity between the two?

Well, that's nothing new for Chloé, but this was particularly so?

'I adore your mask, by the way, Chat Noir,' Chloé changed the subject. 'Did you have it made? Or where did you get it?'

If Alya had blinked, she would have missed the slightest glance exchanged between Chat Noir and Ladybug. She took this as an opportunity to stop taking notes and just start outright filming.

'Well, a friend made it for me, actually. She's very talented.' Chat smiled calmly, and Chloé seemed to rile at this.

'Is that so?' She giggled. 'You must tell me their name. I'll look through some of their designs.'

Another person appeared over Alya's shoulder, and she moved to let them through.

It seemed Gabriel Agreste wished to join the fray.

'I see you went with my gloves, Ms Ladybug.' Agreste took one of her petite hands, and instead of kissing it like many were half expecting, he simply turned it over in his hands as if examining the fit.

'Yes, thank you.' Ladybug smiled.

'Which designer did you get your dress from?' He questioned, raising his eyebrows slightly at the unfamiliar design.

Chat nudged her slightly, and she stood a little straighter.

'From a friend who designed this for me especially, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.'

Both Chloé and Gabriel Agreste looked shocked, but strove to cover it up. 'I can't say I'm personally aquainted with this designer.'

'She's that horrid girl in my class!' Chloé burst out, raking her eyes over the dress once again, before backpeddling wildly. 'I mean, she's a close, personal friend of mine!' She covered, giggling. 'We do everything together, I'm surprised she hid that design from me! She must have wanted to surprise me,' she shrugged casually.

It was Alya who was most surprised, very nearly dropping her phone in shock.

Wow, Marinette, now that is a surprise.

'She's very up-and-coming,' Chat pointed out, grinning. 'She designed Ladybug's dress, and our new masks for tonight.'

'Very, impressive.' Agreste swept his eyes over the two once more. 'I will have to make some inquiries.'

Someone tapped Agreste on the shoulder and pulled him away, leaving the three youths to themselves.

'Anyway,' Chloé said, 'enough about fashion. Tell me, Chat, how do you know Marinette?'

'Uh, we met her on patrol, just after the mayor invited us on the cruise, and offered to design our outfits?' He looked a little anxious, but it wasn't surprising. They had just outed her friend as a major designer.

'But she said she didn't want a huge fuss, so,' Ladybug started up, but was cut off by Chloé.

'Oh, she always seemed a bit ambitious to me. Imagine, being this desperate to get your designs approved?' She laughed into her fingers, and Chat used the opportunity to pull his arm free.

'I think they're wonderful,' Ladybug defended.

And Alya stepped right in.

'And I think they're stunning.' She said, standing firm against Chloé.

Ladybug and Chat Noir looked at her with a moment of surprise, but Alya did not miss the relief mixed in as well.

'What do you know about fashion?' Chloé shot at Alya.

'Enough to report on it.' Alya shot back, before turning her attention to the two superheroes. 'Can I get a photo of you two, please?'

'Of course you can,' Ladybug smiled, shifting slightly to stand closer to Chat.

However Chloé took this opportunity to slide in between Chat and Ladybug, throwing a carefree arm around them both.

'Whenever you're ready, Alya,' Chloé fluttered her eyelashes at the reporter, who almost visibly started steaming.

'I asked for Ladybug and Chat Noir, not busybody Queen Bees.' Alya shot at her.

Chloé rolled her eyes. 'Do you want the photo or not?'

Alya took Ladybug gently by the hand and pried her away from Chloé, then moved to remove said barnacle from Chat Noir.

'What do you think you're doing?' Chloé snapped, gripping onto Chat tighter.

'Rescuing a damsel in distress.' Alya replied, glaring the girl down.

Behind her, Ladybug snorted, while Chat complained. 'I'm hardly a damsel,' he started.

'She's not talking about you, kitty cat,' Chloé replied, winking at him. 'But I'm sure I don't need rescuing from you?' She raised it as a question, and Chat frowned.

'I don't think you do, Ms Bougeois,' Chat replied, with an intonation that it should have been the opposite.

'Hey, Chloé, didn't I hear you say you were basically going out with Adrien last week?' Alya snapped, proffering her phone, which was still filming.

'So? Adrichou's not that serious, I think the word I use to describe that boy is "tenderhooks".' Chloé started walking her fingers up Chat's shoulder. 'So what does it matter?'

'I know that "Adrichou" would be hurt,' Alya pointed out. 'Especially to see you flirting like this.'

Chloé flinched slightly, before looking at Chat with outright longing. 'But,'

'She's right, you know,' Chat pointed out. 'What would he say?' The corners of his lips had turned down into a perfect I'm-not-mad-just-disappointed grimance.

'Oh, but he's just so forgiving.' She said, with such a tone like his nature was almost a little ridiculous. 'I'm sure he wouldn't mind.'

Not that anyone would have seen it, but he flushed angrily. He pried her hands off of him, and moved to stand next to Ladybug. 'I think I do, Ms Bougeois. Young men, no matter how strapping, are not playthings.'

Chloé followed after him, but did not touch him. 'But,'

'In fact,' he slid his hand into Ladybug's, and looked sideways at Alya, who stared back with wide eyes. 'If you treat them like this, then all you will find for yourself is unhappiness.'

'Precisely, Chloé Bougeois.' Ladybug agreed. 'How long do you think Adrien would be forgiving for, if you continue to treat him this way?' She gave Chat a reassuring squeeze.

'But,'

'So begone!' Alya waved her away, eager to get the last word.

And Chloé fled.

The three watched her go, before turning to look at each other.

'So, are you two...?' Alya questioned, raising her phone and nodding down at their entwined hands.

Ladybug released him quickly, using that hand to cover the phone for a moment.

'Alya Césaire?' She questioned. 'A private word, if you don't mind?'

'O-of course!' Alya stopped the recording, and stashed it in her clutch for good measure.

When her hand was free, Ladybug clasped it tightly and smiled at her. 'Thank you for all you have done for us.'

Chat grinned at her over Ladybug's shoulder.

It took Alya a moment to realise the superhero had left something in her hand, and she opened her free hand to see a memory card.

She grinned at it, shoving it directly into her clutch.

'This is going to get me that internship!'

'We certainly hope so.' Ladybug smiled.

'Because your Ladyblog certainly is the cat's pyjamas,' Chat smiled, shaking her hand as well.

Ladybug facepalmed.

'Wow, thanks!' Alya gushed. 'So, tell me,' she pulled out her phone again, this time to take notes. 'How did Marinette get in contact with you two? Exactly?'

The two superheroes exchanged a look.

'Like I said,' Chat started. 'We met her on a patrol of the city. She waved us down, didn't she?' Chat looked at Ladybug. 'From right atop her room.'

'That's right,' she nodded. 'It must've been the day after we agreed, so about a week before we departed?' She looked to Chat for conformation. 'She waved us down, and showed us some designs she had in a sketchbook. They were really quite stunning.'

'So of course, we agreed. She took our measurements right then and there.' Chat smiled.

Alya grinned back. 'So that means Marinette has you two's measurements.' She made a fast note. 'I'm just surprised she managed to keep it a secret from me, we spent almost that whole week together!' She paused. 'No wonder she was looking tired at the end of it. Making all of this, and packing for her trip? Yikes.'

'She did look fairly worn down when we saw her.' Chat admitted.

'I just can't believe it. She doesn't even have a website!' Alya shook her head. 'As soon as I sit down for the dinner, I'm going to put one together for her. Oh, wait!' She exclaimed, and the two jumped. 'I made that Instagram account for her ages ago! I wonder if she's put anything up on it?' She addressed the two superheroes. 'If anyone asks about Marinette's line, tell them that she's on Instagram. We can get everything else sorted when she get's back from China in a few days.' She shook her head. 'I'll bet the silly girl hasn't even changed her password from the one I set her up with.'

'That's very kind of you, Alya,' Ladybug smiled, looking slightly frazzled. 'Are you sure she wouldn't mind?'

'Hell, I'm doing that girl a favour.' Alya grinned evilly. 'This is going to be the starting point of her career! Now stand still so that I can take some more photos!'

It seemed the way that the evening was intended to be set out in a very mingled style dinner, with meals interspersed with live music that played from the stage.

Ladybug and Chat Noir had an evening that was filled with rollercoasters, stretching from the highs of taking photos with Jagged Stone to the duller sections of mingling and making small talk with representatives of Paris and people in high politics with the Mayor, whom seemed to only want the two superheros to mingle with people who could better the overall opinion of Paris and thus its revenues.

They were dogged by reporters, who seemed to be slightly disappointed that the two did not swing up to their table in their box in the usual fashion, instead taking the more mortal route of the stairs.

They encountered Chloé twice more in the evening, with each meeting getting shorter and shorter, as it seemed she had lost her patience with them. Not that they minded.

It was only towards the end of the evening that things changed.

The main meal of the evening was wonderful, each table was given a pot of fondue and was supplied with different styles of breads and meats in order to utilize said fondue to the best of their capabilities.

After the meal, the band increased in volume and started to play a perfect waltz, and many people together formed a dancing circle in the front of the open area.

Chat Noir offered a hand to his lady up in their box, who took it uncertainly.

'My lady, might I have this dance?' He grinned at her.

Ladybug squeaked. 'I've never danced before, Chat. You know how clumsy I am.'

He shrugged. 'It's a waltz. They're not so hard.'

'I think the only person I've ever even tried to dance with was my father, but I nearly broke his foot I think,' Ladybug flailed.

'You'll be fine, Ladybug.' Chat Noir smiled.

He lead her down the stairs and into the main room once again, where the attention was immediately drawn to them.

The crowd held their breath, obviously expecting something miraculous.

Chat bowed to them all, and then endeavoured to ignore them as he lead Ladybug through the crowd to the centre of the room, right in front of the band.

'Are you alright?' He questioned to her quietly, placing a hand on her waist.

She shook her head indecisively, landing a delicate hand awkwardly onto his shoulder.

'Just do what I do. Follow my feet.' He smiled. 'Just trust.'

Ladybug smiled, and let him lead her through the simplest movements of the waltz.

When they realised that nothing spectacular was going to occur, the crowd backed off them to a certain extent.

For now, it was two people at a masquerade ball, dancing together.

For one part, they were happy.

Slowly turning in a circle, repeating the same few steps while Ladybug figured out what she was doing.

Of course it could be no one else.

Ladybug herself could feel a warmth that was her feelings for the boy that held her.

A warmth that spread from her chest to her fingertips, and all the way down to her toes.

It was like the sun before the burn, had she ever felt this way before?

But on another, it was like they were waiting.

Like the tip of the iceberg, or the breath before the phrase.

Had they ever felt this way?

Chat Noir chuckled to himself.

It was like all of his Christmases were coming true.

He found himself wishing for an endless night.

He'd do it, he'd lasso the moon and the stars and pull that rope tight.

He'd even caught himself asking if it'd ever get better than tonight.

Dancing right here with his Ladybug.

He also found himself praying that Hawkmoth would be a bro and not throw an akuma their way right when they were having such a good time.

He knew in his gut it would happen eventually, but for right now...

Right now was dedicated to Marinette.

'Mind if I cut in?'

Both jumped, and looked up at the intruder.

'Mr Mayor, of course you can,' Ladybug said, albeit a little reluctantly. 'I must warn you I'm not a terribly good dancer.'

Chats ears somehow drooped, even though they were mere replicas of his normal ears.

'That's very kind of you.' The mayor smiled. 'Chat Noir, I'm sure my daughter is around if you...?'

Chat fought back a slight shudder, from their earlier conversations with the girl. 'I'll just go and get my lady a drink.' He looked at her. 'Any preferences?'

'Surprise me,' she smiled.

He grinned back with a brief salute, then disappeared through the crowd.

'I just wanted to thank you once again for coming on this trip with us.' The Mayor started, and shifted slightly, like he was expecting her to lead the dance.

'It was hardly a problem, I apologise for all of the akuma issues that has followed us.' Ladybug said seriously, her mind racing to follow the steps she had just learnt, and lead as Chat lead.

'Like you said, it was hardly a problem. There weren't any serious issues that arose from the two. Do you think we should anticipate any more for this trip?' The Mayor said as they started the first steps.

Ladybug smiled ruefully. 'To be honest, I'm not sure, but Chat Noir and I are being vigilant as always. If anything arises, and I do mean anything, we will be able to handle it as quickly as possible.'

'Also, might I add, you look stunning tonight.' The mayor smiled. 'I heard you're wearing a very new designer of Paris's own?'

'Well,' Ladybug flushed under her mask. 'Thank you. I'm glad that I've been so kindly received for this event. Yes, she's certainly a Parisian, and I hope that she continues to design into the future.' After tonight, you just try and stop me! Thank you Alya! 'I'm told that she has a current Instagram account with some of her designs.'

'Out of curiousity, do you two know each other well?' The Mayor winked at her.

Do Ladybug and Marinette know each other? Pfft, if only you all knew, she chuckled internally.

'Only a little.' Ladybug said instead. 'I seem to recall encountering the girl a time or two with the akumas in Paris, but we must have made an impression on her if she were to be kind enough to do such a favour for us.' She lead the Mayor into the slow circle that she had been performing with Chat Noir earlier. She hoped to not have to perform too much more self preening, it was making her slightly uncomfortable.

'I seem to recall my princess Chloé saying that she is in her class.' The Mayor was stepping surprisingly lightly for his size. 'Apparently they are quite firm friends.'

'I wouldn't know,' Ladybug said blankly. 'But I'm impressed with how Chat Noir's mask turned out. I appreciate the detail put into it.'

'Indeed.' The Mayor replied.

Chat Noir appeared over his shoulder then, with a brightly coloured drink in each hand.

'Chat Noir, as you might have guessed,' The Mayor stepped back from Ladybug, freeing her to take one of the drinks from Chat, 'feel free to help yourself to any of the beverages tonight.'

Chat laughed. 'Well if I wasn't I may have just stolen from the ship,' he winked mischievously.

Someone else stepped forward to ask for Ladybug's hand to dance, and Ladybug handed her drink back to Chat absentmindedly.

While Chat and the Mayor conversed nearby, Ladybug took a few turns with the man before actually taking in what was happening, and peered up at him.

'So, I'm terribly sorry,' Ladybug started, and the man looked surprised for a second, before laughing.

'No, I'm not surprised you don't recognise me.' He grinned.

He was a tall, well built sort of man with a plain looking mask, and a casual type of powder grey suit with a purple tie. He had short, poorly styled hair and an overall impression of being rather haggard.

'You broke my elbow yesterday?' He hinted.

Ladybug paused, then paled. 'I'm so sorry about that, are you alright? Mr,'

'Baker. But call me Thomas.' The man who was Nightmare smiled.

'Thomas.' Ladybug confirmed. 'Again, I'm so sorry for what happened,'

'Actually, I don't remember it at all.' Thomas said blankly. 'I was shown the security tapes later, but apparently I'd taken out the ships lighting or something?'

Ladybug chuckled slightly. 'Actually, it was more like you'd pulled a black fog over the ship. It was pretty scary.' She admitted. 'We fought, I pushed you into the pool, we fought some more, you caught me, so I broke your arm to incapacitate you. Again, I'm sor-'

'No need to apologise.' He dismissed her. 'To be honest, I would have done the same thing in your shoes.'

'What put you into that situation, if you don't mind me asking?' Ladybug questioned curiously, but then paled as Thomas visibly slumped. 'No, that's too personal,'

'It's alright.' He took a deep breath, and paused in their dancing. 'My wife left me just as we were going to leave on this trip. I was in a very bad place when Hawkmoth got to me.'

'That's awful! I'm sorry to hear that.' Ladybug released him, clasping his hand.

Thomas smiled ruefully. 'Well, I was saying that I wanted to stay in Barcelona for a while. I think I might go ahead and do that, just to cool off for a while.'

'I think that's a great idea.' Ladybug smiled. 'How's your Spanish?' She said jokingly.

'Mi español está bien, gracias por preguntar.' He said bashfully.

She laughed blankly. 'Well it sounds great to me. I'm glad that you're doing better.'

'Do you think there's going to be another Akuma? I'd hate for someone else to go through this.' Thomas questioned seriously.

'Chat Noir and I will remain vigilant as always.' Ladybug said seriously. She was aware that she was repeating herself, but she figured it to be the best answer.

Thomas nodded seriously, before changing the topic. 'You seem a lot younger than what I've seen on the news, to be honest.'

'Oh? Well I have heard that television ages you,' Ladybug smiled.

'My niece never shuts up about you. She idolises you.' Thomas smiled slightly. 'I'm glad that she has such a great role model.'

'I'm lucky to have such fans as your niece. Would you like me to send her a note of some description?'

'Oh, well, things are a little tense at home, so maybe next time.' Thomas sobered, looking pensive. 'But I'll tell her the next time I see her that I got to have a dance with her hero.'

'Speaking of heroes,' Chat leaned into the conversation. 'Your attention will be required soon, my lady, for dessert.'

'Chat, this is Thomas.' Ladybug introduced. 'He was the man from yesterday who was the akuma Nightmare.'

Almost imperceptibly, Chat's eyes narrowed. 'Nice to meet you.'

Thomas raised a hand to shake Chat's, but Chat raised his hands that were full of drinks almost apologetically.

'I've seen you on the news. I'll probably get in trouble for saying this, but my niece has a huge crush on you.' Thomas said.

'Is that so?' Chat grinned a half grin, not relaxing. 'Your niece has good taste.'

'Even though I don't remember it, I'm terribly sorry about yesterday,' Thomas started, but Chat shook his head.

'No hard feelings.' Chat offered Ladybug's drink back to her, and took her by the elbow. 'It was nice to meet you, but I heard they're doing a chocolate fountain for dessert.'

Thomas raised his hands. 'Say no more. It was great to meet you both. Sorry, and thanks again.'

Chat towed Ladybug away determinedly with hardly a backward glance.

* * *

 **hope it lives up to par! Can I get any predictions as to what the next chapter's going to be about? haha I'm so excited for all of you to see it :3**


	13. Day 7: Torn Spots

The ball was a great success.

Dessert was had, then more dancing and mingling went well into the night.

However the whole evening seemed a little off-kilter, as many seemed to be less nervous, and more expecting an akuma to come and crash the evening.

More and more people actively came to the two superheroes with questions, questions about the future of the evening.

More and more times Ladybug and Chat Noir found themselves repeating Ladybug's words, that vigilance would be key.

Of course, the safety of the passengers and crew would be the duo's number one priority, but because of the case-by-case basis of the akumas, it would be hard to predict exact safety measures.

Through this the team was made aware that any staff who were feeling too pressured to work were invited to take the night off, as shepherded and guided by Chef Simon and his assistants Alice and Maria, who were eager to help in any way that they could.

But, it went off without a hitch.

Ladybug received many compliments on her dress, and she just _knew_ that Alya was updating her Instagram as the night wore on. Possibly one of her highlights was when she was encouraged to join a circle of discussion consisting of major fashion designers, as introduced by none other than Gabriel Agreste, who offered thinly veiled constructive criticism and even a tiny smile, which nearly caused Chat to fall over at the very sight.

The dress was by and large well received by the designers, and even though Ladybug was unable to discuss the creation process, through expert eyes the process was unravelled and discussed anyway.

'I could tell straightaway that it's been hand-stitched entirely,' said one, a beautifully tailored woman with a mask the deepest shade of blue. 'I want to know why she made this creative decision. Does she not have a sewing machine?'

Ladybug flushed slightly under her mask. 'Maybe she didn't have access to it at the time?'

'If it's for an event like this, especially if it's for her debut, I would have at least put in the effort.' She lifted her chin slightly haughtily.

'I think it adds a sort of charming touch,' said another, a man in a power suit with fashionably high shoulder pads and a softest pink mask to match his tie. 'And those stripes would have been the devil itself to not hand-sew.' He shook his head with a chuckle. 'They would have been horrendous either way, to be honest.'

'I think it's gutsy, using a superhero to start up.' Said a short, squat man with thick glasses that sat in front of his mask from next to M Agreste. 'That sort of boldness is a necessity in this kind of cutthroat world. And considering how well she pulls it off?' He shook his head. 'Impressive, is what I say. That's putting an awful lot of yourself out there, more than most would be willing to risk.' He looked pointedly around the group, and a few looked away.

'Young upstarts are always willing to do anything to get themselves seen.' The woman pointed out. 'Don't you remember that one last year who crashed into one of our luncheons, and I do mean literally, through a window?'

'Like I said, it's a cutthroat world. But I think Ms, Dupain-Cheng?, has certainly gotten herself some attention tonight.'

Ladybug had to hold in her giggle of glee, looking sideways to see Chat's surreptitious thumps up.

It had taken all that she had to not join in animatedly on the discussions of fashion, of trends, of anything she could with the group, but took careful notes of what each were saying.

She also struggled to calm her jittery nerves, at being under such scrutiny by people who could make or break her future career, but the overall consensus was that it was being well accepted. Of this, she was the proudest she could have ever been in her whole life.

She'd have to thank Adrien for encouraging her to do this later, she wasn't sure she could show how eternally grateful she was for this opportunity.

Frustratingly, the only thing that kept popping into her mind was just kissing him. It was highly distracting, especially when he kept smiling at her through the evening. Not that she didn't want to, just Ladybug couldn't be constantly staring off into space. Or staring at her partner. Which she seemed to be doing a lot of, actually.

But a quick shake of her head would hold off those pesky thoughts, at least for a little while.

But the evening was grand, and she had a spectacular time.

Even with the photographers dogging her every step, she found herself getting into an easy rhythm of answering any questions that she wanted to, and pointedly ignoring the rest.

But she did have to hold in a laugh whenever a particularly personal or crude question was asked, as quite a few times most of the rest of the group of reporters would stop and stare uncomfortably at the questioner until it became awkward. This seemed to be an initiative spearheaded by Alya, who was having a great time by doing so, and protecting her favourite pair of superheroes.

But the night wore on, and the duo called it a night slightly after midnight, much to the disappointment of the crowds.

The staff were reminded to contact them instantly with the hotline should anything arise after they left, and with a final wave to the remaining people, the two disappeared out the wide oaken front doors.

* * *

Ladybug found that when she stepped into their elevator that would take them both to their room, she breathed a huge sigh of relief.

It had been difficult crossing the main gallery as it seemed that a storm had come up while the dance continued, however the ship had been large and stable enough to handle the waves the storm was throwing at it. This did not help the torrential rain however that swept along the main gallery, and the high winds that pushed it along, chasing it into every exposed cranny on the ship.

Now they stood in their elevator, letting the doors close with a level of relief. They were both soaked to the skin, even with Chat giving up his coat to protect Ladybug from the icy chill, her delicate fingers clutching the front closed to protect her dress as much as she could.

Chat bent forward to ruffle droplets of water out of his hair, and Ladybug had to shield her face, raising her arms defensively.

'Hey! You know we came into the elevator to get away from the rain, right?' She scolded him, raising a damp finger.

'Oops, sorry my lady,' he grinned, straightening. 'Do you mean this rain?' He shook his hair a little more violently, releasing more droplets over the girl, who let out a high-pitched noise of complaint. 'I'm terribly sorry,'

'No you're not!' She shot back, half grinning and hunching her shoulders into his jacket to hide from him in the enclosed space.

'Indeed I am!' He said indignantly, stepping closer to flick water from his fingertips while grinning maliciously.

Ladybug stepped forward indignantly to wring out one pigtail, where a small drizzle fell directly onto Chat's shoe.

'I am slain!' Chat proclaimed, slumping against the railing, raising to press the back of his wrist to his forehead. 'If thou be merciful, open the tomb, and lay me with Juliet!' He leant on one foot gingerly, bracing himself against the hand rail, and tried shaking off his dripping shoe much like a cat would.

Ladybug hid her grin behind her fingers. 'What, more Romeo and Juliet? How much of a nerd are you?'

'My lady you have no idea.' Chat winked at her with a grin.

The doors arrived at their floor and slid open, and the two paused as they noticed the figure looking at them strangely.

Of _course_ it was Chloé.

'What are the pair of you doing?' She questioned, looking down her nose at them.

They straightened, almost feeling ashamed at their childishness.

'Nothing of consequence, why?' Chat questioned awkwardly, straightening.

The doors started to close again, so he put a hand through in order to step out of the lift without getting trapped halfway between. He waited until Ladybug had gone through before releasing the lift.

'I could hear your voices all the way up.' She exaggerated, tapping one heeled toe impatiently. She was staring between the two of them like she was expecting something from them, and preferably grandiose.

'Well,' Ladybug gazed back at the girl levelly, raising a hidden eyebrow. 'What can I do for you?'

'I just want to understand something.'

They stared at her for a long moment, as if Chloé was choosing this to be the opportune moment for whatever action she awaited, but it did not come. The two superheroes stared at her slightly incredulously before she continued.

'Why are you treating me this way?' She demanded, her unceasing toe tapping a staccato rhythm. 'All I want is for you two to adore me.' Chloé looked down her nose slightly at them. 'You're not like everyone else. Everyone else does what they're told, why don't you?'

'Because, Chloé, respect is something that one must earn.' Ladybug replied steadily, trying to ignore how damp the lush carpet was becoming underfoot from her slightly sodden dress, and how much that steaming would cost.

All she was wanting with increasing intensity was a deliciously hot shower of the luxury type, and this girl was standing between her and the convenient one in her room. The chill was setting in of the slightly cool hallway, and her damp clothes were doing nothing to ease this.

'Well I've decided,' Chloé paused for even more dramatic effect, 'that if I'm going to be any closer to the two of you then I want to know who you really are.'

The two superheroes exchanged a startled glance, one that they did not bother to try to conceal.

'Chloé, that's not something to be lightly spoken of,' Chat started, raising his hands defensively, but Chloé stepped forward.

'Then and only then can I make you love me. It's simple. So tell me who you are.' She demanded.

Both Chat and Ladybug were hyperaware of not being officially suited up, and despite the two kwamis being present in Chat's inner jacket pocket, if she was fast enough Chloé could quite easily demask them right there, with not a mention of a miraculous.

'No, Chloé,' Ladybug said, standing forward and firm. 'You, like many others, just want to use our identities to manipulate us. I'm not going to allow that.'

Chat nodded resolutely, resting a hand on Ladybug's shoulder.

'But it's not fair!' Chloé shot back, snapping her arms to her sides frustratedly.

'Have you tried, just being friendly?' Chat questioned lightly, before pausing with the exact expression of someone wishing he could shove his entire foot in his mouth.

'Yes!' Chloé turned on him. 'All you did was to pull away! It's so annoying! Is it so much to ask for you to worship me like everyone else?'

'Well, yes.' Ladybug replied, stepping forward slightly into a strong stance. 'People aren't just going to worship the ground you walk on just because you want them to.'

'But they do!' Chloé shot back. 'They always have! And they always will! Just like you will!' She suddenly stepped forward and yanked hard on Ladybug's mask in one snatching motion, managing to rip it almost entirely in half before her fingers slipped on the lace.

With the force of the sudden action Ladybug was forced to tip her head forward, hunching and bending forward, exposing the back of her neck to the girl while her mask dangled precariously from one cheekbone, her eyes wide in horror.

Chat rushed forward to push Chloé back, shoving himself protectively between the two girls.

'Are you alright!?' He burst, seizing Chloé by her wrists so that she could do no more damage.

'...Yes.' Ladybug pushed the mask back into place with both hands, before straightening with a dangerous glare. She then whispered something to herself, before straightening and spreading those hands, the real Ladybug mask blooming between her fingers.

She slowly passed behind Chat, out of Chloé's vision, and when she appeared around the other side, her transformation was complete.

She seized Chloé by the top of one arm from Chat's grasp, crushing one of the perfect sleeves of her dress.

'Would you like to try that again?' Ladybug said in a terrifyingly calm voice, and Chloé paled.

Where the edges of the masquerade mask had sat along her forehead and under one cheekbone now ran angry red lines.

Chloé had drawn blood on the superhero, which now ran a free few drops down her face.

'I-I'm sorry!' Chloé exclaimed.

'I'm sure you are,' Ladybug replied, her fingers tightening. 'Now, if you would like to make some friends, or catch a guy, or whatever, try actually being _nice_. For once.'

Chloé looked imploringly to Chat for help, but was shocked to find he was glaring at her coldly over Ladybug's shoulder.

'What's the matter with you?' She shot between the pair of them, a panicked look growing on her face. 'Aren't you two supposed to be the heroes? Aren't you supposed to keep me happy so that I don't turn into a villain like all the others?'

'We are the heroes. And we will endeavour to always do what is right. And maybe teaching some lessons along the way.' Ladybug said, and Chat landed his hands on his hips with an expression that could have been considered a snarl.

'But I'm horribly upset! And it's your fault!' Chloé shot back, cowering slightly from Ladybug's steel grip. 'I might do something terrible!'

'We can't cater to the emotional stability of everyone in Paris.' Chat shook his head. 'Yes this is upsetting for you, and we understand that. But you aren't always going to get your way.'

'Well I should!' Chloé snapped, but the worst of the fight from her voice was gone. 'I'm the most important person in Paris, or the world!' She said, almost half-heartedly. She knew she'd gone way too far, and she was afraid of the consequences. This much was clear on her face.

' _Chloé Bougeois!_ ' Came a voice from behind them, as the doors slid shut with a ding. 'What is going on?'

'Daddy!' Chloé looked up hopefully, and the two superheroes immediately stepped back.

Mayor Bougeois approached them quickly in long strides, his usually cheerful face pinched in concern.

Chloé's mind was visibly racing frantically, but Ladybug stepped up to plate.

'We ran into each other at the lifts and got chatting.' Ladybug passed off, waving a hand dismissively, attempting to hide her bleeding face subtly.

'I could hear your voices.' The mayor said. 'To me it looked like you two were hustling my daughter. She sounded very indignant.'

'No!' Chloé burst out. 'That's not true at all!' She looked between them, before taking a deep breath. 'We were just talking. About how great friends we all were.'

'What happened to your face?' The mayor questioned Ladybug, who started flailing.

'She walked into a door.' Chloé lied smoothly.

Ladybug reached up to discover a droplet from her cheekbone had dripped gruesomely off of the tip of her chin.

'Here,' the Mayor said seeming to accept this answer in that he wasn't going to get the real one. He offered her his silken pocket square without another thought.

'Thank you,' Ladybug replied, patting at her face delicately. With her clumsiness, this was not her first facial injury rodeo, but she was reluctant to bloody such an expensive accessory.

'Well, what on earth were you talking about?' He questioned between the three of them.

'Growing up?' Chat awkwardly shrugged. 'Teenage angst?'

Ladybug nodded her agreement, but Chloé looked like she was fuming again.

'That is not it at all.'

'Well, what would you like to say we were talking about?' Chat suggested with a lopsided grin.

'I, you,' Chloé stammered slightly, then made a movement like she was tossing her ponytail angrily before remembering that her hair was in a tight bun. 'Whatever. I've had enough chatting, I've grown tired.'

'Well, come along then my princess,' Mayor Bougeois smiled, trailing after her back towards the lifts. 'Let's get you back to your room.'

'I'm not a child, Daddy.' Chloé shot back, without much venom.

The look she sent the two before the doors slid closed was resolute, but she knew that she had been beaten.

The two superheroes knew that she would not cause such problems with them again.

After a long moment of staring at the doors in silence, Chat let out a low whistle.

'Well, that was exciting.' He said.

'Exciting to say the least.' Ladybug replied, turning to head towards their room.

Chat trailed after her lightly, fussing over her face. Plagg appeared from his shirt collar, and insisted on giving first aid advice throughout the short walk, to the point that upon reaching their room door Ladybug threatened to have them both sleep in the hall.

Chat made to put his hand into his jacket pocket for the card, only to recall that it wasn't presently there. 'I think you're still wearing my jacket with the key in it, my lady.' Chat smiled, turning to face her ruefully.

Ladybug looked down at herself. She laughed awkwardly, before scanning the corridor quickly.

Deeming it to be empty she detransformed, holding the masquerade mask to her face with one hand. With the other, she dug into Chat's jacket pocket and produced the key.

She handed it to Chat who unlocked the door and let them into their room.

Once inside, Adrien immediately pulled his gloves off, then started unclipping his false ears with haste but practice. 'Let me help you with that mask, my lady, just hold on.' He said as he finally got one clip undone.

'Thank you.' She replied, seating herself delicately on the couch and looking at the glove on her free hand with a small amount of frustration. 'I'm glad we got those photos back to Alya.' She started, smiling ruefully. 'I know how she thinks, I'll bet she was getting desperate. My money says she was going to go for the Shakespeare thing and climb the balcony tonight or tomorrow.'

'I think you might be right.' Adrien said, finally removing the other ear, then coming over to her to help. 'It was either going to be Shakespeare or a battering ram.'

He took the weight of the mask from her hand, then started to carefully pry it forward to test which parts were still attached.

When they had affixed the masks, they had been glued in five places; a short line below the cheekbones, and a longer line above the eyebrows, making up the four corners of the mask, as well as a small dob on the bridge of the nose between the eyes in case of emergencies.

Chloé had ripped Marinette's mask it seemed from her left side, nearly tearing the mask down the centre before the blob, which only then gave way, and finally took out the attachment line above her right eye and a small fraction of the shorter remaining cheekbone line before her grip gave way.

'It would probably be easier if I just completely took this off.' Adrien admitted, eyeing the remaining line with a practised eye.

'Go ahead, I just want the mask off of me.' Marinette said, the stinging pain from her other wounds almost bringing tears to her eyes. The sharp relief of being Ladybug for a short period had significantly lessened that stinging, but now it was back in full force.

'That's not what Ladybug's been saying to me.' Adrien eyebrowed her jokingly, and she blushed.

'I, you, shut up.'

'That's more like it.' He grinned.

Marinette hid as much of her face as she could in the mayor's handkerchief, _hurrumph_ ing at the boy.

He tugged at the remaining line experimentally, to see it was still holding firm.

He sighed.

'Something the matter?' She questioned, peeking around the handkerchief.

'Let me get some makeup remover. Maybe that'll help.' He said, standing and disappearing back into the bedroom.

'Okay,' she said, taking back up the mask.

Tikki appeared over her shoulder, and she looked her over seriously.

'Are you alright?' She said.

'Yes, Tikki.' Marinette smiled. 'I have't been beaten yet.'

'Here,' Tikki suggested. 'Let us take the mask so you can at least take your gloves off. Plagg, get over here.'

Plagg looked up from the coffee table with his cheeks already bulging like a chipmunk. 'Wha'?'

'Oh, whatever.' Tikki waved a dismissive hand at him, before taking Marinette's mask from the girl.

'Thanks Tikki.' Marinette smiled, carefully removing her gloves and her necklace.

'Here, I found it,' Adrien said, appearing back into the room, waving a container around.

He sat on the couch once again, and with great care he removed the rest of her mask.

If she hadn't been flushing at the proximity with which he worked, she certainly was when he tapped her nose when he finished the job.

'There you are. I found Marinette under all of that.' He grinned, sitting back and winking at her.

She had to take a second from that.

'I-I've stopped bleeding, I think?'

'I think you have.' He smiled. 'Thankfully it doesn't look that deep.'

'You should kiss it better.' Tikki suggested from relaxing next to Plagg, and both teenagers flushed red. 'Isn't that something that humans do?' She said with a wicked grin in her eye.

Plagg looked at her with a jokingly disguisted look. 'Really?'

'As the oldest creature in this room I think I'd have the authority.' Tikki smiled.

Adrien stood, still red. 'I'm going to try to get this mask off in the bathroom.'

'O-ok.' Marinette replied, also red, and also stood. 'I'm going to get into my pyjamas in there.' She nodded towards the bedroom.

'Right.' Adrien said, ruffling his hair.

As one, they fled into the respective rooms.

'You can come in, if you like.'

Adrien flinched slightly at being addressed, and stepped through the door like he'd been caught peeping.

Marinette was hardly doing anything worth peeping for, she was curled up and on her phone with the bedside light on in her aforementioned pyjamas.

'Right, sorry.' Adrien said, approaching his bed. 'I didn't want things to be awkward,'

A beat, before, 'well you've done a great job of that, haven't you?' Plagg said from his shoulder.

'Shut up, Plagg.' Adrien said, as Plagg zoomed over to his cheese. 'Who are you texting?' He questioned, changing the subject.

'Alya.' Marinette replied, still not looking up. 'She's telling me all about the ball, and about what happened with Chloé.'

'Yes? What's she saying?' He got into his own bed, rolling on his side to look at her.

'She's calling herself a superhero. She says she should be next in line for a miraculous.' Marinette smiled.

Adrien laughed, and she looked up at that. 'Is that so?'

'Yep, she's also gushing about the photos. Apparently she's going through them on her laptop as we speak.'

'I hope she likes them.' He shifted slightly to make his pillow more comfortable.

'I do too. But from what she's saying, she certainly seems to be satisfied.' Marinette said, looking back at her phone with a contented look.

'Don't stay up too late, my lady.' He grinned.

Despite this, the chatter continued long into the night.

* * *

 **I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY**

 **I hope you like it?**

 **To make up for it, I'll update soon!**


	14. Day 8: Coffee Puns

Marinette awoke on the last day of the cruise with sunlight streaming in through the window.

She awoke refreshed, more refreshed than she'd woken up in what felt like far too long, her face only lightly stinging.

She rolled over to see Adrien sitting against the doorframe, in much the same way she had been sitting at the beginning of the trip.

He held a mug of what looked like coffee in one hand, and was looking peacefully out to sea.

Marinette found herself staring.

She looked at the nape of his neck, the curve of his shoulder.

The casual white t-shirt he wore that subtly accentuated his physique.

Of course, the door wasn't actually that far away from her bed.

Not even two short strides and she could have ruffled his hair.

She could see the two kwamis chattering over his shoulder, further out onto the balcony. They rolled around playfully, with a grin on their faces.

But she was presently watching the wind pluck delicately at Adrien's hair, or more accurately, his fantastic cowlick he had developed through the night.

His face, what little she could see, was pensive, as he slowly turned the coffee mug around in his hands absentmindedly.

She wanted to absorb all of it, down to the tiniest details, down to the shell of his ear, the set of his shoulder.

He was so,

Breathtaking...

He straightened slightly, stretching, before looking back around into the room.

'What are you looking at?' He questioned, catching her gaze with a smile.

'Nothing,' she said, hiding further under her covers. 'We had that rule for a reason, you know.'

'Which rule was that?' He questioned absently.

'"Don't open the curtains in the morning so we don't accidently look at each other".'

'Well, I'm looking at you.' He smiled slightly, before checking his phone. 'And it's afternoon, so it doesn't count.'

'Is it?' Marinette squeaked, attempting to hide her flush. 'What time?'

'A quarter past twelve. I think we're supposed to get into Barcelona in about an hour.' He looked back out to sea.

'Ok.' She said.

She pulled out her own phone, and saw the endless list of messages.

It didn't look like Alya had slept at all that night.

'Hey,' she questioned, and he looked up. 'Have you spoken to Nino since coming here?'

'I called him this morning.' Adrien updated, shrugging. 'I had to update him about not getting the movie role, you see.'

'Ah, yes, that one.' She smiled. 'It's such a shame, you'd have made a great actor, for all the acting Chat does.'

He raised his eyebrows at her. 'Harsh.'

'Have you told your father yet?'

His eyes fell. 'Yes. He's not happy, but he accepted that it's not my fault. Apparently he's having a good time on that cruise I was supposed to go on.'

'It's such a shame you couldn't go.' She grinned through her fingers.

He shrugged. 'I'm not really one for boats anyway. No big deal.' He paused. 'Nino accused me of hiding something from him when I was talking to him. He said I sounded far too chipper for someone who just lost a role in a film.'

'What did you say?'

'I passed it off as wanting to come home.' He gave her a lopsided smile.

'Well, why are you far too chipper for someone who just lost a role in a film?' She snuggled herself further into her pillow.

'Oh, no reason. It's not like it's a lovely day, with this great view.'

She noticed how while he nodded outside, he did not take his eyes off her.

'If you want coffee, there's some in the kitchenette.' He gestured. 'I think we're out of sugar though, _sugar_.' He grinned.

'Aren't you _milking_ the puns a little this morning?' She questioned, making no effort to get up.

'No?' He questioned with a straight face. 'Also it's afternoon, I'll remind you. No need to be a _caffin-hater_.'

'Why don't you wipe that grin off your mug, I can en- _cup_ -sulate all of your puns.' She grinned, raising herself onto one elbow and resting her cheek on that palm.

Adrien however was internally screaming, flushing red.

 _SOULMATE ALERT. SOULMATE ALERT. THIS IS NOT A DRILL._

'You couldn't even _handle_ all of my puns, my lady.' He grinned back, running on Chat autopilot whilst inner-Adrien scrambled.

Or melted into goo, whatever came first.

'I have bean there through your puns. You are severely facepalm worthy. Like, a _latté_.'

'There's no need to get _frappé_ about my puns. You'll be positively _ground_ chy by the end of this.' He raised his mug to her and winked.

'You're just _mocha_ -ing me about it.' Marinette replied. 'You forget, I'm a student/superhero combination too. I have more caffine in me than blood.'

'That's the way Marinette, espresso yourself. Life sucks, but there are puns.'

'I'm giving it my best _shot_ , kitty. It's definitely better than yours.'

He gave her a hurt look. 'I'm offended. _Despresso_ , even.'

'Must be the daily grind for you.' She grinned, winking back.

 _THIS IS NOT A DRILL._

Conveniently enough, the phone rang.

Adrien made to get up but Marinette waved him down, rolling over instead to get to the phone.

'Hello, this is Ladybug.'

It certainly was.

Still in bed, her hair a mess, and the sheets a tangle, but it was indeed Ladybug.

'Yes? No, that won't be necessary.' She shook her head slightly, like the person on the other end of the line could see it.

He was certainly glad they couldn't, because that view was all his and his alone.

'By, what time exactly?'

His curiosity was strong, but all he could do was watch with interest.

'Right. Thank you.' She blinked up at the ceiling with purpose. 'Yes. Goodbye.'

She waited for a moment for confirmation to end the call, then put the phone back onto it's cradle.

'Who was it?' He questioned.

'Reception,' Marinette said, rolling to look at him again. 'They wanted to know if we had any luggage to have disembarked for us.'

He nodded. 'What are you going to do about all the clothes Pére got you?'

She twitched, before facepalming.

'...I'd forgotten about them.'

'Well,' Adrien hauled himself to his feet. 'I'm sure that if I cleared out all those empty plastic containers that used to hold cheese I could fit some in my bag?'

She sat up. 'Are you sure?'

'Also, I could probably fit your dress in my suit bag. Honestly, it's kind of weird only bringing one suit.' He said, moving over to his backpack.

'Really?' She looked at him with wide eyes.

He grinned back with a twinkle in his eye. 'Sure. Anything for my Buginette.'

Plagg suddenly appeared in front of his face, making Adrien startle.

'Does that mean you'll have to get rid of that giant wheel of camembert?'

Adrien fell back to sit on his butt, then twisted into a thoughtful position. 'Hmmm, I'm not sure?' He looked sideways at Marinette. 'Do you think I'll be able to fit it all in without opening the cheese?'

'Well, it depends what happens if I take it all out of the boxes.' Marinette giggled. 'It should fit without opening the cheese.'

Plagg visibly sagged, but then perked. 'You'll just have to check!'

Marinette finally got up, with Tikki trailing after her.

She meandered over to the door, to look at the pile that presently half-buried the couch.

'I'm not sure though, we should be able to fit it?' She smiled.

'No, no, clearly you are wrong,' Plagg said, circling the pile. 'There's no way you'll be able to fit all of this into his bag as well as the cheese.'

'We do have that satchel!' Adrien called through the door. 'And I'm sure we could lighten the load somehow!'

'Like letTING ME INTO THAT CHEESE GOD DAMN IT!' Plagg burst out.

Marinette passed through the doorway past Adrien to look at the pile herself. 'Well, why don't you give me a hand unboxing everything and we can see if it will fit.' She looked at him. 'How much space do you actually have?'

'Well,' he started, disappearing back into the bedroom. 'Let me have a look.'

Marinette waited for a moment, before moving over to her pile and started sifting through it.

'Most of this is shoes, anyway.' She muttered, grabbing the first bag.

After a few minutes had gone past she found a system that worked.

One pile of shoes and clothes, with the odd accessory here and there. There had been a lot of chokers, Marinette had ended up wearing one the previous night.

One pile was bags to be discarded, and one teetering pile of shoeboxes.

Yet it wasn't long before Adrien appeared.

He held a pile of empty containers higher than his face, which wasn't as bad as it sounded considering the containers were also clear.

Marinette burst out a laugh. 'How on earth did you fit all of that into your bag?'

He shuffled shyly. 'I had to stock up for the trip, I wasn't sure how easily I was going to get cheese on the ship without looking suspicious.'

She raised an eyebrow. 'And how long did all of that last?'

'Until the first night.' Plagg said contentedly.

Adrien shook his head with exasperation, but froze as the pile wobbled precariously.

'Did you have anything else in your bag?' She laughed.

'Yes!' He said defensively. 'I did bring clothes and things!'

'Uh huh,' Marinette smiled.

'Plus I'm going to steal the rest of those bath bombs. I know I can get them in Paris but these ones are _amazing_.'

She shrugged. 'Sure. Go for it.'

'Do you need any help with that pile?' He questioned, dumping his own pile onto the coffee table.

'No, I'm alright.' She eyed off the stack of containers. 'What are you going to do with them all?'

'Honestly, I have no idea.' He shrugged.

'We could drop them off in the kitchens? Or something?'

'What would they do with them?' He questioned curiously.

'I don't know, but we can think of something.' She turned her attention back to her own pile, and he absently joined her.

It took them a good twenty minutes of sorting to finally get M Agreste's pile sorted, but the resulting pile was significantly smaller.

'I can take some of this as well,' Marinette said, 'I did leave some space for souvenirs.'

'Well, why don't you take as much as you could fit?' He looked at her.

'Right. Oh!' She exclaimed, leaping to her feet. 'I've forgotten something!' She hurried into the bedroom, and he followed curiously.

When he appeared at the doorway, she had already retrieved the gorgeous, violet fabric, and was now folding it with reverence.

'Yeah, don't forget that.' He grinned, leaning against the door frame.

She grinned back sheepishly.

With great care, she slipped the fabric into her bag, before looking up. 'I can take a few more things as well.'

'Alright.' He said amicably.

She moved past him into the living room, and gathered a healthy portion of the clothes pile to put away.

Adrien looked at the remains with concern in his eyes.

He let out a sigh.

'Alright Plagg,' he said, hanging his head. 'Let me get a knife.'

Plagg appeared before him like lightning, with a growing grin on his face.

'And I can't believe I'm saying this, but it needs to be gone ASAP.'

Plagg looked like he was going to faint.

He ghosted after Adrien wondrously, as Adrien disappeared into the kitchenette to retrieve said weapon, before retreating into the bedroom once again.

Adrien stared at the cheese for a long minute.

'Well?' Plagg shot at him. 'What's the hold up?'

Adrien picked up the cheese, and hauled it outside onto the balcony, being careful to not actually go out onto the balcony himself.

'This thing is going to stink to high heaven and I do not want it in here any more than I can help.' Adrien grumbled. 'Alright, are you ready?'

'More than I've ever been in my entire _life_.' Plagg rubbed his paws together, already drooling.

Adrien cut a triangle of wax off, about the size of his palm, and the instant it was gone Plagg disappeared into it, almost carving a trail as he went.

'Don't eat too quickly, you'll give yourself a stomachache.' He chided.

Plagg ignored him, and Adrien shut the glass sliding door just as the smell started to reach him.

'Will he be alright out there?' Marinette questioned, having watched the whole interaction.

'He'll be fine. Don't worry.' Adrien smiled. 'If there's any issues, remember that he can fly and also phase through the glass.'

'Yes,' Tikki agreed. 'The main issue is moving. He's going to look like a bowling ball.'

'Now that I'd like to see.' Marinette chuckled.

Adrien looked at her for a second. 'How is your face, by the way?'

'Much better.' Marinette smiled, touching it absentmindedly. 'Although I'm still not sure how I'm going to cover it up once we get home.'

'I can lend you some concealer.' He grinned. 'Although I'm not sure it'll be a hundred per cent the right colour. If not, we can grab some here in the city. My father's lines have been appreciating the floral styles of Barcelona and the Mediterranean sea at the moment.'

* * *

With the help of freeing up space (much to Plagg's delight) they did in the end end up fitting everything into their backpacks.

Without much difficulty the two travellers slung them on, and Adrien pulled the satchel on as well, then transformed into their respective superhero counterparts, causing the bags to disappear.

Of course they could still feel the weight, but the suits assisted in their strength so it hardly mattered.

With all of this done, and a final check around the room complete, they closed the door to their room, and with a quick stop at reception, they disembarked the ship.

It was almost a nostalgic goodbye, but the new beginnings that had started only made them excited for their last day, and the future beyond.

* * *

Barcelona was _stunning._

The storm had blown itself out overnight it seemed, and left in its wake a perfect cloudless day.

There was a final press conference, in which surprisingly many did not notice Ladybug's facial scratches, however one highly perceptive Alya Césaire would write a story about altercations with previously unknown akuma that may have occurred the previous night.

True, the press tried to dog them to see where they would go, but it was not hard to give them the slip early on.

Their first port of call had been to find some better suited concealer for the angry red scrapes on Ladybug's face, which Chat had made all the more difficult to find for his requirement of skin tonal accuracy.

He had looked over them all with a practised eye, and it was only when Ladybug had threatened to strangle him with the nearest leopord-skin monstrosity that he finally made a selection so that they could return to the beach.

Yet now they wandered down the boardwalk, juggling churros and a map between them.

'There are so many beaches here!' Ladybug was saying, running her finger along the coast.

'Well, it is Barcelona. It's got to be the beach capital of Europe.' Chat smiled at her.

Even now they were freely walking along the coast, with suits yet sans disguises, mostly unbothered.

'Do you think we'll run into many people we know?' Ladybug questioned.

'Well, Chloé mentioned that she and her father were going to be staying at the Hotel W Barcelona.' Chat shrugged. 'I don't think she'd wander far from that. Pére has some meetings this afternoon in the city, but then he's going straight back to Paris. What's Alya doing?'

'She said she's going to be sticking to where the most people are at. You know, just in case of any more akumas. What's over here?' She changed the subject, running her finger all the way along the coast and down towards the longest stretch of beach, labelled Badalona. 'This place looks fun.'

'Hey,' Chat said, looking at her with a gleam in his eye.

She blinked back curiously. 'Yes?'

'Do you want to go swimming?'

Ladybug nearly dropped the map.

'What do you mean?' She questioned dangerously.

'Well, we know where the people who would recognise us are. Why don't we go down to Badalona and swim there?' He grinned.

'But, what about our suits?'

'Don't need 'em.' He shrugged. 'Did you bring your swimsuit?'

'I, uh,' she flushed slightly, before clearing her head. 'It's not a good idea. No.'

'Come on, Ladybug, Spain doesn't seem to really care about Ladybug and Chat Noir anyway.' He raised his eyebrows at her. 'You'll be able to balance out that mask tan?'

Her eyes flashed, but then she hung her head.

'I didn't bring my swimsuit.'

'That's alright, we can pick you up a new one!' He grinned, taking the map from her and directing them in a new direction.

'But, Chat,' she started reluctantly.

'Come on!' He moved a little faster, requiring her to jog for a moment to catch up. 'Where's your sense of adventure?'

'You see this suit, Chat Noir?' She guestured down to herself. ' _This suit_ is my sense of adventure. I say we should find somewhere to cool our heels until our train leaves tonight.'

'You're absolutely right.' Chat did not lose pace at all. 'Cooling our feet in the ocean sounds great.'

'That's not what I meant!'

'Come on Ladybug, it's hot and I'm wearing black in the baking sun.' He teasingly whined.

'And who's fault is that?' She shot back with a half grin.

'Certainly not mine!' He replied, winking at her.


	15. Day 8: Badalona

Barcelona was _stunning_.

The storm had blown itself out overnight it seemed, and left in its wake a perfect cloudless day.

There was a final press conference, in which though surprisingly many did not notice Ladybug's facial scratches, one highly perceptive Alya Césaire would write a story about altercations with previously unknown akuma that may have occured the previous night.

True, the press tried to dog them to see where they would go, but it was not hard to give them the slip early on.

Their first port of call had been to find some better suited concealer for the angry red scrapes on Ladybug's face, which Chat had made all the more difficult to find for his requirement of skin tonal accuracy.

He had looked over them all with a practised eye, and it was only when Ladybug had threatened to strangle him with the nearest leopord-skin monstrosity that he finally made a selection so that they could return to the beach.

Yet now they wandered down the boardwalk, juggling churros and a map between them.

'There are so many beaches here!' Ladybug was saying, running her finger along the coast.

'Well, it is Barcelona. It's got to be the beach capital of Europe.' Chat smiled at her.

Even now they were freely walking along the coast, with suits fully displayed barring wearing the oversized sunglasses that Alya had bought them. Despite this they were mostly unbothered by the general public, though occasionally having to duck out of sight of the odd reporter, and pose for the occasional selfie with a fan.

'Do you think we'll run into many people we know?' Ladybug questioned, gesturing to their general surroundings with a churro.

'Well, Chloé mentioned that she and her father were going to be staying at the Hotel W Barcelona.' Chat shrugged, jerking a thumb over his shoulder in the general direction from which they came. 'I don't think she'd wander far from that. I remember her bragging about the " _best hotel in Spain_ " before we left for the trip, so, yeah. She's not going anywhere. Pére has some meetings this afternoon in the city, but then he's going straight back to Paris. He's far to important to mix with the plebs on the beach.' He rolled his eyes. 'What's Alya doing?'

'She said she's going to be sticking to where the most people are at. You know, just in case of any more akumas. What's over here?' She changed the subject, running her finger all the way along the coast and down towards the longest stretch of beach, labelled Badalona. 'This place looks fun.'

'Hey,' Chat said, looking at her with a gleam in his eye.

She blinked back curiously, already slightly afraid. 'Yes?'

'Do you want to go swimming?' He grinned.

Ladybug nearly dropped the map in shock, and then nearly dropped it again in horror.

'What do you mean?' She questioned dangerously.

'Well, we know where the people who would recognise us are. Why don't we go down to Badalona and swim there?' He grinned.

'But, what about our suits?'

'Don't need 'em.' He shrugged. 'Did you bring your swimsuit?'

'I, uh,' she flushed slightly, before attempting to clear her head of a sudden vision of Adrien in board shorts, and failing dismally. 'It's not a good idea. No.'

'Come on, Ladybug, Spain doesn't seem to really care about Ladybug and Chat Noir anyway.' He waved dismissively, before he raised his eyebrows at her. 'You'll be able to balance out that mask tan?' He suggested.

Her eyes flashed bright at the opportunity, but then hung her head as she remembered.

'I didn't bring my swimsuit.' She admitted, with a disappointed tone in her voice.

'That's alright, we can pick you up a new one!' He grinned, taking the map from her and directing them in a new direction.

'But, Chat,' she started reluctantly.

'Come on!' He moved a little faster, requiring her to jog for a moment to catch up. 'Where's your sense of adventure?'

'You see this suit, Chat Noir?' She gestured down to herself. ' _This suit_ is my sense of adventure. I say we should find somewhere to cool our heels until our train leaves tonight.'

'You're absolutely right.' Chat did not lose pace at all. 'Cooling our feet in the ocean sounds great.'

'That's not what I meant!'

'Come on Ladybug, it's hot and I'm wearing black in the baking sun.' He teasingly whined.

'And who's fault is that?' She shot back with a half grin.

'Certainly not mine!' He replied, winking at her.

* * *

'There is no way this is a good idea.' Ladybug hissed, staring out over the beach.

They had meandered over to the nearest change rooms, of which luckily there was a set of lockers nearby as well.

'I told you, it'll be fine.' Chat smiled at her. 'Anyway, we've walked all this way, and doesn't the water just look amazing?'

Ladybug stared at it with a sense of longing.

She hung her head.

'Alright,' she sighed, 'but if this goes wrong I one hundred per cent blame you.'

'I'll take that.' He grinned.

'I'll meet you back here in a a few minutes.' Ladybug said without much ado, turned, and disappeared back into the change rooms.

'Ok.' He said to her disappearing back, then wandered over to the vending machine on the edge of the building to stock up on some water bottles.

Then he ambled back over to the lockers, and eyed off their pricing.

Of course it was extortionate, it was Barcelona.

Not that he particularly cared, he was just having fun being at the beach with _Ladybug_.

In her _bathers._

He _wasn't_ salivating, he swore to it.

To distract himself he looked around at their environment, and looked down the beach with longing eyes.

He hadn't been to the beach for actual _fun_ since, well, to be perfectly honest he couldn't remember the last time he'd been to the beach without there being a shoot involved.

His mind went back to the whatever-it-was summer edition special shoot that he had last been to, and for the life of him he couldn't remember where it had been shot. He remembered having to chase a female fellow model in a flattering one-piece along the shoreline in board shorts, sandals and a thin polo shirt in January. He remembered the cameraman complaining that they were too blue, and he'd have to edit the photos later.

To be honest, he didn't remember being this excited about the beach before, and he grinned at the prospect.

A few girls nearby thought he was looking at them and waved back with a giggle, but he hardly saw them for the gorgeous blue sea behind them, curling gentle, perfect waves onto the sand.

It wasn't long before Marinette returned, Alya's dress draped over one arm and her overstuffed backpack over her shoulders.

Chat knew that in theory Marinette wore a sapphire blue halterneck bikini, with lace trimmings and a well-placed bow that she had selected from one of the many racks in the central city with a cute flush to her cheeks and tentative hands, but he still had yet to see it, even now she wore a plain white t-shirt overtop that covered it all.

He could almost feel tears well at the idea of such a perfect view being hidden away.

But, whatever made Marinette feel more comfortable, he was happy with.

That comfort helped her look fantastic the slip-like shirt, accentuating her gorgeous long legs and her well-toned figure.

'Alright, your turn.' She said, unbeknownst to his musings. 'I'll pay for the locker?'

He nodded amicably, before saluting slightly and disappearing around the side of the building to the men's side.

'Alright,' she said, looking at the aforementioned stack of metal boxes.

Keeping in mind the size of Adrien's bag, she selected one of the largest lockers, and slipped a few, well, a lot of euros into the machine.

She grumbled slightly she watched as the machine processed it all and the selected locker popped open, producing a key.

'Right.' She said, snatching up the key and hefting her backpack into it, with Tikki supervising.

She carefully draped Alya's dress overtop, then contented herself to lean against the lockers and wait.

Absently, she pulled out her pigtails, running the now-loose hair through her fingers.

Someone tapped her lightly on the shoulder and she looked around, expecting a familiar face with a mess of unadorned blonde hair.

Yet it was someone else who stood beside her, someone she had never seen before in her life.

The man who tapped grinned at her, speaking in Spanish with a leering smile.

'Sorry,' she said, with no remorse and staring him straight in the face over her sunglasses, 'not Spanish.' She moved to dismiss him entirely, before-

'That's ok,' his friend replied over his shoulder in fluent French. 'It's Europe baby, everyone's a polyglot.' He leant against the first guy's shoulder casually.

She raised her eyebrows with a cold stare. It sure was useful being Ladybug, glaring down villains every other day.

'M'name's Antonio, his is Miguel.' He smiled, undeterred. 'And what might yours be?'

'You know, I don't actually feel the need to tell you.' She moved to dismiss them again, but they stepped forward, Antonio taking the lead.

'Don't worry about your needs, baby, we can help with that.' He grinned.

Marinette blinked at him. 'Here's something for your tiny brain, did you know that "Antonio" means "beyond praise"? But most translations actually say "beyond help". I think that's quite fitting, for someone like you.'

Antonio stumbled on that. 'How do you know that?' Before he caught his footing. 'I like a girl who's got brains.'

'I used to know a guy called Antonio.' Marinette looked down her nose, like she was looking at a bug. Or Chloé. 'I never liked him. But it seems you can't even measure up to that.' She was bluffing, and it had been a fun fact that Alya had told her at some time or another, but she kept it together.

Miguel said something then, almost reluctant, putting a hand on Antonio's elbow.

The taller man replied, before shrugging, sticking his thumbs through the belt-loops on his shorts slightly sulkily.

'We should move on,' he leered, 'nice talking to you, bella.'

'Yes,' Marinette agreed coldly. 'You should leave.'

She waved a cold hand to their retreating backs, which were hunched slightly in defeat.

As soon as they disappeared around the corner she clutched a hand to her chest.

'I thought I was going to have a heart attack!' She exclaimed to herself, leaning heavily to brace herself against the lockers, before looking around.

Adrien was standing not eight feet away, eating popcorn by the handful with a delighted look on his face.

'That was amazing!' He said, shovelling more popcorn into his mouth.

'Why didn't you help me?' She shot at him hurtfully. 'And where on earth did you get that!?'

'I wa' going to,' his tone was somehow steely through the food, but then he swallowed hugely, relaxing. 'But you were handling it so well I just had to watch.'

'And the popcorn?' She said with a deathly tone.

He flinched at that. 'In the vending machine.' He pointed to it with a slightly shaking hand.

She hung her head in defeat, before clearing the way to the locker. 'Go on then,'

'Thanks.' He smiled tentatively, shovelling his humongous backpack in with her things. 'But honestly, if anything had gotten any further I would've stepped in, I swear to it.'

He straightened, still with the satchel in hand, where their towels were being stored.

She locked it securely, her heart still pounding at the look on his face, and they headed down onto the bright sand.

It took the pair a while to find somewhere to sit, ambling through the crowds who had clambered for the bright sunny day on one of the best beaches in the world, but once they did they knew they were set for the afternoon.

'Well, princess, do you still think this was a bad idea?' Adrien said, leaning back onto his hands.

Marinette lay fully back onto the sand, uncaring that she was slightly crumpling her hat.

Above her she held her phone, checking on the updates from Alya, who was still back on the main beach, and was presently tanning and texting, it seemed.

'Alright, alright,' she sighed, but it was more a happy one than sad. 'You got me. This is nice.'

She side-eyed Adrien while pretending to examine her phone as he gazed out to sea.

He still wore Chat's hawaiian shirt, but Adrien left it open to catch the breeze, as well as having the sleeves folded up to be elbow length. He wore white board shorts, and was as barefoot as she was.

This was the sort of adventure that shouldn't require shoes, after all.

'I'm glad that it's such a nice day,' Marinette started, dragging her gaze away from the boy's physique.

'So am I.' Adrien glanced back at her with a lopsided grin. 'It would've seriously sucked if that storm had hung around.'

'Urg, I don't want to think about that.' Marinette shook her head. Instead, she stretched her arms up towards the clear sky. 'I hope the weather won't be too terrible when we get back to Paris.'

'It shouldn't be, I hope,' Adrien amended. Since Marinette was distracted, he took his own opportunity to ogle.

She watched her hands for a long moment.

'What do you think things will be like, back in Paris?' She eventually questioned.

He blinked. 'What do you mean?' He questioned. 'School will still be on. We'll have a whole lot of catching up to do, so hopefully Hawkmoth does too so we have less akumas during then,' he said pensively, rubbing his chin.

'I mean, Adrien,' she looked at him. 'We know who we are. You and I are,' she struggled for a word, her hands shaping meaningless things as she grappled. 'Different.' She eventually settled on with a sense of disatisfaction. 'Our relationship isn't the same as to when we left.'

'What do you mean?' He stretched out to lay beside her, lying on his side to look at her.

'Well, before we left, Adrien and Marinette, just, it's not that they weren't friends, because we were, and I wanted to get to know you better, but,' she floundered.

'You mean how we weren't terribly close before?' He tried, and she nodded. 'I see what you mean. Like, we were always friends, but it's going to be strange going back to Paris knowing what we know now.' A thought occurred to him, and he chuckled.

'What?'

'No,' he waved, 'it's seriously dumb.'

'Adrien,' she said, with a warning tone.

'Just, I can't wait to see Nino's face when I get back from "London",' he made quotation marks in the air, 'with a tan and a new set of sunglasses.'

Marinette snorted. 'At least I can get away with saying whatever I like with the unpredictable weather of China, but you? No, good luck with that.'

'Oh no, Nino, it's fine,' he said, dropping his voice slightly to somehow impersonate his own voice. 'I just soaked up some sun on the beaches of London.'

'What, haven't you heard? London's the new beach capitol of Europe. The world, even.' Marinette rolled her eyes.

'Oh, absolutely,' he nodded seriously, before grinning. 'Yeah, I don't think he's going to buy it.'

She raised her eyebrows at him. 'But it's better than the alternative to tanning this afternoon,' she started.

'Why's that?' He questioned, tilting his head slightly like a puppy.

'Because of your spectacular mask-tan.' She grinned. 'You still have a few shades to go before it disappears.'

'Pfft, like you can talk, my lady.' He taunted, pretending to look down his nose at her.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

He returned the favour, before sitting back up again.

She watched him a moment longer before speaking.

'I'm just worried that things will be different all over again when we get back.'

He looked around in a moment of surprise, before finding her hand and squeezing it.

'Sure, things will be a little different.' He admitted. 'But like I said, we're a team. Earth's mightiest heros and all that.' He grinned.

She smiled shyly back at him. 'I think Alya's going to have a heart attack when she sees that I don't stutter around you any more.'

'Shall I let Nino know to start planning her funeral?' He laughed, before pausing. 'Why did you do that, anyway?'

'Well,' she flushed, 'I was nervous?'

He looked a little hurt. 'What, because I'm famous?'

'No!' She shot. 'Nothing like that! I always knew how you were uncomfortable around your fans and things. I hope I didn't give you that impression,' she trailed off, flushing harder.

'No,' he said disheartenedly. 'You didn't. It was more like I thought you disliked me.'

'Why would you think that?'

'Well, there was the whole thing with the gum, and you never seemed to look me in the eye since.' He thumbed a corner of his shirt guiltily.

'Adrien, that was months ago.' She chided gently. 'Far too long ago for you to even be thinking about it.'

'But,'

'It's highschool. No one has the attention span to dislike someone for that long.' She dismissed with a wave. 'Unless you're Chloé, I'd say.'

He laughed nervously. 'I always wondered that if you did, you would confront me or something.'

'I probably would.' She aknowledged. 'I don't like holding grudges.'

It was then that Adrien was unceremoniously hit in the head with a beach ball.

His hat flew off, landing perfectly into Marinette's lap.

He stilled in surprise for a moment, before looking over to the approaching girls. 'What was that?'

'A beach ball,' Marinette said, retrieving the offending object from where it had landed next to her. 'Should we interact with them?'

Adrien straightened his sunglasses, and retrieved his hat. 'Let's, just, play it by ear.'

Three girls had raced over by this point, chasing the ball.

They started emphatically speaking with the unmistakable sounds of apologies, before one of them paused.

She raised the phone she had in her hand, and the other two looked at her.

'This doesn't look good,' Marinette said quietly.

'I-is this you?' She said in broken French, proffering a photo of Adrien from one of his many shoots. 'I-I'm a huge fan,'

Adrien looked at the photo for a long moment, and Marinette's stomach dropped.

His hand sneaked over and clasped hers tightly, before looking up at the girls in confusion.

'Adrien Agreste, right? I'm a fan! You're French!'

He replied, in fluent Cantonese, shifting closer to Marinette uncertainly.

She got it then, he was playing on her half-Chinese appearance to make them both seem like tourists from there. It was a long shot, but it was all they had.

Luckily, the girl slipped back into Spanish, looking disappointed.

Marinette offered the ball back to them apologetically, but when they took it the girl raised it in question.

Marinette nodded, smiling, before looking at Adrien.

He smiled, answering her unasked question, again in Cantonese, getting to his feet and offering his hand to her.

She took it, and on impulse kissed his cheek.

A slight look of disappointment crossed a few of the girls faces, but no comment was made on the action.

She also saw how his face flushed, even though he tried to dismiss it.

The girls lead them back over to where a handful of people had set up a beach volleyball net a short distance away, and the girls spoke to the rest of the group.

Seeming questions were seeming answered, and the two superheroes were invited onto one team with a certain amount of reshuffling.

The other two players on their team spoke briefly, then tried to speak to them, before Adrien continued with the facade.

'José.' The other guy of the team pressed a hand to his bare chest with a grin. He was taller than Adrien, with a mess of short, brown hair and bright blue eyes.

'Elly,' the remaining blonde girl said, pressing the tip of her finger to her chest. She wore a not-unrevealing striped bikini and was around Adrien's height, making Marinette the smallest of the group.

Adrien looked sideways at Marinette. 'Cheng.' He said, gesturing to her, before pointing to himself. 'Hei.'

'Hey?' Elly questioned, and he nodded, before José proffered the ball.

They all grinned at him expectantly, and the game was on.

The superheroes found themselves in a lighthearted game that quickly turned competitive, with sweat standing out on each and everyone's faces.

Luckily with their abilities it was not a difficult sport, so they were well able to hold their own, but it remained difficult for Marinette to remain quiet when she was bursting to banter and guide her partner.

Also luckily, knowing Chat Noir so well, Marinette was able to pick up on the gist of what Adrien was saying by his body language, of which was predominately Chat's in order to not be further recognised.

It was strange, to watch Chat's cavalier and flirty attitude emenate from the usually much more reserved Adrien, but it certainly did differ from the image that Adrien usually put out in his photos.

And when they won a set, Adrien picked her up and swung her around, laughing freely.

While José and Elly high-fived, he pressed a quick kiss to her forehead, and a broad grin to match.

She flushed, she could feel it, and the others whooped at them.

She flushed further, but saw that he had grinned widely, his cheeks reddening.

And with it, she felt a surge of confidence.

She leant in close to whisper to him, that she was going to check on the bags.

He nodded, squeezing her elbow.

When Adrien turned back to their questioning looks while Marinette disappeared, he shrugged awkwardly.

' _Sorry, she'll be back in a minute._ ' He said apologetically, shrugging and nodding slightly.

A few people wandered to the pile of bags scattered around the poles, grabbing out water bottles and the like for the breather.

But it wasn't long before Marinette returned, and he nearly had a heart attack at the sight.

She waved at him shyly as she approached, and all of the emotions of being a hot-blooded Frenchman when faced with the girl of his dreams in a gorgeous bikini washed over him.

José next to him elbowed him playfully, eyebrowing him, and grinning as he made a highly embarrassing high-pitched little whine.

The sapphire blue looked stunning with her skin, bringing out the colour of her eyes like stars, whilst shaping her well-toned Ladybug figure like a goddamn work of art.

She approached him, with a shy smile. 'Hey,' she said, unseeing of the others around them.

'My lady,' he breathed, cupping a hand to her cheek.

And before he knew it he was kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

After a brief moment of shock she threw her arms around his neck, kissing him back.

The two quickly broke apart as someone threw the beachball at them playfully, flushing a deepest red.

He shot her an apologetic look, of which she saw nothing through the almost literal stars in her eyes.

Adrien returned the ball with a grin, a Cantonese challenge falling from his lips.

'Yeah!' Marinette answered, joining straight back into the now-commenced game.

* * *

'Hey!' Marinette complained as she was doused by a liberal splash.

'That's my name, don't wear it out,' Adrien grinned, then ducked as she splashed right back.

'That was pretty sneaky grabbing some Chinese names to add to the facade.' She acknowledged, before flicking more water at him.

They were playing in the shallows of the warm Mediterranean sea, refreshed and enjoying their free afternoon.

'Why did you pick "Hei"?' She questioned.

'Oh, it's one the of the names that always cropped up in my textbooks in the examples.' Adrien shrugged, before splashing her again with a grin. 'It meant "ocean" apparently, I thought it was appropriate.'

She laughed, straightening. 'Do you think that if I called for a "lucky charm" do you think I could get a supersoaker?'

He shook his head. 'No, no,' he wagged a finger at her. 'That's far too direct. You're not using your brain about it at all. It has to be a totally random thing that forces you to think about your opponent and their capabilities.'

'What, so, a sponge?' She grinned, rolling onto one hip. 'Are you my opponent, kitty?'

'I can be anything you want,' he grinned back.

'Adrien,' she chided, flicking water at him. 'Your Chat is showing.'

He pretended to hiss at her, shaking his head to clear it from water droplets.

Tikki suddenly appeared from the waves in front of Marinette, who jumped back in shock.

'You scared me!' She exclaimed, before approaching again.

'Sorry, Marinette,' she said, watching Adrien as he approached with concern. 'Your phone's going off, with the Ladyblog. It's an emergency!'

Marinette span to face the shoreline, and their bags. 'Where's Plagg?'

'Watching the updates. Come on!'

The two raced back onto land with hardly a second glance.


	16. Day 8: Electricity

'Soy Electrodo!' Shouted the Akuma, racing up and down the boardwalk when Ladybug and Chat Noir appeared on the scene.

'Soy?' Ladybug said questioningly as they ran forwards to catch up with the girl.

'I think it means "I am" in Spanish.' Chat replied, his eyes firmly fixed forward.

Electrodo was wearing an electric blue fitted suit, with white gloves and long, white pigtails that left sparks as a trail behind her.

'Maybe don't touch her with your staff, Chat,' Ladybug pointed out.

'But the results may shock you!' He grinned.

Electrodo started monologuing, but all of it was lost on the two superheroes as it was entirely in Spanish. They were able to pick up a word or two due to the similarities in the languages, but overall it left them shrugging.

In each hand she wielded a short staff, and a wicked grin was on her face.

She halted suddenly, turning to look at them.

She pointed at them dramatically, before shouting something menacing.

'Sorry,' Chat called back, unhooking his staff to rest against his shoulder, 'do you speak French?'

'No!' Electrodo returned, before continuing to shout at them.

They started a slow circle, keeping their distance from the girl.

'With a name like Electrodo, she must have electrical powers?' Ladybug hazard.

Suddenly Electrodo leaped for them, and the two dove easily to safety.

Electrodo flew through the place where they had been and buried her twin staffs into the sand.

Luckily the area had been predominately cleared with the appearance, and those who were watching with interest had wisely given them a wide berth, Alya included.

However she disproportionately struggled to pull them free, and the superheroes met back up behind her with a certain sense of apprehension.

'What is she doing?' Chat questioned, lowering into a defensive stance.

With a heave, Electrodo pulled her staffs free, to reveal a large, mottled object that had collected between them.

'What's that?' Ladybug shot, diving out of the way as Electrodo hurled it at them.

'Glass, I'd imagine,' Chat replied, leaping up and over as the rough beach-ball sized object landed heavily.

'Is that a power of hers?'

'No,' Chat landed, noting the way Electrodo produced another ball. 'If you superheat sand, it turns into glass. Don't you remember that from Chemistry?'

Ladybug shook her head, dodging another attack and watching it leave a crater in the bricks beneath them.

There was movement out of the corner of her eye as she flew through the air and Chat's staff span past her nose before she could react.

She could only watch as the two staffs met in midair, Chat's staff tangling in the chain that connected Electrodo's back to the akuma herself.

Ladybug landed with a roll, seizing Chat's staff once it was clear of Electrodo's as it fell.

Electrodo retracted her staff with a grimace.

Chat looked dejected as Ladybug tossed his back to him.

'Why can't mine do that!?' He griped. 'It would be so much more useful,'

'Then you would have been shocked when you did that,' Ladybug pointed out, dodging more oddly-shaped glass balls.

'True,' He groused. 'So how are we going to beat this girl?'

'We'd need to get a closer look, I can't see what her cursed item could be right now.'

They moved in a wide arc, putting the ocean at their backs, but avoiding going onto the sand itself.

Electrodo threw both staffs, but they were dodged easily.

'I'll distract her,' Chat started, 'you see if you can get in behind her.'

'Right.' Ladybug nodded, and they darted in differing directions.

Chat separated his staff into two and threw one at Electrodo, drawing her attention away from Ladybug.

Electrodo chased after him, and Ladybug caught the discarded staff in her haste to follow.

Chat drew her down the now-cleared beach towards the waterline, giving Ladybug more room to move around in complete silence, whilst he taunted Electrodo loudly.

However, hilariously, most of his taunting was reduced to face pulling, as if he wanted Electrodo to understand him then they would require a translator with them.

Meanwhile Ladybug hung back, watching the girl fight.

Her eyes ran over her outfit once again, taking in the sleek design, paying careful attention to anything that did not fit in.

There was a pained yelp, and she looked up.

'Chat!' She called out, no longer caring of her position.

In a single leap she flew over the wide-eyed akuma, landing in the shallows next to him.

He carefully hauled himself to his feet, gasping for air.

'I'm alright, I'm alright,' he wheezed. 'She knocked the wind out of me.'

Another glass ball suddenly collided with Ladybug's shoulder, hurling her further into the water.

She landed roughly, her head pounding, and the glass holding her down for a heart-stopping moment before she could get out from under it.

The thing was knee-bucklingly heavy, but she hauled it up into the air and tangled it in her yoyo to make a sort of spiked ball-and-chain, before whirling it around herself in the same motion to hurl it back towards Electrodo.

It hit her hard, giving the two a moment to catch their breath, before the barrage continued.

'Did you see anything?' Chat questioned urgently.

'Normally it's associated with their weapons, but I don't think that's it,' Ladybug commented, plucking glass balls out of the air to haul back, thus evening their long-distance attacks without the risk of getting shocked.

'It's going to be something small then. Something on her person.'

'Right.'

They managed to push her back, giving them enough space to get out of the water again.

They both breathed a sigh of relief at that; they weren't stupid as to what would happen if she had caught them there.

Suddenly Electrodo slammed her twin staffs deep into the ground, and sent out a shock of lightening that leapt up from the ground and shattered all lightbulbs in the vicinity.

This also included the two superheroes, who could not leap out of the way in time and had convulsing pain lance up the two of them.

It was unbearable, like a wave that washed through them and lingered, like the remaining droplets from being doused in boiling hot water.

Ladybug released her Lucky Charm, and a pair of rubber gloves landed in her waiting hands.

'Finally, something straightforward.' She said aloud.

'Pass them here.' Chat said, not taking his eyes off of the akuma.

Obligingly she tossed them over, and he threw them over his own gloved hands.

'What are you-' she stared, but all was made clear when he rushed her.

The fighting would be legendary, Chat pushing her back up onto the boardwalk with his attacks.

He was decidedly the better sword-fighter, but she was faster than him, if not slightly awkward.

'Surrender!' He shouted at her, whilst Ladybug circled behind him.

'Nunca!' Electrodo shouted back.

'I'll take that as a "no!"' He bantered.

However there was something different about this fight.

Ladybug's heart sang after Chat, watching his every movement with a depth of concern that she had never felt before.

Before, there was confidence.

But now,

True, there was confidence, and faith that he would pull through, yet,

It was only now she was realizing how fallible he was.

Her Adrien was fighting hand to hand with a villain that if he touched he, he would be in serious trouble.

It left her terrified.

Trusting, faithful, but terrified.

She had to end the fight as quickly as she could.

It was only then that she saw it.

She swung her yoyo around two light posts on either side of the walk, leaving a taught wire stretching the width of it.

Chat noticed it and pushed her backwards, causing her to trip, her staffs spinning away.

'It's her anklet!' Ladybug exclaimed, releasing all connections to her yoyo as Electrodo, thus tangled in it, glared up at her.

Indeed, there was a fine chain of silver encircling her left ankle, studded with tiny pink gems.

Electrodo swept a protective hand over it, and Chat picked up her staffs.

'Hey, these are great!'

Electrodo snarled at him, yanking to retract the weapons awkwardly.

'I can see why you like them!' Chat grinned, not allowing her at all to snatch them out of his hands.

Ladybug leant forward towards the girl's foot, but the akuma span out of the way, still entangled in the yoyo.

Instead she took the yoyo with her as she span on one hand and landed back on the sand, glaring sparks at Chat Noir.

'Come on,' Ladybug sighed. 'Can't this one be easy?'

'You know Hawkmoth,' Chat shrugged. 'It's never that easy.'

Her earrings beeped then, and Chat looked at her.

'I can keep her busy, as long as you get back here as soon as you can.' He strode in front of her protectively, as casually as he could. 'I need you in top form, my lady.'

Electrodo finally extracted herself from the yoyo and tossed it angrily into the sand.

'Are you sure?' She questioned.

'Go. Come back.' He smiled, not taking his eyes off the akuma, readying the electric staffs. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

She took two steps forward, and pushed them into a sprint that circled around the chains that connected Chat to Electrodo, and snatched up her yoyo with such a fierce look in her eye that Electrodo fell back defensively.

Chat used the motion to follow the Akuma, yanking her around awkwardly with the chains that protruded from her cuffs.

'I'll be back!' She shouted, using her yoyo to fly back to the safety of the buildings.

A handful of reporters followed her, but it wasn't hard to lose them easily as they had the issue of having to go around rows of buildings.

Ladybug found a quiet corner on the street of Passieg de Joan de Borbó, the closest major road to the beach that Electrodo had taken over, being the busiest beach in Barcelona.

After a moment Marinette raced along the road awkwardly, her bare feet pounding the pavement as her wide-brimmed hat was stolen by the wind. She threw on the sandals she had bought from Chat's satchel that she had over one shoulder, and threw caution to the wind as she raced down the road in search of a bakery.

Tikki had hidden herself into Adrien's bag, which was currently being clutched to Marinette's chest.

Sure, she was passing restaurants and shops of the like, but none seemed to hold any type of pastry, in favor of ice creams and other iced goods.

And then, with a heart stopping moment, she saw Alya.

Half of her wanted to throw her arms around the girl and tell her everything.

But she knew that Alya could never know.

Tears sprang freely down her cheeks.

She had to get back to Chat.

Adrien was fighting for his life.

She dodged around the girl in the crowds, and continued down the street.

Someday she would tell her.

Today was not that day.

Finally a bakery appeared, painted a lush green with wide windows filled and delectable delights filling them.

Marinette threw herself through the front door, the bell clanging angrily above her.

Inside, the plump, motherly-looking woman behind the register startled, before looking Marinette up and down.

'¿Está todo bien, querida?'

'No, I'm not ok.' Marinette managed, thoroughly out of breath. 'I know you don't understand a word I'm saying, but I need to get back to him as soon as I can.' She scrubbed at her face behind her sunglasses, before shoving them unceremoniously into the bag. She looked up at the woman with huge eyes.

She looked at the various pastries for a moment, her eyes scanning ciabattas, tarts and miguelitos of all descriptions, with breads lining the back wall.

The woman produced a pair of tongs uncertainly, watching the hungry glance of the girl.

Until her eyes fell upon the jars on top of the cabinets.

Marinette pointed with a dramatic finger, until the woman pulled down the jar.

The superhero turned her attention back to the bag and for a panicked moment was unable to find her purse.

Tikki swam to the top and handed it to the girl, who breathed a sigh of relief.

She looked at the cookies, then looked at the purse, before holding up five fingers.

'Cinco?' The woman returned the gesture, and Marinette nodded, proffering the ten euro note.

With great care the woman placed five cookies into a paper bag, unnoticing of the way Marinette was dancing on her feet.

Something could have happened to Adrien by now.

As soon as they were bagged and sealed Marinette almost snatched it out of the woman's hand as she handed it to her, and left the cash abandoned on the counter as she rushed from the store.

She knew it was more than twice what she owed the woman but she didn't care.

She pushed her way back through the crowds with determination, until-

A hand landed on her shoulder, yanking her into stillness, and she let out a yelp in surprise.

'Hey, hey, I remember you!'

Marinette was outright panicking.

Did someone recognise her as Ladybug?

Were they a reporter?

Carefully, she peered over her shoulder, down the wrist and arm of the man that held her.

'Don't you remember me, bella? It's me, Antonio.'

And indeed, she remembered him to be the sleeze from earlier that day, the one who had accosted her outside the change rooms on the other side of the city.

'What are you doing here?' She questioned dumbly.

'I heard there was a whole lot of excitement down on Barceloneta Beach. Sounds like those French superheroes are fighting someone.' He shrugged. 'What a coincidence to run into you, mi bella.'

'It's not that surprising,' she muttered, eager to shake him off, 'it seems half of Spain is here.'

He looked her up and down with a look that made her regret not pulling on her t-shirt as well, flushing angrily red, before he winked at her, then paused.

'What's the matter, bella? You look upset?'

'I have to get back. Let me go.' She tried to get out from under his hand, but he did not relinquish his grip.

Instead, she snatched her sunglasses out of the bag and shoved them on her face.

'Back to where? The beach? It's all blocked off. Let's go somewhere else.' He grinned.

I have to get back to my Adrien.

'Don't worry, I can cheer you up,' Antonio smiled, uncaring of the crowds around them.

'I don't want to.' A thought occurred to her. 'Where's your friend?'

'Who, Miguel?' Antonio rolled his eyes. 'I can't let that Spaniard get all the ladies, can I?' He shook his head. 'No, I don't want to share you, mi bella.'

'Would you stop calling me that!?' She snapped at him. 'I'm not some possession!'

'There's that fire I saw this morning,' he leered at her. 'I think that's the most attractive part about you.'

He moved his free hand forward to remove her sunglasses, but she slapped his hand away.

'Fierce,' he said, undeterred, 'I love that in a girl,'

'Look, would you just let me go? I need to get back to my boyfriend.'

Well, he was, wasn't he?

He looked at her skeptically.

'When I saw you earlier, you were all alone. And here you are again, all alone. I see no boyfriend.'

'That's because he's not here right now.' She shot at him.

'Oh, quit playing hard-to-get, bella.' He winked at her, taking a step closer. 'I know it's an unbelievably sexy tactic, but you've already ensnared me,'

'But he does exist!' She snapped. 'He's caring, and wonderful, and, loves me no mattter what!'

'If he's so perfect, then why isn't he here?' Antonio rolled his eyes.

'Because,' she shifted uneasily, throwing an anxious glance over her shoulder in the boy's direction, 'he's waiting for me.'

When she turned back to look at him, her gaze was steely. 'So I'd really appreciate it if you let me go now.'

'But, mi bella, I don't want to los-' his comment changed direction sharply into a shriek of pain as Marinette bent his index finger backwards.

'I'll give you a count of five.' She said bending it further, so that it was at serious risk of breaking.

'Ok ok,' he said, retracting his hand and snatching it out of his grip. 'Geez, girlie. No need to be a bitch.'

'I can if I want to be.' Her gaze did not lighten. 'Now if you'll excuse me.'

And without any hesitation she turned on her heel and disappeared into the crowd, in the direction of Chat Noir.


	17. Day 8: Protecting

**First of all let me say that Spanish is hard, and I compliment anyone who speaks the language.**

 **Second of all let me say that as a French speaker it's harder to look at Spanish words and go "I know that word!" and then have to explain how it works through English.**

 **Thirdly, the reason that the speech patterns at the end of this chapter are so weird (you'll know it when you see it) is that I'm taking the similar words between French and Spanish and making them to be recognisable in English, with a weird Spanish twist to them so that as English speakers, readers would be able to semi-understand what is being said just as much as the heroes do. (Sorry about that if it sounds weird!) (The reason why it doesn't happen beforehand is because we all know how villains like to ramble and monologue, but actual normal human beings know how to choose their words!)**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Once again, she was running.

But this time, she was also flying.

'I'm coming, Chat Noir!' She said, catching her yoyo on a fresh anchorage and swinging forward.

She crossed the final distance that was the park and she was back on the scene.

To find it empty of one Chat Noir.

'!?' Electrodo shot at her, appearing suddenly and angrily, ranting furious Spanish at the superhero.

'Where is Chat Noir!?' Ladybug shot at her, her eyes flashing. She seized her by the collar with both hands and raised her high enough that Electrodo's toes only just scraped the ground.

Electrodo said something back, shaking her head, before pointing at the side of Ladybug's head.

'What?' Ladybug gripped her tighter, not budging an inch.

Electrodo rolled her eyes, then tugged at her own earlobes meaningfully.

However Ladybug had lost her patience. 'I don't care if you want my Miraculous.' She said in an unmistakably dangerous tone, her steely gaze hiding a hammering heart. 'You'll have to take them out of my cold, dead hands. _Where. is. Chat. Noir._ '

Electrodo raised a despairing eyebrow at her.

It was then Ladybug's turn to roll her eyes.

She released one hand in order to make a triangle atop her head. 'Chat Noir.'

Electrodo gave a noise of surprise, before shrugging, shaking her head frustratedly.

 _He's still alive._

 _Thank God._

But the akuma took advantage of her moment of relief, and fired electricity from her fingertips to the soles of her feet through a staff pressed tightly against Ladybug's shoulder.

Ladybug writhed, but refused to let go.

Instead she twisted and hurled the girl towards the water, and since the girl decided to shriek as she went ended up with a mouthful of sand, skidding to a stop just before the water's edge.

Ladybug watched to see that Electrodo did not immediately come after her, before looking around.

She looked around at the deserted beach, and the empty buildings on the other side of the wide walkway. A cursory glance at the doors saw no signs of forced entry, but she knew that her kitty would not have wandered far.

On a hunch she raced over to the park she had crossed earlier, where a playground sat innocently in one corner, whilst the akuma continued to spit out a highly unpleasant amount of sand, scrabbling her nails against her tongue and cursing.

Ladybug looked around within, grateful that the entire beach, including this place, had been cleared of civilians.

'Chat? It's me.' She hissed to the general air around her.

A black hand extended from the semi-spherical cubbyhouse, and waved her over.

'Buginette?' He hissed back concernedly, retracting his hand.

'Don't worry, she's back on the beach. She doesn't know where you are. Are you ok?' She said, glancing back at the akuma.

Ensuring that Electrodo was sufficiently distracted, she slipped inside with him.

He was a mess.

His face covered in grazing burns, and much of the way he moved seemed painful.

But the most impressive part of his appearance was the spectacular beginnings of a black eye that was his left eye, angry bruising already appearing across his cheekbone and his mask protruded irregularly around the swelling.

'I've been better.' He shrugged, waving a dismissive hand, before grinning at her sheepishly. 'I feel like you've only been rescuing me lately.' He turned to look out the window for the akuma, but paused at her movement.

Carefully she cupped his face with both hands, and turned it to look at her. 'That's not true at all. You've been saving me just as much as I've been saving you, if not more.'

He leant forward and kissed her quickly. 'S-so what are we going to do about this Akuma?' He managed, trying to not look too pleased.

'If we capture her, we're going to have to work quickly.'

'Right.'

She hesitated for a moment, thinking hard, then spoke. 'I say we rush her from either side, she won't be able to focus on us both. We can outnumber her.'

He nodded, not bearing to take his face away from her forgotten hands. 'Hey,'

'Yes?' She said, half distractedly, her attention mostly back at the akuma again.

'Did you really say you loved me back?' He flushed red, well, the parts that weren't an already angry red flushed.

She looked back at him, her expression softening completely. 'Of course I did, chaton. Would I lie?'

He shook his head slightly. 'No,' he admitted, turning his head slightly to press his lips into her gloved palm. 'It's more I thought I might have dreamt it.' He muttered shyly.

She pulled him close and kissed him tenderly. 'I love you, chaton.'

He gazed back, starry-eyed, a broad smile blooming across his face.

'Come on,' she returned with a gentle grin, tapping his nose, 'we have to save Barcelona.'

* * *

Electrodo was having a terrible time.

She didn't understand the scope of her powers, and now that those two irritating superheroes had disappeared it was only now she had the opportunity to test that scope.

Whatever their names were.

The weird spotty one and the weird cat one.

Electrodo had given up on remembering their names and now referred to them as Blondie and Spots.

And then there was the weird voice in her head, always encouraging them towards them.

He had called himself something dumb-sounding, and she now referred to him as "Schizophrenia", although she conceded that it was a bit long.

Also, his Spanish was truly appalling.

His French accent rang through with every word, and it grated on her already frazzled nerves.

But as soon as he had released the shocks on her, she knew she had to listen.

She gathered he wanted Blondie's ring, and Spots' earrings, but she wasn't a hundred percent sure why.

But if it meant she got to stay as Electrodo, then whatever he wanted.

So she figured out her powers, and she was getting the opportunity to use them.

But then those damn superheroes disappeared.

Spots seemed to make a tactical retreat while she had been fighting Blondie, and then Blondie had made his escape after she had beaten him for a while.

Not that she had escaped unscathed; She was sure there were bruises appearing under her suit where Blondie had hit her earlier, and one of her wrists was painful and swollen, but she was undeterred and determined to be the victor.

She sported many angry red marks of her own as well until she had finally turned the tide of getting her rods back when she had struck that taunting idiot across the face.

She was particularly proud of that one, and Schizo had complimented her greatly for it. Not that she cared what he thought, he was just a dumb Frenchman anyway.

Now they were gone, she had been readying herself for their next attack.

She had indeed started out in the world with an understanding of her abilities; she had the power to generate and control electricity.

She knew how it worked, like all the other akumas.

But what she had not been prepared for was the sheer amount of power that coursed through her veins.

Schizophrenia spoke up then, with his terrible French accent, urging her to seek out their jewellery. He kept referring to them as his Marvelouses, or something.

Well, whatever.

The day was weird enough as it was.

But if she got to keep her powers at the end of it, then she was happy to do whatever he wanted.

It was just as she was thinking this that Spots appeared.

Well, less appeared, and more came out of nowhere and seized her seemingly by her collarbones.

She had time to shoot something like 'What the-' at the girl before she got her grip on her, and the look that Spots followed it up with left her floored.

The sentence she spoke held enough threat to storm a castle, but it was still lost on her.

Right, she had to get the earrings.

Spots hurled her across the beach once they had gotten their meanings across, and both left the exchange feeling dissatisfied.

Well, one also left taking a bite out of a fairly sizeable percentage of the beach, but splitting hairs aside.

But now she knew how to beat them.

They were seemingly after her anklet, and she'd have to draw them in.

* * *

The two looped around the akuma.

'You go left, and I'll go right!' Ladybug said, taking a wide circle around the akuma.

Chat obeyed wordlessly, skirting around the edge of Electrodo's range.

'Get in close, but do it fast!' Ladybug instructed.

'Right!'

Ladybug ensnared Electrodo with her yoyo, the shocks unaffecting through one of her lucky-charm gloves.

Chat wore the other, and now went low, reaching for the anklet.

But Electrodo was too fast, and now struck out at the pair of them, catching Chat's lowered reflexes off guard, sending his baton spinning away.

Ladybug leapt back to safety, but did not miss seeing Electrodo land heavily atop of Chat with both feet.

Ladybug yanked her off of him quickly, sending the akuma flying in the opposite direction a handful of paces, but Chat did not immediately get to his feet.

'Chat!?' ladybug exclaimed, closing the few steps over to stand between him and the akuma.

After a brief moment he sat up, stunned.

'Wowzer,' he said, his head spinning.

Ladybug stood before Electrodo protectively, and unblinkingly.

But it was then that Electrodo saw her revenge.

She raced forward, ignoring her binds from the yoyo wrapped around her torso, and seized Ladybug around the shoulders, raising her up off the ground.

'Put her down!' Chat slurred slightly, hauling himself to his feet.

He had to focus hard on remaining upright, but still threw a protective hand towards his lady.

'Let me go!' Ladybug shouted, struggling to break free of Electrodo's grip, whilst trying to kick any part of the girl she could reach.

But Electrodo grinned a wicked, wicked grin.

Ladybug shrieked as a humongous voltage shuddered through her, constricting and releasing seemingly every muscle in her body.

The pain was excruciating, like hot knives attacking every part of her body, like a sledgehammer rapidly slamming her chest, she couldn't see, she couldn't fight back, she couldn't think-

'Ch-Ch-Chat!' She managed through gritted teeth, and his head cleared.

With hardly a thought for himself he body-slammed Electrodo, knocking Ladybug from her grip.

Together the two tumbled a few rotations, before he seized her and flung her away, further down the beach.

His head was pounding as he turned to run the few steps back over to his fallen lady.

'Ladybug!' He exclaimed, sitting so quickly his knees left skid marks in the sand.

She wasn't moving.

She wasn't breathing.

A tiny trickle of blood flowed from her nose.

'No!'

He fussed over her uncertainly, brushing the hair from her face and fumbling for her throat for a heartbeat.

'Ladybug, please!'

He hunched over her crumpled form, with tears in his eyes.

' _Marinette,_ ' he whispered to her brokenly.

Before he looked up.

Chat Noir,

No.

 _Adrien Agreste_ stood up and snarled.

Electrodo finally freed herself from Ladybug's yoyo, and now tossed it at her feet, spitting on it.

' _Cataclysm!_ '

He rushed forward, forcing a retreat from the akuma, and with reverence he gathered up Ladybug's yoyo.

Electrodo shouted something at him, and he shook his head to clear it.

But the images kept flooding back.

He had to stop this akuma.

He _had_ to.

Marinette's life hung in the balance.

He let the yoyo fall to the sand as he again rushed Electrodo, this time with intent to fight.

And they did indeed fight.

He wielded the back of his rubber gloved hand like a shield, whilst readying his cataclysm for a moment's opportunity to present itself.

As they fought, he had to actively keep his mind from wandering back into the form he kept at his back, never allowing Electrodo to come anywhere near his lady.

But Electrodo wasn't letting him anywhere near his baton either.

So it was thus they battled, Chat one handed and disadvantaged, until-

The akuma flipped backwards, performing a perfect handspring, but Chat caught her right foot with the glove as it flipped past his nose.

He yanked hard on it, throwing off her momentum, and sending her tumbling onto the sand.

She had opened her mouth to curse at him, and now suddenly found herself once again enjoying the tastes of Barcelona's beaches.

She rolled to glare up at him, but he, having the height advantage over her where Ladybug would have not, lifted her by the ensnared ankle until she dangled helplessly a few inches off the ground.

Electrodo clearly swore at him, pumping full of electricity enough to kill, but she could have thrown a power station's worth of electricity for all that it mattered through his rubber glove.

With a careful hand he destroyed the anklet with the briefest of touches, and let her fall back to the ground carelessly as the dark butterfly flew free.

Without thinking he raced back to where the yoyo lay in the sand and hurled the it at the departing butterfly, string and all, and watched as it snatched it up, shutting its hatches down tight.

When he caught it again the yoyo did not sit right in his hand, oddly heavy and unbalanced, and he knew the akuma butterfly was not purified, merely trapped.

He span on his heel and ran back over to Marinette.

He tossed the yoyo to her side so that he could pull her into his lap, gathering her in his arms.

'Ladybug?' He questioned, his ears flattening.

Chat pressed a hand to her ashen face, her forehead, anything that could help.

'Please, no,' he pressed a kiss to her temple, 'Marinette,' he cradled her to his chest, covering her face in gentle, desperate kisses. 'I've got you, Buginette. Please, come back to me,' he shook his head, hiding his face under her chin as he fought down the tears that fought twice as hard back. 'I can't do this without you,'

She was _dead_ ,

She'd been _protecting_ him and she was _dead_ ,

Why couldn't he look after himself?

Why couldn't he protect _himself_?

Why did he always have to rely on her to rescue him, like a _baby_?

Behind him, a young woman with short, brown pigtails and caramel-coloured skin looked about herself confusedly, dusting off the sand.

But his attention was focused on Ladybug.

Angry red veins spread up her neck and over her cheeks, and she was still not waking up.

He was _not_ going to start howling, not there.

He didn't care how, but he would protect her identity with his life.

He would take her home to Paris.

God, he'd carry her all the way back to her little bakery on the corner.

He'd sit down with her parents and tell them everything, because if nothing else, they deserved to know the truth.

He'd take Tikki, and her earrings, and, and,

 _He couldn't do this anymore, not without her._

He clutched her lifeless form closer, forcing down the sobs that threatened to engulf him entirely.

Not fifteen minutes ago she'd been smiling while she finally, _finally_ told him she _loved_ him.

The strong, powerful, confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng, protector of Paris, and unbeknownst holder of his heart since their first days together.

Everything was in the clear, they had no more secrets between them.

They'd only just found each other.

 _And she was gone._

A hand tapped him on the shoulder, and he snapped up, hunching over Ladybug protectively and snarling.

He was ready in an instant to whisk his fallen away, and be damned whosoever tried to stop him.

It was the girl.

'Soy an nursh.' She said, with short, clipped words. 'Nursh.' She said carefully.

'Nurse?' He questioned suspiciously, the wicked expression on the girls face as she electrocuted the girl in his arms still fresh in his mind.

She nodded, a cautious glance towards the form in his arms. 'Cann helper.'

'But, you were trying to kill her,' he said, shaking his head, and clutching her tighter.

'Por favour,' she said pleadingly, looking down at Ladybug.

He gazed at her for a long moment, before sitting back.

'Fine. But I'm watching you.' He said, making the gesture towards his eyes and her with short snapping motions of his wrist.

She moved around him quickly, shifting Ladybug into the recovery position with great care, yet practised ease.

She checked her vitals, speaking aloud to herself in rapid Spanish.

'What's your name?' Chat questioned, hovering uncertainly.

She glanced up at him, before answering with a lengthy sentence, her hands still at work.

He shook his head, before gesturing to himself.

'Chat Noir.' He said, before pointing to her.

She looked him up and down with an appraising look, before sighing slightly. 'Julieta.' She shook her head slightly, before returning her attention to Ladybug. 'You novia is aliva, rubiatta.'

'She's alive!?' He exclaimed, hovering closer, but she shooed him back.

'Sí. Isa breatherando.'

He pressed his hands to his face, sighing in relief.

Then he pressed harder.

He wasn't going to cry in front of an ex-akuma.

He was not going to cry.

 _Damn_ it.

'Thank you, Julieta.' He managed, his voice catching embarrassingly.

'¡Aqui!' she said suddenly, and he looked up, scrubbing at his face hurriedly.

'Do you need water?' He snapped around at their environment, before remembering that Marinette had taken the bag. 'Hang on,' he made to stand up, but Julieta whipped out a hand to drag him back down with surprising strength.

She snapped something him, but he paid more attention to not faceplanting on the sand.

'Chat?'

The tiny, whispered voice echoed around every inch of his chest.

'Ladybug!'

He made a large movement with the intention of scooping her up, but Julieta swatted him hard enough for him to overbalance.

'¡No!' She snapped at him, continuing the phrase with something else, but the intent was clear.

Tentatively he reached out again, and this time Julieta allowed the movement so that he could take her hand.

'Thank god,' he managed, tears standing out on his face, 'thank god,'

'De nada,' Julieta waved at him, before continuing to talk to herself, fussing over the girl.

'I have to,' Ladybug took a steadying breath, 'fix things.'

'Don't push yourself,' Chat fretted.

'Help me sit up.'

He shifted forward, much to Julieta's obvious complaints.

With slow movements and significant effort on Ladybug's part she was more-or-less upright, and extended a shaking, gloved hand into the air.

'Miraculous,' she breathed, 'Ladybug.'

Above them the ladybugs started with their breathtaking magic.

Julieta gasped as she watched them whirl around the beach, cleansing the destruction in their wake.

She pointed them out to the superheroes, gibbering rapidly, and the two smiled back at her knowingly.

And then the magical swarm circled around the two, and the girl leapt back, startled.

'Helpa!' She exclaimed to the crowd that had started filtering through the buildings.

But as soon as they had come, they vanished into the sky in a puff of red.

Ladybug now sat unaided, looking down at her hands in relief.

She looked up now at Julieta, and smiled.

'Gracias.' She said gratefully.

'De nada,' Julieta mumbled, awestruck.

People started down onto the beach, and the girl sat back in the sand.

Chat Noir carefully and unnecessarily helped Ladybug to her feet, and Julieta gazed up at the pair of them, questions falling from her lips.

'We're ok,' he said to her, 'we're ok now,'

Having ensured Ladybug's stability he moved around Julieta to gather their respective abandoned weapons.

He returned even more puffy eyed, even though the black eye had long disappeared, and dropped the yoyo into Ladybug's waiting hands.

Ladybug without hesitation purified the butterfly, and released it into Barcelona's cloudless sky.

'I'm fine,' Chat said resolutely to Ladybug's unasked question, a twinkle of a smile in her eye. 'It's nothing.' He made a show of stowing his weapon, and approached her.

Without warning he threw his arms around her, squeezing as hard as he dared.

'I'm just so glad you're ok, Marinette,' he whispered, for her ears only.

She squeezed him back appreciatively. 'So what's the tally for who rescuing who?'

He shook his head slightly, burying his face a little deeper into her neck.

'We'd better get out of here quickly,' Ladybug said after a long moment, 'the crowds are coming back.'

Reluctantly he released her, and together they flew off into the setting sun.


	18. Epilogue: Homecoming

'It seems so weird to be back at school.' Marinette said, looking around at the buildings that surrounded them on the blistering summers day.

Adrien shook his head. 'I'm still pretty dead from that train ride. I barely had time to shower for school.' He admitted, but then shrugged. 'It meant I didn't have to listen to Natalie about today's schedule?'

'You looked pretty contented, curled up on my lap, you know.' Marinette giggled.

Adrien flushed slightly. 'I was just trying to get comfortable.'

'Sure you were.'

She had met his car at the school gates, and now they hovered awkwardly on the front steps of the school, reluctant to go in.

Marinette sighed slightly. 'I'll miss it though, all the travelling. I had a lot of fun.'

'I'm glad,' Adrien smiled. 'I'd love to go back to some of those places as me, so that I could have a relaxing time.'

'I was actually thinking the same thing, when we first got on the ship.' Marinette smiled.

'Where would you want to spend the most time?'

'Everywhere, I think.' She hefted her bag a little higher. 'I'm not looking forward to the catch-up homework that I'm going to have to do.'

Adrien sighed. 'I know. Pére made sure that I was given all of the homework in advance, of course with the expectation that I would get it done while I was away. But,' he shrugged. 'I was too busy with my role, it seems. He's not going to be happy.'

'At least he seemed to have a good time on the ship?' Marinette pointed out.

He nodded. 'This is true. We'll have to see.' He looked up at the open doors to the school. 'Are you ready to go in?'

'What happens if I say no?' Marinette laughed.

He took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

'You have nothing to be nervous about. You had a great time in "China" with "your cousin".'

Marinette side-eyed him. 'I don't remember ever mentioning a cousin?'

Adrien flinched slightly. 'I must have accidently overheard you talking to Alya about it?'

'You were eavesdropping.'

'I wasn't dropping no eaves, sir!' He exclaimed defensively.

'But yes, my cousin. Hei.' She giggled at him.

'But that's the name I invented!' He protested. 'I claim copyright!'

'I might've only dropped it after you invented it yesterday.' Marinette pointed out.

Adrien laughed at that.

'So what's Hei like?'

'Well I'd never really interacted with him before, so I didn't really know what to expect.' Marinette shrugged. 'I mean, I knew him but I didn't know him.'

'And?'

'He turned out to be a much nicer guy than what I was expecting, to be honest.' Marinette awkwardly rubbed at her neck.

'What do you mean by that?' Adrien said slightly offendedly.

'Well, I didn't know if he was a secretly unpleasant individual. I also wasn't sure if he was going to give me the personal space that I wanted.' She hinted.

'Well he must've, if you think so highly of him.' Adrien grinned.

'Well, in the end,' Marinette winked at him. 'I don't know if I'll stay in contact with him though,' she teased.

He made an affronted gasp. 'Why ever not? He sounds wonderful!'

Marinette laughed. 'I'd hate for you to get jealous of me talking to another guy?'

That sent him off kilter, and he stumbled over his words, before managing to pick it back up. 'Hei's fine. I can live with Hei.' He smiled.

Suddenly a voice called out from behind them, making them both jump.

'I DON'T BELIEVE IT!'

They turned to look sheepishly at the incoming girl, who was marching up the stairs with Nino in tow.

Alya landed on their level and stared down at their entwined hands, before looking between them expectantly.

The pair of them laughed nervously.

'I hadn't thought of this,' Adrien admitted quietly.

'Well!?' Alya said, tapping her foot.

'Well,' Marinette started up, flailing slightly.

'Why didn't you tell me, bro?' Nino said, appearing over Alya's shoulder.

'Uh,' Adrien started, 'we got talking?'

'You were in separate continents.' Alya pointed out dangerously.

'Actually!' Marinette burst out, before shying back slightly. 'You suggested that we talk on Skype. While I was in China.' She tacked on as an afterthought.

Alya shook her head. 'I did too. Damn. And you didn't tell me?'

'We, wanted to surprise you?' Adrien said awkwardly.

Alya sighed, looking at Marinette. 'You're really piling on the surprises, you know.' She again shook her head. 'Now, we have so much to do!'

'About what?' Marinette said as Alya took her free elbow and dragged her through the door.

'About your publicity! I've been writing articles non-stop about Ladybug's dress!'

'R-really?' Marinette flushed. 'What have you said?'

'That Ladybug looked a million euros, all thanks to Marinette Dupain-Cheng, of course!' Alya grinned. 'For Paris Daily!'

Marinette flushed more. 'You got the internship!?'

'They practically begged me,' Alya grinned, as Marinette threw an arm around the girls shoulder, squeezing hard.

'I saw the photos,' Adrien pointed out. 'You did a great job!' He winked at her. 'Even my father was pouring over the photos this morning over breakfast.'

Marinette looked like she was going to faint. 'I c-can't believe it,'

'I can't believe it either,' came a new voice to the group, and Marinette flinched.

Chloé had appeared before them, with dark rings under her eyes.

'You look awful, Chloé,' Alya pointed out heartlessly. 'How was your trip?'

'I just got off the plane this morning.' She flipped her hair disinterestedly. 'I don't feel like getting into the details.' She glared at Alya.

Alya glared straight back, a tiny smile playing around her lips like one who knows the secrets to anothers downfall.

Chloé stared back for a long moment with an intensity, before she shook her head.

Alya waved her phone at the disgruntled girl meaningfully with a smile, and a cloud darkened Chloé's face.

With a sniff she stormed off, leaving Sabrina to trail confusedly in her wake.

'It's good to see you two again,' Sabrina said quickly, before disappearing after the despondent girl.

'What was that all about?' Nino questioned, but Alya tapped the side of her nose knowingly.

'It's amazing the kind of things you can pick up when your're a reporter, you know?'

He shrugged, and addressed the couple. 'I'll bet you're glad to be back? It's been so quiet here in Paris, especially since it seemed that Hawkmoth followed Ladybug and Chat Noir with Alya on that boat.'

'I'll bet it has been.' Adrien nodded. 'It's good to be home again.'

Nino clapped him on the back cheerfully. 'And now you've got Marinette, to boot!'

Adrien flushed. Again, it was adorable.

'Well, yeah.'

'Can I be the bridesmaid of honour at your wedding?' Alya pointed out.

The couple blushed madly, flapping at her.

'Only if I can be the best man,' Nino pointed out.

Alya glared at him. 'I don't think it's up to you,'

'I'll sabotage it so that you can't be if I'm not,' Nino grinned wickedly.

'Like I said, dear, I'm not sure that it's up to you,'

'I-I-I think you're getting ahead of yourselves!' Marinette exclaimed.

The two looked at them as the headed up the steps into the school.

'Don't worry, we're not.'

* * *

 **thanks for sticking with me for so long guys, I hope you liked it!**


End file.
